


Glass Slipper

by cure_shade



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: AU, Accidents, Alternate Ages, Evil Parents, Family Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Revenge, Suicide Attempt, guess which one, loosely inspired by a fairy tale, melodrama?, there are some ocs because there are no parents in idolmaster lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 110,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cure_shade/pseuds/cure_shade
Summary: Aiko gets the bright idea to frame Yuki for a crime. Yuki shows her exactly why that's a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, in the ~2013~ section, Aiko and Yuki are both 22. Their peers are in the same age group (early 20s) unless said otherwise...

_2_ _015_

_Posture straight so that you look tall. Smile so you look happy and appreciative that you got this position. Wave to everyone as you walk across the stage. This ceremony is for you, Aiko. This is the day you've been looking forward to for your entire life…_

Takamori Cosmetics President Induction Ceremony. Aiko sighed as she stared up at the banner. This was supposed to be her moment, her time to shine. Her father was stepping down from his position and was passing the torch to his daughter.

Well, his daughter by birth. There was another daughter by marriage. That daughter was supposed to be Aiko’s step-sister. But Aiko didn't have a step-sister. She was an only child, the sole daughter of Souichiro Takamori. Or that's what Aiko told herself in an attempt to calm herself down when her anxiety got the best of her. It would quickly fade away, however, when Aiko realized that she would never have to deal with “Girl A” ever again.

“Girl A”… that was what the newspapers called her. Aiko found this ironic. If anyone was “Girl A”, it was Aiko herself. And not because that was the first letter of her name.

But some things were better left unsaid…

“Aiko, what are you doing here?” Souichiro had walked out into the lobby, where his daughter appeared to be staring reflectively up at the banner.

“Just thinking.” Aiko answered. In a way, that was the truth.

“You must be nervous.” Souichiro guessed.

“Who wouldn't be?” Aiko smiled her charming smile. “It comes with the territory.”

“Now that's my girl.”

“Did you come out here because the ceremony is about to start?”

“You guessed it. Come on.”

The father and daughter duo walked hand in hand into the banquet room. Their entrance seemed to mark the start of the ceremony, because as soon as they stepped in, the audience began clapping.

The audience, which was made up of the company shareholders, the employees, and their families. Aiko's stepmother, Megumi, was among these - beaming proudly like Aiko was her flesh and blood.

They made it up to the stage, and Aiko hung back as her father and one of the main shareholders went through their speeches. They offered a brief history of the company, told everyone of their contributions and then the floor was Souichiro's. He thanked everyone for their efforts, and then he said what Aiko was waiting to hear for her entire life,

“It is with great regret that I will be stepping down from the position as President. However… my regret turns into excitement. I introduce to you, my daughter and the next President - Aiko Takamori.”

The crowd clapped. It was time. Aiko stepped forward, preparing herself to recite the speech she memorized. It was basic stuff, things that bordered on trite: Aiko talking about how she was grateful for the opportunity. Aiko talking about how she was going to lead the company in a new direction. It was cliched, but that didn't matter. It worked.

“Hello everyone…” Aiko started. “As it was said…”

Before Aiko could say anything else, the doors to the banquet room swung open. Everyone in the room turned around to see a young woman standing there. She wore a short blonde wig, big sunglasses that covered her face, and mismatched, ill-fitting clothing.

Whoever this was, she looked like a fish out of water at this formal event. Aiko didn't think much of it. Maybe this was someone's family member. Or maybe the young woman had just gotten lost.

However, all that had gone out the window when the girl snatched her wig off, and long hair tumbled out. The next thing to go were the glasses, which revealed a face that Aiko wished to forget. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in jail?

“Wait… wait…” Souichiro started, but there was no waiting as the girl charged over to the stage.

 _Shit_ . Aiko thought as the rogue intruder jumped onto the stage. She stopped in front of Aiko, and stared at her _very_ hard for what felt like ages. Time seemed to stand still. Even though the audience was murmuring amongst themselves, asking what the hell was happening, it felt like Aiko and this girl were in the room alone.

However, reality set in as soon as the intruder slapped Aiko across the face. Aiko yelped, but that didn't stop the other girl from collaring her and pulling Aiko close to her.

“You ruined my life!” she shouted. “I could kill you right now on this stage, and I _should_ kill you right now on this stage!”

“Go ahead.” Aiko said calmly. “You're already known as a criminal as it is. You might as well go all the way.”

“You're bold.”

“I'm really not.” Aiko said through her teeth. “However, if it means that no one will have to deal with you… I'm willing to die.”

“Why I ought to…”

The girl raised her hand, and Aiko braced herself for whatever act of violence was coming for her. It was better to take it than to fight back. She'd look more innocent that way…

“Yuki!” An unfamiliar voice called out. A pale girl with short hair and big black eyes had ran in, looking very worried. She wasn't alone either. Behind her were a bunch of cops, running towards the stage.

“Oh my God, oh my God…” Souichiro was saying to himself. Aiko caught Megumi looking away, like she was trying to avoid being seen. Everything was going wrong. _Everything_.

However, Aiko felt some sort of satisfaction when she heard the sound of handcuffs clicking around one of Yuki's wrists.

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing? You have the wrong girl! I did nothing wrong!” Yuki cried out.

“6567, you've caused enough trouble already. Let's go now, quietly, before you cause more problems.” One of the officers told her.

“Why am I always the one who causes problems? It was her! Her! Everything is her fault! I did nothing wrong!”

Yuki’s words were lost on the officers, who dragged her out of the hall. Aiko watched with sick satisfaction as Yuki continued to scream and claim innocence. The mysterious short haired girl stared at Aiko blankly for a bit, before running after Yuki and the officers.

“I did nothing wrong!” Yuki insisted from the hallway. “I did nothing wrong! Why don't you ask Aiko about what happened two years ago? Why don't you ask her, huh? Ask…”

The rest was muffled as Yuki was most likely dragged back outside. Aiko sighed of relief. That was a close call. She looked around the banquet room, and realized that Yuki’s visit had thrown off the atmosphere of the event. The party was over.

“Excuse me… Aiko.” The main shareholder had asked. “Who was that, and why was she so caught up about what happened two years ago?”

Souichiro placed his hand onto the shareholder’s shoulder. “I think it is best to keep personal matters personal.”

“You're right. I'm sorry for intruding.”

“Thanks for understanding.” Aiko spoke up. “I honestly believe that girl was crazy… I had no idea what she was talking about…”

The two men had no way of knowing this, but contrary to what Aiko was saying, she knew exactly what happened two years ago and why Yuki was upset. Despite Aiko's best efforts, she couldn't force herself to forget. It was impossible. Of course it was.

Two years ago was when it all began.

*****

_2013_

Yuki Himekawa woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face and in an unfamiliar room. She was wrapped up in a cover that smelled like cigarette smoke and sweat, which she would've found gross regardless, but now it was ten times worse, as she was hungover.

“Ooh… my head.” Yuki said to no one in particular, and then looked around the room. There were baseball posters on the wall, posters of her favorite team, the Cats. She could've been in her room, but there was a loud snoring from next to her…

An unfamiliar man, who wasn't very attractive, was laying there. Slowly, Yuki put two and two together… last night the Cats were playing so she decided to hit some sports bar as she always did. Watching baseball was always better with a crowd, and it was definitely better with beer. Unfortunately, Yuki had gotten kicked out the first bar because she had gotten too rowdy and had jumped up onto the bar and started yelling the fight song.

Yuki probably ended up on someone's Snapchat but this wouldn’t be the first time. It definitely wouldn't be the last time either, because the Cats were playing next week.

Getting kicked out of a bar didn't mean much to Yuki because there were more than one in Tokyo. She walked 6 blocks over to another sports bar, just in time to see the Cats get a homerun and win the game. The bar practically exploded and drunken celebrations took place. Yuki decided that it was time to take part in her favorite kind of celebration… where she would grab any random passerby and engage in some wholesome, innocent celebration.

Wholesome and innocent celebrations my ass.

 _Time to go_ , Yuki thought as she discreetly got out of the bed and located her clothes on the floor. She was halfway dressed until she noticed a leather wallet on the floor. It wasn't her's, of course, so she decided to take a peek inside.

There was 7500 yen in that wallet. Now there was 7500 in her wallet. Perfect, since she blew all her cash on beer the night before.

Yuki threw the wallet across the room and continued to get dressed - she had just gotten her skirt on when the bedroom door opened violently. A girl was standing there, looking happy… however, her expression changed once she noticed Yuki standing there.

“Hi…?” Yuki greeted.

“Who the hell are you?” The stranger demanded.

“Who are you?” Yuki asked back, then she smiled. “Actually… I don't care. So don't answer that. I'll be leaving soon.”

“Yes you will.” the girl charged over to Yuki, grabbed her by the hair and then dragged her out the apartment, leaving Yuki’s shoes and jacket behind. The girl paid no mind to Yuki’s protests as she shoved her into the hallway and slammed the door in her face.

That didn't deter Yuki at all. She began to beat on my door. “My shit!!” she shouted. “Give me my shit!!”

The door opened up and the girl reappeared, throwing Yuki’s stuff into the wall behind her. “Here's your stuff. Don't ever come back here again, you whore!”

Being called a whore didn't faze Yuki in the slightest. Her method of celebration had gotten her called every name in the book.

“Don't get mad at me because your boyfriend was so eager to sleep with someone else!” Yuki shot back.

The girl responded by slamming the door. Yuki wanted to yell at her even more just to drive the point home, but her hangover was starting to come back. She slowly put her shoes and jacket on, and made her way back to the apartment.

After her walk of shame, Yuki was back home in her studio apartment. She was still tired from last night, and decided that the best thing to do was to go to sleep. Maybe when she woke up, her hangover would be gone, or at least tolerable.

But for now, she was so fucked up that she curled up on the floor, and fell asleep right there.

If Yuki was a little bit more sober, she might've noticed that everything in the apartment was gone. However, she would notice that much later… for now, she was going to sleep like a baby.

*****

A few hours later, Yuki was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Yuki woke up, feeling slightly confused. Not only was the hangover still there, but she rarely got visitors. On top of that, whoever was knocking sounded urgent. The pounding was incessant.

“I'm here, I'm here!” Yuki opened up the front door to see a small, elderly lady standing there with an innocent smile on her face. This was the landlord of the building… Yuki should've known her name by now, but it wasn't coming to her. For some reason, she thought it was Sakamoto.

“Good afternoon, Yuki.” Mrs. Sakamoto greeted.

“Hi… hello. What do you want? Can't you come back later? I don't feel so good right now and I…”

“Oh. Well you're about to feel so much worse. It's time for you to go.”

“Go where?”

Mrs. Sakamoto shrugged. “Anywhere but here. Where exactly? I don't know and I don't care. It's not my problem.”

“That's cold.”

“You call it cold but it's the consequences of your actions.” Mrs. Sakamoto shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder who raised you. I'd like to have a word with them.”

“Okay. What's the point of this conversation?”

“Oh right. You're getting evicted.”

“What?! Why?”

“Haven't you checked your mailbox? We've been sending you letters and letters that you're behind on rent. Do you have rocks for brains? You can't live here, or anywhere, for free.”

“Well… my parents were supposed to be paying the…”

“It doesn't matter now. You've ignored our warnings. So quit with the excuses and hand over your keys. It's time to go.”

“Okay okay. Can I at least get my stuff first?”

“What stuff?” Mrs. Sakamoto asked. “How drunk are you? Seriously… look around.”

Now Yuki looked around the apartment, noticing that it was empty. Stripped bare.

“Um… where's my stuff?” Yuki demanded. To be honest, Yuki didn't really care about losing her things. Everything could be replaced… except for her signed Cats merchandise and her emergency fund.

Yuki kept an emergency fund of sorts in the freezer. The reason why she chose to keep her money in the freezer was because when she was a child, she and her mother had gotten robbed. Yuki had figured that keeping the money in the freezer was a safe bet, since no one would think to look there.

“You didn't see it outside?” Mrs. Sakamoto asked. “Everything was out on the corner. The garbage collector should've gotten it by now…”

“Hold on. Hold on.” Yuki ran into the kitchen and swung the freezer door open with so much energy that she was surprised that the door didn't come flying off.

The freezer was bare.

“Are you looking for this?” Mrs. Sakamoto held up a fat wad of bills.

“That's my money! Give it back to me, you thief!”

“You just so happened to have enough to cover the money you owed. I don't understand you. Why didn't you just pay up?”

“You have my money, so why can't I stay?”

“Because this building was quiet until you moved in. I have documented evidence of you vomiting in the halls, sleeping in the stairwells and harassing other tenants. Need I remind you that this is a building with a high amount of families…”

“Well maybe you and them should loosen up, you old witch! Life is supposed to be fun!”

“I have some bad news for you then. Now hand over your keys before I call the police. You're trespassing.”

Yuki reluctantly handed over the keys, and put a fake smile on her face. “Thanks for everything, Mrs. Sakamoto.”

“My name is Sato.”

Yuki had nothing to say to that, so she left the building. The first thing she did was check out the corner, where surely enough, everything was gone. There was a baseball in the gutter though, signed with, “To Yuki…” from the star pitcher from the Cats. She scooped it up, and squeezed it tightly. Fighting back angry tears, she tried to think about her next move… what could she do with only 7500 yen in her pocket? Absolutely nothing. Besides sleeping on the streets, the only other option was to go home… home to her family.

Her “family”.

Yuki’s day had just gone from bad to worse.

*****

“Welcome home, Dad. How was work today?”

On the other side of town, Aiko Takamori stood in the foyer of her family's opulent mansion. She was doing what she had been doing every evening since she was able to - greeting her father after work. Most people had assumed that Aiko would stop doing this as she had gotten older, but that wasn't the case. Aiko liked seeing her dad brighten up at the sight of her. She was such a nice and caring girl…

“Hello Aiko.” Souichiro Takamori greeted. “Work was like it always is… tiring yet rewarding.”

“I see.” Aiko nodded. “I'm glad you're home!”

“And I'm glad to see you here! How was your day?”

“Great, actually. Yumi followed me here after work. She wanted to see the photographs I took of her garden.”

“Well that's good to hear. Although… where is she? You shouldn't abandon your friend.”

“Right! She's in the bathroom.”

Right on cue, Yumi walked out into the foyer, all smiles.

“Hey boss! You were working late?”

Souichiro nodded. Some people might've thought that Yumi's speech was a bit informal, but she had known the Takamori family for her entire life. She had been friends with Aiko since the two met in first grade. As such, the two were basically like sisters, to the point that Aiko helped Yumi get a job at her father's company. Yumi served as a secretary of the advertising department, while Aiko was an administrative assistant for the same department.

“Absolutely correct.” Souichiro answered. “There's an important meeting coming up, and I need to make sure everything is prepared.”

“Welcome home, honey!”

The next and final person to enter the room, was Megumi Takamori. Megumi was Aiko's step mother, and rather surprisingly, the two got along fine. Megumi was nervous about meeting Aiko at first, because of the age old stereotype that the children hated their step parents. However, now, Megumi felt blessed. Aiko was the daughter that she never had. The feeling was mutual.

“Hello to you too!” Souichiro greeted his wife.

“You came home just in time… dinner is ready.”

It was an idyllic image, a picture perfect family and a close friend, happy and loving. They were the kind of family where conflict rarely arises, however, that was all about to change.

A key turned in the front door of the house, and then it opened.

“I'm home~!” Yuki announced as she locked the door behind her. “Did you guys miss me?”

There was an awkward silence, until Yumi gasped.

“Hey! I know you!”

“You do?” Yuki asked in confusion. She had never seen Yumi before… or if she did, Yuki didn't remember.

“Yes. I saw you on my friend's Snapchat story. Last night, right? You jumped up on the bar and started singing the song of that baseball team… and then you got dragged out by security.”

“What?” Megumi demanded. “What is she talking about?”

“Hm… yeah. That's me…” Yuki confirmed weakly. Her face was starting to burn from embarrassment - it was one thing to talk about your drunken escapades with your peers. It was a different story explaining it to your family!

“Yuki.” Megumi’s voice was short and sharp.

“Well we know she's passionate about baseball.” Soichiro sighed. “However… you should probably not get kicked out of establishments…”

“I'm sorry.” Yuki apologized. It came out sounding like a question.

“So what brings you here?” Aiko asked nervously. “Why are you visiting?”

Yuki grinned. “Haha yeah! About that! I'm not visiting… you see, something bad happened and I got evicted from my apartment so now I'm homeless. Isn't that crazy?”

There was another awkward silence. Of all the things that Yuki could've possibly said, they were not expecting to hear this.

“So… I take it you need a place to stay.” Souichiro inferred.

“Yes…”

“Okay. Well, let's go eat dinner, and then we can discuss this. We don't want the food to get cold.”

“Got it! I'm sooo hungry; I haven't eaten all day!”

Dinner was awkward due to Yuki's sudden reappearance. It was also different than usual because normally, Souichiro, Aiko and Megumi would have animated conversation about whatever was on their minds. But tonight, they just ate in silence. Yuki did not let this deter her from trying to start _some_ sort of conversation.

“Did you guys see the game last night?” Yuki asked. This was probably the fifth question that she asked tonight. “Go Cats!”

“I saw bits and pieces of it.” Yumi answered. “I wasn't really watching it but…”

“Did you see that homerun at the end of the game? Amazing, right?”

Yumi opened her mouth to tell Yuki that she had only watched because she was using the game as background noise, however before she could say anything, Aiko discreetly kicked Yumi from under the table. Yumi got the message and went silent.

“Right…?” Yuki attempted yet again. When there was no answer, she started again. “Are you guys normally this quiet while eating…? How weird.”

“Well… we surely weren't expecting you to show up.” Souichiro answered. “But you're right. Maybe that was rude of us.”

While Souichiro was apologetic, Megumi was not. She abruptly rose from the table, walked over to Yuki, and without saying a word, grabbed the girl by her elbow and dragged her to the front door. She ignored Yuki's protests as she shoved her out of the front door and threw Yuki’s shoes at her.

“Mom, mom, what are you doing?” Yuki demanded.

Megumi stepped outside, closing the door behind her. “Yuki, it was nice seeing you, but you're not welcome here.”

“What do you mean by that? I'm your _daughter_! How am I not welcome here?”

“Listen. I said what I said and I don't owe you an explanation. Now get out of here.”

“And go where? I only have 7500 yen on me and I was kicked out of my apartment. All of my things were thrown away. What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?”

“That's not my problem.” Megumi said coldly. “I have no idea what you did to get evicted but clearly it was something where you were at fault. We got you that apartment and even paid the rent for you.”

 _That's because you wanted to get rid of me,_ Yuki thought.

“Do you know how many young adults would've killed to be in that position? Of course you blew it, just like you blow everything else! You made your bed, and now you must lie in it.”

“Mom. Seriously. Where am I supposed to go?”

“Stop calling me that. Like I just said, that's not my problem. I thought I got rid of you for good last time, but you’re such an embarrassment. A horrible daughter.”

Even though Yuki had heard that line multiple times, it had never really bothered her. However, this time, it was different. Megumi's words stung. Was it because Yuki hadn't heard it in a long time? Was it because Yuki had gotten herself in trouble and was expecting some kind of support? Either way, it hurt this time.

“If I'm so horrible, I'll go sleep on the streets and then someone will kill me! That's what you want, right? Right? Then you'll never have to deal with me again!”

Megumi cut her eyes at her daughter. “I don't want you to die. I just want you to be more like Aiko.”

“Why? Aiko is so boring and she has no personality. She's a doormat! I don't see why you worship the ground she walks on… she's weird and doesn't deserve it!”

Megumi had heard enough. She raised her hand and slapped Yuki across the face, as hard as she could. Megumi had slapped Yuki so hard, that _her_ hand had started to hurt.

“Don't you _ever_ talk about my daughter like that again.” Megumi threatened. “Now get off of my property before I call the police.”

“I'm… I'm your daughter too. The one by blood… while Aiko is… by marriage.”

“That doesn't mean anything. Aiko will be more of a daughter than you'll ever be! Now go before I call the police!”

Yuki turned on her feet, with the intention to leave. She would never understand why her relationship with her mother went south as soon as Megumi met Aiko. In fact, she never thought about it, because that was an easy way to hurt herself. Why wouldn't it? Before Aiko came into the picture, Megumi and Yuki were the best of friends. Of course they were, they were all the other had.

Yuki wished that she could go back to those days, but unfortunately, the concept of time machines were a work of fiction. But if they weren't… Yuki would've used one by now.

“Go to hell… Megumi.” Yuki muttered under her breath.

“What did you just say? Look me in the face when you talk to me!”

Yuki wasn't going to turn around though. She didn't care if Megumi ran over to her and gave her a black eye or something similar. She wasn't going to give Megumi the satisfaction. However...

“What's going on out here?”

Now that voice had gotten Yuki to turn around. Souichiro was standing outside now, but he wasn't alone. Aiko and Yumi stood in the open doorway, with Yumi holding Aiko's hand.

That was another thing that Yuki didn't like about Aiko… she was weak physically and emotionally. It seemed like a bitchy thing to do, disliking your sickly, sensitive, yet affable step sister, but Yuki couldn't help it. Normally she'd try to stop herself from thinking these things, because Aiko had never done anything bad to Yuki, but it was hard with how Megumi not only put Aiko on a pedestal, but now claimed her step daughter as her actual daughter… like Yuki didn't exist!

“She…” Yuki started.

“She assaulted me!” Megumi shouted. “I had no idea what I did wrong… I brought her out here because I wanted to reconnect with her but this… barbarian slapped me!”

“What?! I didn't do anything… she hit me!”

Souichiro sighed. “I wanted to come out here to let you know that you can stay here, as you're always welcome. Even though we aren't blood related, you're still my daughter.”

That was something Yuki had been craving to hear, but from the wrong person. She wanted to hear that from Megumi!

“And I consider you my sister.” Aiko said, smiling peacefully at Yuki. “I've missed you.”

Yuki wanted to say something biting to her perfect step sister, but… Soichiro continued.

“Even though you are allowed to stay here, you have to respect everyone in this house. Including your mother. That means you need to keep your hands to yourself, Yuki.”

“I will.” Yuki said through her teeth. There was no reason to defend herself.

“Good. Welcome back.”

“Yes. Welcome back.” Aiko repeated.

“Shut up, Aiko.” Yuki said back, and Aiko flinched.

“Be appreciative.” Megumi snapped. “Seriously… who raised such a girl? I must've failed as a parent… big time.”

“No you didn't.” Aiko said reassuringly. “Yuki is a good daughter.”

“But not as good as you.”

That was all Yuki had to hear before walking into the house, squeezing past Aiko and Yumi. She went upstairs to the guest room, throwing herself on the bed and wrapping herself up in a blanket. She took her signed baseball out of her pocket and squeezed it, hoping that it would give her strength to survive this.

And something told her that Yuki was going to need all of the strength she could get, dealing with this family… _her_ family.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few days after Yuki moved back in were quiet. While there was tension in the house because of Megumi and Yuki's strained relationship, nothing ever came of it, besides some lethal glares that Yuki tried to ignore. Souichiro and Aiko seemed to be accepting of Yuki’s return - Souichiro made small talk with Yuki about the Cats and whatever she was thinking about (although Yuki never told Souichiro how she felt about her mother) and Aiko offered to take Yuki shopping for new clothes. Souichiro had given Yuki 26000 yen and Aiko took Yuki to a thrift shop that she shopped at. Yuki found the clothes a bit too bohemian for her taste but she found some things that fit her personal style.

However, Yuki was smart about the money that Souichiro had given her. She left 6000 yen in her wallet and intended to use that on the night that the Cats were playing.

Aiko, Souichiro and Megumi were sitting in the living room, each doing their own thing, Souichiro was reading the newspaper, Megumi was crocheting and Aiko was looking through her camera. Yuki didn't want to be in the presence of Megumi if she didn't have to, so she was upstairs in her room. Unfortunately, Yuki had to walk past them to get outside.

“I’m going to go hang out with my friends. See ya!” Yuki spoke up.

“Have fun.” Souichiro told her.

“What friends? You've said nothing about friends since you've got here.” Megumi challenged. “And if I remember correctly, you've never been particularly popular… unlike Aiko here.”

Aiko dropped the camera. “Mom, don't say those types of things. I'm sure Yuki has made a lot of friends while she was living alone.”

“Are these real friends? Or your friends at the bar?”

“Megumi, Yuki is an adult. You don't have to grill her like that. I'm sure she's responsible.” Soichiro spoke up.

“Are you? Are you really sure?”

“I'm going.” Yuki quickly ducked out of the house, taking a sigh of relief as soon as she got outside. Now that she had gotten past the hard part, it was game time! Time to have fun!

The next few hours were a blur. The last thing Yuki remembered was swinging on some fan of the team that the Cats were playing. Yuki was quickly apprehended and then she got bold and swung on the bouncer who escorted her out. That obviously didn't end well and the police were called but Yuki got sober enough to run away from them and into another sports bar, one that didn't care if people got rowdy.

Some beers later Yuki woke up in a stranger's bed and quickly got out of there, hungover out of her mind. She stumbled back to her family's house and opened the door to see an angry Megumi and two police officers.

“What happened?” Yuki asked. “Were we robbed? Ah… my head…”

“The only thing that was robbed was my dignity.” Megumi snapped. “Just because you have no sense of personal responsibility and no manners… I can't even look at you right now!”

“Well don't… God… my head is pounding… I'm going to sleep… see you later…”

Yuki tried walking away but one of the police officers stopped her.

“Ms. Yuki Himekawa, need I remind you that assault is a crime. You're very lucky that the bouncer you swung decided not to press charges.”

“Am I getting arrested?” Yuki asked nervously. “Oh God, oh God… I can't go to jail… ughhh I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Your stepfather also made a plea and given his influence in the community, we have decided to respect his wishes.”

“However… this incident will be going on your record. We would ask you for your information, but you dropped your wallet on the ground as you were running away.”

“That's nice, that's nice… can I go now? I really, really, really don't feel well.”

“How do you think I feel, with you ruining our family name?” Megumi demanded, grabbing ahold of Yuki's shoulders and pulling her close to her. “Your step father worked very hard to get to where he's at. Not only that, but by acting like an animal out in public, you're making it harder for Aiko!”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'll go apologize to Aiko. Where is she… where is she… I need to get to the bathroom…!”

Yuki tried to get Megumi off of her, but Megumi tightened her grip. “Aiko is at work, being a productive member of society. Unlike someone else I know.”

“I'm going to do my…” Yuki started, then she gasped, vomiting all over Megumi and onto the carpet. The police officers, who had been watching Megumi and Yuki's exchange like it was a car crash, tried their best to hide their laughter at this turn in events.

“Ugh! You're hopeless, hopeless!” Megumi threw Yuki to the floor and turned to the officers. “I'll escort you out… and as for you…” Megumi lightly tapped Yuki with her foot. “Stay out of my sight. I don't even want to see your face!”

Megumi lead the officers out, leaving Yuki to get up and stumble to her room. She closed the door, and not even attempting to clean herself up, threw herself on her bed, falling asleep.

Yuki woke up a few hours later to the sound of a heated conversation from outside of her bedroom door.

“Aiko, what are you doing with that?” Megumi asked, sounding very much like a security guard.

“I made tea for Yuki. You made it sound like she was sick, so I decided to do something to make her feel better.”

“You're such a nice girl. An angel from heaven.” Megumi sighed. “I never would've imagined…”

“Huh? What do you mean, you wouldn't have imagined? Yuki is my sister. That's what sisters do.”

“Aiko. Yuki is not your sister. She's just a house guest that will be leaving very soon.”

“What?! She just got here!”

“Well you can go visit her in whatever apartment Soichiro and I buy for her. Although… I have no idea why you'd want to do something like that.”

“That's an interesting thing to say. Why?”

“Aiko, you are the company you keep. I don't think you should be friendly with Yuki… she has absolutely nothing to lose. That's the worst kind of person for someone like you to hang around.”

“Someone like me…”

“Yes. Someone like you who has a bright future should not be hanging around someone who has no future at all. Unlike you, Yuki has nothing to lose. She will drag you down.”

There was some silence for a while… until Aiko spoke up.

“I will be the judge of that.”

“You're too kind.”

Inside her bedroom, Yuki was thinking. Was she really that bad? Yuki thought this over… she had no interest in doing anything to destroy Aiko. After all, if she did get ballsy, Megumi would probably beat Yuki’s ass in the literal sense.

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for Yuki’s response, Aiko walked in, holding a tray with two mugs of tea. There was a plate of animal crackers between them.

“What do you want?” Yuki groaned.

Aiko looked taken aback. “I was only asking you if you were alright… I heard from Mom that you were sick earlier and embarrassed her in front of the police officers.  Um… so why were the police here in the first place?”

“That witch didn't tell you?” Yuki asked, sitting up. “I'm surprised, ever since you came into her life she's been so quick to demonize me.”

“Maybe you shouldn't talk about her like that. She is our mother and we should respect her.”

“You're an idiot, Aiko. Megumi is _my_ mother. Not yours. She's your step mother.” Yuki sighed. “I guess you're just desperate because you've never had a mother.”

Aiko gasped, gripping the tray. Her hands had started to shake and her eyes had welled up with tears. Yuki was starting to think that she crossed some sort of line, but she had been meaning to say this for a while. But now she was regretting it.

“I'm sorry.” Aiko apologized. “I'm sorry.”

“No…” Yuki shook her head. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. It's Megumi I'm angry at, not you.”

“Did you hear what we were talking about?”

“Yes. You guys actually woke me up…”

“She was saying some horrible things, wasn't she?”

“I'm used to it. Pass me the tea.”

“Here.” Aiko handed Yuki a mug of tea and as Yuki sipped from it, Aiko continued. “Well, I'm used to it too.”

“Megumi talks shit about you?” Yuki asked, feeling excited. Maybe she wasn't alone and she and Aiko could team up to take Megumi down. However, Yuki’s hopes were dashed as Aiko shook her head.

“No. Never about me. I'm talking about you.” Aiko corrected, and Yuki stopped drinking the tea and stared at Aiko. “She says things like I shouldn't get close to you and that I have a bright future and stuff like that. I don't really think so.”

“That's nice of you.” Yuki said dryly.

“I'm serious. Both my dad and your mom want me to inherit the company. I don't want to. I want to be free of that…”

“It's too bad you don't have any other siblings.”

“I do.” Aiko smiled at Yuki. “Animal crackers?”

Yuki accepted the animal crackers, thinking to herself. Aiko must've been on crack if she thought that Yuki was fit to be the President of anything. The only thing that appealed to Yuki was the salary, but there were too many rules and regulations that came with the position.

Aiko, being oblivious, began to talk excitedly about her day. As she told Yuki about her and Yumi's plans for the weekend, there was a knock on the door.

Standing there, looking as sharp as a knife, was Souichiro.

“Dad!” Aiko greeted, jumping up. “You're home early! How was your…”

“Aiko, I'd appreciate it if you left the room. I'd like to speak to Yuki, alone.”

Aiko nodded, her mood obviously deflated. However, she left the room, taking her tray with her.

“What's up, Mr. Takamori?” Yuki asked.

“You know what's up.” Souichiro answered. “You know what you did, I don't even have to explain it, do I? Or were you so drunk you don't remember?”

“I remember! I'm guessing you're going to be a responsible father and attempt to scold me, right? Right?”

“Attempt? I don't like your attitude. But whatever. I came in here to tell you that your mother and I were talking… and I was able to talk her out of kicking you out. I don't think that's a good idea, given how irresponsible you are.”

“So…”

“So… I came in here to give you an ultimatum. Either you get a job or you go. I can't believe I'm even telling you this, but… what's it going to be?”

“I'll get a job.” Yuki told him, then she silently added, _I'll get a job, save up a lot of money, and then move out of this place for good._

“That's great. Because we actually have an opening for a new position… they need an administrative assistant in the events department. I _was_ going to recommend Aiko for the position, but… I guess you need the job more than she does.”

“You're absolutely right about that.” Yuki agreed. “So when do I start?”

“About that. I can get you an interview. But you'll have to do that on your own.”

“Got it.” Yuki smiled. “I'll do my best to hit a homerun!”

Souichiro laughed. “You really love baseball, don't you?”

“Honey.” Megumi had appeared in the doorway. “It's time for dinner. Let's go eat.”

Megumi's words were nice, but her tone and demeanor were frosty.

“Got it.” Souichiro left the room, and Yuki began to get out of the bed, intending to go downstairs. However, once Megumi noticed that Yuki's feet were on the ground, she spoke up.

“Where are you going?”

“Downstairs. You just said that…”

“You don't get dinner.” Megumi told her. “I only make dinner for my family.”

“Mom. I swear to God…”

“What are you about to do? Hit me like you hit that bouncer earlier? Go ahead… then I'll really get you in trouble.”

Megumi closed the door, and Yuki sat there, thinking. She had no problem with not being invited to dinner, she still had some money left. She was going to go out and treat herself. Fuck Megumi!

Yuki grabbed her purse and walked over to the door, and pulled on the knob. In any other circumstance, the door would unlock. But this time?

The door wasn't opening. Yuki put two and two together and realized that Megumi had locked her in.

Megumi had probably wanted Yuki to beat on the door and cry and beg to be let out. Yuki didn't consider herself to be above a lot of things, but the one thing she was above doing was begging like a dog. Yuki was not going to give Megumi the satisfaction, so she grabbed a pair of shoes, walked over to her window, and opened it. The first thing to go were the shoes. Then the purse, and then Yuki.

Luckily for her, she was only on the second floor, so it wasn't really much of a jump. She wasn't scared either, as she was a flyer for her high school's cheerleading team. That required athleticism and not being acrophobic… two traits that Yuki definitely had.

Gathering her things and walking towards the street, she couldn't help but to smile. Megumi could try her hardest, but she would not hold Yuki down!

The next evening, neither Souichiro or Aiko questioned Yuki when she returned, although they should've. Aiko had brought a tray of the dinner up to Yuki's door last night and was surprised to notice that that door was locked. She unlocked the door and had a panic attack once she noticed that Yuki was gone. Megumi and Souichiro had to spend most of the night calming her down, but it got worse once Souichiro called Yuki and it went straight to voicemail. That actually made Aiko faint! She really did care about her sister! Or did she?

While Aiko and Souichiro were quiet regarding the entire thing, Megumi was a different story.

“What's popping, Takamoris?” Yuki asked, giggling up a storm. She felt like the top of the world, exploring the city late at night until she found a drinking buddy in front of Tokyo Tower and stayed with him for two days. It wasn't until her new friend got sick of her that she got kicked out and sent back to her house.

Souichiro and Aiko just stared at her, while Megumi stood up. “What's the matter with you? Do you have any idea what you did to your sister?”

“Do you have any idea what you did to me?” Yuki slurred, still giggling. “Aiko is fine, you're fine. Everyone is fine.”

“You're a mess!” Megumi screeched, then she turned to her husband. “This is who you got the interview for? Not someone who deserves it?”

“I do deserve it, dumb bitch! I bet if he would've gotten the interview for Aiko, it'd be fine! I'm going to my room. Don't follow me, and don't lock me in either or else I'm going to bust the door down and kick your ass!”

Yuki’s drunk euphoria had been replaced by anger, but as soon as she got into her room, her anger dissolved into sadness. It wasn't fair, she kept telling herself. It wasn't fair…

After crying for about twenty minutes, Souichiro came upstairs and told her that the interview was scheduled in exactly a week from now. She took this information in, slowly forming a plan of action. She _was_ going to get this job at all costs… even if that meant asking for help.

The next day was Saturday and Yuki started her day by going to Aiko's room and apologizing for making her worry and then inviting herself to go shopping with her and Yumi. As much as Aiko found this rude, she was too passive to vocalize that. Yumi was very surprised when Aiko walked into the department store with Yuki in tow.

“Oh hi Yuki… I didn't know you were coming here.” Yumi said, giving a nervous glance to Aiko. She wanted an explanation, but because Aiko was afraid of confrontation, she wasn't going to get one.

“Yeah, well… Aiko told me that you and Yumi were meeting here to go shopping. It turns out that I have a job interview next week and I need some fancy clothes.”

“No offense, but can't you buy this stuff on your own?”

“Yes. But look at me. Do I look like I'm fashionable?”

“No. You look like you rolled out of bed.”

“You're exactly right! But I want to make a good first impression, so…”

“Okay. I feel that.” Yumi nodded. “So where's your interview?”

“The same place you and Aiko work.”

“Oh… that's great. What department?”

“I forgot.”

“You should probably find out before the interview.” Aiko advised. “I mean… that's interviewing 101.”

“Thank you for your sage advice! Now… the clothes…”

“Right.” Yumi smiled. “I know this place like the back of my hand.”

Yumi lead the girls towards the women's section. While Aiko went off on her own, Yumi took it upon herself to act like Yuki’s personal stylist. She picked clothes off the racks like she was picking flowers from her garden. Yuki found this extremely overwhelming and decided that she was only going to try on clothes that she liked.

“How am I supposed to afford all of this crap?” Yuki shouted from inside of the fitting room.

“Credit card!” Yumi shouted back from outside of the room, where she was waiting with Aiko. “You don't have a black card?”

“A _what_?” Yuki asked back in disbelief. “Why would I have a black car?”

“I said…”

Aiko grabbed Yumi by her wrist before she could continue. “Yumi, be nice. Yuki isn't from our class. Before her mom married my dad she was… um… how do I put this… economically disadvantaged.”

“Just say she's poor.” Yumi said, sighing. “Geez, Aiko. You always tip toe around saying things that are potentially offensive.”

“But…”

“Which one sounds worse to you? Poor or economically disadvantaged?”

“They both mean the same thing. Regardless, she hasn't exactly adjusted well to our lifestyle…”

“Yuki is a grown ass woman. I think that's her _choice_ to act like that.”

“Like what? An escort?”

“I was going to say a tramp but same difference.”

“Yeah… well… her mom resents her for it. That's what she tells me… she being Megumi. She's afraid Yuki will embarrass her and…”

“And what?” Yuki demanded, swinging open the door. She was wearing a black a-line skirt and a white blouse with a black pantyhose and high but not too high black heels.

“Oh, you look great!” Yumi exclaimed. “I think you'll make a good first…”

“Don’t fucking ignore me. Did you seriously think that I didn't hear what you just said about me? Why don't you repeat it now that I'm standing right here?”

Neither Aiko or Yumi said anything, so Yuki continued.

“Keep my name out of your mouths or else I'll break your teeth in. Understand?”

“Are you… threatening me?” Aiko asked.

“You should totally tell Megumi. You know she will put this _whore_ in her place.” Yumi advised.

“And then I'll break her teeth in too. Do you think I'm really scared of her?”

“You're a fucking savage. Threatening to beat us up. You should be lucky that we agreed to help you! No… you should be lucky we let you crash our outing.”

“ _I_ should be lucky? Why are you acting like your shit doesn't stink?”

“It doesn't.” Yumi said cheerfully. “Just unlike you, I have a housekeeper to clean my bathroom so you can't smell it.”

“You're weird. No wonder you're Aiko's best friend.”

“Yuki…” Aiko started.

“What?!”

“You should really humble yourself and accept charity when it's given to you. So stop snapping on us and say thank you.”

“You know what? Fuck you and fuck your charity. I'll pay for this shit on my own.”

“With what money?” Yumi challenged, giggling. “Don't you blow it all on beer?”

“You got jokes, don't you…?” Yuki asked, stepping towards Aiko and Yumi. The two girls ran out of the fitting room, obviously scared that Yuki was going to fight them. But Yuki was actually angry… it was one thing for strangers to call her derogatory names, but for two-faced people to call her that? Scaring them wasn't good enough. Yuki was ready to box… even though she was wearing heels.

If Yuki was thinking straight, she would've kicked off the heels but she kept them on. In retrospect, that was a bad idea - Yuki had never worn heels before so she wasn't very good at walking in them. As a result, she had only made ten steps towards Yumi and Aiko before falling down onto the floor. In a weak attempt to stop herself from falling, Yuki grabbed a hold of a sweater on a rack but she ended up taking the rack down with her.

When the smoke cleared, Yuki looked up to see Yumi and Aiko laughing at her.

“What's the matter?” Aiko asked, hiding a smirk. “Never worn heels before?”

“You should do that in the interview and talk about your experience as an escort. Then you'll definitely get the job.” Yumi added.

“Excuse me. What is going on over here?”

The three girls looked up to see that a sales associate and the manager of the store had walked over, all business. No one knew what to say, but Aiko bit her lip and looked down, sobbing uncontrollably. Yumi held her so Aiko wouldn't end up falling.

“I didn't do anything wrong!! I was only defending myself because she was going to hurt me!”

“Hold on!” Yuki shouted.

“Don't listen to her!” Yumi shouted. “She's lying and she was going to fight us because we refused to pay for all the clothes she has. Then she wanted us to shoplift them with her and…”

“Okay okay okay.” The manager sighed. “I'd like all of you to come with me. Especially you.” he said, pointing at Yuki.

“I can't go anywhere under this rack.” Yuki reminded him.

“Oh… a little smartass, are you?” the manager. “Ryo, pick up the rack. Then all of you, come with me.”

After Ryo picked up the rack, the three followed the manager to the back office. Yuki had a hard time getting there because she wasn't allowed to put her regular shoes on, but nothing was as hard as watching their parents get called in. Yumi's parents picked a fight with Megumi, saying they should raise her daughter better. Aiko kept at it with the fake tears. On the way home, Megumi kept babying Aiko and it got even worse after they actually got home.

Megumi and Yuki had gotten into a yelling match with Megumi saying the same things that she said before. Yuki was about to hit the bar when Souichiro arrived, just shaking his head at his step daughter. Yuki tried to get that look out of her head, but it was no use. Even though the Cats were playing that night, Yuki didn't have it in her to celebrate. But what she did have in her was something else.

It was clear to her that no one in that house thought she was going to get that job, so Yuki decided to prove them wrong. She tuned out the game and the rowdiness, asked the bartender for a pen and started writing out interview questions and what she'd say on napkins. Then when she got home that night, surprisingly sober for once, she copied them down on a piece of paper, and studied them… she made notes to study the position role, the company, and interview etiquette for the next day.

Several days of studying later, Yuki went off on the interview, dressed to the nines (and wearing flats, of course) and did her best with the questions… the best that she could.

The next few days were nerve wracking, especially since Aiko and Megumi were heavily implying that Yuki didn't get the job.

“I'm so sorry.” Aiko would say, feigning sympathy. “But I'm sure you'll find another position… one that fits you more.”

Megumi, as always, was more brutal...

“That company is too good for you anyway. When will you realize that you aren't meant to amount to anything?”

Even though it was hard, Yuki ignored them both. Although by the time a week and a half had passed, Yuki had given up on the job. She was browsing Craigslist when the house phone rang. Because she was the only person in the house, Yuki had no choice but to answer the phone.

“Takamori residence.” Yuki answered, cringing. She hated saying that. She would never consider herself a Takamori, and swore that she would keep her surname, Himekawa, until she died.

“Great! I called the right number!” the girl on the other side cheered. She was very loud, which lead Yuki to believe that this was one of Aiko's friends or something.

“I suppose so…” Yuki said.

“Anyway… is this Yuki Himekawa?”

“This is her.”

“Amazing! I'm calling from Takamori Cosmetics. You interviewed here about a week ago, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Well I have good news for you. You got the job! Are you available to start next Monday?”

“Of course! Of course!”

“My name is Akane Hino. Ask for me when you arrive. I'm so excited for you! Good bye!”

The line went dead and Yuki hung up the phone. What was next? She didn't know whether or not she wanted to cry (of happiness, of course!), go celebrate (as the Cats were playing tonight), or go rub it in her family's faces.

She decided to go for the second option, writing a note and sticking it on the refrigerator. “ _I got the job!”_ it read, along with a smiling baseball.

Then she disappeared into the afternoon, not coming back until the next morning. And for the first time since she moved back in, Yuki got no shit from anyone when she came back.

Homerun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ironic that I write about a job interview... when I have one tomorrow lmao. I hope it goes just as well for me as it did for Yuki! (please)
> 
> And as always, thank you for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of unfortunate events

Even though she was nervous at first, Yuki found herself liking her job. Her position was an office clerk so all she did was file papers, send emails, create memos and the like. It was an easy job, and Yuki found the filing interesting. The supervisor of the events department was a relaxed woman named Miyu Mifune. She had worked at the company for an undisclosed time (her age was a mystery) and had moved up. She was the kind of supervisor who was against micromanaging, which the others in the department appreciated.

In her department, Yuki talked a lot with her co-workers, favoring an eccentric girl named Shin Sato. Shin was an event planner and she loved magical girls and made it seemed like she wanted to be one. While most people found it annoying that she wanted to sneak magical girls into every theme, Yuki found it funny, in a good way of course…

But who Yuki was _really_ close with in the company was the girl who called her to let her know that she had gotten the job - Akane Hino. Akane was one of the younger people in the HR department, a department known to be stuffy and uptight. It was a mystery how someone as excited and passionate as Akane had gotten into that position, but Yuki, like everyone else, had accepted it.

Yuki really liked Akane - excited and passionate people were her favorite kind of person, the type that she got along with. On top of that, Akane was also a Cats fan! Finally Yuki had someone who she could regularly talk about games with. The two had gotten together to watch games at Akane's house multiple times. Besides that, Yuki would listen to Akane as she talked about her ex boyfriend. They seemed to have a very turbulent relationship … even though Yuki didn't care, she still listened.

There were only two issues though… the first one was that Akane looked somewhat familiar, but Yuki was able to shrug this off. However, the second issue wasn't as light...

“So when are we going to watch a game over at your house?” Akane had asked one day. The two were in the company lobby, preparing to go their separate ways.

“You really want to come over?” Yuki asked. “Hm… I don't think that it's wise. My house isn't what you call visitor friendly…”

That was, of course, a lie. Yuki’s house was very visitor friendly. Akane seemed to have forgotten that she called Yuki at the “Takamori household”, and Yuki wasn't going to remind her. In fact, Yuki had introduced herself as Yuki Himekawa. She didn't want _anyone_ to know about her relation to the president and his daughter. Aiko thought the same way.

“I think it's better if you use your own name.” She had said. “I don't want people to know I'm related to you.”

“Likewise.”

Back to the conversation at hand,

“Neither is mine.” Akane said. “What did you say when you first walked in?”

“'Damn bitch, you live like this?’” Yuki laughed. “Well, my place makes your apartment look clean. I'll have to clean it up… it'll take a while.”

“Well I'll wait.” Akane said. “God, I sound like a substitute teacher. I'll see you at lunch, okay?”

“Okay.”

The two separated and Yuki got to her desk. However, she didn't get to sit there very long. Five minutes later, Miyu called a meeting. There was a make-up expo coming up in two weeks and she wanted to make sure everything was right. Also, she brought up a shareholders meeting that the event department was supposed to organize. The meeting wasn't very long. However, Miyu did stop Yuki at the end.

“Yuki, the advertising department is going to send their office clerk down here with their fliers for the event. Do you mind looking over them to make sure the details are correct?”

“No, of course not.”

“I'm grateful I don't have to beg you to do anything.” Miyu walked away, a smile on her face.

As Yuki waited for the person from advertising to come down, she started to play Solitaire on her computer. Yuki had gotten five minutes into her game when someone walked into the event department.

“Hello, I'm here.” a familiar voice greeted. Yuki looked up from her game to see that it was Yumi. The two girls made eye contact, and the room was now filled with heavy tension. Yuki and Yumi had not seen each other since the incident at the department store. In fact, Yumi refused to go over Aiko's house out of fear. She was afraid of what Yuki would do to her.

But being at work, Yumi was empowered. If Yuki laid one finger on her, all Yumi had to do was go to her best friend's father to ruin her life.

“Good morning, Yuki. I see you got the job.”

“Yes. I took your advice.” Yuki said in a saccharine voice. “I did my little trick and then told them about my hobby. I guess the interviewer liked me because here I am. Now hand over the flyers.”

“You're awfully bold for someone who's relatively new. At this company, you respect the people senior to you, Yuki Takamori.”

“My name is Yuki Himekawa. Say it correctly or don't say it at all.”

Yumi walked closer to Yuki's desk and slammed the manila folder holding the envelopes down. “Why would I respect your wishes when you're lower than the dirt under my feet?”

“I want to ring your neck.” Yuki told Yumi through her teeth.

“Go ahead.” Yumi smiled. “I'm waiting…”

Yuki decided that she was going to be the bigger person and ignore Yumi. However, she promised herself that if Yumi came over her house, she would rip her hair out.

“Oh. So the animal does have some self control.” Yumi smirked. “See you later, Miss Takamori.”

As Yumi walked away, she heard the sound of a pencil snapping in half. _Got you_ , she thought.

Leaving Yuki alone, the short haired girl walked back into the advertising department, where Aiko was typing something up.

“You're back. Finally.” Aiko didn't look up from her keyboard. “What took you so long?”

“Your step sister, no, your house guest threatened me. She said she'd ring my neck. What a psycho.”

“Hm… why? What did you do?”

“Remind her of who she was.” Yumi then mouthed the words, _Yuki Takamori._

Aiko stood up from the desk. “What did I tell you? I don't want anyone to know that… you know. We both agreed to stay away from each other. Do not mess up our mutual agreement.”

“Relax, relax. I noticed something.”

“Eh? What is it?”

“It's about Yuki and her best friend… Akane. The annoying girl from human resources.”

“What do you have against Akane? She's kind.”

“You're a joke.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay but seriously…? Remember when she came to work all sad that day? And she was crying in the bathroom during lunch?”

“Yes. I have a vague memory of me telling her not to cry.” Aiko recalled. “I think she said it was because she had to break up with her boyfriend.”

“Right. Because she visited him one morning and he was sleeping with a girl. The girl insulted Akane and made her feel bad because the said girl made Akane feel ugly and worthless.”

“She was sad for a few days, yes. But then she got angry. Like really angry. She described the girl… She said she was taller than her, with long brown hair, big green eyes… does that sound familiar?”

“Oh wow. Oh wow! We should tell Akane. Since she works in HR, she could get her fired.”

“Hold on… I don't think that Akane would fire Yuki over that. If anything… she would hate her. We need to go deeper. Like… frame her for something.”

“You're right. That shareholders meeting is coming up.” A devious smirk appeared on Aiko's face. “That flower that you got the seeds for. The poisonous one. What did you say it was called?”

“Delphinium. The seeds can cause nausea, muscle twitches, paralysis, and often death.” Yumi recited, then she laughed derisively. “Aiko, you've lost your fucking mind.”

“Come on! I'm not going to use a fatal dose. Just enough to make them sick. That would seriously ruin Yuki's life. She deserves it.”

“And why do you hate her so much? Like besides her being a trashy slob.”

Aiko sighed. “She's caused so much pain to Megumi. I need to get her out of the picture… by any means necessary. I'm not going to hurt her, because she can and will split me in two, but I could make her relationship with Megumi worse to the point that she wants to leave. And that's what I'm trying to do.”

“Why? You never actually answered my question.”

“Why? Wouldn't you want to protect your mother?”

“Aiko. Megumi is your step…”

“No. Megumi is my mother, and that's settled. Now enough of that. Will you give me the seeds?”

“Yeah… of course. But what exactly are you going to do? With great power comes great responsibility.”

“I'm going to talk Yuki into making sandwiches for the meeting. Overnight I'm going to sneak the seeds into between the bread…”

“That's brilliant. Just know one thing.”

“What's that?”

“If you get caught… I'm going to throw you under the bus.”

Aiko stared at Yumi for what felt like ages. Finally she said, “Don't worry. We won't get caught.”

“I trust you. So about Akane's boyfriend… when are we going to spill the beans?”

“Let's wait until the day before the shareholders meeting. This way we can kill two birds with one stone.”

“Homerun.” Yumi declared. “We should also expose Yuki's relationship to you.”

“Uh… why?”

“Breach of trust. Wouldn't you be mad if someone lied to you about their identity?”

“Yes. I'd be upset.”

“And so would everyone else. At the end of the day, drive me home. We can plan this out there.”

Aiko smiled at Yumi. “I can't wait.”

Hours passed, and soon they turned into days. Aiko and Yumi slowly put their plan together, and soon it was D-Day. The shareholder's meeting was on Monday. On Saturday, Aiko decided to go to Yuki's room, without knocking on the door. Yuki was laying on the bed, one of her pillows on her face.

“Good afternoon, Yuki. Are you sick? Hungover?” Aiko asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“No.” Yuki answered, sitting up and throwing the pillow at Aiko. Aiko caught it, and glanced over at Yuki, who was definitely lying about not being hungover.

“You know, you're really going to mess up your liver one day.”

“Spare me the lecture. What do you want?”

“I want to help you.”

“With…?”

“The shareholder's meeting. I haven't been very kind to you, which wasn't right of me. So, I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to make it so you definitely won't get fired.”

“Is this a set up?”

“No. I really mean what I say. I want you to do well.”

“Hm… okay. What's your idea?”

“You should be kind and make sandwiches for them! The meeting goes into lunchtime and I'm sure they will appreciate it. Don't you agree?”

“I can see what you're saying.” Yuki nodded. “Okay. You have a car, right? Let's go drive to the grocery store.”

“Now?”

“No. When my headache goes away. Maybe an hour or so?”

“Perfect. I'll be in my room.”

Yuki covered her face with her pillow and Aiko took that as a sign to go back to her room. She picked up her phone and began to dial up Akane's number. Aiko had intended to call Akane later that night, but with Yuki giving her an extra hour… why not now? There was no time like the present.

Akane picked up on the second ring.

“Um… Aiko?” Akane asked, sounding very confused. Aiko rarely called Akane, let alone talked to her outside of work. Hell, the only reason why Aiko had Akane's number was because Aiko felt bad after witnessing Akane cry in the bathroom.

“Hello to you too, Akane.” Aiko sighed. “What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?”

“Probably going to watch the game. The Cats are playing…”

“We should watch it together. Me, you and Yumi. What do you say? You should totally come over.”

“Are you seriously inviting me over?” Akane had to hide her excitement. She had never been over Aiko's house before, but she had always wanted to. She heard that Aiko’s house was nice, being that her father was the president of the company. Akane needed to see that her for herself. There was one problem though…

“I would come over, but I invited Yuki to my place. We usually watch the game together. Hey, I know! We should watch the game at her apartment! How about that?”

 _What apartment_ , Aiko wanted to ask. She thought about exposing Yuki right there, but she was going to wait until tomorrow afternoon until the big show.

“Let's make a deal. Ghost on Yuki and come over to my place.”

“Um… why not tell her the truth?”

“Trust me. You don't want her to know the truth.”

“You said this was a deal. Me ghosting on Yuki benefits you, now how are you going to benefit me?”

“Job security.” Aiko answered, dropping the two words that every young adult wanted to hear. “Wouldn't it be nice if you could work in the same place for your entire life? If you do what I say I can talk to my father and make that a reality.”

“Okay okay okay. I'll be there tomorrow night.”

“Perfect. I can't wait to see you.”

The two girls hung up and Aiko decided to look through her camera to pass the time. About an hour later, Yuki opened the door and the two went off to the store. It was awkward at first, but by the end of the night, both were talking and making friendly conversation. They had gotten along so well, that they ended up watching some horror movie together. Aiko had forgotten the title, but she didn't like it - it was about a charming idol who got killed by her jealous superiors and then she killed them one by one. Yuki, on the other hand, enjoyed it very much, cheering every time an antagonist got killed off.

Saturday turned into Sunday and the day started with the two sisters making the sandwiches, they were cut in triangles with ham, cheese and mayonnaise. Unbeknownst to Yuki, Aiko had snuck down the night before and spiked the mayonnaise with the Delphinium seeds that she had gotten from Yumi.

“I want one.” Yuki had said when they were finished.

 _Shit_ , Aiko thought to herself. She had to think fast. As much as she disliked Yuki… she knew that if Yuki ingested the sandwiches, and if they ended up doing tests at the hospital, Aiko would be in deep shit. Especially if Yuki _died_. Sure, Aiko would be an only child again, but at what cost? Being charged with murder? Going to jail?

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Aiko spoke up. “We made exactly enough for the shareholders meeting. If we have one, there won't be enough for them all.”

“That's true.”

“And aren't you supposed to be going to Akane's house? If you eat now you won't be able to eat when you go over there.”

“That's true! You know what? I should be going. I'll see you when I get back!”

“Try not to get blackout drunk.” Aiko advised. She needed Yuki to be sober enough to remember what was about to happen.

“I have work tomorrow. But thanks for the reminder. Bye!”

“Bye. Have fun.”

With Yuki gone, Aiko walked over to the house phone and called Yumi.

“It's time.” she told her.

About fifteen minutes later, Yumi arrived. Five minutes after that, Akane was knocking on the door.

“What's good?” she greeted Aiko and Yumi. “Are y'all ready to see the Cats kick ass?”

Aiko and Yumi exchanged a glance before giggling.

“We'll put the game on, but… that's not going to be the main event.” Aiko told Akane.

“Main event?” Akane repeated. “What? Are you two setting me up?”

“Of course not.”

“We have something we want to tell you. Actually, we want to show you.” Yumi said, grinning. “Follow us.”

The three went upstairs, stopping in front of Yuki’s door.

“What are you two doing?”

“You'll see.” Aiko opened the door and motioned to Yuki's things. She had replaced some of her Cats merchandise that she lost, but it was enough. Aiko walked over to the dresser where Yuki kept her signed baseball.

“Catch.” she said as she threw the ball at Akane. Akane caught it and stared at it.

“To Yuki.” she read. “Hold on. Hold on. Yuki lives here?”

“Yes. Couldn't you tell by the shit on the walls?” Yumi asked. “What did she tell you?”

“She made it seem like she lived alone… in her own apartment. But… she never invited me over. I used to wonder why… but now I see…”

“There's more.” Aiko said, feigning sadness. “She's a liar. She's lying about who she really is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her last name isn't Himekawa. It's Takamori. She told me that she wasn't going to take our last name because she wanted to deceive some people…”

“That's bullshit.” Akane laughed. “Seriously? I'm more pissed over the apartment than that. Yuki Himekawa. Yuki Takamori. Who cares? I was expecting something more spicy when you said she was lying about who she is.”

“Oh you want something more spicy? Be careful what you wish for.” Yumi sighed. “Think really hard. Does Yuki look familiar?”

“Kind of? I mean, when I first saw her, I thought she looked somewhat familiar. But I didn't think much about it. I live an active lifestyle… so I go a lot of places and see a lot of people!”

“Well… I have bad news for you. The reason why Yuki looks familiar is because she's the girl you kicked out your ex's apartment.”

Akane's happy demeanor faded away. “What? No way. No way. She's a nice girl. She wouldn't do something like that.”

“You don't know Yuki then.” Aiko said. “Now how did you describe the girl you kicked out?”

“Taller than me, long brown hair, big green…” Akane's voice trailed off.

“She's probably being nice to you because she either feels bad or will steal your next boyfriend if you ever get one.”

“Knowing Yuki, the latter is more likely. She gets around.” Yumi threw in. “Told you see was a liar.”

“And liars get their shit rocked.” Akane threw the baseball into the mirror, shattering it. Not caring if she cut her hands, she grabbed a shard, jumped up onto the bed and began slashing the posters on the wall.

“What are you doing?” Yumi asked, hiding her laughter.

“What does it look like I'm doing? Don't ask stupid questions. Help me trash her room. I know you guys want to help. I can tell you hate her.”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Aiko walked over to the closet and started throwing Yuki’s clothes on the floor. Yumi smashed a table lamp into pieces and knocked the dressers and the like over. Akane, blinded by rage, took the liberty of slashing anything that was associated with the Cats.

As the girls were doing this, Megumi had walked by in the hallway. She _could've_ stopped them, but she really didn't care. Instead, she just smirked and continued along on her business. She was going on a lunch date with Souichiro. She didn't need this stress right now.

By the time they were done, Yuki's room was an absolute wreck. Clothes and trash littered the floor, you could barely walk. They were about to go downstairs to watch the game until Aiko remembered something.

“Akane, look under the mattress.”

“Huh?”

“Don't question me. Look under the mattress. There's a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Aiko's face lit up.

“Yes… Yuki had a traumatic incident in her childhood and her way of coping with it is hiding her money in unorthodox places.”

“What exactly happened?” Yumi asked. “I've never heard about this…”

“Megumi told me this… long before she married my dad, Yuki forgot to lock the door when she went to school one day. They lived in a bad area and they got robbed… they lost a lot of money. Yuki was extremely upset and blamed herself…”

“Of course she did. What a fucking idiot.”

“Be kind. Megumi actually wasn't mad at her. She was only eight years old.”

“And now to prevent the same thing from happening again, she hides her money in weird places.” Yumi inferred.

“Yes. I actually looked down there… she has 118000 yen.”

“And now, I'm about to have 118000 yen. Thanks for the tip, Aiko.”

“Hold on. Don't you guys think that stealing her money is wrong?” Yumi asked. “Especially since she hides it so it won't happen again?”

“Shut up Yumi.” Aiko and Akane said in unison. Akane snatched the money from under the mattress and put it in her jeans pocket.

“Jackpot!” She cheered.

She left the room first, and Yumi began to follow. However, Aiko tightly squeezed Yumi's wrist. “Don't act like you're completely innocent. Remember what you did. The seeds came from you.”

“Okay.” Yumi said with no emotion in her voice.

Back downstairs, the girls had turned the game on. Aiko was watching it like she actually cared, while Akane and Yumi were in the kitchen. Yumi was drinking water while Akane opted for beer.

“Do you know what time the shareholders meeting is tomorrow?” Yumi asked.

“It's from eleven to one. Why?”

“Just asking.”

The two stood in silence until the door opened and Yuki walked in. She looked downcast, presumably because Akane ghosted on her, but as soon as she saw Akane standing there with Yumi, Yuki became pissed.

“Hey Akane, what gives? If you were coming over here, you could've said something! I looked like an idiot waiting outside of your apartment!”

“You said it, not me. Also… why are you speaking like this is your house? I thought you lived in an apartment.”

“Oh… um… I can explain.”

“Can you? Whether you can or you can't, I don't want to hear it. Especially because I don't trust liars.”

“What are you talking about?”

Akane took a step towards Yuki, “Let me put this in simple words so you can understand you skank… Keep your legs closed, Yuki Takamori.”

Before Yuki could ask what Akane was talking about, Akane threw the rest of her beer onto Yuki. Yumi gasped, but no one seemed to care.

“I'm going home. It was nice seeing you, Aiko and Yumi.”

Akane began to turn around, but Yuki grabbed Akane by her ponytail, obviously angry. Once at a sports bar, Yuki had started screaming a cheer she made up for the Cats, annoying the people around her. To get her to shut up, a man actually threw his beer on her, and Yuki ended up breaking his nose.

But poor Akane didn't know that.

“Let go of me!” Akane shouted. “Let go of…”

“Who the hell are you calling a skank? What did I do to you to be called that? Tell me!”

“Aiko and Yumi were right! You're nothing but a stupid wh…”

Before Akane could finish, Yuki shoved her into the refrigerator and socked her in the eye. Akane didn't consider herself to be a good fighter, but she still had that mirror shard in her pocket. Fighting honestly? Fuck that. If this girl could ruin her relationship, she could ruin Yuki's face by fighting dirty.

“Stop it, stop it!” Yumi cried out. She didn't know what to do to break them up and stop this. Why wasn't Aiko doing anything? All she was doing was watching this like it was a movie, smiling.

More expletives and hands were thrown, until Akane had enough. She grabbed ahold of Yuki's hair with one hand, and with the other took out the mirror shard. In one move, Akane ran the glass under Yuki's right eye.

Blood gushed onto the floor and Yuki started screaming as she was _not_ expecting Akane to do that.

“Maybe that'll lower your confidence to the point that you keep your one night stands to your imagination!”

Despite slashing Yuki's face with the mirror, Akane was still scared about what could possibly happen if Souichiro or Megumi walked in on this. She threw the mirror onto the floor and ran out of the apartment like her life depended on it.

“My face, my face!” Yuki sobbed out, holding her wound. “It hurts, it hurts!”

“Don't touch it. You'll make it worse!” Yumi shouted. “Um… um…” she tried to remember where the first aid kit was, and began to frantically open and close the cabinets. She knew it was in the kitchen, but where? She finally found it in the drawer above the cutting boards.

“This isn't fair! This isn't fair! Everyone hates me for no reason! Why? What did I do?!”

“Can you relax?” Yumi wet a wet dish rag and wrung it out, handing it to Yuki, who held it up to her face. She was starting to soak cotton balls with peroxide, when Aiko walked over.

Aiko, who had watched the entire kitchen fight with sadistic delight, had wandered over, expecting to see Yuki crying alone. But when she walked over to the kitchen, she was at first, jealous. Aiko had been prone to injury her entire life and bruised easily. On top of that, she was a hemophiliac. Yet… Yumi never helped her like she was helping Yuki.

And Aiko hated that.

But before Aiko could say anything, she caught sight of the blood, and her faint heart got the best of her. She collapsed onto the ground, hitting the floor hard.

“Aww fuck!” Yumi shouted, ditching Yuki and running over to her friend. She had no idea what to do until Souichiro and Megumi returned from their lunch date. The three of them took Aiko to the hospital, leaving Yuki alone.

Yuki sat on the kitchen floor until it became dark outside. Then she went to the bathroom, cleaned herself up, and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Normally, she'd be angry, but after everything that had happened, she was subdued.

The feeling got ten times worse when Yuki turned the light on in her room. It looked like a tornado had hit - the room was turned upside down! Seeing her Cats merchandise ruined beyond repairs caused her to choke up, but what really sent Yuki into tears was lifting up her mattress and seeing that her money was gone.

Not bothering to change her clothes, Yuki fell onto her bed and cried very hard, until she fell asleep.

The next morning, the house was empty. Megumi had texted Yuki, blaming her for Aiko's fall, and that if Yuki ever hurt Aiko again, she'd ruin her “evil daughter's” life. Yuki reminded Megumi that her face had been cut up and she was injured as well.

“I don't care.” was Megumi's reply. Yuki shrugged it off and got dressed for work, wondering what would happen if she died. Would Megumi finally care? Would she regret that things weren't like it used to be? If she did, Yuki wouldn't be around to find out. Unless she was a ghost or something. Were ghosts real? Yuki didn't know, but if they were…

With the sandwiches in tow, Yuki arrived to work. She saw Akane, sporting a bandage over her eye, in the lobby. Yuki tried her best to ignore her, although she could hear Akane laughing about Yuki’s scar with a another girl named Mio Honda. She also worked in human resources.

“Do you think you can recommend something to make her scar look better?” Akane asked, pointing at Yuki.

“I'm not a miracle worker. It'll take witchcraft to make that thing go away.”

Mio and Akane laughed like they just told the joke of the century. Yuki went to her department, put the sandwiches in the refrigerator, and worked normally until 11. Occasionally, she'd go to the bathroom and stare at the mess on her face - the scar was only two inches long, but Akane cut deep. Mio was right… that scar would never go away. Yuki pretended not to care, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't vain, but it made her feel self conscious.

Ten minutes to eleven, Yuki was getting the sandwiches out of the refrigerator, when Yumi approached her.

“I don't know how Aiko is doing.” Yuki told her. “And frankly, I don't care much either.”

“I don't care about Aiko.” Yumi said quickly. “The sandwiches. I don't think you should take them to the meeting. In fact, you should throw them away. Immediately.”

“Why? Are you scared someone might actually like me?”

“No. You don't understand.” Yumi swallowed nervously. She had no idea how to communicate this to Yuki without throwing herself under the bus.

“So make me understand.”

“They… they… Yuki. Please listen to me and don't…”

“That's not a good enough explanation. I'm going upstairs. I'm going to say this nicely, even though you don't deserve it. Please don't talk to me ever again.”

“But…”

“Bye, Yumi.”

Yuki went upstairs, leaving Yumi behind, who nervously biting down on her thumb. Yuki arrived to the conference room, where Souichiro was standing there, waiting.

“Yuki!” he called out. “What happened to your face?”

“It was an accident.” Yuki lied. “I guess you didn't notice… because Aiko takes priority, huh?”

“Why do you look so down? I love you and your sister equally, and so does your mother. It's just, Aiko's health is…”

“I know. I know. She's sick. She gets hurt easily. She's fragile and needs to be watched all the time.”

“Be grateful for your good health. Anyhow, what are those?”

“Oh… I made these because I wanted to do something nice.” Yuki said. “Because everyone seems to associate good with Aiko and bad with Yuki. So…”

“That's not true.”

“Okay.” Yuki nodded, wondering how many times Souichiro was able to lie in one conversation.

“Well I'll take these.” Souichiro took the sandwiches. “I'm sure we will all appreciate this.”

“Oh yeah. When you get home, I want to talk to you about something… about you and Megumi getting me another apartment…”

“Hmm? Okay. We'll talk at home. See you then.”

“You too.” Yuki quickly walked away, not wanting to see Souichiro any longer. Instead of going back to her department, Yuki went to the bathroom, locked herself into a stall and started crying again. Sure she made some mistakes, but was it worth being treated like this? It was as if her family and the people around her would do anything and everything to remind her that she wasn't on Aiko's level.

For that reason, Yuki was looking forward to going home for once… she was going to move out and go back to living on her own… she was finally going to be happy again.

But little did she know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilac time and お散歩カメラ on repeat lol


	4. Chapter 4

It had happened around three o'clock. Yuki was filling some paperwork and humming the Cats fight song, thinking about how Megumi and Souichiro would agree to her request to get Yuki her own apartment. She was thinking about how she was going to decorate it, when Shin ran into the department, freaking out.

“Oh no. Oh no… what do I do, what do I do?”

“Shin, what's the matter?” Yuki asked as she closed the file cabinet.

“Haven't you heard?” Shin bit her lip. “Something was wrong with the sandwiches that was in the shareholders meeting.”

“What do you mean something was wrong?” Yuki asked, some urgency in her voice. She couldn't believe this!

“Well, everyone started feeling sick about fifteen minutes after they took a break for lunch. And then… some people started throwing up. It got even worse… Some people even collapsed.”

“How is that possible? I only put ham and cheese and mayonnaise on them… I went to the store the day before. Everything was fresh…”

“Oh God. You made the sandwiches? Stay away from me, you psychopath!”

“What the hell, Shin? How does me making the sandwiches make me a psychopath…”

“I forgot to mention something. They called the police in to do an investigation. You might want to go see what they're saying.”

Without saying anything else to Shin, Yuki ran up toward the meeting room, stopping once she ended up outside. The entire place was a warzone. POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS tape hung between the door. People were crying and being lifted out from the room and down the hall on stretchers. Souichiro was pacing in the hall, looking very worried.

“Dad!” Yuki called out, running over to him. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“Dad?” Souichiro questioned. “What's wrong with you? I know you're upset over a bunch of things, but this is not the way to handle it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Yuki. I want you to tell the truth. Why did you make those sandwiches? The police found poisonous flower seeds in the mayonnaise. Why did you do that? Were you getting revenge on me because you didn't like how you mother and I were treating Aiko?”

“No!” Yuki cried out. “I mean, I don't like Aiko much, but I wouldn't want to hurt innocent people because of it…”

“It doesn't matter. Innocent people are hurt. All because you felt unfairly treated. You can't live like this.”

“Aren’t you going to listen to my side of the story?”

“No. I tried to look at you differently, but your mother is right. You're absolute trash. And now you must pay the price. I spoke to human resources earlier… and made an executive decision.”

“Executive decision.” Yuki repeated.

“That's what I said. I am so disappointed in you. I give welcome you back into my home, I get you a job, and how do you repay me? By trying to kill me and my colleagues. There is absolutely nothing you can do to correct this. You're fired.”

Yuki didn't know what to say, but she could feel her throat tighten. It felt like her entire world was crashing down on her. Her job was the only aspect of her life that she liked, and now it was getting ripped away from her... for something she didn't even do!

Soichiro continued. “Go back down to your desk and clear everything out. I want you out of here as soon as possible.”

“It's not fair.” Yuki spoke up. “It isn't fair.”

“That's your problem, Yuki. You think life is fair. It isn't.”

“Listen! Someone else tainted the sandwiches. It wasn't me. I know nothing about flowers. But you know who does? Yumi. And her best friend, also known as your daughter.”

“Accusing someone without proof will get you nowhere.” Souichiro snapped.

“It got you a role as the president of a successful company.” Yuki shot back.

“You're really something else. Go downstairs and pack up… I want you out of here in thirty minutes.”

Without saying another word to her father, Yuki went down to her desk and gathered her things. As she did so, she could hear Shin gossiping with the others. Yuki ignored them and left the office, feeling sad over the fact that she would never return.

Instead of going home, Yuki went to the park and sat there, brainstorming of ways to prove her innocence. It was a hard thing to think about, because Aiko would never admit to it. It wasn't like she was caught on camera, either. Yuki sat there, thinking about nothing until it had gotten dark. Yuki had no choice but to take her things and head home…

Once Yuki arrived home, she wasn't surprised to find that the energy of the house was negative. She had heard her family talking excitedly amongst themselves, but all of that ceased as soon as they saw Yuki. 

“Hey Yuki. You should join us.” Aiko suggested.

“No… she should not.” Megumi interjected. “I only made enough food to serve three people.”

“But Yuki makes four.” Aiko protested.

“What are you talking about?” Megumi asked innocently. “I only cook for my family. That's you, and your father.”

“I'm right here.” Yuki said through her teeth.

“Soichiro, did you hear something?” Megumi asked.

Souichiro just shrugged his shoulders. Yuki had seen enough. She went into her room, shut the door, and fell asleep without eating.

She was too upset to eat.

The next few days were similar to how it was when Yuki first got kicked out to her own apartment. Souichiro would completely ignore her. Aiko would act sweet and kind towards Yuki but when Yuki ignored her, Megumi would swoop in out of nowhere and lecture her biological daughter. Any other time, Megumi ignored Yuki and made a big deal out of leaving the room whenever Yuki entered. Occasionally Megumi would insult her or loudly praise Aiko while putting Yuki down so Yuki could hear. Yuki was back to leaving to go to sports bars and not returning until the next morning or the morning after that.

It was fun, yes, but it wasn't the same as before.

When she  _ was  _ sober, Yuki busied herself by imagining her parents breaking the news that they have gotten her an apartment because they couldn't stand to be around her anymore.

One day, Yuki was thinking about this when Megumi walked into her room. Yuki thought she was finally kicking her out, but Megumi had a different idea.

“When are you going to clean up this mess?” Megumi started, obviously referring to the mess that Akane made. Yuki had started cleaning it, but after getting fired, she stopped caring.

“Whenever I feel like it.” Yuki answered.

“Okay smart ass. I was coming in here because I wanted you to do me a favor.”

“No.”

“You're full of shit. We got you a new apartment, yet you can't do this one last thing for me?”

“A new apartment?” Yuki repeated, immediately perking up. This was the best news that she had gotten since she had gotten fired! She would finally be free…

“Yes.” Megumi held up a pair of keys. “However… I need you to do this favor. Aiko left her car here because I was supposed to pick her up and take her to the doctor for her appointment. However, I had forgotten I had a hair appointment at the same time. Souichiro is at work, so he can't do it. But you have your license…”

“Yeah, I do. But I haven't really driven since you guys paid for my lessons so I'm not really good at it.”

“Just be extra careful. If you hurt my Aiko… I'll skin you alive.” Megumi threw the keys at her daughter, and left her alone.

“My Aiko.” Yuki laughed derisively. “Soon, that'll be all you have.”

About an hour later, Yuki drove over to Takamori Cosmetics, trying her best not to cause any accidents. She parked in the lot and texted Aiko her location. She purposely parked under a signed lamp, so Aiko could easily find her.

Unfortunately, that turned out to be a mistake. Not only did Yuki's directions help Aiko find the car, but it also helped Yumi and Akane. 

“Oh God, she can drive.” Akane said. “I surely hope she's sober.”

“Come on, Yuki is stupid, but I don't think she's that stupid.” Yumi rolled her eyes.

“Guys, be kind. That's my sister you're talking about…” Aiko pleaded.

“Sister? I don't care if Yuki is your God. She's still dumb as rocks.” Akane walked over to the front of the car and much to the horror of Aiko, climbed onto the hood and began to beat on the dashboard window.

“What the hell are you doing? Get off of my car!” Aiko screeched.

Akane ignored Aiko, “Hey Yuki… I know you're mad about me ruining your face! Come out here and beat my ass!”

Yuki was not about to let Akane bait her, especially when her own apartment was in reach. But what she wasn't going to do was let Akane talk to her like that. Instead she fiddled with the wiper control. Blue green fluid sprayed out of the window and onto Akane, hitting her in her eye. Akane screamed, and ended up rolling onto the ground. Yumi helped her back up, and Aiko got into the car.

“You could've seriously hurt Akane! What if she goes blind? What is your problem?”

“What's my problem?” Yuki asked, then she laughed. “I don't think I owe you an explanation.”

Aiko opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Yuki turned the radio up to 40, which effectively shut Aiko up.

To get to the doctor's office from the company, you stayed on one road, route 512. The further you went, the more residential the area got. Aiko's doctor was located there.

Along the road in the residential neighborhood, there was an elementary school. There was also a traffic light 20 miles away. When the car stopped there, Aiko turned the radio off.

“I have a headache.” She complained.

“That’s unfortunate, but you're so so delicate. I should've seen this coming.”

Aiko stared at Yuki with sad eyes, like she was hurt by what she said. Yuki was not moved.

“Aiko. Earlier you asked me what my problem is.”

“Well yeah. You can't hurt Akane like you did.”

“Do you see what she did to my face? I ought to kill her. And you know what? If we ever meet on the streets…”

“You're crazy, you know that? A true psycho. Akane wouldn't have sliced your face if you didn't grab her like you did. It's all your fault. Like it always is.”

“How are you going to call me psycho when you're the one who laced my sandwiches with poisonous flower seeds?” Yuki asked.

All the color drained from Aiko's face. “What… what are you talking about?”

“I should've known better. The way you were pushing for me to make the sandwiches. You planned this, didn't you? You and your best friend.”

“I… I didn't do anything. You're… you're making this up.”

“You know… the flower seeds really sold you out. Fuck going to the doctor. We're going home. And when we get there, you're going to confess to your father.”

“There's nothing for me to confess.” Aiko said through her teeth. “Just accept that you will  _ never _ be on my level! I think you're accusing me because you're jealous!”

“What the hell am I jealous of? The fact that you're a professional liar? 'Be kind’, you say. 'I love my sister’, you say. Imagine how much better it would be if you actually stuck to your word. But nooo you want Megumi to accept you so bad, because your mother died when she was giving birth to you!”

“Don't ever bring up my mother, you nasty bitch!” 

“You're going to wish she was around after you confess what you have done. We're going home!”

The light changed to green, and Yuki put her foot on the gas. Aiko watched with nervousness as the speedometer went up… 5… 10… 15… 20… 30… 40… 50… Yuki was really serious about getting home, Aiko realized. She had to stop this at all costs, even if it meant costing her life.

“We can't go home! I'm sorry!” Aiko shouted, jumping up and grabbing the wheel. She veered it onto the sidewalk, and two bodies flew onto the car. Flying into panic mode, Yuki tried to turn the car back onto the street, and the car struck a tree. Aiko closed her eyes, expecting to see a white light, and her mother, welcoming her into heaven when she opened them.

However, that wasn't the case. Aiko opened her eyes to something absolutely catastrophic… blood was all over the dashboard window. Two prepubescent bodies laid on the sidewalk, lifeless. One flattened by the car and the other laying in a pool of blood, her eyes open as she stared at Aiko.

“Yuki. Wake up. Yuki. Please...” Aiko turned to her sister, expecting for Yuki to threaten to kill her. She didn't know how much she needed Yuki to slap the shit out of her or at least yell at her.

“Yuki!!! Stop messing with me!! I didn't realize this was going to happen! Wake up! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Aiko yelled, shaking her sister. There was no response.

_ Shit, shit, shit _ ! Aiko thought. What was she going to do? She dissociated for a bit, until she heard children crying. That snapped Aiko out of her trance. She opened the door, and fled from the scene, as she heard a teacher shout,

“Chie! Nina! Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

Aiko ran, not stopping until she arrived at Yumi's penthouse. There wasn't really anyone outside, so no one stopped the frantic girl why there was blood on her…

However, Yumi was a different story. As soon as Yumi opened the door, Aiko threw herself at her friend, sobbing and shaking. She tried speaking but because of her nerves, she could barely talk.

“Aiko, come inside.” Yumi said quickly. Once they were in, Yumi turned to Shino, the Aiba’s housekeeper, and told her to get Aiko some clean clothes. As Aiko was getting changed, Yumi made peppermint tea for her friend and the two sat down in the parlor.

“I don't want it. I don't want it. I can't drink tea right now.” Aiko said, refusing the tea.

“You should drink some. Peppermint calms the nerves.”

“You don't understand. You don't understand. I hate this. Why did I do that? Why? Why?”

“Calm down, Aiko! What did you do? Tell me. You know I won't judge.”

“I caused an accident. I killed Yuki. I killed two children.”

Yumi’s smile faded as she took the tea from Aiko. Of all the things she was expecting to hear from Aiko… she wasn't expecting to hear this.

“You're judging me! You're judging me aren't you?”

“You… hold on… I need to take this in. Okay. You did what now? Start from the beginning.”

“I… I… Yuki was driving me to the doctor's office. As we were driving… we got into a fight…”

“Keep going.”

“She found out that we were the ones who got her fired. She wanted me to confess to my dad… then she brought up my mother and Megumi and I just got scared and angry so grabbed the wheel and we went on the sidewalk and we killed... No, I killed two children. Then… then Yuki tried turning back on the street but she hit a tree and she died. I didn't know what to do so I ran away and I…”

“You ran here. Oh hell no. Aiko. You just committed vehicular manslaughter. I don't know the exacts but you're looking at a very long sentence. Especially since you fled the scene.”

“But I was scared. I was nervous. I was…”

“It doesn't matter! Not only did you commit manslaughter but they can also get you for a hit and run.”

“No they can't! No they can't!”

“Yes they can.” Yumi stood up from the couch. “I can't support this. You need to get out of my house right now. Actually… stay here. Shino! Call the police!”

“You're fake! You're fake! You're my best friend and you promised you would always stay by my side and…”

“You're an idiot, Aiko. When I told you that, it was because you were scared that I would ditch you over your health problems. I wasn't talking about murder. Shino!”

“You know what…?” Aiko asked. “I hate you!”

Aiko pushed Yumi out of her way, running out of the house. She felt a mix of things, but right now, she was feeling betrayed.

Back at the Takamori household, Megumi was cooking dinner for her, Souichiro and Aiko. She was feeling good about herself, as her stylist did a good job with her hair, when she suddenly felt a feeling of dread. It was as if someone stepped on her stomach and then ripped it out. It was so bad that Megumi found herself suspending cooking and sitting onto the couch, taking deep breaths.  _ In and out, in and out _ .

Megumi had been doing deep breathing for five minutes until the house phone rang. She got up and answered.

“Takamori residence, Megumi speaking.” she said.

“Mrs. Takamori, I'm with the Tokyo Police department. There's been an accident.”

“A what?!” Megumi repeated, suddenly feeling regret. She began to have flashbacks to hours ago, when she gave Yuki Aiko's car keys.

“Yes. We need you to get to Junai Hospital immediately.”

“Got it, got it.” Megumi hung up the phone, and ran upstairs to her room, trying not to lose it. Aiko was the daughter she had always wanted, an angelic child. The thought of losing her at such a young age was too much to bear! She grabbed her purse and a pair of comfortable shoes and ran downstairs to see that Aiko was standing there, shaking.

“Aiko. Oh my God. You're alright!” Megumi threw herself at Aiko, and the two hugged, crying. 

“Mom, I'm so scared. I can't even stand, I…”

“It’s okay to be nervous. I'm so glad that you're okay.” Megumi stroked her daughter's hair. “I'm so glad that you're alive… if I would've lost you…” her voice trailed off as she had a realization.

If there was an accident, and Aiko was home, safe and sound. Megumi was called to the hospital not because Aiko was hurt, but…

“Yuki. Yuki. Oh my God! Get off of me. We have to make sure your sister is…” Megumi grabbed pushed Aiko off of her and forced her outside and into her car. The two drove off, Megumi driving so fast that Aiko was worried Megumi would cause an accident of her own!

The two ended up in the waiting area outside of the emergency room, where Souichiro was waiting.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…” he was saying.

“Dad…” Aiko started sobbing. “I…”

“Be quiet, Aiko.” Megumi turned to Souichiro. “How long have you been here? What's Yuki’s condition? Is she okay?”

“I've been here for 5 minutes. I just so happened to be driving by when I got the call. As for Yuki…”

“Are you two Yuki’s parents?” a doctor by the name of Tanaka asked, walking up. 

“Yes. Well, I'm her mother. Souichiro is her step father.” 

“Huh? That's weird. Her father was here earlier and…”

“Her what?” Souichiro repeated. “I don't know what kind of game you're running here but…”

“Souichiro. Megumi. It's been a while.” a man said, walking into the area. There was a slight resemblance to Yuki, which only meant one thing…

“Koichi.” Megumi said. “You're here.” Her relief turned to anger once she realized what was going on. “It took her almost dying for you show up!”

“Hold on. Hold the fuck on! You know that's not the…” 

“Save me the family drama.” Tanaka said flatly. “As for the state of your daughter, she's in critical condition. I understand the concern, but only two of you can stay here.”

“Only two of us.” Souichiro said. “Okay. Okay. I volunteer myself.”

“I'll stay here as well.” Koichi nodded.

“Aiko… let's go.” Megumi lead her step daughter out of the hospital, and the two rode back home in silence.

“Mom.” Aiko spoke up.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“That guy at the hospital. Is that Yuki’s father?”

“Yes. But only in title.” Megumi lied, choosing to keep it at that. As much as she loved Aiko, she was not about to open that can of worms with her.

“He was absent?” Aiko pressed on.

“Yuki has to be messed up for some reason.” Megumi said. “Turn the radio on. I want to hear some smooth jazz.”

The next morning, both Aiko and Megumi woke up to see that Souichiro was still at the hospital. Both of them found this nerve wracking, but Megumi felt some relief when Yumi stopped by. Aiko, on the other hand...

“Let's talk.”

“Okay.”

The two went into the dining room, which was far away from the kitchen, where Megumi was making them tea.

“So did you tell them the truth?” Yumi asked.

“Who?”

“The cops. Your parents.”

“The cops haven't asked me anything yet. But I know they will soon.”

“What about your parents?”

“They didn't ask. But I know what I'm going to tell them.”

“The truth?”

“Yes. How Yuki got mad at me and lost control of the car. She's very emotional, has a bad temper, and is an inexperienced driver. She is also very jealous of me, and has a record of her own. So everyone will believe me over her.” Aiko smiled at Yumi, like she was proud of herself.

“Hmm… that's not what you told me last night.”

“Well Yuki might live, so that's what I'm telling the cops when they come.”

“You're a fucking bitch. Own up to what you did.”

“That's funny coming from you, with your toxic flower seeds. How quickly we forget…”

“No one died from that.”

“But they could've.”

“But they didn't. Okay look. I'll own up to my mistake. If Yuki lives, I'll apologize to her. I'll even talk to law enforcement… now I'm asking that you do the same.”

“Well my answer to that is no.”

“No? Okay. Suit yourself.” Yumi shrugged. “I failed to mention something.”

“And what's that?”

“Shino is very paranoid. Since we are rich, Shino is afraid we will get robbed. At her suggestion, we have hidden cameras in various rooms. That includes the parlor. All I have to do is take that to the cops, and you're over.”

“Yumi Aiba.” Aiko frowned. “How could you betray me like that?”

“The same way you could cause an accident, kill two innocent children, and frame someone else. I'm going to leave now. I stopped by to warn you. After all, lying to law enforcement is a serious offense.”

Aiko just stared at Yumi, trying to think about something she could say. Yumi, bored by Aiko's lack of reaction, turned to leave, only for Megumi to throw a mug of scalding hot tea at her. Yumi screamed as the liquid burned her chest and her shoulders, but that didn't stop Megumi.

“You little bitch! You fucking devil! How dare you?” she screeched, grabbing Yumi by her hair. “I thought you were Aiko's friend! Aiko thought you were her friend!”

“Let go of me.” Yumi said in a low voice. “Let go of me!” she turned around and shoved Megumi to the ground. While she did that, Aiko had a stroke of genius, snatched Yumi's purse off of her, rummaging through the bag until she found a USB drive. Then she stepped on it, a loud crunching sound interrupting Yumi and Megumi's fight.

“Try snitching on me now.” Aiko said.

“My mouth still works.” Yumi reminded her.

“And if you use it? Say goodbye to your job.”

“And?” Yumi laughed. “You say it like I can't get another one. Cut it out.”

“Yes. But I could get you blacklisted so no reputable place can hire you. I'd imagine that a rich girl like you would not want to work in retail, now would she?”

Yumi sighed. “You know what? You're absolutely correct. I'm sorry for crossing you.”

“Now get out of here.” Megumi threatened. “Before I tell my husband.”

“Okay. Okay. Sheesh.” 

Yumi left the house, leaving Aiko and Megumi behind.

“Mom… you aren't going to rat me out, right?”

“Of course not, honey. You aren't like Yuki… you'd die in a jail cell. I wouldn't want that for you. They'll break you and ruin your future. But for her…”

“It isn't fair. I don't want her to go to prison, but… she'd do better there than I would.”

“Exactly. Which is exactly why we're going to go to the police station and clear this up now.”

“I love you Mom.”

“I love you too, Aiko.”

Two days after Aiko and Megumi went to the police station, Yuki had woken up, slightly confused. The last thing she remembered was yelling at Aiko, but now she was in the hospital, with a flower bouquet decorating the window sill. Souichiro was the only other person in the room.

“Where am I? What day is it?” Yuki asked, her voice faint.

“You’re in the hospital. It's Sunday.” 

“Why am I in the hospital?” Yuki laughed nervously. “Did I get into a bar fight?”

Souichiro did not return Yuki's laugh. “Car accident. With Aiko.”

“Is she alright?”

“She's fine. And so are you.”

“I'm glad.” Yuki looked out of the window, noticing the flower basket.  _ From Dad _ , it read. “Is that from you?”

“Yes.” Souichiro lied.

“I like it. It's very cool. Thank you.”

“Is she awake?” Another person walked into the room, holding a flower basket. It was Yumi. Since Yumi was wearing a camisole, Yuki could see that something had happened to the skin on Yumi's shoulder and chest, like a burn wound. Maybe if they were on good terms, Yuki would've asked her what happened. However, while it was true that Yuki was disoriented, she wasn't  _ that _ disoriented to consider Yumi a friend.

“I'm awake. Are you blind?” Yuki snapped. “Why are you even here?”

“Mr. Takamori, can you leave us alone? I want to talk to Yuki privately.”

“Sure. I'll be right outside.” 

Yumi walked over to Yuki and handed her the flower basket.

“So I decided to make you this.” Yumi said, smiling brightly. “All the flowers included in this arrangement are associated with healing. African violets, daisies, gardenias…”

“I don't care. Get out of here, Yumi.”

“I'll leave, and I totally understand why you feel this way. But… I have something to tell you about your car accident. Also about the sandwich incident. That was me. I'm sorry.”

Yuki threw the flowers to the ground. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why? What did I ever do to you to warrant you getting me fired?”

“It was stupid, I know. I shouldn't have followed Aiko. But we need to get you out of here, asap. We need to go to the…” Yumi's voice trailed off as soon as Megumi walked in, Aiko trailing her. Yumi immediately dropped to the ground, concentrating on picking up the flowers. As soon as Megumi and Aiko left, Yumi would spill the beans.

“You're okay.” Megumi greeted Yuki. Her voice was flat.

“Yes. I'm so glad.” Aiko smiled. “I don't know what I would've done if you would've died…”

“Kick rocks.” Yuki told her, and Aiko immediately started crying.

Megumi walked over to Yuki and slapped her across the face. “You've got some nerve, trying to hurt your sister! You have no idea what kind of trauma you put her through, yet you have the audacity to push her away? You're so ungrateful! Maybe you should've died!” As Megumi was yelling at Yuki, she had grabbed Yuki by her shoulders and started to shake her.

“Stop it!” Yumi yelled, getting up from the floor. “We're in a hospital. Act with some decency.”

“Mom… Yumi is right.” Aiko said, sniffling. “Be kind to the other patients and their families.”

_ Be kind to me _ , Yuki thought, but she didn't say anything. Dealing with her mom and sister made her tired. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

That wasn't happening. Not even a minute later, Souichiro walked in with a police officer, who was short and innocent looking, with her hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a name badge.  _ Katagiri _ , it read. Aiko suddenly started crying even harder.

“Hold on.” Yumi started. “Hold on! Don't…”

Officer Katagiri ignored Yumi and walked over to Yuki. She produced a shiny pair of handcuffs and put one around Yuki’s wrist.

“Hey… what's the meaning of this? What did I do?”

“Yuki Himekawa. You are under arrest for the vehicular manslaughter of Chie Sasaki and Nina Ichihara. You have the right to stay silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you.”

“I don't understand. What did I do?”

The officer put the other handcuff on Yuki's free wrist. “You know exactly what you did. Now come along. I will escort you out.”

She lead Yuki out of the room, and Yuki looked back to see the disappointed looks of her family and Yumi. Souichiro and Megumi were stone faced, and Yumi was biting her lip. Lastly, there was Aiko, still sobbing her heart out. The two made eye contact, and for a split second, Aiko smirked at Yuki, looking very proud of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F to pay respects


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a triple update because it's a long weekend. Let's get it!

“Hey! Hey! Be gentle! Why are you being so rough?”

The next few weeks after Yuki had gotten arrested were a blur. First came the booking. She was dragged to the station and stood in a line up, where Chie and Nina's teacher picked her out. She had to do some official business shit like fill out her name, address and the like and Yuki was uncooperative the entire time. She still had no idea what she did wrong. 

“Vehicular manslaughter.” the prosecutor reminded her. 

“I don't even know what that means.” was Yuki’s response. That didn't mean anything though, but they forced her to go to arraignment where Yuki reluctantly plead guilty and the judge refused to approve a bail. Next came the trial. It was then that Yuki realized what she was charged with.

“Is it true that one of your hobbies is drinking?” the lawyer representing Chie and Nina's families had asked her as she stood on the stand.

Yuki just stared at the lady, wondering what to do. Her name was Ai, who gave off a cool aura. But none of that mattered now. Yuki really wanted to lie and answer no, but her lawyer, Mizuki, warned Yuki that lying under oath could make things worse. Perjury, they called it.

“Please answer the question.” the judge, a woman who went by Judge Sengawa instructed.

“Yes.” Yuki answered.

“You have quite the record.” Ai observed, looking Yuki up and down. “Citation for assaulting a security guard. Disorderly conduct at many sports bars. You seem to get like this under the influence of alcohol. Have you ever driven drunk before?”

“Didn't you guys do a test on my blood? You guys should know the answer to that question.”

“Why are you so defensive? They say that when you're guilty… anyway. The jury has seen enough.”

The next witness called up to the stand was Aiko. She really didn't want to testify, but Megumi convinced her. The night before, Megumi had told Aiko to stick to the story she had fabricated. Anything to get Yuki locked up, she said.

“So you are Yuki’s sister, correct?” Ai asked. 

“Um… she's my step sister. We aren't biologically related.”

“I see. Why don't you tell us about your sister's temperament?”

Aiko sighed. “I always told her to be kind, but she never actually listened. Yuki is a very violent person. Besides fighting people at the bars she goes to, she's also attacked me and my friends. That scar on her face… she got it because Megumi, my step mother, was defending herself…”

“Hold on!” Yuki shouted, standing up from the table. “You're a liar! Not once did I ever put my hands on Megumi! You know this!”

Judge Sengawa banged her gavel onto her podium. “Ms. Himekawa. I advise you to calm down before I hold you in contempt of court.”

“You should listen to her.” Mizuki advised.

“Please continue.” Judge Sengawa told Aiko.

“As you can see, Yuki is very prone to intense mood swings. We had gotten in a fight while she was driving me to my doctor's office.”

“What was this fight about?”

“She was upset because her mother was being friendly with me.” Aiko started to cry. “I did nothing wrong, but… Yuki didn't believe that. She wanted to scare me to shut me up, so she sped up.”

“Do you remember the speed limit?”

“Fifty miles per hour.” Aiko answered.

“In a school zone, correct?”

“Correct.”

“And that was where she hit the children, right?”

“Right.” Aiko said as she wiped her tears.

Ai walked towards the jury. “I would like you to consider this when you make a decision. This girl, Yuki Himekawa, is a drunk who has demonstrated instances of violent behavior and mental instability. She also has a lack of regard for human life, doing 50 miles an hour in a school zone. Now imagine this. You have two young daughters who are coming home from school. But they never come home.”

Ai continued, “We send our children to school with two expectations - the first one is so that they can get an education and pursue their hopes and dreams. The second expectation is one that we take for granted - that our children return to us safely. On that fateful day, two children were robbed of their dreams. And two families were robbed of their daughters.”

Ai sat down, and the judge excused the jurors. Yuki had caught a glimpse of them when Aiko had said that she was doing fifty in a school zone. That seemed to solidify her fate.

Yuki felt even worse when the jurors returned not even 5 minutes later.

Judge Sengawa wasted no time.

“How do you find the defendant?”

The lead juror stood up. “We find the defendant guilty, your honor.”

Yuki felt extremely faint as Chie and Nina's families cheered. She felt especially faint as she heard Aiko crying, and Megumi telling her that everything would be okay.

Judge Sengawa then banged her gavel onto the stand.

“Yuki Himekawa, I hereby sentence you to fifteen years in prison. I wish I could sentence you to more, but I am bound by the contract of the law.”

With that, the security guards walked towards Yuki, and began to lead her out. However, Yuki was never one to go out without a fight, so she started kicking and screaming at the guards.

“Let go of me! Let go of me! I didn't nothing wrong! It was Aiko! Aiko!”

“You need to take responsibility for your own actions, young lady.” One of the guards told her.

“Fuck you!” Yuki shouted. Against her better judgement, she broke free from the guards and started to run away. She could hear the people in the courtroom screaming in horror that a criminal would dare run away.

“Get her!” Judge Sengawa shouted as Yuki turned a corner. Yuki had no idea where she was going, but her hopes were dashed when she ran into another guard.

“Trying to escape?” he asked.

“There she is!” the guards that Yuki had broken away from ran over to her, and the next thing you knew, she was being escorted to a prison vehicle. Not only that, but the extended members of Chie and Nina's families, along with the families of their classmates had formed a crowd outside of the building. As soon as they saw Yuki, they started jeering at her.

“Murderer! Murderer!” they chanted.

A few brave souls pelted her with eggs. Someone even threw a dead fish at her. The dead fish caused Yuki to faint, and she woke up on a hard mattress.

Jail cell. Yuki was in a jail cell.

Somehow they had gotten her changed into the stiff blue uniforms of the prison. Everyone at Toho Women's Prison wore this uniform, the only difference being the number tacked onto their shirt. Unbeknownst to her, Yuki slept for 3 straight days, since she knocked herself out when she fainted.

“Six five six seven~ you're finally awake. Welcome~ welcome~.” 

Yuki sat up to see that a girl was standing over the bed, looking down at her. This girl had very pale skin and short hair. Her defining trait? Her big dark eyes, which almost looked black. Her number was 5248. 

“Fuck do you want?” Yuki asked. “Do I look like I'm here to make friends?”

“You're very rude. I came over here to welcome you, and this is how you treat me?”

“Who are you?” Yuki asked.

“My name? Tsukasa Kiryu.” 

“Tsukasa.” Yuki repeated. “My name is Yuki.”

“Yuki. Like winter. My name doesn't have a meaning.”

“That's interesting. However, I didn't ask.”

The girl laughed. “How cute. You're the first cellmate of mine to believe my assumed identity without questioning. Hey boo boo the fool. My name is Syuko Shiomi.”

“Why would you lie about something as dumb as your name?”

“Why not?” Syuko giggled. “I'm a professional con artist. This is my third time here. Isn't that crazy?”

Yuki’s mind was baffled. “If you got in trouble for conning people before, why would you keep doing it?”

“Why not?” Syuko asked. “My identity is worthless. It's always better to pretend to be someone rich and reap the benefits. Don't you agree?”

Yuki laid back down. “You're very interesting, you know that?”

“I get that a lot.”

“That's because you're a fool. A fool, but entertaining all the less.” a voice said from the corner. Yuki sat up to see that it was a girl with a mohawk, chewing on a toothpick.

“Oh that's Natsuki. She's in for…”

“Grand theft auto.” Natsuki finished. “And you, pretty girl, are in for killing two children.”

“How… how do you know that?” Yuki asked. 

“I have friends in high places.”

“She's referring to one of the wardens for this section.” Syuko explained. “Natsuki and Manami are great friends.”

“She fell for my charm… what can I say?” Natsuki laughed.

“So Manami tells Natsuki everything she hears from the grapevine…” Syuko explained. “She found out who you were and what you did. Also how long you would be here.”

“Fifteen years.” Yuki said. 

“Fifteen?” Natsuki shook her head. “Oh no, oh no. I thought I had friends in high places? You seem to know some powerful people yourself.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What do you think?”

“It's a rumor that your sentence was reduced to four years.” Syuko explained. “So you'd be released in 2017…”

“That's still a long time.” Yuki remarked. 

“It sure as hell isn't as long as fifteen years.” Natsuki sighed. “I still have five years to go. Apparently your father or step father or something worked something out for you. Damn, I wish I was Daddy's little princess.”

“Hey hey hey. Be kind to Yuki.” Syuko spoke up.

“Shut up, Syuko.” Yuki snapped. “As for you…” Yuki turned to Natsuki. “Don't talk shit about my family. You know nothing. Now leave me the fuck alone before I wreck your shit.”

“Okay edgelord.” Natsuki retreated to her corner and Syuko followed. The two began to talk about prison politics, and Yuki tuned it out.

Four years. Fifteen years. It didn't really matter, now did it?

Back at the Takamori household, things were different. After Yuki's trial, Aiko expected for things to go back to normal… but they didn't. She figured that it was because Yuki’s trial was still a fresh memory, which made sense. But after a few weeks, things were still off in the house. Sure Megumi was back to spoiling Aiko, but Soichiro seemed distant.

“Welcome home, dad.” Aiko greeted him as she always did.

“Aiko, excuse me.” Souichiro walked past Aiko… and right into Megumi's line of fire.

“Excuse me? What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

“What? Seriously, Megumi? I just got home!”

“Yes, but word travels fast. What's this about you reducing Yuki’s sentence? Are you serious? That bitch killed two children! She deserves life in prison and…”

“Megumi! That's enough.” Souichiro interjected. “Yuki doesn't deserve to have her life ruined over this. If we kept her in jail for 15 years she'd be 37 when she gets out. Thirty seven!”

“And?”

“And nothing. The longer she stays in, the longer it'll be hard for her to adjust to regular life.”

“That's not my problem. That's not our problem.” Megumi snapped. “No one told her to go crazy behind the wheel! She could've hurt Aiko.”

“While that is true, we have also hurt Yuki these last few months. Ignoring her was not right… this is my chance to apologize, and I'm going to do that by reducing her sentence. Four years. No ifs, ands, or buts.”

“Whatever. Just know if you bring her into this house again, I'll make her wish she was still in prison.”

“Mom… be kind. You should try to understand where dad is coming from.” Aiko spoke up. “Yuki was sober and an inexperienced driver. She doesn't deserve to be behind bars for so long. Don't you agree? She made an honest mistake.”

“Hm… honest mistake. Aiko, I don't know if you're a saint, or just stupid.” Soichiro said.

“Hey! Don't talk to Aiko like that. She's making sense. Okay. I understand where both of you are coming from. But she's not allowed here, understand?”

“Understood.” Souichiro agreed.

Aiko, realizing that this conversation was over, found herself going upstairs to Yuki's bedroom. It was basically a time capsule to the day where she, Akane and Yumi trashed the room. The only difference now was that some of the dressers had started to collect dust.

Aiko walked over to one of the dressers and picked up a picture frame. Inside was a picture of Yuki and Megumi, taken when Yuki was probably in elementary school. Aiko couldn't stand to see such a thing. She removed the picture, and tore it in half.

It wasn't like Yuki was going to appear and tear her in half.

Aiko then looked up into the shattered mirror, expecting to see herself, but besides that, she saw Yuki standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a twisted smirk on her face.

That sent Aiko running down the steps, and into the arms of Megumi, crying. After all, Megumi was the only one who knew the truth.

A few months later, Yuki was starting to get antsy and found herself talking to Syuko and Natsuki, despite their rocky start. She needed something to do, because making tally marks of the days was starting to get boring. 

Per Natsuki's advice, Yuki had lied about why she was in prison. Natsuki had warned her that girls who crimes against children would often get beaten to a pulp. After witnessing a girl by the name of Moroboshi get beaten out on the yard, Yuki realized she couldn't take any chances.

So she began to lie and told people she got busted for gang activity. She was able to get away with this because the news media referred to her as 'Girl A’. As for how people believed it? The scar on her face sold it. That earned her respect, as well as hanging around Natsuki, who was apparently in a relationship with the prison guard, Manami Kiba. Anyone who fucked with Natsuki found  themselves in solitary confinement. As Yuki also found out, Natsuki was treated like a god for stealing a very high end car.

“I stole my ex’s Lambo, and took it an auto shop. They dismantled it and I sold the parts.” Natsuki told Yuki one day. “Unfortunately, I ended up selling a piece to a narc, and yeah…”

“Your ex…” Yuki started. “He must've been pissed.”

Natsuki laughed. “You're right! She was very angry. Rina actually wanted to kill me, it's funny how people change once their shit gets fucked with. She actually came here and yelled at me. I would've served longer but I turned in my partner in crime. Threw him under the bus. I never actually knew his real name, but his street name? The Producer. How corny.”

“Oh…”

Syuko's stories were also as interesting. One winter day, she decided to spill the beans.

“There's a girl who's the daughter of a powerful CEO.” she began.

“Was her name Aiko Takamori?” Yuki asked hopefully.

“No. Kotoka Saionji. Found her information on a bill I dug out the trash. Should've shredded that shit. You know, the rich are very stupid. Stealing their identities is so easy.”

“So what did you do with your new identity?”

“Bought a bunch of knock off jewelry. Sold it off as real… all under her name. That's what got me busted the first time. Second time, I stole the identity of Nana Abe, a call center employee. I spoofed my number and got 425000 yen sent to my PayPal. I pretended to be with the tax department. PayPal alerted the authorities. Boohoo. As for what happened this time, I stole the identity of Tsukasa Kiryu. Ran up her credit cards while living the high life.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“I have a very extensive record. So are you ever going to tell me what got you locked up?”

Yuki shook her head. “Natsuki didn't tell you? I thought she knew all.”

“She does. But I don't know. I get this feeling that there's more to the story.”

“My step sister from hell framed me.” Yuki admitted. “We were driving and she grabbed the wheel. We hit some children… I was knocked unconscious. Aiko took advantage of that and lied.”

“Aiko. Aiko Takamori, right? That's why you asked about her, correct?” 

“Yes… she's so innocent looking and acts so weak and fragile. But she hates me. Just like my mother.”

“You have a shitty family situation?”

“There's nothing I can do about it. My mom completely shed her old personality when she married my step dad. She expected me to do the same… but I can't do that high society shit. My mom resents me for it. I should be used to it, but it hurts.”

“Of course it hurts.” Syuko said sympathetically. “But what about your father. Can I ask about him?”

Yuki shrugged. “I know nothing about him. My mom never brings him up. When I was younger, I used to look out for strangers that looked like me, but now I don't care.”

“I get that feeling too. I want to know who my parents are.”

“Were you an orphan or something?”

“You guessed it. When I was three, Mom’s secret boyfriend took the brakes out my dad's car. My dad was taking my mom to the hospital to give birth to what would've been my little sister and...” Syuko made a decapitation motion with her hand to prove her point.

“That's horrible.” Yuki said. “I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for. I moved on.”

There was an awkward silence until the door to the cell opened and Natsuki and Manami walked in. Natsuki had a knowing smirk on her face while Manami tried her hardest to look as serious as she normally did, but her face was red.

“Aww! Y'all were getting it in over there!” Syuko shouted, laughing up a storm.

“Getting it in is a bit too tame for what we were doing.” Natsuki said proudly. “I'd tell you the details, but they're too explicit for your virgin ears. Right, Manami?”

Manami straightened up her demeanor immediately. “Run your mouth  _ after  _ I leave. Anyway, 6567, you have a visitor. Come with me.”

Yuki stood up and walked out of the cell room. Manami escorted her to the visiting area - it was a giant room with a plexiglass divider splitting the prisoner from the visitor. There were dividers on both sides for some illusion of privacy. Finally, there were phones on both sides. You picked up the phone and used that to talk to the your visitor.

For some reason, Yuki was expecting for Souichiro to come visit her. Sure they were on bad terms, but out of her family, he seemed to have liked her the best.

But Yuki was way off. Sitting on the other side of the divider, a sad look on her face, was Yumi Aiba.

“You have thirty minutes.” Manami told her.

Yuki stared at Yumi, wondering what she should do. Should she tell Manami she didn't want to speak with her? Or should Yuki pick up the phone and give Yumi a piece of her mind? Yuki, always the confrontational one, picked up the phone. Yumi followed suit.

“Why are you here, bitch? Going to gift me more poisonous seeds so I can accidentally poison the entire prison?”

Yumi sighed. “You'll never let that go, will you?”

“You cost me my job.” Yuki said through her teeth. “Imagine having the one thing you enjoyed snatched away from you.”

“But the Cats. You love them, right?”

“You can't watch baseball in prison. Not that I would expect for you to know that.”

“Well listen. I just wanted to let you know that I atoned. I'm different now.”

“Okay. Sure.”

“Yuki. I didn't tell you this, but I turned myself in.”

“You did what?” 

Yumi held up a piece of paper and held it up to the glass. A letter telling Yumi to come to court. It was dated sixth months ago, a week after Yuki got arrested.

“I brought this so you could believe me.” Yumi said when she set the paper down. “But basically… after I visited you in the hospital that day, I intended to go. However, Megumi and Aiko were watching me.”

“So…”

“So I couldn't go until they were distracted by your court case. I went and told the feds about what I did to you. I took the blame. All of it. I was sentenced to 180 days of community service. I'm kind of an outcast at work now.” Yumi laughed nervously. “They're scared I'll kill them.”

“Hmm… If you only you did that months ago… whatever. Better late than never. However, what did you mean by Aiko and Megumi are watching you?”

“I know something that they don't want me to know. It's driving them crazy. However… there was an incident where they thought they destroyed the evidence.”

“What evidence?”

“Aiko's verbal confession.” Yumi answered, and Yuki dropped the phone, shocked. She quickly scooped it up though, when she realized what that meant.

“Aiko confessed to what she did?”

“Yes. She was completely unaware that she was being recorded. You see, Shino, our housekeeper, has cameras everywhere. She thinks we'll be robbed. I used to think that was useless… now I appreciate it.”

“But they destroyed the evidence.” Yuki repeated. “Isn't that what you said?”

“Yes. They destroyed the evidence. However… I'm not stupid. I made copies. Three of them.”

“Yumi. What are you doing here? Take the recordings to the police now and come back here when you know how it went.”

“Got it.” Yumi said. “Yuki… I'll be back tomorrow. I'll do anything to help you. Anything.”

“Shut up! You're full of shit!” Yuki exclaimed, slamming down the phone. Truth to be told, she didn't believe a word that came out of Yumi's mouth. Why would she? This girl pretty much ruined her life!

“Manami.” Yuki turned around to face the guard. “I'm ready to go back.”

“Okay. Let's go.”

Yumi watched as the two walked away, and then got up herself. She walked outside, shielding her eyes from the sun. Contrary to what Yuki believed, Yumi was serious about helping Yuki out. She had learned her lesson from before, and kept her mouth shut regarding the confession. She intended to drop the USB off to the station, then go home and make another copy.

You could never be too prepared.

Yumi began to walk down the street, trying to remember the best way to get back in town. She didn't get very far though.

“Excuse me.” A man called out from behind her.

Yumi ignored him, thinking he was talking to someone else. But that wasn't the case.

“Excuse me! Miss!”

That got Yumi to turn around to see him, the man that was most definitely talking to her.

“Can I help you?” Yumi asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

“I saw you exit that prison.” the man told her.

“Stalking is a crime.” Yumi reminded him.

“Do you know Yuki Himekawa?”

“If I did, why would I tell you that? Give me one good reason.”

“My name is Koichi Himekawa. Yuki is my daughter.”

“What?” Yumi repeated. “ _ What _ ?”

“Look at this.” the man opened up his wallet and showed Yumi his ID. Surely enough, his name was Koichi. 

“So you aren't lying about your name. But how do I know you aren't lying about being Yuki's father?”

“Her mother's name is Megumi. She's an only child. Her birthday is September 14th and her blood type is B. Brown hair. Green eyes.”

“That's extremely detailed. Okay. I'll tell you the truth. I do know your daughter. However… we are not friends. We aren't even on good terms with each other. So if you want to ask me about her, I can't help you much.”

“Well it's a step in the right direction. We can discuss this over coffee. How does that sound?”

“Great. But only if I pick the place.”

Yumi had chosen this coffee shop where everything was organic. Aiko had suggested it to her, and the two used to go there often. However, one day that bit Aiko in the ass. When they were sixteen, Aiko’s new medication had a bad reaction to the food there. Megumi threatened to sue the place but Aiko told her to chill and to “be kind” to the owners. It wasn't their fault, she said. Luckily, Megumi listened. 

Aiko never went there again, so this made the perfect spot.

“This tea is very interesting. I have never tasted anything like this before.” Koichi said, in an attempt to start conversation.

“It's called Jasmine tea. My favorite. However, it's an acquired taste.” 

“Yes. An acquired taste. I have to agree with that.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Um… yeah… so about your friend…”

“Yuki isn't my friend. In fact, if she knew people were saying I was her friend, she'd make you regret it.”

“Damn. You weren't lying about being on bad terms with her.”

“To be fair, it was definitely all my fault. I shouldn't have alienated her. I definitely shouldn't have gotten her fired. So I get why she distrusts my intentions.”

“What intentions?”

“I'm sure you heard about the case. The murder. The hit and run. You know… by the elementary school.”

“Of course. That's why I was at the prison. That's how I found you.”

“But how did you know about my relationship with Yuki? I have never seen you before.”

“But I have seen you. The hospital. The day she got arrested. But you know, a father feels these kind of things… like something was off. I believe she was telling the truth.”

“You do? How?”

“Yumi. I'm a lawyer. It's my job to know when people are lying. I can sniff that shit out. I picked it up from her tone. I picked it up from her behavior in the trial.”

“Well… you're absolutely correct. She was telling the truth.” Yumi said. “I have evidence that it was Aiko. A verbal confession.” she dug out the USB drive. “You can have this. Check out the folder called 'Fun Family Photos’, there's a hidden file in there titled Lilac Time dot mp3. Do not be weirded out by the title. It's the first thing that came to me. That's the confession.”

“I guess you want me to turn this in?”

“I'll do that.” Yumi said. “Don't worry. I have multiple copies. I just want you to hold this for safe keeping. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“I just have one more question.”

“What is it?”

“Why are you reappearing now? I trust your intentions, but why?”

“Nothing against you, but I'd like to keep that between me and Yuki.”

“Why don't you visit her in prison and tell her that you're here? She might appreciate it. Or… I don't know… Yuki isn't exactly the grateful type. She might actually break the plexiglass down and kick your ass.”

“I think that revealing my identity to her while she is in prison is a cowardly move. I need to see her face to face… not in prison. All I can do now is support her from a distance.”

“That's… interesting.” Yumi sighed. “But I get where you're coming from.”

“Unfortunately… there's a lawsuit happening in San Francisco, and I'll be leaving at the end of this week. I have no idea when I'll return, but while I'm gone, can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Can you keep an eye on Yuki? Watch over her.”

Yumi laughed nervously. “You clearly don't know your daughter if you think she can't watch over herself. But I'll do my best, despite her hating my guts.”

“Thank you.” Koichi stood up. “I'll be going now.”

“Let's exchange contact information first.”

“Okay.” The two exchanged email addresses, and then went their separate ways. Yumi had no idea where Koichi was going but she was going to go home, make another copy of the confession, and then go to the police station. Yumi was feeling confident in her plan. However… she had no idea that she was being watched by a certain person.

Akane Hino.

Akane had heard everything. She waited until Yumi was out of sight before picking up the phone and dialing up Aiko.

“Hello? What's up, Akane?”

“The cat's out the bag. I'm coming over.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You'll find out shortly.” 

Akane left the cafe and sped to Aiko's house. 

The lines had been drawn.

“Akane. What are you doing here?” Aiko greeted. “I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow.”

“Yeah? Well something came up. That bitch… that bitch stabbed us in the back. No… she stabbed  _ you _ in the back.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Yumi has your confession. She's going to talk to the feds. Shit, she might be talking to the feds right now.”

“And you didn't think to stop her?” Aiko screeched. “We need to go downtown. Immediately!”

Akane swung her keys in the air. “After you.”

After making yet another copy of the records, Yumi found herself in the police station.

“Ms. Aiba, I was told you have a tip for us?” the woman across the desk asked. It was the same woman who had arrested Yuki in the first place. She had introduced herself as Sanae Katagiri.

“Yes. Regarding what had happened with Yuki Himekawa.” Yumi held up her USB drive. “Please listen to the file on this USB drive. I have a recorded confession of the person who really committed the crime.”

Sanae took the USB drive from Yumi. “I will forward this to our investigator.”

“Thank you. Please have them listen to the recordings as soon as possible.”

“I will do my best.”

Yumi then walked out of the police station, stopping outside. She was about to go home, when Shino suddenly called her. Yumi picked up the phone and began to talk, not seeing Akane pull her car up to the curb.

“There she is. Yuki’s new best friend.” Akane scoffed.

“Stay here.” Aiko said. “Don't talk to her, and whatever you do, don't lose sight of her.”

“Yes master.” 

Aiko swung the door open and ran up the steps of the station. As she did so, Yumi began to walk away, still on the phone. She'd stop occasionally, which Akane found annoying.

Inside the station, Aiko ran up, check in hand. It was written for 500000 yen, dug straight out of her trust fund. Aiko hadn't intended to use the money, however, she'd was willing to spend half of it if it meant that she could cover her ass.

Aiko ran up to the desk, where Sanae was sitting.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“I'm about to help you.” Aiko held up the check. “Take a look.”

“Holy shit. That's a lot of money.” Sanae observed. “What are you doing?”

“I'm going to buy the USB that was just turned it.”

“I'm afraid you can't do that. Please leave.”

“Come on. Imagine what you could do with this kind of money.” Aiko coaxed. “A nice vacation, a new car, some nice clothes. Maybe even some fine wine.”

Sanae gave Aiko a dubious look. “Make the check out to Sanae Katagiri. I'll be back.”

Five minutes later, Sanae returned with the USB drive. There was a quick exchange, and Aiko made her way down to Akane's car. Before getting in though, she threw the USB under the front tire of the car.

“It is done.” Aiko declared.

“Where's the USB?” Akane asked.

“Under the car. Once you go forward it'll be smashed up to the point of no return.”

“Nice.”

“Did you do what I asked you to do?”

“Well I tried to.” Akane admitted. “But then Mio texted me and I got distracted.”

“Way to go.” Aiko rolled her eyes. “She probably went home. We should pay her a visit.”

“Why? I don't want to see that snake.”

“Don't worry. After we get done with her… no one will be seeing her.”

“What do you have in mind? Murder?”

“Well… I already killed two children. Why not increase the body count?”

“Oh you sick bitch. I like where this is going.” 

Akane pulled out of the spot, and the two traveled down the street. 

“So what do you have planned, murderess?” Akane asked. 

“First of all, don't call me that. I'm not a murderer.”

“You just said you…”

“Don't think of me as a murderer. Think of me trying to protect myself.”

“Oh that's rich.” Akane took her phone out of the cupholder. “Just wait until I tell Mio about this.”

“Akane, have you lost your mind? Why would you tell  _ anyone _ about that?”

“I was joking! Jesus, your sense of humor sucks!”

“Yeah? Well that's nothing to joke about!” Aiko slapped Akane's phone out of her hand, and it slid under Aiko's seat.

“Give me my phone.” Akane demanded.

“No.” 

Akane didn't have the patience to play games with Aiko, so against her better judgement, she attempted to reach for the phone, her foot still on the gas. Akane wasn't expecting for anything to happen, but all of that changed once Aiko started screaming.

“Fuck!!! Akane!!! Look at what you did!”

Akane sat up, pumping the brakes. The car stopped, and she looked up to see what exactly Aiko was screaming at.

Yumi Aiba.

“What do we do?!” Aiko cried out. “What do we do?!”

“You said you wanted to raise the body count dumb bitch!” Akane swerved around the body and sped off.

“I didn't really mean it!!” Aiko sobbed. “I…”

“Shut up! There's no need for tears! We killed her and there's nothing we can do about it!”

“We're going to go to jail and Yuki is going to fuck us up! Our lives are ruined… and…”

“Aiko! Calm down. I have a plan to get us out of here. Trust me on this.”

The next day in the prison, Yuki found herself waiting for Yumi to show up. It was odd, she was actually looking forward to seeing her. But was it really odd? Yumi had Yuki's fate in her hands, and she seemed to be sincere.

But maybe that sincerity was a lie. Yumi never came back that day. After a week had passed, Yuki gave up on waiting and was back to hating Yumi. Until the day that Manami bought a newspaper in for Natsuki.

“Thanks.” Natsuki said, winking at Manami.

“Keep that shit low-key. Don't cost me my job.” Manami warned, leaving them alone. 

“Ooh yay! Newspaper time, newspaper time!” Syuko started clapping her hands excitedly. This was something she looked forward to because it gave her a peek of the outside world. Every Sunday, Natsuki would split up the paper by section - she got the general news section. Syuko got the entertainment, society pages and the comics. Yuki got the sports section, although she never actually read it. 

How was she supposed to cheer the Cats on from inside the pen? Reading the paper reminded Yuki of her old life, which depressed her. Yuki usually spent “newspaper time” laying on her bed staring sadly at the wall.

Today was different though.

“Oh no! This is horrible!” Natsuki cried out.

“What? What?” Syuko yelled. “Did something bad happen? Terrorist attack? Fire? Natural disaster?”

“No, no, and no.” Natsuki shook her head. “I'll read it to you. 'Daughter of the founders of Aiba Botanical Gardens a Victim of Deadly Hit and Run.”

Yuki jumped off of the bed. “What? What happened? What is her name? Is she okay?”

Natsuki glanced at Yuki, feeling slightly confused. She had never seen Yuki get so animated over a news article before.

“I'll read it then hit you back with the details.” Natsuki told her. 

Watching Natsuki read the article was nerve-wracking. What Yuki really wanted to do was snatch the papers away from Natsuki and read it herself. But she wasn't going to risk getting on the wrong side of Natsuki, so all she could do was bite her nails. 

“Okay. To answer your questions… the victim's name is Yumi Aiba. She is 23 years old. As for what happened, she was struck down by a silver Lexus as she was walking through a crosswalk. Witnesses say there were two people in the car, but they are unable to tell their gender and appearance because they sped off. As for the state of Miss Aiba, she surprisingly lived, however, she will need extensive rehabilitation to be able to walk again. Her mother, Natsumi Aiba, said the family was going to temporarily go to London as they have a good rehabilitation center there…”

“Yumi…” Yuki repeated. “Yumi…”

“Oh. Do you know her?” Syuko asked.

“Of course I know her! She was supposed to get me out of here! Why do bad things keep happening to me? It isn't fair, it isn't fair, it isn't fair!!!” Yuki shouted. She could feel her heart rate going up, she was about to lose it. No… she had lost it.

“Can you calm down? The last thing we want is for a warden to come down here. Especially if it's not Manami.” Syuko advised.

“I don't care! I don't care! I need to get out of here! I need to see her! I need to see her! Let me out, let me out!”

Yuki ran over to the door, beating on it and screaming until she was red in the face and crying so hard she had a headache. Her voice had gotten hoarse and both Natsuki and Syuko watched as Yuki eventually gave up and slid onto the floor, whimpering into her hands. “Everyone around me either hurts me or gets hurt… it isn't fair… I shouldn't be alive…”

“Yuki…” Syuko began, beginning to walk over to her, however, Natsuki stopped her.

“Leave her alone until she's ready to talk.” she advised.

Syuko nodded, her mood also dampened. It wasn't right, she realized. Not only was Yuki not supposed to be in prison in the first place, but in Syuko's eyes, she also lost a close friend. 

For the next two weeks, Yuki refused to get out of her bed and only ate the bare minimum. She didn't talk to anyone and spent her time out in the yard, secluded. Syuko tried to get her to eat. She'd remind Yuki that she'd compromise her health by not eating, but Yuki said there was no point. Everyone wanted her dead already, she insisted.

One day out on the yard, Syuko was talking to Natsuki and her friend, Takumi. She had gotten busted for selling coke. The three were standing a fair distance from a tree, watching as Yuki sat under it, staring sadly up at the sky.

“What’s with her?” Takumi asked. “Normally she hangs with us. What gives?”

“You know what gives.” Natsuki answered. “Her friend was extremely injured.”

“I think that seriously broke her.” Syuko remarked.

“No shit Sherlock.” Takumi snapped.

“I think that Aiko girl that she used to talk about played a huge part in why she's here.”

“Aiko?” Takumi and Natsuki asked in unison.

“Take a look.” Syuko reached down her uniform and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was from the society papers, dated from a few weeks ago. A petite girl wearing a sunflower in her hair was sitting at a table, smiling.

“Where did you get that?” Natsuki demanded.

“I asked your girlfriend to do me a favor or else I'd blackmail her. She cooperated.” Syuko explained.

“Aiko Takamori.” Takumi read. “So this is Yuki's sister.”

“Yuki’s step sister.” Syuko corrected. “Listen. I get out of here next month. When I bounce, I'm going to hunt this bitch down and ruin her.”

“Oh wow. Oh wow.” Natsuki laughed. “You and what army?”

“My skills and I are a one man army. You really think I'll stop conning people once I get released? Think again. I'll wait until Yuki gets out, and then I'll strike. But until then? I'm going to investigate.”

“Good luck.” Takumi told her.

“I hope that you get her ass in here.” Natsuki smiled. “I'll be waiting. I've been itching to beat someone's ass. It's been awhile. Right, Takumi?”

Unfortunately for Natsuki, Takumi, and Syuko, they didn't realize that last week, Akane had sold her car to a dealer. They also didn't realize that as they were having this conversation, Aiko and Akane were up in the air, heading to New York City.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.

Chapter 6

_ 2015 _

Two years had passed since Syuko had left, and ever since then, Yuki had tried her hardest to come out of her depression. While it was hard because of Syuko's absence, Natsuki had made a deal with Manami to move Takumi to their cell. Takumi and Natsuki were the type of duo that were so animated that you couldn't help but to forget your problems when talking to them.

However, Yuki could not forget about Yumi. She definitely couldn't forget about her family either. Even though she talked shit about them with Natsuki and Takumi, deep down, she still wished that someone would visit her. 

But none of her family members came. Instead, Syuko would occasionally pop up, perky as usual. She would talk about things that were happening in her life - she was a nail technician now with a rooftop apartment that she had gotten for cheap. Syuko had gotten her driver's license and had acquired a cheap car. She seemed happy and Yuki couldn't help but to feel happy for her. 

However, talking to Syuko seemed to make her depression worse. Natsuki said that her feelings were valid and Takumi started laughing at this. Even though Natsuki meant well, Yuki found this offensive and decided to keep her feelings to herself. For what it was worth, Yuki had gotten used to this lifestyle. However, she still hated it, it still saddened her, and she didn't eat like she should've, much to the concern of Natsuki and Takumi.

“Welcome home, Aiko. How was New York?”

On the other side of town, Aiko had walked back into her house after a two year absence. As per Akane's suggestion, the two had decided to go ghost after nearly killing Yumi. Of course, they didn't tell the truth as to why they went to New York, but rather, they lied and claimed they were going to go there to study English at NYU’s English Learning Institute. Souichiro and Megumi believed this without question, and in fact, were glad to hear this. 

“New York was fun!” Aiko exclaimed. “Every day was an adventure. Now I see why everyone calls it the best city in the world.”

“I'm glad you had fun.” Souichiro told her.

“Me too. Most importantly… I'm glad you returned here in one piece… my pretty daughter.”

“Mom…” Aiko sighed. “You know what I'm about to say, right?”

“What is it?” 

“Be kind to Yuki. She's your daughter as well.”

Bringing up Yuki had changed the entire mood. Ever since Yuki had gotten sent away, it was as if her name was a swear word. You'd think Yuki was synonymous with a certain four letter word that started with a C and ended with a T.

“Aiko.” Megumi said seriously. “That girl is not my daughter. That girl is not your sister. I don't know why you continue to treat her as such. That girl could've seriously hurt you while killing two innocent children.”

“Your mother is right.” Souichiro agreed. “Your kindness should be used elsewhere. On someone who deserves it.”

“I suppose you're right.” Aiko agreed. “But I can't help it. I guess it's a flaw…”

“Not really.” Megumi sighed. “Anyway… Souichiro has some news for you.”

“Oh wow! Good or bad news?”

“Good.” Souichiro answered. “Aiko, what did I always tell you as you were growing up?”

“That I should be mindful of my future and do my best because I will inherit the Takamori company…” Aiko recited. “Dad… are you…”

“Yes. It's that time.” Souichiro nodded, smiling at his daughter. “I will be passing the torch to you… my daughter.”

“But dad… are you really going to leave this all on me?”

“Of course not. I'll supervise you for the next five years. So you'll only be the president in title. I want you to do your best, which is why I will be helping.”

“Ah… I'm so nervous!” Aiko exclaimed. “What should I do?” 

“I want this to be as memorable as possible, so we're going to have a ceremony for you. That's okay with you, right?”

“Of course it is! Um… what kind of ceremony will it be?”

“Any kind of ceremony that you want it to be. Anything for you, darling.”

“I love you dad! I want to invite everyone.” 

“Anything is possible.” 

“We will make it possible.” Megumi declared. “Anything for my baby. Anything for my darling daughter. We're so proud of you.”

“I want to make invitations.” Aiko said. “So the people invited have something to remember the ceremony by. I want everything to be yellow and cream. We should set the table with sunflowers.”

“You’re always full of good ideas.” Souichiro smiled at this daughter. “You should write these down for the event planner.”

“I'm so excited. I want Akane to help as well. She can bring more energy to the decor.”

“That's a great idea. You should call her after you rest.” Megumi smiled.

“That's true.” Aiko yawned. “I love you Mom. I love you Dad.”

“We love you too, Aiko.”

It was a picture perfect image to anyone who would've seen this - a father who was the president of a powerful company. A doting housewife. A loveable daughter, who was cared for. There was no mention of the other daughter, for she had become a thing of the past. A family portrait hung on the wall. Aiko sat between Megumi and Souichiro, who looked proud of their smiling daughter. The older portrait, which had included the fourth member of the family, had been destroyed.

For all intents and purposes, Yuki Himekawa did not exist anymore.

But she very much existed inside cell block 8. Yuki had woken up to Natsuki and Takumi playing blackjack with cards that were most likely smuggled in.

“I win again.” Natsuki declared. “Just give up, Takumi.”

“You're a corny bitch, you know what?”

“Corny is what the ladies like.” Natsuki took Takumi’s cards and shuffled the deck.

“Hey guys, what day is it?” Yuki asked.

“Wednesday.” Natsuki answered.

“No… no… the date.”

“March 3rd.”

Yuki suddenly looked upset. “Why did I wake up?”

“You seriously didn't know today's date?” Takumi laughed. “Damn bitch, you live like this?”

“Please.” Natsuki rolled her eyes, then turned to Yuki. “You look upset. What's wrong…?”

“Today is my mother's birthday.” Yuki admitted. “I don't know why I'm upset, I should hate her, but…”

“You feeling upset is fine. For the most part, children unconditionally love their parents. Parents who take advantage of that are the worst.” 

“They should be stoned.” Takumi agreed. “Or they should be whipped with a metal chain.”

“Okay… I hate my mom, but I don't hate her that much.” Yuki told them. “I'm just remembering what happened the last time I gave her a gift. That was when I was sixteen. She talked a lot about this pretty vase she wanted, so I pooled some money to get it. I presented it to her and she threw it at the wall behind me.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“To make matters worse, Aiko just so happened to get her the same vase. She cherishes that one and treats it like a baby. That was when I realized that our relationship was never going to be the same.”

“When did your mom get married?”

“January 1st, 2007. So ever since then… I'm hopeless. I should move on and accept that I'll never have a relationship with her again.”

“You love your mother.” Natsuki stood up and hugged Yuki. “It probably doesn't mean much, coming from a carjacker, but I view you as my daughter.”

“Hey! Don't forget me. I'm right here as well.” Takumi stood up as well. “I'm not into that affectionate shit, but if I could, I'd have a word with your mother when I get out.”

Yuki began to cry softly, not out of sadness, but out of happiness. “I'm glad. I'm glad.”

The moment of emotional vulnerability was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Manami walked in, holding an envelope.

“Geez. Did I interrupt something?” 

“Don't worry Manami. You weren't interrupting anything.” Natsuki said as she stopped hugging Yuki. “What's up?”

“I don't have anything for you. However… Himekawa? You got mail.”

Manami handed Yuki the envelope, which was addressed to her. 

“Thank you.”

Manami left and Yuki sat on the bed. She opened the envelope and took out a fancy invitation, that was cream, adorned with sunflowers. 

“What is it? What’cha get?” Takumi asked.

Yuki opened up the invitation and read what was inside.

_ You are cordially invited to Aiko Takamori’s Presidential Coronation Ceremony. _

_ Date: April 7th, 2015 _

_ Time: 2:00 _

_ Location: Rainbow Hotel, Ballroom A _

There was also a note on the bottom, that seemed to be something unique to Yuki’s invitation:

_ Dearest sister. I know you can't attend, but I wanted to be kind and send you an invitation anyway. I wanted to give you a taste of what you were missing. But let's be real. You wouldn't be welcome anyway. Have fun imagining that you were here. I love you, Aiko _

Yuki gripped the invitation, holding back angry tears as she gripped the invitation.

Natsuki and Takumi noticed how Yuki's hands were shaking.

“What's the matter?” Natsuki asked. “Yuki… what's the matter?”

“I'm going to kill Aiko.” Yuki declared. “Do you see this shit?” she held up the invitation and gave it to Natsuki. She and Takumi read it, and Takumi dropped it onto the floor.

“Oh hell no.” Natsuki said.

“Full offense, but your sister is a fucking bitch. Why would she do something like that?” Takumi asked.

“I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!” Yuki shouted into her pillow. She let out an angry scream, kicking her legs against the mattress.

“Jesus. She has some strong emotions.” Takumi observed.

“It's unfortunate that we can't do anything about it.” Natsuki sighed. “Let's just go back to playing cards.”

About two weeks later, Yuki had forgotten about the invitation and had moved on. Or that's what everyone thought. She kept the invitation on the back of her mind, formulating a plan to crash the party and put Aiko in her place. Of course, she didn't dare to vocalize this… yet. She had to make sure she had some help.

And that help? 

Syuko Shiomi.

She had visited as she usually did, all smiles as she told Yuki about a generous client who given her a large tip.

“I love it!” Syuko sang. “I wonder what I should use that money for. Do you have any suggestions?”

“A wig and some clothes.” Yuki told her.

“Huh? Halloween is in a few months from now. Unless you want me to be prepared. What do you want me to be?”

“No. This costume isn't for you. It's for me.”

“You?”

“Check this out.”

Yuki held up the invitation and pressed it up against the plexiglass, so that Syuko could see the details.

“Oh wow. I knew your sister was a bitch, but not that much of a bitch.” 

“Bitches get stitches. We're going to pay her a visit. I'm going to pay her a visit, and you're going to help me.”

“Have you lost your damn mind? Yuki… do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in when you get caught?”

“I don't care. I'll deal with it when it happens. I need to attend this event at all costs.”

“So what do you need me to do?” Syuko asked. 

“Supply the car, the wig and the clothes. On April 7th, park your car down the street. Be there at 1. I'll take care of the rest.”

“Okay.” Syuko nodded. “I'll do my best.”

“See you soon.”

Yuki hung up the phone and turned to the guard, signalling that it was time to go.

Once Yuki arrived back at the cell, she walked back to Natsuki and Takumi attempting a game of hearts.

“Hey you two.” Yuki greeted.

“Oh hey Yuki. You got a visitor? Who was it?”

“My stepfather.” Yuki lied. “Anyway, Takumi, can you do me a favor?”

“What's up?”

“When we go out on the yard on April 7th… beat my ass.”

The weather on April 7th was perfect. It was a perfect spring day with puffy white clouds. The temperature was warm, about seventy degrees. In the past, Yuki would've considered this as a perfect day to play baseball. But now? It was the perfect day to get her revenge.

If everything went right, Aiko would be meeting her maker. 

Yuki was crouched down on the ground, observing some buttercups when three shadows fell onto her. Yuki looked up to see that it was two girls she had never seen before, and Takumi, who was standing in the center.

“That's her.” Takumi declared. “Yuki Himekawa, the bitch that ran her mouth.”

“Oh wow. This is the shrimp who was talking shit?”

“Who are you calling a shrimp?” Yuki shouted.

“You're extremely bold for someone who's about to get banked.” the other girl said.

“Of course I am. You're very annoying. Shut up.”

“Makoto. Subaru. Hold her down. I'm going to shut her up.”

Makoto tacked Yuki to the ground, pinning her onto the grass. Subaru held Yuki's ankles in place as Makoto went for her wrists. Then Takumi went in for the kill, kicking Yuki in the stomach. Subaru gave Yuki a bloody nose. Makoto punched her in the mouth.

Yuki really wanted to fight back, but she didn't. If she did, that would mess the entire plan up. Instead, she started calling for help. It was something the old Yuki would never do, as she would become the help. But this… this was a special circumstance.

The guards quickly ran over and apprehended the three assailants. They stared at Yuki, who laid helplessly on the ground, bleeding from her nose and mouth, her face red from Takumi going Mike Tyson on her face.

“What should we do?” one of the guards asked.

“She looks like she's in bad shape.” anyone remarked. “Yo, Shiori! Call the paramedics. She's got to go to the hospital.”

As there was a hospital nearby, the ambulance had gotten there very quickly. The next step was to escort Yuki into the ambulance. A stretcher was in front of the ambulance, and Yuki was supposed to get on there.

Key word,  _ supposed _ . What actually happened was a different story.

“6567, get on the stretcher.” one of the guards instructed.

Yuki nodded, took one step towards the wheeled structure, and then pushed it hard onto one of the guards. The sheer force of it knocked the guard down, but there was no time to assess the damage.

Yuki ran down the street, wondering where the hell Syuko was. If Syuko didn't show up, the entire plan would've been shot to hell. But then she saw her, parallel parked five blocks away in a Honda Civic. The doors were unlocked, and Yuki jumped in.

“Go.” she ordered. “Go go go!”

Syuko sped off as fast as she could. Yuki tried to get her breath back, then she realized something.

“Syuko, did you bring the stuff I asked for?”

“Of course, of course. Check the back seat.”

Yuki turned around to see a bag from Party City.

“I hope you like what I got you.”

Yuki opened up the bag to see a short blonde wig, a loud pink dress with big green flowers printed on it, and a purple sweater. Also included was a pair of large framed sunglasses, and a pair of well worn red flats.

“Eh… what were you thinking when you bought this stuff?”

“I don't think, I do.” Syuko said as she pulled into a parking garage. “Start changing if you value your life.”

Yuki, not caring if Syuko was in the car, shimmied out of the stiff blue prisoner suit and into her new clothes. Because Yuki had lost a lot of weight, her dress was way too big. On the flip side, her sweater was too small. It was most likely from the children's department. The shoes were wide and too big for Yuki's feet. The wig looked horrible. The only good thing were the sunglasses, white heart shaped lenses.

“You look beautiful.” Syuko said as Yuki shoved the prison uniform under the seat.

“Shut up.” Yuki told her. “We need to get to the ceremony.”

“Got it.” Syuko drove out of the garage, however, there was a close call as she was paying.

“Hmm… your friend looks different.” the person in charge of the booth observed.

“She's not the same friend.” Syuko informed him. “You see, I serve as a designated driver for my buddies.”

“Cool. I wish I had more friends like you. Anyhow, you and your friend be careful. A dangerous convict escaped from the woman's prison nearby.”

“Thank you~” Syuko said as she turned out of the garage.

“I'm not dangerous.” Yuki huffed.

“The common people don't know that.”

“Whatever. Rainbow Hotel.  _ Now _ .”

“You're very ungrateful.”

Still, Syuko drove the car to the hotel with no protest. She stopped in front of the circular driveway, and unlocked the doors.

“I'll go park the car. Go knock them dead. Literally.”

“Thanks.” Yuki got out of the car, walking into the hotel. 

“Welcome. Are you checking in?”

“No. I'm here for Aiko Takamori's ceremony. Can you point me in the right direction?”

The girl behind the counter just stared at Yuki, like she knew Yuki was full of shit.

“What? Don't look at me like that. I'm Aiko's aunt, twice removed. We have a complicated relationship, but I wouldn't miss her ceremony for the world.”

“Okay. Aiko's ceremony is in Ballroom A. Go left from this counter. There's a bathroom there. Ballroom A is on the first room to the right.”

“Thanks.”

Yuki followed the girl's directions, although it was very easy to find the room. A sign was displayed in front of the door. The only thing in the sign was Aiko's name and a picture of her. She spit on the poster and ripped it half. Yuki found that cathartic. Of course she did.

Now it was time for the show to start.

Yuki listened from behind the closed door, where Aiko was most likely stepping towards the podium.

“Hello everyone…” she started. “As it was said…”

Before Aiko could finish her sentence, Yuki swung the door open as hard as she could. There was a loud banging sound, attracting the attention of everyone.

With all eyes on her, Yuki decided it was best to reveal her identity. She snatched the wig off, her hair tumbling out of the cap. The next thing to go were her sunglasses. She threw them off, her face now revealed.

“Wait… wait…” Soichiro said.

Yuki ignored him and charged towards the stage. Once she had gotten close enough, she jumped onto it, and backed Aiko into a corner. Aiko looked terrified as Yuki stared her down. Yuki started thinking about what she could do to her… she raised hand and slapped Aiko hard across her face. She reached for the collar of Aiko's dress and pulled her closer to her.

“You ruined my life!” Yuki shouted. “I could kill you right now on this stage, and I  _ should _ kill you right now on this stage!”

“Go ahead.” Aiko said calmly. “You're already known as a criminal as it is. You might as well go all the way.”

“You're bold.” 

“I'm really not.” Aiko said through her teeth. “However, if it means that no one will have to deal with you… I'm willing to die.”

“Why I ought to…” 

Yuki raised her hand again, with the intention to strangle Aiko to death. She didn't care if she got life in prison. She just wanted Aiko dead, by any means necessary.

“Yuki!” 

Syuko had ran into the ballroom, but she wasn't alone. An entire squad of cops had followed her. She could hear Souichiro saying “oh my God” to himself.

_ Shit _ , Yuki thought. What could she do? Maybe attempt to hurt Aiko one more time? Yuki raised her other hand, deciding to go with her original plan of strangling Aiko, who's eyes were tightly shut. She was clearly fearing for her life.

But there was nothing to fear. One of the cops had handcuffed her. As always, Yuki wasn't going to go down without a fight.

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing? You have the wrong girl! I did nothing wrong!” Yuki cried out.

“6567, you've caused enough trouble already. Let's go now, quietly, before you cause more problems.” One of the officers told her.

“Why am I always the one who causes problems? It was her! Her! Everything is her fault! I did nothing wrong!”

Yuki kept yelling as she was dragged out, past Akane and Megumi's table, past Syuko who was crossing herself. But Yuki wasn't going to stop, even though she was now in the hallway.

“I did nothing wrong!” Yuki insisted. “I did nothing wrong! Why don't you ask Aiko about what happened two years ago? Why don't you ask her, huh? Ask…”

At this point they were outside, trying to get Yuki into the prison vehicle. Yuki wasn't cooperating, why would she? She kept proclaiming her innocence, but if anything, it annoyed the guards and they started yelling at her. Yuki yelled back. Then her yelling turned into screaming as one of the guards produced a needle.

The one thing Yuki was scared of were needles. When she was a little girl, Megumi and the doctors had to hold her down. It was no different here. Even though Yuki was able to kick the guards off of her, they still were able to hold her down and prick her with the needle. That caused Yuki to go silent and fall onto the floor, sleeping.

Yuki woke back up in her cell, staring up at the ceiling. She jumped up from her bed, looking around frantically. Even though she was in the cell, she believed she was still in the ballroom.

“Aiko!” she shouted. “Where is she? Where is she? Where did she go? I'm going to kill her!”

“Yuki! Calm down!” Natsuki told her. “You're here… in the cell.”

“Oh… oh…” Yuki sat back down on the bed, her hand on her heart as she tried to get her breath back.

“Was it worth it? Was it really fucking worth it?” Takumi asked.

“Yes. The only thing I regret is not actually killing Aiko.”

“I don't think you realize how much you fucked yourself over.” Natsuki snapped. “That four year sentence of yours? It's now fifteen.”

“No way. Tell me you're joking! You're joking!”

“Do I look like I'm joking to you? Your little stunt got rid of the deal that your step daddy got you.” Natsuki sighed.

“I should've known when you asked me to beat your ass.” Takumi sighed. “Whatever! You know what they say… you made your bed, now lie in it.”

“Fuck you.” Yuki said, laying back down on her bed. She turned to face the wall and covered her face with the pillow, not wanting to see or hear her cellmates, who were back to playing blackjack like nothing happened.

Three weeks after Yuki’s attempt on Aiko's life, a different guard entered the cell. Ever since Yuki learned about her increased sentence, she stopped giving a fuck. She'd pick fights with the other inmates. She'd pick fights with the guards. Every single time, she'd get hit with the needle and would wake up in solitary confinement. That didn't stop Yuki. She'd continue her bad behavior, in the hopes that someone would snap and kill her.

She had given up on life.

“Yuki.” the guard had said. “You have visitors.”

“Syuko?” Yuki asked hopefully.

“No. She is not allowed to come here anymore. Come on.”

The two went to the visitor's room, and Yuki sat down to see Souichiro sitting there.

“Dad.” Yuki greeted.

“Don't call me dad. It's Souichiro to you.” he said coldly. It was exactly what Yuki expected, but it still hurt.

“What is it?” Yuki asked. “Why are you here?”

“Because I have some news for you. I spoke to some people, and got your sentence reduced so that you get out in 2017… like it was before you decided bust out and assault your sister. However… that's only on the condition that you have good behavior.”

“I see.” Yuki began to twirl the phone cord around her finger. “So…”

“That's the problem. I heard about your recent behavior. Causing fights, spitting on guards. How often they have to tranquilize you. I don't know. I always put so much effort into helping you… yet you continue to slap me in the face.”

“I can only do wrong, right?”

“Honestly? Yes. I don't know why you're like this. I can hardly stand to look at you. Maybe it was a mistake, letting you come home in the first place. Before that, life was peaceful.”

“I'm just so evil, aren't I? Don't you wish I would've died in that accident? You're just like Megumi. I should've known better.”

“Here you go with that manipulation shit you like to pull. Yuki… we've said enough. I'm leaving. But you don't go anywhere. I brought someone with me.”

Souichiro left the visiting area, and Yuki was about to hang up the phone when Aiko sat down.

“Hello, psycho.” Aiko greeted. “You know, you look very good in that prison uniform. It suits you.”

“Die.”

“Oh come on, Yuki. I didn't have to come here. I just wanted to be kind. I kind of forgotten you existed, but you showing up to my ceremony made me remember.”

“You're lucky that I got dragged away. Or else you'd be six feet under.”

Aiko shrugged. “And you'd get sentenced to life for murdering Aiko Takamori, president of Takamori Cosmetics.”

Yuki stared at Aiko in silence.

“How does it feel? We're the same age, but complete opposites. I'm the president of a company, while you're fighting people in cells. Are you winning these fights? Because you look so frail now. I actually feel bad. How are you supposed to play baseball when you look like you should be in a hospital?”

“Shut your ass up.”

“Cursing at me will get you nowhere. Knowing you, you'll be back in jail for killing more children. Honestly? You should just kill yourself… for the sake of children everywhere. Also for the sake of our family. You know… we got a new family portrait done. Me, dad, and mom. The way it's supposed to be. You're dead to all of us.”

“You know what? You're right. You want to see something cool?”

“Sure.”

Yuki stopped playing with the phone cord and put it around her neck. 

“Um! What are you doing?”

“Like I told you before I killed those children… I don't owe you and explanation.”

Yuki then pulled on the cord as tight as she could, not stopping when her head felt like it was going to explode from a lack of oxygen. It was over, Yuki thought. She'd be free from this…

The last thing she heard before succumbing to the darkness was a guard calling her name and Aiko's voice, muttering something under her breath.

“Coward.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yuki woke up in a small room staring up at the ceiling. She sat up, and turn realized that she was in solitary confinement. Of course she was. She had just tried to kill herself… and she failed.

She failed.

The realization of this left Yuki bringing her knees to her chest and crying softly to herself. Aiko had sent her over the edge. At first, Yuki had gotten angry, but then she realized being angry would get her nowhere. She'd go back to her prison cell where'd she spend the next fifteen years because she was a fuck up who did everything wrong. There was no point in pleading that she was a good person. There was no point in trying. 

It was as if the universe was out to get her. Yuki did not want to live in this kind of world.

“Hey. Hey. Himekawa.”

Yuki looked up from her crying to see that the same guard from before was staring at her. Yuki responded by staring back. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

“How are you feeling? Better, worse, or the same?”

Yuki did not answer.

“Okay. You don't seem to want to talk so I'll come back later.”

This routine would repeat itself multiple times until eventually, Yuki had gotten bored.

“How are you feeling?” the guard asked.

“What is your name?” Yuki started. She was not going to tell her anything unless she knew this girl's name.

“My name is Clarice. And you're Yuki. Yuki Himekawa.”

“I know who I am…” Yuki sighed. “But I wish I was someone else.”

“What's wrong with you?” Clarice asked. 

“Everything.” Yuki laughed derisively. “I'm a fucking mess.”

“You shouldn't beat yourself up because you came here.”

“No. You don't understand. I was a mess before everything. I don't know. After I graduated high school, I just went crazy.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I guess I got tired of how I was treated at home. I'm always hearing about how I'm trash or a piece of shit. What really cemented it was my graduation. My step sister and I went to different schools. Our graduation was on the same day… different times. My parents told me they would stop by at mine was later. They never showed up.”

“That's terrible.”

“So I started doing things I shouldn't have been doing. Screwed someone to get a fake ID. Used fake ID to get into bars. Sleep with people from said bars. When I turned 20 I ditched the ID because I was legal. Same thing, different time.”

“There's nothing wrong with having sex, Yuki.”

“Um yeah? But I didn't care if a person was single or not. Beer is powerful.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is. Do you drink a lot?”

“I don't want to tell you that.”

“I see.”

“Okay. It serves as a distraction. It's best when my team plays, but sometimes I get too out of control you know? I got in a fight with a bouncer. I've fought men twice my size. Amazing.”

“You said you have a team. Who is it? What team are you on?”

“It's not my team… I don't play on it. But I like the Cats.”

“Baseball. Can you play it?”

“Yes. Used to play in middle school. I would've continued in high school, but my school didn't offer it… since I'm not a boy. Fucking sucked. So I became a cheerleader for our baseball team. I was a flyer.”

“A what?”

“A flyer. Someone who gets thrown up in the air. I liked the attention.”

“Would you say that's the reason for your behavior?”

“Are you seriously trying to psychoanalyze me?”

“I'm trying to understand you better.”

“Well if you must know, I like getting attention. Positive or negative, I really don't care. People in school used to joke around with me and ask if I got attention at home… I was such an attention whore. But the answer is no.”

“Because…?”

“Because before my mom met my stepdad, she was more focused on work. Of course, she's a single mother. She has to work. The only time she'd ever talk to me is to lecture or punish me. Or that's what it felt like.”

“I see. And what about after the marriage?”

“Clarice, do you have any siblings?”

“I am the middle of three.”

“Are you the favorite?”

“No. But I'm guessing you aren't either. It must be your step sister. Was that the girl you were talking to earlier?”

“Aiko? Yes. Favorite child. Angel. Everything I am not. It's unfortunate.”

“Yuki, please consider what I am saying. It may be hard, but do not let this define you. You are more than how your parents treat you. The day you realize that, you'll be happier. More free.”

_ Bullshit _ , Yuki thought. But she wasn't going to let Clarice know that. “Thanks. I'll try.”

“Okay. I feel like you're more stable. I will escort you upstairs…”

Talking to Clarice made Yuki slightly more reflective. As soon as she got back into the cell, she apologized to Natsuki and Takumi. While Natsuki accepted it right there, Takumi took a while. However, the next morning, Takumi accepted the apology. After she did that, Yuki had an important question to ask them.

“You two seem to know a lot about the people here…”

“You could say that.” Natsuki told her. “Who you trying to talk to?”

“Um… Clarice.”

“Okay. I have no idea who that is.”

“You don't? What about you, Takumi?”

“Same here.”

“Don't look so down Yuki.” Natsuki laughed. “My girl is coming around later. I'll ask her about you.”

“Thanks.”

About twenty minutes later, Manami swung by to tell Natsuki that she had a visitor. 

“I wonder who it could be.” Yuki mused.

“You know, for a thot you're very innocent.” Takumi laughed. “There is no visitor.”

About an hour later, Natsuki returned.

“How was it?” Takumi asked. “Did you have fun with your visitor?”

“Of course I did. If I didn't, do you think she'd keep coming? Anyway, Yuki. Your friend Clarice is a nun.”

“What are you talking about? Clarice isn't a goddamn nun.”

“Why would I lie about that? Okay. Manami was exaggerating. But she's still very religious. She runs the Sunday mass.”

“Oh. I see.” Yuki frowned. “I'm not religious, but I want to talk to her. So… I'm going to pretend.”

“How sinful of you.”

“Shut up, Takumi.”

That Saturday, Yuki told Manami she wanted to go to mass. As she was doing this, Natsuki and Takumi started snickering. Manami raised her eyebrows at this, but she still agreed to take Yuki there.

On Sunday, Yuki found herself in the prison church, trying to act as if she was into it. In all actuality, Yuki had actually tuned it out. The last part of the sermon was prayer time, and Yuki put her hands together and closed her eyes.

_ God, Jesus, or whoever is listening. I pray that you protect Aiko because once I get my hands on her, it's a wrap. Her life will be over. Amen! _

After the prayer was over, Manami approached Yuki and told her it was time to go.

“Hold on.” Yuki told her. “I want to talk to Clarice.”

“Oh really? You don't seem like the type to want to conversate with a nun. You don't seem like the type to go to church in the first place. What's gotten into you?” But still, Manami called Clarice over.

“Yuki.” she greeted, smiling. “It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. What brings you here?”

“I want to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“My sister. I want to get back at her so badly. She ruined my life and I want to destroy her's.”

“Your feelings are valid.” Clarice told Yuki. “If I were in your position, I would feel the same way.”

“Of course you would. I want to kill then all. Souichiro, Megumi and Aiko. I don't care if I end up here again for life. It's worth it.”

“Yuki, you don't mean that.”

“Of course I do. You don't remember what I told you before? You should know how I feel, since you're also the unfavorite.”

“You’re right. There's a difference between me and you though.” Clarice said. “You’re a very reactive person. You get caught up in your emotions and get blinded by them. In other words, you can do some really stupid shit.”

“I don't think you should be cursing in a church.”

“I can do what I want. God is on my side. Anyway, don't change the subject. I don't think it's wise for you to go out there and murder your entire family.”

“Why? Are you seriously siding with them?”

“This is not a matter of sides. It is not a matter of fault either.”

“You know how they treated me. Why are you defending them?”

“Because I care about you. This is a terrible place to be. You know this. You would not want to be stuck here your entire life… it would break you.”

“Like I'm not already broken enough? Are you saying that I should just let them get away with this?”

“No. What I'm saying is… you have the right to make things right. However, you need to keep your emotions in check so that you don't do something you regret. How old are you?”

“Twenty four.”

“You have your entire life ahead of you. You do not want to spend it behind bars. I keep saying that because I want you to get it. You're a bright girl and you deserve more than this. Do you get it?”

“I get it. Thank you.”

Yuki was then escorted back to her cell by Manami, thinking as the two walked. Clarice probably didn't realize this, but she  _ had  _ talked some sense into Yuki. Yuki was still going to ruin Aiko's life, yes, but she wasn't going to stoop to her level. She knew that if she ended up in jail again, she would be proving her family right.

And Yuki would never do that. Not anymore.

_ 2017 _

Two years had passed, and with every passing day, Yuki got more and more antsy. Her release day had crept up on her, and she would no longer be confined to these four walls. She'd be able to walk around freely and watch baseball and go to sports bars again. But most importantly, Yuki could now settle the score with Aiko.

“So we're parting ways soon, aren't we?” Takumi asked Yuki, who was staring up at the ceiling.

“I can't believe it myself.” Natsuki added. “It seems like yesterday when you were dragged in here, knocked out.”

“Yeah… that was embarrassing.”

“So what are you going to do when you get out? Exact revenge on your sister?” Takumi asked.

“You know it.”

“That's our Yuki.” Natsuki smiled. “Put that bitch in the pen. We will be waiting, and we will have a few words of our own with her.”

“And my fists have a lot to say.” Takumi grinned. “We can't do much from in here, but we'll always be supporting you.”

“Knock them dead. What do they call that in baseball? An inning?”

Yuki got out of her bed and stood up, hugging Natsuki and Takumi. “Home Run.” she said. “It's a Home Run. I really appreciate you two. I hope that when you guys get out, you live happily.”

The door to the cell opened, and Clarice appeared.

“Yuki. It's time.”

Yuki gave Natsuki and Takumi one final look, before following Clarice out.

“I'm glad your physical and mental conditions have improved.” Clarice said as they walked out of the hallway. She was obviously referring to how Yuki regained the weight she lost and how she seemed to be more level headed after her breakdown two years ago.

“I'm glad too.”

“I really hope that you remember what I told you two years ago.”

“Of course. Don't do anything I would regret.”

“Correct. I don't want you to come back here. You don't want to come back here. Come on. Let's go get your things.”

The two stopped by and office, and Yuki began to wonder what exactly she would wear. With the memories of her arrest were fresh in her mind, she knew that she would most likely wear a hospital gown. Yuki shivered at the thought of walking around in a hospital gown from four years ago.

But surprisingly, Clarice returned with some clothes Yuki had never seen before, as well as a bank card that Yuki did not recognize.

“You have a very rich benefactor… the clothes are Chanel. Your bank card has 500000 yen on it.”

“Souichiro is full of shit.” Yuki muttered.

“Change your clothes and get out of here. I wasn't kidding when I said I never wanted to see you here again.”

A few minutes later, Yuki found herself standing outside of the prison, staring up at the sky. What would she do? Where should she go first? She had an idea… during “newspaper time”, she looked at the sports section and realized that the Cats were playing tonight. Yuki had no idea what she would do right now, but tonight? Yuki deserved this.

Once again, the next morning, Yuki woke up in a strange bed. The last thing she remembered were the Cats hitting a home run and the bar exploding into cheers. Just as she did before, she grabbed a random passerby and they engaged in some good, clean fun.

That was last night. This morning, the party was over. Hungover out of her wits, Yuki quickly gathered her stuff and decided to go to the only place she knew - her home.

Despite not being there in four years, Yuki knew the way back, trying not to fall or vomit on the way there. After turning the key in the lock, she noticed the new family portrait. Using her key, she slashed it diagonally after noticing that she wasn't there. After that, she walked up to what used to be her room and fell asleep on the bed, unaware that the sheets had been removed and the walls were bare.

She had been sleeping for about two hours when she was dragged off of the bed, landing on the floor.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Yuki looked up to see Megumi staring down at her, a nasty look on her face. “I said, what the hell are you doing here?”

Yuki stood up, ignoring her hangover and trying not to fall over. Her confused expression turned into one that was darkened by anger. Whatever Clarice told her the day before was forgotten, as she curled her fist and gave her mother a black eye.

“I fucking hate you! Do you know what you did to me? Do you know?”

“The only person you should blame is yourself, you murderer.” Megumi sneered. “I have nothing to do with what you did.”

“Yes. But I'm willing to bet my life that you helped Aiko get away with it!” Yuki shouted at her mother, shaking her.

“You're talking nonsense!”

“No, I'm talking the truth.”

“The truth? The truth is that I'm surprised you didn't die in prison.”

“No. But Aiko will!”

Megumi, clearly out of insults, spit on her daughter. This actually angered Yuki more, and she ran her mother into the wall.

“You fucking spit on me?”

“Of course I did! That's what you are. A trash can you spit in.”

“Mom, what’s going…” Aiko had walked upstairs, standing near the steps. Her voice had trailed off, but she smiled sweetly at Yuki, who had backed her mother into the wall.

“Welcome back, my dear sister. You look great. How was prison? I see that you were on your best behavior, since you got out early.”

Yuki turned away from her mother, and walked towards Aiko, who had walked over. In the years that Yuki had been gone, Aiko seemed to have gotten braver. She didn't seem to be afraid. 

“I missed you too. In fact, I'm kept you in mind as I was on my best behavior.”

“That's very sweet of you. I'm glad I could influence you to be more like me.”

“Yeah, well…”

Before Yuki could say anything else, Megumi ran over to Yuki, and pushed her down the steps. Yuki screamed as she tumbled down and landed on the floor. Megumi descended the steps, grabbed Yuki by her hair, and stood her up.

“You are not welcome here anymore.”

“Let me go! Let me go!”

The commotion had attracted the attention of Souichiro, who walked over to them, his eyes turning into saucers as he noticed his step daughter being assaulted by his wife.

“She assaulted me! Call the cops!” Megumi screeched.

“Megumi, let go of Yuki. I'll handle this.”

Souichiro grabbed Yuki by her wrist, dragged her out the house, and shoved her onto the grass.

“What gives?!” Yuki demanded. “Are you going to just let Aiko accuse me of murder?”

“What are you talking about? You're delusional. You killed those children. Leave Aiko out of this. I give up on trying with you. Do not come back here ever again or else I will call the police. Do you really want to go back to jail? I know that you're stupid, but are you that stupid?”

He slammed the door, and Yuki screamed as loud as she could. With nowhere to go, she decided to just walk around aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do next. Maybe she should give up and accept her fate.

Absolutely not.

Yuki was walking past a nail salon when she had a chance encounter.

“See you tomorrow!” a familiar voice exclaimed. Yuki turned around to see it was Syuko, waving to her friends inside.

“Syuko. Syuko!” Yuki called out, and Syuko turned to her, her expression emotionless. For a second, Yuki thought that she had committed some kind of sin, but all of that went out of the window as Syuko started clapping.

“Guess who's out~ guess who's out~ I'm so glad! Although, how did you get out? I thought you fucked yourself over with the escape.”

“Apparently not.” Yuki said. She was trying to mirror Syuko's enthusiasm, but it was hard. She still felt ill because of her hangover, and she just wanted to rest.

“You look horrible.”

“Thanks.”

“So… what are you doing? Are you going home?”

“Home?” Yuki laughed derisively. “There is no home. We started fighting.”

“Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Your situation… it's difficult. Are you still going to hurt Aiko?”

“I should've. But hurting her isn't enough.”

“I feel that. I've been investigating her. Do you want to know what I found?”

“Later… later. I need to sleep.”

“Do you want to stay with me? It's a studio apartment, and it can get kind of tight. I just have one condition.”

“And that is…?”

“You can't live with me for free. Get a job and pay me 20000 a month. That is half of my rent. Agree or disagree? Do tell.”

“Agree. Now let's go before I hurl on the sidewalk.”

“That's no good. Okay! Follow me! I'll lead the way~”

Just as Syuko had said, her apartment and a studio, however, she was over exaggerating on how it felt tight. For the first few days, she felt Yuki alone, but soon enough, she was hounding Yuki.

“Job! Job! Job!” she chanted every morning, as if she was Yuki's personal alarm clock. Eventually, Yuki got sick of this, and ended up getting a job at 7/11. It was a minimum wage job, but Yuki didn't care. It got her enough money to not only pay Syuko and buy clothes, but to get her some Cats merchandise, and to fund her beer habit. Every morning after, Syuko would help Yuki get through her hangover. 

It was peaceful. But peaceful wasn't good enough. One day, when both Syuko and Yuki were off, Yuki had gotten dressed and was making her way out.

“Where are you going?” Syuko asked. “The bars aren't open yet, are they?”

“No. But I'm not going to the bar. I'm going to the park. It's a nice day, isn't it?”

“Yes. I'd join you, but this drama is too interesting.” Syuko pointed at the TV.

“Enjoy it. Anyway, see you.”

“Have fun!”

Yuki stepped outside and made her way down to street level. The truth was, she didn't want Syuko to join her. She wasn't going to the park either. Yuki’s destination? 

Takamori Cosmetics.

It took a while to get there on foot, but when she finally did, Yuki was ready to fight. She walked into the entrance, feeling some kind of nostalgia. It was the happy kind, and Yuki found herself yearning to go back to when her life wasn't complete shit. But that feeling ended when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.” 

Yuki turned around to see Akane smirking at her.

“Aiko didn't come in today. She told me all about how you threw your mother down the steps. You gave her a panic attack that day.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? You're heartless. I guess you have to be to physically harm your mother. You definitely have to be heartless to kill two small children. Yuki 'Murderer’ Himekawa. What a pretty name.”

“Are you still mad that I slept with your boyfriend? After all these years?” Yuki laughed. “I'm sure I'm all he thinks about. Speaking of thinking, I am pretty sure you're lying about Aiko staying home today.”

Akane was silent.

“I'm going to up there and see for myself.”

“Yeah? Well good luck with that.” Akane cleared her throat, then yelled. “Guards! Guards! This girl is threatening to kill our president!”

“Excuse me?” Yuki asked. “You're lying! She's lying! I just want to talk and…”

“Zip your lips. I'm sure you wanted to just talk with Chie and Nina too, right?”

Yuki stared in silence.

“Excuse me, Miss.” a guard told her. “We need you exit the premises… immediately.” 

The security guard was armed with a taser. Yuki didn't care; she had nothing to lose.

“Make me.” she told them, and while Yuki didn't get tased, she  _ did _ get thrown out into the parking lot.

_ Well at least I tried _ , she thought as she got up from the pavement. If Yuki wasn't allowed to get Aiko at home or work, what could she do? Maybe she should've gave up. It was a popular saying, “No peace for the wicked.” Yuki was definitely wicked.

She was walking along the road, wishing that a car would just hit her, when a black Mercedes Benz pulled up to the shoulder, right in front of her. Maybe the person inside would kidnap her or hold her hostage. It was sick, but it was what Yuki wanted.

The door opened, and a heeled sandal touched the ground. There was a flower on the leather strip by her toes. Another sandal touched the ground, and then a girl out of the car, smiling a small smile at Yuki.

It was Yumi Aiba.

“Yuki. It's been a while.”

Yuki, overwhelmed by emotion, ran up to Yumi and hugged her, crying very hard. 

“Geez. Geez. I had no idea that you were the crying type.” Yumi told her. “Especially towards me. We hate each other, remember?”

Yuki quickly composed herself, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I know. I know. It's just… I heard about your accident. And I don't know why, but I thought you died.”

“It's a miracle I survived. That's what the doctors kept telling me. I guess Shino and my parents prayed hard enough.”

“Did they ever get the person who hit you?” Yuki asked.

“No. The case went cold because of a lack of evidence. The car was dropped off at a dealership, with no identity given. However… I could've sworn I saw Aiko in the car. It was a silver Lexus, and that's what Akane drives.”

“If you know they did it, why didn't you report them?”

“I was in London. And besides that, I had no proof. I also could hear Akane as I laid on the street… you know, she's very loud. But my memories are not solid evidence.”

“That's true. So did you drop off the USB…? Aiko's confession?”

“Yes. But nothing ever came from it, apparently, now that Aiko is the president. Let's get in the car. I want to take you home.”

“Right… about that…”

Yumi took Yumi to Syuko and Yuki's apartment, and as she did so, Yuki and Yumi exchanged stories about jail time and rehabilitation. 

“They said I'd never walk again. Well… at least I learned how to swim.”

“I broke out of prison and crashed Aiko's swearing in ceremony.”

“Damn!”

Something that they both agreed on though, was that they were hungry for revenge on Aiko. Their feelings were so strong on this, that Yuki found herself inviting Yumi inside. Syuko was still watching her drama from the floor when the two walked in.

“Oh! Who is this?” she asked, rolling over.

“This is Yumi Aiba.” Yuki introduced. “And Yumi, this is Syuko. Syuko is a girl who I met in prison. Yumi is a girl I knew from before everything happened.”

“Yes. We weren't really on good terms though, but now we have something in common.”

“And what's that?”

“Aiko.” Yumi and Yuki said in unison.

“Oh yes. I heard about her. I'm assuming you want revenge? Well hey, so do I. I actually dug around in the trash behind the Takamori house.”

“Um… why?” Yumi asked. “That's kind of gross.”

“Not so gross.” Syuko shrugged. “I was looking for quality content, and I got it.”

“Quality content?”

“Yes. Her social security number. Like I told Yuki, the rich are so dumb.”

“Oh right… I should explain.” Yuki spoke up. “Syuko is a professional con artist. She commits identity theft.”

“No offense, but why?” Yumi asked. She was not hiding her confusion at all. Syuko was a very… eccentric person.

“Because it's fun!” Syuko cheered. “And now, I've been learning how to forge documents, checks, cards, and checks. As you can see, life is all about learning.”

“Yeah…” Yumi nodded nervously. “So, Yuki. About Aiko. Have you talked to her since you got home?”

“Yeah. I paid her a visit. My mom too. It did not go well. I got thrown down the steps. Considering how I was hungover… it hurt like a bitch.”

“Is that it?”

Yuki sighed. “I got thrown out of her work place because Akane made a scene. I am not sure of what else I can do… I think this is my fate, I should just accept it.”

There was silence, as neither Yumi or Syuko knew what to say. The only noise in the apartment came from the TV, and Syuko, who was laying on her back, rolled back on her stomach. Yumi watched her carefully, then she moved her eyes to the TV. Yuki left to use the bathroom. There was a commercial advertising a site that checked to make sure one's identity wasn't stolen.

That was it. Yumi had her answer. Yuki walked out of the bathroom and towards the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of beer and downing it like her life depended on it.

“Hey Yuki…” Yumi started. “I have an idea.”

Yuki stared at Yumi, not saying anything because she was drinking from a bottle.

“Why don't we fake your death?”

Yuki did not react well to that suggestion well. She spit the beer out all over the floor, soaking the carpet.

“Nice.” Syuko quipped, getting up and getting a rag and spray.

Yuki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “What the fuck, Yumi? What gave you that idea?”

“It came to me.”

“Well it sucks. Think of something else.”

“Hear me out.” Yumi said. Syuko had started to spray the carpet with cleaner. “How are you supposed to get revenge on Aiko when you are A) not allowed to enter the house, or B) not allowed to go to her workplace?”

“I'll jump her outside.”

“Your mother would rip you to shreds.”

“True… but faking my death?”

“Listen. The name Yuki Himekawa is tainted. You're known as the girl who poisoned some very important people…”

“Thanks Yumi.”

Yumi glared at Yuki. “And you're also known as the girl who killed two children. You're a sloppy drunk who gets around. Not only are you unable to control your emotions, but you have nothing going for you besides getting into bar fights in the name of baseball.”

Yuki blushed, “You don't have to go  _ that  _ far.”

“Well… that's how everyone sees you. Shit, that's how I saw you a long time ago.” Yumi shrugged.

“Yuki sounds fun.” Syuko said from the floor.

“Well you're right about my name being cursed. So I fake my death. Then what? Watch as my 'family’ fakes sadness?”

“Yuki, you need to think before speaking. Yuki Himekawa is going in the trash. You will be known as something else for the time being.”

“Identity theft, identity theft! Yay yay yay!”

Both Yuki and Yumi gave dubious looks as Syuko started cheering.

“...so who's identity am I stealing?” Yuki asked. “And how will I convince everyone that I'm someone else? I think anyone who looks at me can tell who I am.”

“Well first of all, we aren't stealing identities. That's too risky.”

“Boo!” Syuko shouted.

“Be quiet Syuko. You're still needed. Yuki. You're going to have to pick a different name. You also need to change your personality… you can't do anything you used to do I'm the past. Syuko, I need you to produce identification for Yuki…”

“Are you kidding me? I can't watch baseball anymore? No more sports bars?”

“You can watch baseball… but only in here. You can't get excited about it either. And you definitely can't go to sports bars and start fights. No punching bouncers!”

“That's ass.”

“Don't worry. Once we bring Aiko down, you can go back to your old life.”

“But I'm dead.”

“Oh yeah. Well… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. As for Syuko… whenever Yuki thinks up a name… you do your thing.”

“Got it. But I think that we should do something else. You know, to make Yuki unrecognizable.”

“What?” Yuki asked. “You'll have to cover the scar on my face some way.”

Yumi rolled her eyes. “Do you know what make-up is?”

“That wasn't what I was thinking.” Syuko stood up from the carpet.

“Uh… contact lenses?”

“Good idea. We can use that. But here's my idea.”

“What is it?” Yuki asked.

Syuko didn't answer, instead she smiled a catlike smile to Yuki. Yumi blew this off as weird and sat down on the couch. Yuki began to walk towards the kitchen, with the intention of getting another beer. She didn't get very far though, because Syuko forcibly turned Yuki around and punched her in the mouth. Yumi watched in horror as one of Yuki’s teeth fell onto the carpet.

“What the fuck!” Yuki shouted, holding her bloody mouth. “Seriously, you couldn't have warned me?”

“Element of surprise. Anyway. I knocked one of your teeth out. Go in the bathroom and check it out.”

Yuki went into the bathroom. Yumi turned to Syuko. “Maybe you should've warned her…”

“Nah. Yuki would've probably blocked it and twisted my arm off.”

“True.”

Yuki walked out, looking somewhat embarrassed. “Syuko… you knocked my left tooth out. You can't see it normally, but if I smile…”

“I'm sorry. At least you'll look different.”

“Whatever.”

“Okay. Now that we're done with that… Yuki, what's your name?”

Yuki appeared to be thinking. “I got it.” she said after five minutes. “Hime Hikawa.”

“Interesting choice. Why?”

“Yeah… why?”

Yuki grinned. “I just took the 'me’ out my last name. Made my first name Hime because not only is it the first kanji in my last name but it means something I'm not associated with.”

“What does it mean?” Syuko asked, looking interested.

A twisted smirk appeared on Yuki’s face. “Princess.”

"Ooh!" Syuko squealed. "We'll get to see Yuki in pretty dresses and cute clothes! She'll be smart and polite and graceful and elegant. It's like her new name is a glass slipper! She's Cinderella!"

"Yeah... Definitely not me. I don't fuck with dresses or cute clothes... also I'm not smart, polite, graceful or elegant. I have bad manners so I'm the last thing you'd associate with the word 'princess.'" 

“Well you're definitely right about that.” Yumi said derisively.

“And what do you mean by that?!”

“Chill. As long as you like your name, that's all that matters. Anyway, I gotta go. Shino is gonna take me to a wine tasting and I don't want to make her wait. It was nice meeting you, Syuko!”

“It was nice meeting you as well.” Syuko agreed. “Will I be seeing you again?”

“Yup. Our work isn't done until Aiko's life is ruined. I'll be back here soon… maybe in a few days?”

“I'll make you snacks!” Syuko cheered.

“See you two later.”

“Wait.” Yuki called out. “Yumi, wait. I want to ask you a favor.”

“What is it?”

“Next time, can you bring me a pair of high heels? Hime loves them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Yuki Himekawa! She died for Hime Hikawa to live


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF!

Part of the birth of Hime Hikawa entailed Yuki making herself look different and to do things that she normally wouldn't do. Part of that was Yumi teaching Yuki how to change her manner of speaking and manners to more ladylike. Another part was Syuko teaching her how to use makeup. It was easier said than done. Today, Yumi was once again trying to teach Yuki how to walk in heels.

They were both standing in the corner of the studio apartment, the two girls holding hands. Yumi stood in front of Yuki, dressed normally. Yuki was as well. The only difference was Yuki’s choice of shoes - two and a half white heels that Yumi bought for her.

“Come on.” Yumi coaxed. “It's easy. Just walk like you'd normally do.”

“I don't want to.” Yuki protested. “I just want to take these off. My feet hurt.”

“Yuki. I will not let you take these shoes off. This is day five. Seriously? If you don't want to go along with this, then say so.”

“Easy for you to say. You're the not the one giving up your identity.”

“Say what you want. I'm not giving up on you. Seriously, you're testing my patience. Do what I say.”

“I don't want to.”

“You're making this very complicated. The more you delay this, the longer Aiko will go unpunished.”

“So what?”

“Do you know what the statute of limitations is?”

When Yuki just stared at Yumi blankly, she sighed. “It means that if a certain amount of time passes between the present and the crime, the person who committed the crime can't get charged. Now do you see why I'm rushing you?”

“Okay okay okay. Just catch me if I fall, okay?”

“Of course. We can't do anything if you injure yourself. Now let's do it. Baby steps.”

“Don't pressure me.”

Yuki took a step forward, and Yumi took one back. They took about twenty steps together when Yumi smiled at Yuki.

“See? You got better. Remember when you'd fall after five steps? You'll be able to walk on your own soon.”

“You're full of shit.” 

“Don't believe me?” Yumi dropped Yuki’s hands and went over to the kitchen. “Walk over here or else I'll pour all your beer down the sink.”

“You wouldn't.” Yuki said. “You wouldn't! Do you have any idea how much that cost me?”

“Apparently more than you can afford.”

Yuki began to take one of her heels off, but Yumi noticed.

“Take your heels off and the beer still goes down the sink. Heels on, Yuki.”

Yuki put her foot back in the heel, and then walked over to Yumi, backing her into the corner.

“Don't touch my fucking beer!” Yuki shouted.

Yumi giggled. “I knew it. I knew it. You got it.”

“Yeah, but my feet still hurt.” Yuki took the heels off. “I don't have to wear these all the time, do I?”

“No… of course not. Just only if Aiko thinks it's you. Because as far as Aiko knows, you're too much of a bum to walk in heels.”

“Yumi, we may be on the same side and all, but you need to cut it out with the insults. You're talking about me. So stop it.”

“No. I'm talking about Yuki Himekawa. You are now Hime Hikawa. We got you clothes and we got you shoes. I raided Sephora for you as well. All we need is for Syuko to come here with the documents and Yuki Himekawa is dead.”

Then right on queue, Syuko bust through the door, holding an A4 sized envelope. “I'm back~ I'm back~ and guess what? I bought gifts.”

Syuko placed the envelope on the table, and Yuki and Yumi walked over her. Yumi reached for it, with the intention of opening it. However, Syuko slapped her hand away.

“Stop, stop! These are Yuki’s gifts. So she opens them.” 

Syuko and Yumi looked expectantly at Yuki, who had no choice but to look inside. She took out a bunch of papers: a birth certificate, a social security card, a government issued ID card, and a driver's license. Finally, there was a degree from Columbia University in the US. All the names on the documents were Hime Hikawa.

“Um…” Yuki observed the degree. “Columbia?”

“Yes. It's a prestigious university in the United States. Cool, right? You'll be a shoo in if you put this on your resume.”

“Yeah? But I can't speak English well, dumb bitch. Why didn't you pick a Japanese university?”

“Because it's more impressive. Anyway, didn't you have English classes in school?”

“A little bit.” Yuki admitted. “I use it to talk to foreigners that also like the Cats.”

“Talk.” Yumi repeated, putting air quotes around the word.

“Is there something you'd like to say, Yumi?” 

“Well if you can use it to seduce foreigners you can definitely use it to prove you went to school there. If they ask you why your English isn't as good as they thought say you came back to Japan and forgot.” Yumi shrugged. “That happened to me when I studied abroad in France in middle school.”

“How nice. Thanks for sharing.”

“Okay okay okay okay!” Syuko interjected. “Now that we have everything set up, all we need to do now is put highlights in Yuki’s hair. Then after that we kill her off.”

“Um… don't say that. I don't like the sound of it.” Yuki complained. “And what's this about highlights?”

“We're going to give you goldish highlights.” Yumi held up a section of Yuki’s brown hair. She thought of it as dull and unremarkable, but she wasn't going to say that out loud.

“Yes. We're going to make your hair pretty and shiny too. Also give you a nice manicure.” Syuko beamed. “See I know a girl named Karen…”

“Before that we have to plan her death.” Yumi smiled, and Yuki pushed Yumi off of her.

“Excuse me? What did I tell you about saying things like that? Also… Syuko here already knocked one of my teeth out. What's the point of dyeing my hair?”

“Highlighting.” Yumi corrected. “It will bring out the brown lenses we got you.”

“Okay. Whatever I'll do whatever if it means I can end Aiko. If that means turning me into a Barbie doll, I'll do it.”

Syuko began to clap. “You finally got it, Hime.”

“Don't call me that… yet. Before I 'die’, I want to do one more thing as Yuki Himekawa.”

“And what's that?” Yumi questioned.

“Mind your business. I'll be back whenever I get back.”

After gathering her purse and her shoes, Yuki decided to spend her last day sitting out on a baseball field in a park. She was on the bleachers, staring up at the changing sky.

“This is it.” Yuki said to herself. “This is really it. I hope it's worth it.”

Yuki didn't say anything else, instead she had gotten very reflective and thought about certain events in her life. When her house got robbed when she was 8. When she first fell in love with the Cats when she was 7. When Megumi took Yuki to a game when she was 10. Playing baseball in middle school. Cheerleading in high school. Meeting Aiko and Souichiro for the first time. Souichiro and Megumi's wedding. Her lonely high school graduation. Getting her fake ID. Losing her virginity to a stranger. Getting her real ID. Getting thrown out of her house. Getting an apartment. Getting kicked out the apartment.

Of course, there was more… relating to the events that had happened since she moved back in. Five stood out to her - the car accident, her arrest, her trial, crashing Aiko's ceremony, and her conversations with Clarice.

All of those memories were to be thrown away later tonight… but they'd still stick with Yuki. It was a strange thing to explain, but Hime Hikawa did not live that kind of life.

“It's a nice evening. I'm glad you brought me here…”

“Of course. This is the perfect place to take pictures. Or as I call it, camera walk.”

Those were two voices that Yuki would never forget - Megumi and Aiko. The two were walking down a pathway, on the other side of the bleachers. Aiko was holding a camera in hand.

Against her better judgement, Yuki called out to her mother.

“Mom!”

Megumi glanced at Yuki, but ignored her. Yuki wanted to be heard. She ran down the bleachers and stopped in front of her mother.

“Mom.” Yuki pleaded. “I wanted to say that I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too.” Megumi said back. “I'm sorry that I brought you into this world. I'm also sorry that I didn't give you up when I should've.”

“Don't say things like that.” Aiko told her step mother. “Be kind and listen to Yuki. She might say something important.”

“Okay. Go.” 

Yuki sighed. “I don't know what I did wrong… but I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You'll never have to deal with me again though.”

“Finally.” Megumi huffed. “I've been waiting for years for you to say that.”

Yuki bit her lip, trying her hardest not to cry right there. “I'm really sorry. I wish there was more I could say. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'm sorry for being a burden. You don't deserve me as a daughter. I'm glad you have Aiko…”

“Here you go with that shit. Stop it. Stop trying to manipulate me. You should be 25, right? You had 25 years to clean up your act… and now you're 25 years too late. Aiko, let's go. Something smells.”

“I love you, mom. I love you.” Yuki called out.

But Megumi didn't respond to that. She began to walk away, leaving Aiko and Yuki alone.

“Thank you.” Aiko told her. “Thank you for ruining our camera walk. Just like you ruined everything else.”

Aiko then ran after Megumi, leaving Yuki alone. That entire encounter left Yuki shaken and upset. She needed to clear her mind, and forget about this encounter.

The best way to do that, Yuki figured, was to drink until she got blackout drunk. If she got lucky, she'd die from alcohol poisoning. Fuck getting revenge. Despite what Yumi and Syuko had told her, Yuki did not believe that she could pull this off. She needed something to take her mind off the stress. 

Surprisingly, Yuki didn't go to a sports bar. Instead, she found a smaller, more quieter bar, where she ordered some beer. Three glasses later, Yuki was feeling giddy, a complete 180 from her how she was after running into Aiko and Megumi.

“Another glass! Another glass!” Yuki chanted, throwing her card onto the bar table. This had attracted the attention of the older man sitting next to her, who had been reviewing something in a legal pad. He recognized the card, and then the girl.

Without thinking, he spoke up. “Yuki!”

Yuki stopped her chanting and stared at the man, her eyes glassy. “Do I know you?”

“You don't know me, but I know you. I'm Koichi Himekawa.”

The bartender placed a glass of beer onto the bar, but Yuki was too busy trying to connect the dots to notice. It didn't take long to figure it out.

“Are you my father?”

“Yes.”

“I don't believe you. You're fucking around with me. If you're my father, what's my blood type?”

“Your blood type is B. Your mother's name is Megumi and you were born on September 14th, 1991 at Sodai Hospital in Miyazaki.”

Yuki felt faint as she realized that he was basically reading off of her birth certificate. But then her faint feeling turned to anger. She grabbed the glass of beer and threw it onto him.

“Do you have any idea what you have done by deserting me?” Yuki yelled at him. “Do you? You weren't in my life before, so stay out of it now!”

“Yuki wait! I can explain, I can explain!”

“I don't want to hear it!” Yuki jumped off the bar stool and ran out of the establishment, the bartender mystified, yet horrified.

“I assume you are paying your daughter's bill?” he asked.

“Take this and keep the change as your tip.” He placed a 10000 yen bill onto the counter, and then ran out, leaving a very satisfied bartender.

Yuki didn't seem to get very far. She was standing in front of a television store, covering her mouth with her hands and pacing back forth.

“Listen Yuki… I get how you feel.” Koichi spoke up, and Yuki looked up. 

“Stay away from me!” she shouted, her eyes wet with tears. “Don't come any closer or else I'll throw myself into traffic!”

“Just… just hear me out, okay? I heard about what happened to you and…”

“And you wanted to make things worse, right? Because things can't get better for me, now can they? You… my mother… the people who are supposed to care about me throw me away! I know… I know… I'm trash. But don't worry! I won't be around for much longer!”

“Your mother… what did she do to you?”

“You don't deserve an explanation. Not when you did the same thing. You have no idea what she did to me or what she put me through.”

“Without you going into specifics… I can tell that she hurt you. Well I'm different. I have been looking for you for years. For basically your entire life. I wouldn't have done that if I wanted to hurt you.”

Koichi's explanation seemed to calm Yuki down, so he continued.

“I really regret not finding you sooner. I've searched high and low. I've even hired a private investigator. But nothing ever came out of it. I gave up, thinking that you died or left Japan. However… I heard the news about the accident, and that gave me a fair idea of your location…”

Yuki's face went chalk white. “You did? You heard about what I did to those children?”

“Yes. I went to the hospital and watched over you before you woke up. I left you a flower basket.”

“But… but… Souichiro said… he said he gave those to me.”

“Well he lied.” Koichi rolled his eyes. “We went to middle school together. Some things never change. But besides that… I wanted to be there when you woke up. But Megumi…” he shook his head. “It isn't right to fight in a hospital so I left. I intended to come back a few days later…”

“But I was arrested.” Yuki sighed. “Are you sure you want to have a child killer as a daughter? No one else does.”

“That's not true. Souichiro and Megumi seem to treat Aiko well.”

“Wait a second… how do you know?”

“I have a copy of her confession.” 

Yuki shook her head. “You're lying. You're lying because you want me in your life that badly. Well, I'm not that dumb.”

“Hold on, you don't believe that, do you? I tried to my best to help you. I sent you money while you were in prison and also got you an outfit to wear…”

“Because you wanted me to side with you. Well I have news for you pal. I'm tired of being used. I'm tired of being hurt or being used to hurt others. I can see right through you.”

“That's not true. I really care about you, and if it wasn't for Megumi keeping us apart, I…”

“I didn't ask. You should just adopt Aiko as your daughter like Megumi did. Leave me alone.”

“At least consider…”

“I said leave me alone! Stay out of my life!” 

The light on the crosswalk turned to walk and Yuki ran across the street, trying to get away from the man that claimed to be her father. Whether he was or was not, Yuki didn't care. Koichi, on the other hand, decided not to follow her. He had said enough, and had accepted that it was Yuki's right not to be accepting of him.

Yuki could not handle hearing this and went to another bar a few blocks away. There she drank to her heart's content, although by the tenth glass, Yuki had picked a fight with the bartender when he decided not to serve her anymore. She spit in his face and then got dragged out by security. After yelling at them, she threw up on the ground and decided to fall asleep on a bench in the park.

When she woke up, Yuki was on the couch in Syuko's apartment, with Yumi and Syuko looking down at her. Syuko looked concerned, while Yumi had her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. As for Yuki, she felt like shit. She had never had a hangover this bad before.

“Good afternoon, beautiful!” Syuko greeted. “You woke up just in time. We were about to call emergency services.”

“Yeah. For a second, we thought you were a goner.” Yumi told her, then her face darkened. “What the fuck? You could've died.”

“I'm sorry.” Yuki apologized. “I just… my dad… ah… my head…”

“Your dad?” Syuko repeated. “Didn't you say you had no idea who your dad was?”

“Things change. How did I get back in here anyway? Last thing I remember was sitting in a bar… ordering a third drink. Or was it fourth?”

“Your father drove you here.” Yumi explained. “He didn't come up though, because I just so happened to be outside.”

“She was buying me snacks.” Syuko explained.

“Yeah… snacks. Anyway, I called Syuko and we dragged you up here. You were knocked out.”

“And unfortunately, I woke up.” Yuki complained. “I had way too much…”

“Hime can't be doing this shit.” Yumi reminded her. “Speaking of Hime, it's about that time. How do you want to go out?”

“Suicide.” Yuki slurred. “I'm at the end of my rope anyway.”

Syuko and Yumi exchanged a concerned look as Yuki grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

It was time.

Later that day, Aiko and Akane were sitting in the living room of the Takamori household. Akane was on her phone, texting Mio as Aiko went through her camera.

“Just wait until I tell you about what we saw on our last walk.” Aiko started.

“Are you seriously about to show me more of your boring pictures? Life is too short to have such boring hobbies.”

“There is nothing boring about photography.” Aiko snapped. “Anyway, Mom and I ran into Yuki while we were at the park.”

“Oh gross. I forgot she existed.”

“So did I. Anyway, she ran over to us, apologizing and crying and whatever. She made it seem like she was going to kill herself. You know she tried to do that when I visited her in prison, right?”

“Right. I remember you telling me that. If only she succeeded.”

“Hopefully she does this time. I won't feel at peace until she is gone.”

“Same here.”

Megumi approached them, holding a tray of sugar cookies and tea. “I made these for you.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“Thanks Mrs. Takamori.”

“You're welcome, girls. So what are you guys talking about? Are you showing Akane your pictures, Aiko?”

“Yeah. But besides that, I was telling her about Yuki and how we saw her.”

Megumi grimaced. “I see… why don't you girls talk about something more positive?”

“Oh right. I should tell you about how Kiyora is moving on to a new company. We're going to be looking for a new junior executive assistant soon.”

“Ah yes. That's exciting. I need a new co-worker anyway. Kiyora was way too uptight.”

Megumi laughed. “Or maybe Akane is just too casual to be a senior executive assistant.”

“That's also very true.” Aiko giggled.

“Hey!”

Megumi smiled as she made her way back to the kitchen. If Aiko was her first daughter, Akane was now her second. It was perfect.

She was about to start washing the cookie pans that she used and was running water in the sink when the phone rang. Megumi turned the water off, and then picked up the phone.

“Takamori residence, Megumi speaking…”

Whoever was on the other end of the phone was crying softly to herself. Megumi had no idea what was going on, and she would've yelled at the stranger or hung up on them but something told her not to.

“M-m-mrs. T-t-takamori… I haven't s-s-spoken t-t-to you in a long t-t-time.”

“Yumi?” Megumi asked. “Are you alright? Why are you crying? Did something happen?”

Yumi started sobbing loudly. “Yuki…! It's about Yuki. She… she… she…”

“Yumi, please calm down. What happened to her? Did she get arrested again? Did she hurt you?”

“No… no! She… she's dead!”

“WHAT?!” Megumi shouted. “What?! You're kidding. What happened?”

“I'm not too sure… there's an abandoned shed in the park. She poured gasoline all on the inside and locked herself in and…”

Megumi could not best to hear any more of this. She dropped to the ground and began sobbing, leaving the phone off the hook. The sound of Megumi hitting the floor and crying was loud enough to attract the attention of Souichiro, Aiko, and Akane, who had walked over.

“What happened?” Souichiro demanded. “What happened?”

Akane watched on, clearly shaken as Souichiro kept asking and Megumi answered with sobs. Aiko, however, picked up the phone. She needed answers.

“Who are you and what did you say to make my mother cry?” Aiko shouted.

The whimpering on the other line ceased. “Aiko.”

“Yumi.”

“Your sister… she killed herself.”

With that, both Aiko and Yumi started sobbing to each other on the phone. 

“It's not fair!” they both cried out.

Souichiro snatched the phone away from Aiko and hung it up.

“What did they say?” He demanded. “What did they say?”

“Yuki killed herself!” Aiko shouted, and that sent Akane and Souichiro into tears. Because no matter how much they tried to convince themselves otherwise, Yuki was still a part of their family.

However, unbeknownst to them, Yumi was on the floor in a certain apartment, doubled over with laughter with Syuko. Syuko had tears and her eyes and Yumi was laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

“You really got them!” Syuko shouted.

“I always knew my acting lessons would come in handy!”

However, as Syuko and Yumi were laughing over the fact that they just pulled the prank of the century, Yuki, who had been crying and complaining about how much her highlights made her scalp burn, had gone quiet, staring sadly into space. She couldn't help but to wonder why they were acting like they loved her, when they had treated her like she did. Why weren't they like this when she was 'alive’?

The Takamoris did not make a big show out of Yuki’s funeral. Because Yuki did not have a lot of friends, the only people there were Aiko, Souichiro, Megumi, Koichi, Akane, and Yumi. Because Yumi was the closest to Yuki, she was the one who carried the urn. The pastor did his thing, as everyone cried. After he was done, Koichi spoke first.

“Even though we only talked once, I am glad that you are at peace. I regret being more in your life but wait for me. I will be there with you soon… as a father.”

“Shut up!” Megumi snapped. “How many years has it been? How dare you show your face around here now, you filthy opportunist!”

“Megumi. Now is not the time.” Souichiro snapped. 

“It's okay. I deserve it.” Koichi sighed in defeat.

“I'm sorry. That was wrong of me.” Megumi apologized. “My baby… my baby… this isn't fair… why… why… I should've been…”

“It's okay mom, it's okay mom…” Aiko said to her. “We can't live with regrets, but we can at least take comfort in the fact that we had good times with Yuki when she was alive.”

“You're right.” Megumi sighed. “It feels like my heart was ripped out…. And everything means nothing…”

“You still have Aiko.” Souichiro reminded her.

“Yes… which I'm fortunate for. If I was stuck with Yuki… Well I'm glad she's the one that passed away and not you.”

Akane gasped and everyone else shot a very judgemental look at Megumi, including the pastor, who had his eyebrows raised.

“Mom.” Aiko said seriously. “Be kind.”

“Seriously…” Koichi agreed. “Some things are better left unsaid…”

“Oh right. I'm sorry.”

“I'm sure she didn't mean it.” Soichiro nodded. “Yes.” Aiko agreed. “Grief does… interesting things to people.”

“Well need I remind you that nothing good comes from disrespecting the dead.” The pastor spoke up. “May God have mercy on your soul.”

“I… I… I didn't mean it.” Megumi started to cry. “I just hope Yuki has it in her heart to forgive me.”

“Maybe… we all know how Yuki is…” Yumi said, trying to remain in character. She herself actually wanted to pull a Yuki and throw all the expletives at the world at Megumi and her former best friend. However...

“She will.” Aiko declared. “She'll forgive you because you're her mother.”

That caused Megumi to cry

The rest comforted Megumi, who was clearly beside herself with grief. Yumi found this interesting, but she couldn't say anything. Not only would it be construed as disrespectful, but it could possibly sell her out. So she kept her mouth shut, only opening it to say sympathies.

Finally, Yumi lead the urn to the columbarium, and the rest followed.

The cemetery was dead silent. Completely silent. It was the kind of silence that scared you. Deafening silence, they called it.

Yuki, who had been hiding behind a tree, stepped out, wearing an attractive black skirt suit, a pair of black heels and a wide brimmed black hat, although the sun caught light of her highlights, adding a natural shimmer to her hair. A pair of black sunglasses covered her eyes and her lips were painted red. She was holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums, which, as Yumi told her, the flower of death.

Yuki placed the flowers in front of her grave.  _ Yuki Himekawa _ , it read,  _ September 14th, 1991 - June 8th, 2017 _

“My baby… my baby… this isn't fair.” Yuki said mockingly. “You may think your ‘baby’ is dead but she's all grown up now, and she's going to ruin your fucking life. Tch… rest in peace, Yuki Himekawa. You deserved a better fate. But don't worry. Hime Hikawa will make everything right. Everything.”

She stared at the tombstone for a minute, before kissing her hand and putting it onto the tombstone.

“I hope you hit a lot of home runs up in heaven. You deserve it. Farewell.”

Due to Yuki's funeral, Aiko decided that she should take a period of mourning. This period lasted about a week, which normally wouldn't have any significance, but this was the week that the company was supposed to be hiring for a junior executive assistant. Since both of the executive assistants served Aiko directly, Aiko was supposed to be the one that interviewed the candidates.

However, since Aiko was mourning, she tasked Akane with the interviewing, since she herself was the senior executive assistant. Akane didn't care though, she actually missed interviewing people and she knew what qualities to look for, since she held this position in the past. 

When Aiko returned from her week off, she walked into her office, and Akane, who was sitting out her desk, ran inside.

“How was it?” she asked. “How was your vacation?”

“Shhh. Don't call it that. It was a period of mourning, remember?” 

“Yeah… okay. Sure. When we get out I want to hear all about what kind of fun things you did to take your mind off of what happened.”

“You know I will share.” Aiko smiled. 

“So… um… how is your family doing? You know… now that she's gone?”

Aiko shrugged. “Dad said life goes on. Mom was upset the day after. But now? Life is like it was before she died.”

“I see… well, I would call you heartless, but that lying slut had no attachment to your family. She was just a stranger under your roof.”

“Correction - she was a house guest who had overstayed her welcome.”

“Also true. Anyway, while you were gone, I conducted the interviews for a new junior executive assistant!”

“How did they go?”

“Amazing! I found the perfect candidate.”

“Perfect? How so?”

“She has an amazing aura. She's pretty and speaks like a professional. Besides that, her specs are amazing. Her resume and cover letter were great… and she graduated from Columbia… in the United States! We even had a conversation in English!”

“Whoa. I need to meet her. She should be starting today right?”

“Right… and if my memory serves me correctly, she should be coming in right about…”

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Akane yelled, and Aiko lightly tapped on her foot. It was the first thing in the morning. Why was Akane so loud?

The door opened and a girl walked in. She stood slightly taller than Akane and Aiko, but that probably had something to do with her heels. Her brown hair had been highlighted which brought out the gold specks in her brown eyes. Aiko found this mesmerizing.

“Good morning.” the girl said in a light, dainty voice.

“Nice shoes! You have such good fashion sense and it always matches your makeup and brings out your eyes and hair and ahhh you need to show me how you do that!”

The girl covered her mouth and started giggling. “It can be arranged, Akane.”

Aiko smiled. “I see that you two have already introduced each other…”

“Duh!” Akane shouted. “I'm the one who interviewed her!”

“You're so funny, Akane. I love your energy.” the newcomer said, and Akane blushed.

Aiko kept going. “Anyhow. It's nice to meet you. I'm Aiko Takamori, the president of Takamori Cosmetics.” she giggled. “I guess it's kind of obvious, looking at my last name. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now what is your name…?”

The newcomer smiled, showing off a small gap on the left side of her mouth.

“Hime Hikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay FINALLY the fun starts


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, a morning update... interesting, right?

It had only been five days but Yuki was considering quitting her job. The salary was great and Syuko appreciated it, but... It was already so exhausting. Not only was she expected to be someone else but she was supposed to work in close proximity to the same girl who ruined her life. It was a bad feeling but what was even worse was the anxiety that Yuki would fuck up and expose herself. The stress was killing her and Yuki _really_ wanted to go to a sports bar but Syuko would stop her because Yuki got sloppy and aggressive while drunk. She argued that Yuki’s alcohol induced antics would sell them out.

That was very true, but it still made Yuki feel bad. What also made Yuki feel bad was this recurring dream that she had. Yuki, as Hime, would be visiting Yuki in the same prison she was kept in. Yuki would stare at her, looking sad.

“I hope you succeed.” she would say. “If you don't…” Yuki would then strangle herself to death and fall onto the floor. Hime would just sit there and cover her mouth, her eyes big and her hands shaking. Then Clarice would appear out of nowhere, looking very disappointed.

“I told you not to do anything that you regret.”, she would say.

It was a shitty thing to wake up to. Did Yuki regret killing her old self off? Was it really worth it? Her feeling got worse on that Friday when Aiko walked over to her desk at the end of the day, all smiles.

“Hey Hime.” she greeted. “What are you doing on Saturday?”

“Resting. Rest is important for your skin and mental health...” Yuki answered. That was a lie. The Cats were playing tomorrow night and Yuki intended to stay inside and get wasted. She needed it after this week.

Aiko appeared to be disappointed. “Oh. Well, you're right. However, you aren’t resting all weekend, right? Because I wanted to invite you over! Then we can go on a camera walk.”

“A what?” Yuki asked, knowing damn well what Aiko referred to as a 'camera walk’.

“Silly me, I should explain! You see, one of my hobbies is taking pictures. I like talking pictures at the park so I like to walk through. However, it's lonely and kind of boring if I go alone… so I like to ask people to join me. Normally I ask my mom… but I decided to ask you first!”

Yuki laughed. “Do I strike you as someone who likes walking through the park?”

Aiko stared at Yuki like she was hurt. “You know what? You're right. I'll just ask my mom.”

“No no no. It's fine.” Yuki smiled. “I look forward to meeting your family. I want to see who raised such a nice, kind girl.”

“Oh really? Okay. I'm so excited. Here, I'll give you my address.” Aiko grabbed a post it note from Yuki's desk and scribbled down her address. She handed it to Yuki, who smiled.

“Thank you. Is twelve o’clock a good time?”

“Yes. It's perfect, actually!”

“Great. I'll see you tomorrow then!”

“Me too. Bye!”

Aiko left the office area, but Yuki stayed behind. Once she was sure that Aiko was gone, she ripped the post it note in half and threw it into the drawer.

Why would she need the address of a place that she knew like the back of her hand?

The next day, Yuki found herself standing in front of that place that was formerly known as her house. She rang the bell, and Aiko answered, throwing herself at Yuki.

“Hime! I'm so glad you're here! You see, I was so nervous that you wouldn't come…”

Yuki laughed Hime’s dainty laugh. “Nervous? Why would you be nervous? I said I was coming, wasn't I?”

“Of course. Right. Sorry… I get nervous and… well…”

“There's no reason to be nervous. Let's go inside.”

Aiko lead Yuki into her house, and into the living room. It was a surreal experience, being in her own house as a guest.  Especially because the last time that she was in there, her mother had thrown her down the steps. Yuki tried to suppress her emotions, but it became harder once she saw the family portrait. Aiko sat in the middle, while Souichiro and Megumi stood behind her, smiling like the proud parents they were. Yuki couldn't help but to say something.

“Your family looks so happy.”

“Do we? I'd like to think that we are. What about your parents?”

“My parents… remember how I told you I went to university in New York? Well, they came to visit me once and they fell in love with the city. So they moved there. I visit them occasionally, but international flights are so expensive.”

“That’s very true.”

As Aiko nodded in agreement, Yuki found herself staring at a vase that was filled with white chrysanthemums. It was the same vase that both Aiko and Yuki brought Megumi for her birthday. The same vase that Megumi threw at Yuki but gushed over Aiko's.

As Yuki was staring at the flowers, _her_ flowers, Megumi walked into the room, smiling.

“Aiko, is this your new friend?”

“Yes. Mom, meet Hime. Hime, meet my mother.”

Megumi held her hand out to Yuki, who shook it. She did her best to hide how she really felt.

“It's nice to meet you, Hime. I'm Megumi, Aiko's mother. I've heard a lot about you… Aiko likes you a lot.”

“I like her too. I'm glad I met her, and I hope that we are able to be great friends.” Yuki smiled, then she decided to say something about the flowers.

“Excuse me for asking, but did somebody close to you die recently?”

Megumi and Aiko exchanged a look of anxiety. Yuki tried not to laugh at this. Finally, Megumi decided to answer the question.

“Yes.” she said.

“Oh wow… I'm sorry for your loss.”

“Don't be sorry.” Megumi picked up the vase. “These flowers have been here for too long. I would've thrown them away by now, but I forgot. Thank you for reminding me.”

“Be kind mom. Remember what the pastor said.” Aiko warned.

Megumi sighed. “Honey, I don't believe in such horseshit. Anyway, aren't you two supposed to be going somewhere?”

“Oh right! The park! Come on Hime. I'll drive.”

Before Yuki could say anything else, Aiko dragged her out and in the blink of an eye, the two were in Aiko's car, heading towards the park. As they were driving, Yuki noticed how Aiko seemed to be on edge.

“Are you okay? You look nervous.” she asked.

Aiko sighed. “No… I'm not nervous. Well actually… I am. You see… four years ago, I was in a bad car accident. So I think about that a lot.”

“I'm sorry.” Yuki apologized, staring out of the window. _No I'm not. You should've been sorry four years ago. But you_ ** _will_** _be sorry._

“It's fine.” Aiko told her.

The two stayed silent until they got to the park. Yuki watched as Aiko excitedly took pictures, with a plastic smile on her face. However, Aiko's mood changed as they passed the baseball field.

“Yuki.” she said, and Yuki’s stomach dropped. Did Aiko really foil her identity? It had only been five days! Yuki hadn't even gotten to carry out her revenge yet! However, Yuki had gotten anxious for no reason.

“Hime, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that with you here.”

“It's fine.” Yuki told her. “But… who is that? A friend of yours?”

“Friend?” Aiko laughed derisively. “Not exactly. I guess I can trust you though. This is a secret, so you can't tell anyone. The last thing I want is for people to remember… when I am trying to forget.”

Yuki’s eyes got bigger. Was it happening? Was it really happening? Was Aiko really about to confess to her murder? This was way too easy.

“I am sure you heard about Yuki Himekawa, right? The girl who killed those two girls in front of that elementary school? Well… I was in the car with her.”

“Oh my God.”

“No! Hime, don't get the wrong idea. She was the one driving. But that's not what I'm talking about. What I'm talking about is our relationship. I didn't really claim her as such, but she's my step sister. She's Megumi's daughter.”

“Ah. She wasn't in the family picture. What happened?”

“About that… because of her bad behavior, she alienated herself. I kind of wish she didn't… because she killed herself. And honestly… I don't want to blame the victim, but… if she was nicer… maybe she wouldn't have been pushed that far, you know?”

Yuki didn't know what to say. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of her. It wasn't like Aiko was saying this just to insult her, but as she considered Hime as a friend, this was the truth. In other words, this is what she really thought.

“How… how could you say that?”

“You don't understand. You didn’t know Yuki. She was horrible, really. I'm honestly glad she's gone. However… I just wish my last words were slightly nicer. This is the last place we talked. She was sitting there.” Aiko pointed at the bleachers.

“Yeah? She liked baseball?”

“Oh she loved it. She liked some team a lot… the Cats? Whatever. My mom and I were walking on a camera walk when she ran over, apologizing. It felt so performative. But that's in the past. I should stop thinking about her. Don't you agree, Hime?”

For a second, Yuki had dissociated. She should've expected this… yet every time her family showed their true colors, it still shocked her.

“Hime?” Aiko called out. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. I kind of got lost in thought there…”

“It's fine. I myself don't like to talk about her anyway. I just wanted to bring her up because I felt like I had to tell you about our relationship.”

“Dirty little secret?”

“You know it.”

Yuki sighed. Now that the conversation had moved off of Yuki, it was up to Hime to try to get some intel that could potentially ruin her.

“So what’s it like being the president?”

“Fun… but also a lot of work. My dad supervises everything I do. It's kind of annoying, because even though I've been the president for two years, he thinks I don't know what I'm doing. I hate it.”

“It sounds like you need to do something to prove yourself.”

“You're right. That's what I'm doing actually…” Aiko smiled. “You see, I was going to ask you and Akane about this on Monday… but since we're here now…”

“What is it?”

“We're rolling out a line of organic makeup. It's my suggestion, so I need to work hard so I can prove that I'm capable. Will you help me?”

“Of course.” Yuki smiled. “Not only do I want to help you because it's my job, but also because I like you and want you to do well. I'll do my best!”

Aiko threw herself at Yuki, hugging her. “Thank you so much! You're like the sister I never had!”

All Yuki could do was reluctantly hug Aiko back, and roll her eyes. _Poor Aiko,_ Yuki thought, _she had no idea what was coming._

Meanwhile, on the other end of town, Syuko was at work. Being a nail technician, working weekends was expected, but Syuko didn't mind or care. She liked talking to her clients, who liked talking to her. Her eccentric personality made her popular. However, today's client wasn't a stranger, but rather…

“Yumi, you have nice feet. They're narrow and you take care of them.”

“Syuko.” Yumi said seriously.

“Come on.” Syuko smiled. “You have no idea what I see. Some people have nasty feet. You take good care of them too. They're so soft and…”

“Syuko! Seriously? I told you this before. I don't like talking about feet.”

“A lot of people don't. But that's okay. Also… your toes are dry now. So you can put your shoes on. How do you like them?”

Yumi stared at her toes, which were white. There was a pink and yellow lily on her big toes.

“Nice. Here.” Yumi gave Syuko a 2000 yen bill.

“Amazing! You always tip me so well. I'm spoiled.”

“I'll see you on Sunday, okay? Oh… and stop freaking people out with your talk about feet.”

Syuko smiled at Yumi. “Don't kinkshame.”

“Goodbye.”

Yumi left, and Syuko went to put the nail polish that Yumi picked back on the shelf. When she came back, she overheard the talk of her co-worker and her client.

“Isn't that the girl who got mowed down by a car four years ago?” the client asked.

“Yes Minami. She's a regular here.” Syuko’s co-worker, Karen explained. “Yumi Aiba. What about her?”

“I'm glad she's alive and well. Everyone knows how messed up she was after that hit and run.”

“Yeah. It's a miracle she recovered. Give me your foot.”

Minami stuck her foot out at Karen. “It really is. I was watching the video, and… whoever was behind that wheel should be lucky they weren't fucking arrested. They should be executed. Like… slow down, Speedy Gonzales.”

“Video?” Syuko repeated. She charged over to Minami, nearly knocking Karen over.

“Yeah. Someone uploaded the video on YouTube. You haven't seen it? Granted, it's hard to look at because it looks like it was shot with a potato, but… yeah. If you like seeing people almost die then go for it.”

“Please.” Karen rolled her eyes. “Syuko has… odd interests, but she's not that odd.”

“You're right.” Syuko said, smiling. She then walked towards the bathroom, making a mental note to find this video as soon as she could. If she could get Akane's license plate… Syuko couldn't wait to go home!

That evening, Syuko was way too excited to focus. It took her awhile to open the door, but when she did, she ran to her bed and dug out her laptop. She turned it on and went to YouTube. After searching various keywords (and getting distracted by multiple videos) she finally found the video of Yumi getting hit by a speeding car.

“Perfect!” Syuko exclaimed. She downloaded the video using a converting site and watched it in iTunes. First she watched at normal speed, then slowed down. It took her about 20 minutes, but she was able to dissect the first three digits - 8,2, and 4. The last digit was a 1. Syuko wrote these down the continued, trying to get the 6 numbers in the middle. But they were far too fuzzy.

Minami was not lying about the shitty quality.

Syuko was so into her investigation that she didn't notice Yuki walking in. Yuki took off her shoes and went to the kitchen, _finally_ getting a beer, and walking towards the main room. She noticed Syuko on the computer, watching what Yuki thought looked like something from a horror movie.

“Hey. What’cha watching?”

Syuko screamed and shut the laptop, feeling like she was in a horror movie!

“Hime!! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!”

“Calm the hell down. Also… it' Yuki to you.”

“No. You're Hime.”

“No. We've been through this before. When I'm in here, I'm Yuki. When I'm out there, I'm Hime.” Yuki sat on the couch and put her feet up on the table. She opened the beer and downed it “Ah… that feels good.”

“Hm… just like Yumi, you have nice feet.”

“What? Whatever. I shouldn't be surprised by anything you say. Where's the remote? It's 6:30. The Cats come on at 7 and I want to see the pre-game commentary. Or not. I need to change out of this outfit first. I need something more comfortable.”

“Do what you want, Hime.”

“Yuki!”

While Yuki was changing her clothes, Syuko dug out the remote and placed it on the couch. Yuki came out the bathroom a few minutes later. She got another beer and then walked over to the couch.

“You never actually told me what you're doing.”

“Oh yeah. Right. I'm doing a favor for Yumi. A client told me that there's a video of Yumi getting flattened like a pancake. So I'm looking at it because I want to find out the license number.”

“Then what? You're going to go to the police?”

“No. I'm going to _become_ the police.”

“Isn't impersonating law enforcement illegal?”

“Only if you get caught. Now that was my day. What about yours?”

“It wasn't nice seeing my old family. It wasn't nice hanging around Aiko. Despite me being dead she has a lot to say about me. Even told Hime that she was like the sister she never had. What-fucking-ever.”

“Eek. I'm sorry… you deserve better.”

“No shit. Also… I really want to hit a home run on Megumi's face. She really loved Hime, and I really wanted to rip her hair out.”

“You want to hit a home run on _her face_?” Syuko repeated. “Um wow… I never thought you'd think like that… she could die! That's brutal.”

“Nowhere as brutal as how badly she treated me.” Yuki snapped. “I did nothing to justify how badly she treated me.”

“Yeah, but she could die. And then what? You'll go back to the pen with a life sentence. And then _everyone_ will know that Hime Hikawa is a fraud… and the murderer sitting in front of them is none other than trashy Yuki Himekawa.”

“Trashy? Trashy? Is that what you really think about me?”

“No. But that's what others see. And doing something like assaulting your mother… if I had a mother, I would…”

“Shut the fuck up! You're naive! Not all mothers love their children. Do you have any idea of the pain she put me through? How badly she made me feel? She'd make dinner for her family - everyone in that house except me! She locked me in my room so I'd starve! When I woke up from being unconscious, the first thing she did was attack me… I was in the hospital! You'd think she'd be happy, but no…!”

“I…”

“Don't interrupt me! She most likely helped Aiko throw me under the bus. Even then she let Aiko get away with hurting me so many times before. I had to go to prison because of her! Prison! She didn't even visit me. And when I got out, she threw me down the steps… all mothers are supposed to love their children but mine didn't! You don't know how many times she hurt me. You don't know many times she brought me to almost ending my life. You…”

“Yuki… I don't like seeing you get wound up like this. You're shaking out of anger. That's scary and it'll compromise your health.”

“I don't care. Megumi deserves worse than that. I'd like to lock her in a car and set it on fire… I'll never feel like I deserve the good things that happen to me. I'll never feel special… or good enough for anyone. I'll never feel loved, no matter how many guys I sleep with. The only time I feel happy is when I'm drunk as hell. And for that… I want to kill her. Do you understand now?”

“Yes… but at least your father seems to love you.”

“Souichiro? Oh… wait. You're talking about that lawyer guy. Tch… he's only reinforcing what Megumi taught me. That I'm not good enough and I was so bad that he felt the need to abandon me. I have no idea who's worse, or who I want to hurt more. I just want to know… why me? What did I do wrong? You're supposed to be on my side yet you're justifying how they treated me!”

There was an awkward silence before Syuko got her thoughts together.

“Okay… I didn't mean to hurt you this much. I'm really sorry for that. I'm sorry for being naive and saying things like that. I just…” Syuko's voice trailed off. “You're my friend, Yuki, whether you're Yuki, Hime, or anyone else. I don't hate you. You're special and good enough for me. You deserve the good things that happen to you, despite what your parents made you think. Like I said, you're my friend, and I'm happy that I met you.”

“You're lying.”

“No I'm not. I'm willing to go back to prison because I want to help you. When I told you and Yumi that I learned how to forge money and documents… I didn't do that for shits and giggles. I did that because I wanted to help you. And I waited. Because I wanted to help you.”

“Syuko…”

“I get you wanting to hurt Megumi. Really, I do. I'm just afraid. Afraid that you'll go back to prison. Afraid that you'll be stuck there for the rest of your life. It's selfish, yes. But I want you here, with me. Because you are my friend.”

“I understand.” Yuki sighed. She stood up from the couch and hugged Syuko, who hugged her back. “Contrary to how I get… I guess I can believe what you're saying. I'm just really stupid aren't I?”

“No. I don't think you are. But look on the bright side. With Megumi still alive, she can face the consequences of what she did. Because if you ask me, she doesn't deserve to die. Neither does Aiko. That's the easy way out.”

“You're right. You're a crackhead, but you're absolutely right.” Yuki started to rub her eye. “I'm about to cry. I should wipe this shit off my face before it stings. Excuse me.”

Syuko let Yuki go and walked into the kitchen. When she came back, Yuki was out of the bathroom and smiling as she leaned on the wall.

“So… anything else you want to say before I turn the game on? Because once I do you know how I get.”

“No… have fun and don't make a mess!”

The next morning, Yuki was woken up by Yumi grabbing her by the ankles and dragging her onto the floor. As soon as Yuki realized what was happening, she jumped up, with the intention to fight, but she saw Yumi and Syuko staring at her and changed her mind.

“Good morning, Yukki~ You're so pretty when you're hungover~” Syuko sang.

“Shut up Syuko. As for you,Yumi… was that necessary?” Yuki asked. “That shit hurt.”

“I have been trying to wake you up for the last fifteen or so minutes. Are you normally a heavy sleeper?”

“You could say that. Um… what brings you here so early in the morning?”

Syuko started giggled. “You're silly. It's almost one.”

“Whatever.”

“Syuko called me here because she wanted me to help her with something. That something turned out to be the video of Akane running me over.”

“What did you find out?”

“Not going to lie, it was hard to watch. However… I got something Syuko wasn't able to catch. The first three numbers are 8,2, and 1. The last two numbers are 4 and 6.”

“All we need are the middle three and I can get her.”

“Couldn't you just go off of that alone? There's only so many combinations.”

“Letters. The plate can also include letters.”

“So…” Yumi spoke up. “I'm going to check out used car dealers. There's only so many silver Lexuses. Then if I see it I'll tell Syuko.”

“And I can work my magic!” Syuko sang.

“What if someone bought the car?”

“Um… anyway.”

Yuki rolled her eyes. “I am not looking forward to going to work tomorrow… I need to help Aiko with the makeup shit she's rolling out. Organic. Aiko is such a hippie.”

“Yeah. That sounds like Aiko.” Yumi sighed. “I wish you luck.”

“Easy for you to say. You work on the other side of the building. I, however, work so close to her that I want to throw her off of the building.”

“Hey… I was trying to be nice. Now I know we hate her and all that but I think that Aiko's idea will be successful. It's actually smart now that I think about it. A lot of people favor organic ingredients these days.”

“Why?” Syuko asked.

“Hold on. Hold on. What did you just say?” Yuki asked.

“A lot of people favor organic ingredients these days.” Yumi repeated. “Wait…”

Yuki smirked. “Do flowers count as organic? Or rather… flower seeds?”

“I guess. They're from the earth…”

“You know… you've inspired me. Remember those seeds you laced my sandwiches with? What were they called?”

The next two days went by fast. Yuki actually enjoyed going to work, because soon, she'd be able to wreck havoc. On Wednesday, Aiko called both Akane and Yuki into her office.

“Akane, Hime, good work. I'm confident that this will be a success.” Aiko started.

“Rad!” Akane cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Yuki just clapped, smiling an angelic smile.

“Akane, calm down. The next thing we're going to do is email the ingredient list to our lab people, so they can start creating the product. Akane, you typed it up, right?”

“Right! I did the research too!”

“Good… good. Send that off tomorrow. And Hime… you got our testing group ready?”

“Yes. I took extra care to pick people who would be enthusiastic about the product, yet also non biased. This way, we could get an unbiased opinion.”

“Wow! I like that.” Aiko nodded. “You're very smart, Hime.”

Yuki did Hime's dainty laugh, covering up her mouth with her hand. “You flatter me.”

“But it's not flattery! She's right. I never would have thought of that…” Akane agreed.

“Well yeah, you're Akane. Now that the day is over, let's go out to eat. Well, I was going to go with Akane, but Hime is free to join.”

“I will join.”

“Yay!”

The three went to some fancy Italian restaurant that Yuki did not care for but she pretended to enjoy it for the sake of her identity. After all, Yuki Himekawa wasn't cultured. Hime Hikawa was.

Besides that, Akane talked a lot. She attempted talking about the Cats game that was broadcasted last Saturday.

“That home run!” she exclaimed. “Pure art! One of the best sporting moments of this year. Top ten. Hey Hime, do you like baseball?”

Yuki shook her head. “I have better things to do with my time.”

“Same here.” Aiko agreed.

“Awww…” Akane did not hide her disappointment.

Besides that, Akane ordered beer and offered to get Yuki a glass. She asked Aiko, who politely turned it down.

“Hime?” Akane asked.

“No thank you.”

Surprisingly, Yuki was able to control herself and not get wasted. She didn't even get tempted by Akane's peer pressure.

“Come on! This place has the best.” she would say.

“No thank you.” Yuki repeated the fifth time. “I don't like the taste.”

“Are you even human? Come on.”

“Akane.” Aiko snapped, visibly annoyed. “Be kind and respect Hime’s wishes.”

“Well…” Akane started.

“Cut it out.”

Of course, Yuki loved beer and how it tasted. However, she wasn't going to drink it here with Aiko and Akane. Not only would she risk exposing her identity if she got too wasted, but she didn't need to wake up with a hangover tomorrow. Her alarm was set extra early.

That next morning, Yuki arrived to work about an hour before she was supposed to be. The building was quiet, which was what she wanted. She didn't want anyone to see her.

Yuki made her way to the Aiko’s office, but instead of going to her own desk, Yuki went to Akane's desk. Not even sitting down, Yuki turned the computer on, entered the password (which was Akane's birthday - she had seen Akane type it in) and then opened up the file that was titled _Organic Ingredients_ that was on the desktop.

She scrolled through the list, stopping at the bottom. No, that was too obvious. She scrolled back up, but not to the top, as that would also be too obvious. Yuki stopped in the middle, and between two ingredients she didn't know or care about, she added a new one.

 _Delphinium_.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did it work? Did you get caught?”

“I guess it worked. No one noticed. I don't even think Akane checked the file. She sent it off an hour ago.”

“Beautiful. But there's something I am concerned about.”

“What?”

“What if people die?”

Yuki set her phone down onto the toilet paper dispenser. She was sitting in a stall in a bathroom, because Yumi texted her. Instead of texting her at her desk, where Aiko or Akane could see, she was in the bathroom stall. No one would mess with her there.

But Yumi seemed to be messing with her. “What if people die?” Yuki wanted to ask her if this was some kind of joke. Because Yumi sure as hell didn't care four years ago. Yuki actually felt bad that she was hurting innocent people, but at least it was a testing group. It would be a whole different thing if this was released for the general public.

Yuki didn't want to think about this anymore. Besides, she had to get back to work. The last thing she wanted was to get in trouble with Aiko for “slacking off”, so she grabbed her phone and went to the sink. As she was washing her hands, the door opened and someone walked in, talking on the phone.

“Mika, I told you. Your sister can come over. Just… make sure she doesn't go into my room, okay? I'm glad you understand. See you later!”

Yuki felt herself tense up as she heard that voice. She looked up in the mirror to see who it was. It was Shin Sato, who noticed Yuki staring at her.

“Oh sorry.” Shin apologized. “I didn't see you there… who are you? I've never seen you before.”

Yuki turned around, smiling. As nervous as she was, she wasn't going to show it. If she did, Shin would probably pick up on it and make things worse.

“My name is Hime Hikawa. I'm a junior executive assistant to the president. And you're Shin Sato, right? In the events…”

Shin's eyes got big. “How'd you know that?”

_ Shit _ .

Yuki had to think fast. “I'm sorry if that sounded weird. It's just, being an executive assistant, I try to learn people's names and faces.”

“Uh huh… uh huh.” Shin looked friendly, but she didn't seem to be buying it. Yuki wished she could run away, but that would definitely tip Shin off.

“That was Aiko's advice for me.” Yuki smiled. “She's the president so I have faith in her suggestion.”

Shin nodded. “I guess I can see where you're coming from…”

“Well I'm glad we met in person. I'll be going now. Got to get back to work.”

Yuki was so set on getting away from Shin that she didn't even dry her hands. She was about to leave, but before she could…

“Hey… Hime?”

“Yes?”

“This might be a little weird, but… have we met before? You look familiar… but I can't place it.”

Without turning around, Yuki shook her head. “No… you must be thinking about someone else.”

Meanwhile, at the same time, Syuko drove to yet another used car dealership. Usually on her days off, Syuko would sleep in and then catch up on her weekday dramas. On her days off, Syuko would stay inside, but today was an exception.

This was the fifth used car dealership that she had stopped by today… and she'd continue to go to more of them if it was necessary. She'd do her best to hit as many as possible before they all closed at five.

As it was only eleven o'clock, she had some time.

Syuko got out of her car and walked into the dealership, where she was immediately greeted by a receptionist. She was a cheerful looking girl with her hair tied up in a bun. Her name tag read Ayame.

“Good afternoon! Welcome to our dealership! How may I help you today?”

Syuko coughed. “I'm doing an investigation…” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge. It read,  _ Itsuki Manabe _ ,  _ Detective. Tokyo Police Department _ . The badge was a direct copy of a legitimate one. As for the name, Syuko chose it because it was the name from a dead friend from the orphanage. In a twisted way, this was how she honored her.

Ayame straightened up immediately once she noticed the badge. “How can I be of assistance, Detective Manabe?”

“I'm doing an investigation on a stolen vehicle. I think someone might've boosted it for money, and they're trying to cover their tracks.”

“I see.” Ayame nodded. “What kind of car is it?”

“A silver Lexus. The year? 2013. Has anyone sold a car like that to your dealership?”

“Yes. However… I can offer a tip.”

“You can? I'm listening…”

“When cars are sold here, we don't keep the tags. We usually give them back to the owner. The owner usually has the tags.”

“You're right.” Syuko nodded. “I'm just trying to recover the car first. Anyhow, I will run the tags, and send my people here to pick up the car.”

“We will be expecting it.” 

_ Expect all you want. I'll never come back here again,  _ Syuko thought as she got in her car and drove to the same parking garage that Yuki changed her clothes in back when she broke out of prison. This was Syuko's favorite place to do her “official business” at.

However, this time, there would be no changing of clothes. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Yuki's. Yuki did not answer. Syuko tried to think of Yuki's desk number, feeling like a kid again. After messing around with the last two digits, she managed to get through.

“Hime Hikawa speaking!” Yuki greeted, sounding very cheerful and perky and not like Yuki at all.

Syuko found this funny and started laughing. “Yuki, you're so silly.”

_ Click. _

The line went dead. Yuki had hung up on her. Syuko didn't believe in giving up, so she called her again.

“Hime Hikawa speaking!”

“Hime! I have good news for you.”

“Syuko? What is it? I told you to only call this number in emergencies.” Yuki said through her teeth. “Losing the remote is not an emergency.”

“This has nothing to do with the remote. However, my friend Itsuki gave me a hot tip! She's a detective, so I told her about Yumi's problem.”

“So shouldn't you be calling Yumi?”

“Yes. But you're closer to Akane, right? Try to hang out with her… in a place that requires the use of a car. Have Akane drive, and take a picture of the license plate… don't get caught.”

“I'll try tomorrow. She's going to go with Aiko to get the samples… for the test group.”

“You guys work fast. But that's good.”

“Yeah… I guess. I need to talk to you when I get off though. It's about Yumi.”

“Okay. What if I meet you after work? I can pick you up and we can have a lot of fun!”

“Eh…” Yuki seemed apprehensive. “I don't know about that…”

“What if I wait in the lobby? That should be okay, right?”

“Right. Okay. Whatever. Just don't make a fool of yourself. I get off at 5. Be there.”

“Don't worry! Don't worry, I will!”

Surprisingly, Syuko had stuck to her word. Yuki walked down to the lobby, where Syuko was chatting it up with a security guard.

“And then, I was like…” Syuko was saying.

“I'm here.” Yuki interrupted. “Now let's go. I have a lot to say.”

“Sure.” Syuko turned to the security guard. “Have a nice day, my friend!”

The guard just waved at her, trying not to smile.

“So… Yu-”

“Hime. Hime. It's not that hard to remember.”

“Okay Princess Princess. Where do you want to go?”

“Let's go to…”

“Hime!” Aiko and Akane had walked over to Syuko and Yuki.

“Hey guys.” Yuki greeted. “Do you guys want to talk?”

“Yeah. Actually… I wanted to invite you out again.” Akane smiled. “To celebrate Aiko's sampling, we were going to go back to that Italian place again.”

“Yes.” Aiko agreed. “I know that we aren't really close, but I want to invite you because you helped me a lot. Also… I really want to get closer to you.”

“Okay. I'll join you guys.” Yuki agreed half heartedly.

“Yay!” Syuko exclaimed. “I'm so excited for you!”

“And who are you?” Akane asked. “Do you work here?”

“My name? It's Rin Shibuya. No, I do not work here. However, I work at a pharmacy.”

“Interesting.” Aiko nodded. “You aren't someone who I would think is friends with Hime.”

“She has a charitable heart.” Akane said. “Now let's go. We have things to pick up.”

“Right! The samples! See you later, Rin!”

The two girls left and that left Syuko and Yuki to go to the car. As soon as Syuko pulled off, Yuki kicked her heels off and put her feet up on the dashboard.

“I'm so tired…” she complained.

“But it'll all be worth it tomorrow.” Syuko reminded her.

“It's the beginning of the end.”

“You're right. But what did you want to talk about? You mentioned Yumi.”

“She's a hypocrite. Saying that she's scared I'll hurt innocent people. It's annoying, but I don't care. The dosage I used was non lethal. No one is dying. I learned from the best.”

“Yumi Aiba?”

“You guessed it.”

The next day, Yuki could hardly contain her excitement. She channelled this feeling as she was welcoming the testing group inside. To them and everyone else, she was being enthusiastic. But only Yuki knew the truth.

After guiding to the guests to the room, it was Aiko and Akane's turn to handle it. They'd greet the guests, Aiko would explain the product and pass them out. Akane would collect the opinions and write them down. As Hime wasn't needed, Yuki sneaked back upstairs and decided to sneak into Aiko's office. She looked around, noticed there no cameras, and went straight for the emails. She figured that there had to be something in there. 

Luckily for Yuki, Aiko actually had her emails up and exposed. 

“Let's see…” Yuki scrolled through, carefully reading the subject lines. Most of it was official business shit, which made Yuki wish she would've left her personal email up.

Just as Yuki was about to give up, she noticed that the number next to 'inbox’ had increased by one. She scrolled back up and read the email.

_ From: yumia@tmoricos.com _

_ Subject: Re: Fall 2017 line _

_ Aiko, I don't think this is a good idea. Your proposed tagline is  _ **_very_ ** _ similar to one of our competitor’s. You should seriously think this through. You're going to put us at risk for a lawsuit. Is it really worth it? More than half of our department agrees. Think it over. Please. We don't want to lose our jobs. _

Yuki quickly opened up the email and typed up a reply.

_ From:  _ [ _ aiko@tmoricos.com _ ](mailto:aiko@tmoricos.com)

_ Subject: Re: Re: Fall 2017 line _

_ Yumi. Seriously? You say you don't want to lose your jobs, but I'm about ready to fire you. Do what I say or else you'll be collecting unemployment. We have enough power to win a lawsuit. Stop being a coward and do what I say. _

Yumi replied to that very quickly.

_ Okay. _

Proud of herself for what she just pulled off, Yuki deleted the evidence that she not only opened the email but also that she sent her replies. Then she shut the monitor off and sauntered out of the office, walking right into Souichiro.

“I'm sorry!” Yuki shouted out, looking down and covering her face. Not only was she embarrassed but she was also very nervous. This was Souichiro! What if she was found out?

“Oh, you must be Hime.” Souichiro told her. He laughed. “There is no need to be embarrassed. I'm the senior president of the company… Souichiro Takamori.”

“Souichiro Takamori…” Yuki stopped looking down and stared at him, her eyes big. “Is Aiko your daughter?”

“Yes. I've heard a lot about you. Apparently, Aiko liked you enough to invite you over. She and my wife had a lot of good things to say. If you made them happy… well, you're allowed to come over anytime.”

“That's nice. I'll try to visit again soon.”

Souichiro looked into Yuki's eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?”

“I get that a lot.”

“Normally I wouldn't look at them, but Aiko talks about them a lot. And to be a supportive father, I try to understand where she's coming from.”

“Ah… she's blessed. I wish I could relate.”

Before Souichiro could respond to that, the phone on Yuki’s desk rang. Eager to end the conversation, she dove for the phone.

“Hime Hi-”

“Hime! Hime! This is terrible, terrible!” Aiko shouted. She sounded absolutely hysterical.

“What’s wrong? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?”

“I need you to get down here as soon as you can! Something went horribly wrong and I…”

Aiko hung up the phone and Yuki did the same. She turned to Souichiro.

“Who was that?” he asked.

“Aiko. Apparently something bad happened during the testing group and she's very upset. We should go see what's going on. She made it sound like it was an emergency…”

“Oh God, oh God. Aiko, my Aiko!”

He then ran towards the elevator, leaving Yuki to follow, covering up the smirk on her face.

Much like the scene from 4 years ago, the area in front of conference room was a warzone. Stretchers, people crying, paramedics and police men everywhere. Aiko was crying in front of Akane, who was trying to comfort her.

“Come on, it wasn't your fault!” Akane was saying. “Everything will be okay.”

“But what if people  _ die _ ? I was only trying to make a line that helped people and…” Aiko ran over to her dad and hugged him, crying. As Aiko was inconsolable, Yuki figured that her best bet was Akane, who didn't look as hyperactive as she usually did.

“What happened?” Yuki asked.

“I… I don't exactly know. We passed out the samples and people started complaining that it itched. I blew it off, and…”

“Why would you blow it off?!” Souichiro yelled at Akane, who shrunk back.

“Dad… be kind.” Aiko spoke up. “Akane had no idea…”

“So what happened next?” Yuki asked.

“After that some people said that they couldn't feel their faces, like it was paralysis. Then the people who used the gloss and balm started throwing up and I called emergency services.”

“Well I hope everyone is okay.” Yuki turned to Aiko. “I'm sorry it ended up like this. Better luck next time?”

“Will there be a next time?” Aiko asked her father.

“Of course. But let's get through this first.”

At that moment, a police officer walked up. “We did some tests on the samples and found that they all have a common ingredient. Delphinium. Were you aware of this?”

“No.” Aiko answered wiping her eyes. “I made sure we only used the safest natural substances. However…”

Souichiro, Yuki and Aiko all stared at Akane.

“Why are you guys looking at me?”

“Didn't I task you to research the ingredients and send the list off? Did you even do your job? Or rather… did you sabotage it because you're jealous of me?”

“Hold on. Hold on! Why would I be jealous of you when you haven't earned anything that you have? You get everything handed to you because of who your father is!”

“You just answered your own question. All this time I thought that you were my friend, yet… you just stabbed me in the back! I hate you, Akane! You're fired!”

Aiko ran off, still sobbing. Souichiro followed, leaving Akane and Yuki. Akane was shaking out of anger… or was it fear? It was interesting watching Akane go through what Yuki did.

“Hime.” Akane said finally. “Are you still going out with Aiko this afternoon?”

“I don't think so. She looks hurt, and I don't think she wants to be around you anyway.”

“Geez, throw it up in my face again, now would you?”

“Sorry. I didn't mean any harm.”

“Do you ever mean any harm?” Akane smiled at her. “I trust your intentions. You're really nice.”

“I'm glad you think so. So why did you ask me about this afternoon?”

“Just to hang out. I need something to take my mind off of what just happened.”

“Okay. I'm sorry you just got fired.”

“It's whatever. I'll find a job elsewhere. Don't worry about me.”

“Excuse me, Ms. Hino?” an officer had walked over to them.

“Yes?”

“We have orders from the president to take you in for questioning.”

“She really wants to get me in trouble, doesn't she?”

“No, Ms. you got yourself in trouble. Now let's go.”

“I…” Akane began.

“Just go with them.” Yuki spoke up. “We can hang out some other time. And also… you should cooperate with the police. Otherwise, things could get worse.”

“That's true.” Akane agreed. “Okay guys… let's go.”

The officers lead Akane away, and Yuki walked back to the bathroom, pulling out her phone. 

“Did you hear about what happened?” she texted Yumi, who sent a string of question marks back. Yuki sent an angel emoji, then added, “I just ruined Akane's life.”

“No way!” Yumi responded.

Yuki decided not to answer that, and feeling satisfied, went back up to her desk.

That night, Yuki had to tell her story not once or twice but three times. First she had to tell it to Yumi, then to Syuko. Then she told Syuko again, only because Syuko said it was an 'interesting bedtime story’.

“So… did you ever get Akane's plate number?” Syuko asked when they were done.

“I would've got it today, but the police decided to take her in for questioning. Whatever that means.”

“Oooh! Someone's in trouble!”

“Yeah, you can't poison a bunch of people and get away with it, right Yumi?”

Yumi glared at Yuki from where she was sitting. “Shut up, Yuki.”

Yuki shrugged. “I wouldn't have gotten the idea if it weren't for you, so don't be mad. Be glad that you're a trendsetter.”

“I said shut up!” Yumi repeated, this time yelling. As she was doing Yuki and Syuko's laundry for them (those two were too lazy to do it on their own) and was holding up a towel, she threw it at Yuki, hitting her in the face.

“Hey!” Yuki shouted. “Do that again and I'll drag you out of my apartment!”

“Well drag me out!”

“Is that a fucking challenge?”

Yumi shrugged and Yuki jumped up from the couch, ready to serve her a knuckle sandwich. However, Syuko was faster.

“Sit down! Sit down! If you fight her in  _ my  _ apartment, I'll evict you!”

“And who will pay your rent?”

Syuko smiled. “The same person who was paying it before you crashed my pad. Now sit down please.”

Yuki sat down, clearly stewing over Syuko's threat. She covered her face with the towel, but Syuko ignored her and decided to talk to Yumi.

“Hey Yumi~ hey Yumi~ what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself~”

“I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I shouldn't have brought that here.”

“What are you stressed out about?”

“My job.” Yumi admitted. “Aiko lost her damn mind.”

“How so?”

“There's an ad campaign for our fall 2017 line and she decided to offer her suggestions and we were about to go ahead with it until one of us said it's very similar to our competitors. So… if people notice, there could be a lawsuit.”

“Which is why you'll lose your job. Well… maybe you should tell Aiko that her idea is wrong!” 

“I'm not sure what's come over her. She was kind of aggressive about it. So we decided to just go with it, and hope for the best. I'm already looking for a new job in the case that this blows up in our faces.”

“You should be a nail technician!”

“I told you, I don't like feet.”

“Well that's not good! Hey Hime! Yuki! Hime! Do you have any suggestions for Yumi?”

“Florist.” 

“Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.”

The next morning Yuki woke up to two messages, one from Aiko, and the other was from Akane. They both were inviting Hime to hang out with them, separately, of course. Yuki was about to pick Akane when Aiko texted her something very interesting.

“I need to tell you something very interesting.”

“Tell me now.”

“No, it has to be in person.”

Yuki told Akane she couldn't make it and a few hours later, she was with Aiko in her room.

“So, what is that you want to tell me?” Yuki was very interested, considering how Aiko looked like she was close to tears.

“I don't know how to tell you this…” she began. “But it's about Akane.”

“What about her?”

“We aren't friends. Well, we aren't supposed to be. You see, she's not someone who has a nice personality…”

“She does to me.”

“Hime. You don't know her like I do. She's the type you give a foot and she takes a mile. In other words, she takes advantage of you. I talked to her because I wanted to help her… she was crying because she broke up with her boyfriend…”

“I see. You're so nice, Aiko.”

“Right!? I started talking to her because I wanted to be kind, but she took advantage of me.”

“How?”

“Do you know Yumi? She works in the advertising department.”

“Yumi… Aiba? I've heard of her.”

“Yes. She was my best friend, however, we had a falling out. But after that, she was in a terrible accident. We almost thought that she wouldn't make it. But Yumi is a fighter. She survived.”

“That's good. I'm happy for her!”

“I am too! Her recovery has been amazing… but I know something that most people don't.”

“What's that?”

“Akane hit her. She confessed to me. She was jealous of Yumi because Yumi was my best friend, and…”

“Why didn't you go to the police?”

“Because… because I was scared! Akane was extorting me. Can you help me, Hime? Can you help me tip them off? I was scared, but now that you're with me…”

Yuki thought this over. Aiko was full of shit. According to Yumi, Aiko also had a part in Yumi's accident. Despite what Aiko was saying, Aiko should've gotten charged with something. Yuki considered going rogue and throwing Aiko under the bus, but she decided against it. Yuki was not going to let Aiko go to jail  _ yet. _ She had more in store for her step sister.

“Okay.” Yuki nodded. “Let's go.”

Later that night, Akane would be visited by Tokyo's finest boys in blue. The next morning, she found herself in a holding cell.

After throwing Akane under the bus, life was quiet. It was way too quiet for Yuki’s liking. She wanted to cause more trouble, but… she had to lay low. If a bunch of incidents happened  _ right _ after Hime Hikawa started working, people would pick up on it. Instead, Yuki kept acting as Aiko's friend. Eventually, Aiko became close enough to claim Yuki as her best friend… Yuki did not like this  _ at all _ , but Hime was grateful.

Much to Yuki's relief, something  _ finally _ happened two weeks later. She was typing an email when Aiko suddenly walked out of her office. She was holding a manilla envelope and her expression was grim.

“Hime.”

“Yes?”

“Can you type up an job description? We're going to need some new people in the advertising department.”

“Oh sure. What happened? Did someone leave?”

“No. But people will be leaving very soon. I don't know why I work with idiots…” Aiko groaned.

“What happened?”

“Lawsuit. I'll explain later. God, today is not my day.”

Downstairs, Yumi was biting her nails. So what if Syuko just did them? When she walked into work, she was surprised to see that everyone was on edge. What had happened?

“Hey. Do you guys know why everyone is so quiet? It feels like there's a giant storm cloud here.” Yumi asked the two girls who had a desk near her. Their names were Shiki and Frederica. Shiki was moving the stuff from her desk as Frederica watched nervously.

“You haven't heard?” Frederica asked. “We're getting sued!”

“Sued? Oh no, oh no…” Yumi felt like she was going to faint. What was she going to do? She had been working this job for years… and now her worst nightmare was coming true!

“Yeah. There's a rumor there's going to be a mass firing.”

“A what?”

“Everyone is getting fired. Aiko is pissed!”

Yumi turned to Shiki, who had cleared her desk.

“Well Yumi, Fred, it's been real.” 

“Au revoir.” Fred said solemnly.

“Wait. Shiki, did you get fired?” Yumi asked. Her heart was in her throat.

Shiki shook her head. “No. But I'm leaving before Aiko can kick me to the curb. You know what they say… it's better to quit than to get fired.”

“True…” 

“Well that's too bad.” Aiko appeared in the doorway. “Because you're fired, Shiki.”

“Aww man!”

“Yo Aiko, what's the meaning of this?” a girl named Yui asked, jumping out of her chair. “Don't you think it's a little extreme firing the entire department?”

“Don't you think it's a little extreme to copy a competitor's ad campaign? They are filing a lawsuit because of your incompetence! I'm phasing you guys out and replacing you with people who actually take their jobs seriously. With that said, Yui, pack your things. You're out of here.”

“I don't understand why you're firing us for something that  _ you _ gave us the approval for.” Shiki snapped.

“And now you're lying. I never gave you the okay to do  _ anything. _ ”

“But I…” Yumi began.

“You what?” Aiko asked. “Whatever. As for who's being fired first…”

Aiko opened up her folder and began to read names out. As she did so, Yumi prayed that she would be spared. Maybe Aiko would remember their good times together?

Yumi's prayers were answered. She had been spared. 

As her co-workers cried and complained about Aiko's decision, Yumi decided that she needed someone to vent to. She texted Yuki and told her to meet her in the lobby. Yuki was there in five minutes.

“Hey Yumi. Why do you look so…”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm going to fucking die.”

“What's wrong? Why do you look so… wait. Does this have something to do with the lawsuit?”

Yumi nodded, her eyes filled with tears. “I'm going to pass out. How could our department be so … I don't want to make fun of them, but… we should've known better.”

“You're right.” Yuki agreed. “Or at the very least… you shouldn't have listened to Aiko's email.”

“You're right…” Yumi wiped her eyes. “But I guess we have to… hold on. I never told you about an email. How did you know?”

Yuki smirked. “I decided to have some fun…”

“At my expense. At my department's expense! Have you fucking lost it?”

“Why are you so mad? You got me fired. Why can't I do the same?”

“You bitch!” Yumi shouted. 

“You're lucky we're at work.” Yuki said through her teeth. “Or else I'll knock you out so badly you'll never be able to work again.”

“You're sick.”

“Am I? Consider this payback.”

Yumi sighed deeply. “I can't look at you right now.”

“How do you think I felt about you? Now we're even. That's great.”

“Great? You think costing innocent people their jobs is great?”

“You should be asking that yourself. We've already discussed this. Deal with it.”

Later that evening, Yumi decided to stay behind at work, long after everyone else had left. Caught up in her emotions and the stress of losing her job, she took the elevator up to Aiko's office. The door was left open, so she walked right in.

Yumi decided to get this over with. She really didn't want to do this, but she felt like Yuki secretly disliked her anyway. She held up the post-it note she was holding, and stuck it onto the monitor. Then she left. When the janitor came in late into the night, he stared at the neon piece of paper, and deciphered Yumi's loopy handwriting.

“Hime Hikawa is not who you think she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust no bitch!


	11. Chapter 11

Truth to be told, when Aiko got to work the next morning, she was too stressed about the impending lawsuit that she didn't read Yumi's note on her computer. Instead, she just tucked it away in the drawer. She could read it later. There were pressing matters at hand.

The morning started with Aiko introducing Hime to the girl who was going to take Akane's place.

“Hime, meet Shin. She was an assistant in the events department.” Aiko had said.

Hime didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Shin spoke first.

“Oh I met Hime already.” Shin smiled. “We had an encounter in the bathroom a while ago.”

“Yeah… we did.” Hime said.

“Well I hope you two get along.” Aiko sighed. “The last thing I want is for you two to hate each other.”

“I can totally understand!” Shin exclaimed. “Don't you agree, Hime?”

“Excuse me.”

Hime got up from her desk and excused herself. Shin seemed puzzled by this behavior.

“I don't think she likes me.”

“Oh she'll warm up to you. Hime likes everyone.” Aiko smiled. “Now if you excuse me… I need to meet my father. He wants to introduce me to a very important person.”

“Okay. Have fun.”

Aiko left Shin alone, and went to the second floor, where her father told her to meet him. However, he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was Koichi, who Aiko hadn't seen since Yuki’s funeral. Since then, he seemed to have accepted it, judging by his appearance.

Aiko actually wanted to be nosy and ask him, but she decided against it. It would be unprofessional.

“Aiko, is it? Long time no see.”

“You too.”

“Okay. So now that we've gotten that out of the way…” Souichiro smiled. “This is the lawyer that will be helping us out with the lawsuit.”

“That's great.”

“He is very good at his job. Most of the cases he takes on… ends with his side winning.”

“Please… I'm not that good.” Koichi laughed.

“Your track record is impeccable!”

Aiko felt the need to interrupt their banter. “Is it okay?”

“What?”

“What do you mean?”

Aiko sighed. “Is it okay for you to return to work after Yuki passed away?”

“Yes. I have accepted it, although I felt some regret… regret that I didn't work hard enough… and that it took 25 years for us to meet.”

“A-hem.” Souichiro interrupted. “Let's not bring _ her _ up here.”

“Right. I'm sorry.” Koichi apologized. “To answer your question, Aiko… I don't mind. Working helps me because it keeps me busy. So I don't mind.”

“That's great.” Aiko smiled. “I just didn't want to add unnecessary stress to you.”

“Aiko is always so kind.” 

“Yes… I can see that you raised her well.” Koichi smiled, although his thoughts were far from happy,

_ There is a reason why I specifically took this case, Souichiro Takamori. You and your family have broken my daughter to the point that she took her life. I  _ **_must_ ** _ avenge her. If not for Yuki, then for Chie and Nina. All of them deserve justice. _

“Thank you. I tried my hardest.”

Aiko decided that it was time to go. “Thank you for introducing us, Dad. I'll be in my office if you need me.”

She went back to her office area and noticed that Hime was still gone. Aiko shrugged it off and went into her office, where she just happened to open the drawer. She couldn't help but to notice the neon pink note, so she read it.

_ Hime Hikawa is not who you think she is. _

Aiko stared at it, thinking. While there was the possibility that this was a prank, there was also the possibility that this note was legitimate. 

Looking back on it, something about Hime was off. It was as if she was too good to be true. Aiko shrugged it off. Maybe that was Hime's true personality. But what was odd was how vague Hime's past was. While Aiko told Hime about her past with  _ some _ detail. Hime kept it extremely vague. Her parents lived in New York. She seemed to be an only child. Aiko made it a point to ask Hime more about herself whenever she had a chance.

If they were friends, Hime wouldn't hide things from her, right?

Right?

A few hours later, Syuko was trying to figure out how she could exact revenge on Megumi when there was a knock on the door. As Syuko was home alone, she decided to answer.

It was Yumi.

“Yumi~ Yumi~ welcome!” Syuko greeted.

“Hi Syuko… um… is Yuki here?”

Syuko shook her head. “I have no idea where Yuki is. She's not answering my phone either. Ah… I'm nervous. But at the same time…”

“Okay. I'm glad she's not here. Because I need to confess.”

“What kind of confession? Are you in love with Yuki? Oh my God! This is just like a drama I watched…”

Yumi sighed miserably. “If I was in love with Yuki… hm… let me just put it this way. If Yuki found out what I did… there won't be a happy ending.”

“Awww…” Syuko looked disappointed. “So what did you do? Will Yuki be sad? Did you hurt her?”

“She will be livid and probably hurt me. Look. You can't tell her this. Please keep this a secret.”

“That's one thing you can trust me to do. So… what happened?”

“Yuki recklessly did something that is getting my entire department fired. I'm really scared that I'll lose my job next.”

“Oh! This is what you talked about a while ago, yes?”

“Yes. And Yuki just sat there and kept her mouth shut… knowing exactly what she did. That made me mad, so I wrote Aiko an anonymous note. I told her that Hime Hikawa is not…”

“Ahh! Stop it, stop it!” Syuko exclaimed. “What do we do? What do we do… hmm…”

“I really regret it. I want to tell Yuki.”

“I think that we should. We should tell her honestly. This way, we can get our feelings out in a safe way. Also, Yuki will be aware that Aiko is going to be watching her like a hawk.”

“I don't know.”

“I don't want to pressure you. However… I think the sooner, the better.”

“You're right. I'll gather the courage and do it soon.”

“That's great. Um… hey. Did you drive over here?”

“Yes. Do you need a ride somewhere?”

“Maybe…?”

“Where are you going?”

“Takamori residence. I'm going to go on a treasure hunt!”

As Yumi was driving Syuko over to Aiko's house, Yuki was sitting inside, sharing some tea with her new best friend. The two were making small talk about company gossip when Aiko suddenly decided to change the subject.

“Hey Hime…”

“Hmm?”

“This may be a weird question, but would you be mad if you found out that your friend isn't who they said they are?”

Yuki set her mug down and blinked innocently. Unbeknownst to Aiko, while Yuki was acting calm, her thoughts were actually racing. 

“You're right. That is a weird question… but I'll answer. I guess I would be mad? But it depends on the circumstances. If someone changed their identity to run from abusive situations and the like I'd be understanding. Otherwise…”

“I agree.” Aiko nodded. “However… I got a very suspicious note…”

“You did? What did it say?”

Aiko shook her head. “Something crazy about you. But I don't believe it. I can't believe it. You don't seem like the type of girl to hide her identity.”

“I don't have any reason to.”

“That's what I thought. Whoever wrote that note is probably messing around.”

“Who wrote it?”

“I'm not sure. Anyway… where did you live in New York? What borough? Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, Staten Island, or the Bronx?”

“New Jersey.” Yuki answered. “I lived in New Jersey.”

“Oh, so you lived across the river then?”

Yuki nodded proudly, even though she had no idea what Aiko was talking about.

“I guess you could say that. New Jersey  _ is _ in New York. That's why they both have 'New’ in the title.”

“Um… are you okay?” Aiko asked. “New Jersey is a separate state from New York.”

“The state of New.” Yuki smiled.

“You're so funny.” Aiko smiled. “So how was Columbia, Hime?”

“It was fun. I got to do a lot of things. Like go to the beach.”

“Coney island?”

“No, the other one.”

“The Rockaways?”

“No. It's in New Jersey.”

“What beach was it? Atlantic City or Wildwood?”

“Philadelphia.”

Aiko couldn't do this anymore. She started laughing at Hime’s 'jokes’. “Have you ever considered going into stand up comedy? I think you'd do a good job.”

“I'm glad you think so.”

While Yuki was entertaining Aiko with her stupidity, Syuko had busied herself with going through the dumpsters behind Aiko's house. Luckily for Syuko, Aiko's family had two separate bins - one for materials that could be recycled and one that couldn't. She opened up the recycling one and jumped in, using her phone flashlight to see what the papers said. She was looking for one that said Megumi Himekawa or Megumi Takamori.

After finding some junk mail, she finally found something of use. 

Bank statement.

Like most bank statements, the account number and the routing number were listed. Normally, people would black these numbers out, but Megumi was different. Syuko folded the statement into 16ths and put it in her shoe. Then it was time to jump out of the trash can and get the hell up out of there!

Unfortunately, Syuko didn't get very far. Just as she was about to walk down the street, past the house, the gate opened and Yuki walked out.

“Syuko?” she asked, confused. The girl was dressed like a garbageman.

“I don't know who that is.” Syuko said. “My name is Anzu Futaba. Do I know you? Where do you live? I'd like to take your trash out for you.”

“I'll show you the way.” Yuki said, whisking Syuko away. She had an extremely strong feeling of being watched, and she was absolutely right… 

Watching from her bedroom, was no other than Megumi Takamori. The girl that Hime was talking to looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place it. She shrugged it off. It was time to make dinner for her family.

As Megumi was washing the rice for tonight's meal, it suddenly hit her. That mysterious girl was the same girl who had run in after Yuki when she crashed Aiko's ceremony. Could it be…? Megumi decided that she had to investigate, at the risk of ruining her daughter's friendship.

Syuko would not tell Yuki about what she was doing until they both had gotten to the apartment. Even then, Syuko had ran straight to the bathroom and ran a bath. While she was dedicated to her craft, she wasn't that dedicated to walk around smelling like garbage. An hour later, she was ready to talk.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you were digging around my family's trash, Anzu Futaba?” Yuki demanded. 

“Anzu?” Syuko shook her head. “I have no idea who that is. But what I do know is the details of your mother's bank account. Want to commit some bank fraud?”

“You're crazy. I mean, yeah, but will we get caught?”

“No. Well, if we do, I'll take the fall.” Syuko unfolded the bank statement. “This is dated for yesterday. That means the amount should be accurate. 253000 yen. Damn! Your mother is rich! What is she saving for?”

“Who cares? What are we going to do with this?”

“Commit a wire transfer scam. Yuki, do you have any aunts or uncles? Or does your mom have any close friends?”

Yuki appeared to be thinking. “There's a friend from her old job she used to talk to… um… let me think…”

“While you do that, I'll make a new email address and type up a sob story. This is so exciting!” Syuko grabbed her laptop and opened it. She opened up Microsoft Office Word and began to happily type away.

“Reiko Takahashi.” Yuki said. “She would come over often and bring me candy…”

“Great!” Syuko quickly made a burner email and finished her draft. When she was done, she decided to read her letter out loud.

“Megumi, I know you haven't heard from me in a long time, but I decided to reach out to you. It appears that we have both experienced tragedy. I heard what happened to your daughter and wanted to express my condolences… as for me, I have fallen on hard times… my house burned down and I lost everything.”

Syuko paused and took a breath before continuing. “I hate having to ask for charity, but if it means that I can get help… Megumi, please remember all of the good times that we had. I'm not asking for much, but… as my information burned up… would you be willing to wire transfer me the money? I would need 14000 yen to help. If you could, I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much for your kindness. Um… how is that?”

“Good enough.” 

Syuko smiled and sent it off. “Beautiful. We should be hearing from your mother soon. Anyway, what were you doing at Aiko's house?”

“Tea party.” Yuki answered. “Nothing really happened, but I told her some of Hime’s past. Only because Aiko asked. She asked me where I lived in New York. I said New Jersey… since they're in the same state and all.”

“Um… Yuki…”

Yuki ignored Syuko. “Then she asked me what I did at Columbia. I said that I went to the beach… Aiko wanted to know which one. So I told her Philadelphia… which is in New Jersey.” Yuki looked very proud of herself, until Syuko slammed her computer shut.

“Yuki! Are you fucking serious?” Syuko shouted. “Do you have any idea what you just don?”

“No. Why don't you tell me instead of getting all confrontational?”

“First of all, New Jersey is not in New York City. They're neighboring states; New Jersey is not a part of New York. As for your other statement, Philadelphia is not a beach in New Jersey! It's a landlocked city!”

“What does that mean?”

“It's locked in by land! There's no beach there. Oh my God! What school did you go to? Did they even teach geography?”

“If they did, I slept through it.”

“I'm going to get Yumi to buy you an atlas. You need to watch your mouth. All you have to do is say the wrong thing and the jig is up! Everything we have done will be in vain.”

“Well I'll keep my mouth shut and try to read more. But Aiko seemed to think I was joking.”

“Was she laughing with you or at you?”

“I don't know. But I got the feeling that she really meant it. I know how Aiko is.”

“Okay. I'll take your word for it, since she is your sister. Speaking of Aiko, you should probably be careful about what you say to her.”

“No shit. I don't want her to figure out who I really am.”

“Well yeah… you see… your action upset Yumi so much that she wrote Aiko a note… saying that Hime Hikawa is not who you think she is…”

“What?! Are you serious?” Yuki stood up. “Come on! We're going to her house… now!”

“Yuki, wait.” 

“What is it?”

“While I don't agree with what Yumi did… I think it's important to see where she's coming from.”

“And?”

“She did that because she was hurt. Or rather, she said you were reckless in sending that email off. And you know what? She's right.”

“I was only doing that because I wanted to get payback for what she did.”

“With the flowers?”

“Are you dumb?”

“Don't talk to me like that. Well maybe you should've gotten payback on Yumi and Yumi only. Now a bunch of people who had nothing to do with it are going to get fired… on top of that, you caused a lawsuit.”

“I don't fucking care about the lawsuit. That will bite Aiko and Souichiro in the ass.”

“And the advertising department? What about them? Did they deserve this? Be honest.”

“No. But Yumi…”

“Well maybe you should've went after her then. You know what? I think this went on for far too long.” Syuko declared. “Let's go.”

“Um… where are we going?”

“Didn't you want to go to Yumi's house?”

At the Aiba’s penthouse, Yumi was sitting in the parlor with Shino. Both of them were sipping wine. As always, Shino opted for red, while Yumi favored white.

“I don't know what to think.” Yumi was saying. “I'm afraid for my co-workers. I'm afraid for the ones that got fired…”

“I think you're actually very lucky.” Shino said. “You can go without working… your parents will help you.”

“You're right. But still. What about the people who aren't as lucky? I feel bad for them… some of them survive off this job. They came into work expecting a normal day, and… now that have life changing news. Bad news.”

“It's okay to feel upset.”

“In a way, I feel like it was my fault. If I never would've gotten Yuki fired… shit. If I never got her fired… none of this shit would've happened. My actions started a domino effect. Now I get why she holds a grudge against me.”

“You're absolutely right. If you didn't pull off that stunt, things would be different. But you did, and this is what happened. Now you must deal with the consequences. Luckily, now that you're even, you guys can quit it with the clownery.”

“About that… I made a mistake. I told you about Hime, right?”

“Yes. Oh God. You didn't expose her, did you?”

“No, no, no! Don't get the wrong idea. I just left a note telling Aiko that Hime isn't who she says she is.”

“Oh wow. Oh wow. I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to you again!”

“I know I know!”

The doorbell rang, and Shino stood up. “Oh, your mother’s package must be here. I'll be right back.”

Yumi sighed and set her wine glass down, with the intention to relax. However, her relaxation was cut short as she heard Syuko shout, “Wait Yuki!”

Unfortunately for Yumi, Yuki did not wait. She ran over to Yumi, threw her glass of wine in Yumi's face, and then jumped on her, screaming as she clawed at her face.

“Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?! Do you have any idea what you just did?”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Get off of me!” Yumi shouted.

The exchange went on for two more minutes until Syuko finally dragged Yuki off of Yumi. Yumi ran in her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

“Nice.” Shino said derisively. “Do you have any idea how much that wine cost?”

Syuko ignored Shino and grabbed her friend's hands. “We discussed this at the apartment. Try to see where Yumi is coming from.”

“I don't care where she's coming from. I don't care about what she has to say. She's Aiko's best friend, remember? I bet Aiko knows who I am, and is using Yumi to hurt  _ me. _ ”

“You're not making sense.” Shino snapped. “In fact, this whole thing is stupid. It's from my understanding that you are holding a grudge against Yumi. And Yumi did not like you in the past. Both of you are about to be unemployed. So with that said, I'd chill with the clownery.”

“What do you mean both of us will be fired?”

“You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you? Yumi will get fired because of this lawsuit. You will get fired because you pretty much deceived everyone. Wouldn't you be mad if you were deceived?”

“Yes…”

“Shino is right!” Syuko agreed. “We should end this right now!”

“Listen to your friend.” Shino continued. “You two need to get it together. Like, ASAP. Because if this entire plan tanks, and you don't end up in jail for identity theft, you two will be all you have. So let's get it together, ladies.”

“I think you're lying to protect Yumi.” Yuki admitted.

“And why would I do that? Do you seriously think that Yumi would want to be Aiko's best friend after her mother assaulted her?”

“What?” Yuki and Syuko shouted in unison.

“When did this happen?” Yuki demanded. 

“Did Megumi hurt her?” Syuko asked.

“Yes.” Shino answered. “Gave her a very nasty burn scar on her shoulder. Her chest too. As for when this happened… shortly after the car accident. Yumi doesn't like talking about it.”

“Megumi needs to be stopped.” Syuko declared. “I need you to help us!”

“You need  _ who _ to help you?”

Yuki ignored Syuko and Shino’s banter and ran over to Yumi’s room. It was very easy to find, considering how she had a flower wreath on the door.

“Yumi? Yumi? Open up the door.” Yuki knocked. There was no answer. Three minutes later, Yuki was beating on the door and yelling for Yumi to open the door.

“What?!” Yumi shouted as she swing the door open. To her, Yuki was going to hit her regardless, so she decided to get it over with. Surprisingly, Yuki kept her hands to herself. However, she looked slightly concerned.

“What did my mother do to you?” 

“Remember how I told you I had Aiko's confession recorded?”

“Yes. I'm going to assume that is why…”

“You're right. Megumi threw hot tea on me and she and Aiko threatened me to stay silent. As I told you before, I was going to go to the police, but…”

“I knew it. I knew it.” Yuki sighed. “I knew that she was the reason why Aiko is walking free today! She's the reason why Aiko lied in court. For the love of God I don't know why she goes such lengths to protect her. But it doesn't matter.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Huh?”

“The post-it note. I shouldn't have done that.”

“Yeah… you shouldn't have. But… it's helpful. I'll be more careful from now on. So thanks.”

“Um… you're welcome?”

“Also... I need to clear something up. You seem to think I'm holding a grudge against you. That  _ was _ true. However… you've helped me a lot since you got out. So… I don't really feel that way about you anymore.”

“But the email… why would you do that?”

“The same reason why you gave that note to Aiko. Because you wanted to get even. Talking to Shino made me realize something.”

“What is it?”

“If we keep going like this, we'll just hurt each other. I'll do something to hurt you, you'll do something to hurt me. Repeat. It'll be a cycle. One that never ends. Instead of doing things like this… we should get it together…”

“And get Aiko in jail. Also… Megumi. Conspiracy to cover a crime is illegal. Also, so is assault.”

“Let's just promise to move on, okay?”

“I promise.”

“Great. Now we can…”

“Hold on!”

“What is it?”

Yumi held her pinky finger out. “Pinky swear. Now.”

“How old are we again?”

“I'm 26. You're 25. Since I'm older, do what I say.”

Yuki rolled her eyes but linked her finger with Yumi's. Just as they did that, Syuko had walked back over to them.

“Hooray! We're all friends again! I love my family!”

“Family?” Yumi repeated.

“Just go along with it.” Yuki told her. “Syuko has an… interesting background.”

“Yes. Very interesting, but also very sad.” Syuko pouted. “But fuck that! I have good news! Your mom emailed Reiko back. She agreed to send the money. Our plan was a success!”

“What plan?” Yumi asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Bank fraud.” Yuki and Syuko said in unison.

Meanwhile, in a legal office a few miles away, Koichi was reviewing a list that he had made. Sure, he was hired to help Takamori Cosmetics, but he was going to go rogue. He didn't care if it got him in trouble… he kept Aiko's confession stashed away in a lock box. If Souichiro tried to get him into trouble, he would whip out Aiko's confession. 

They say that when you do clownery…

But even if Souichiro didn't get Koichi into trouble over going rogue, he was still thinking about leaking the confession. In terms of percentages, there was a 95% chance of him doing that. The 5% was in the case that Aiko would confess on her own.

However, working in the legal field helped Koichi to be able to sniff out liars from those who told the truth. He was also able to tell who was hiding secrets… he got that feeling from Aiko. Koichi knew that Aiko would be guarding that secret with her life. 

The case that Koichi was building against Takamori Cosmetics was that apparently, the wages were not fair. It seemed that people who the president and her father favored got higher wages. Whereas the people who were not, got paid with standard, if not minimum wages. But then the question became… where was this extra money coming from? The numbers didn't add up. Something was off.

Koichi had decided that he was going to interview various people who worked at the company in the hopes of gathering evidence. However, since the nature of this evidence was confidential, Koichi had decided to play it safe and decided to ask people to meet him at various cafes and restaurants across the city. He purposely chose different places to cover his tracks. Also to cover his tracks, he used an alias. 

Better safe than sorry.

Koichi had 50 names on his list and now he was at the bottom five. As he crossed out the 44th name, he moved his eyes down to the 45th.

_ Hime Hikawa. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always something in this damn story lmao


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my phone is on 1% but I HAD to post this kkkkkk

“What are you watching?”

“My soaps. What means be quiet until the commercial break. The main lead is about to confess…”

Yuki rolled her eyes. It was Friday, but Aiko had sent her home early. Yuki thought that it was because she had gotten fired. That wasn't the case, because several other departments were being sent home as well…

“What's going on?” Yuki asked as she shut down her computer.

“Nothing.” Aiko answered. “Things are slowing down, so I decided to let people go home if they wanted to.”

“Well I'm staying.” Yuki told her.

“No… go home. Maybe we'll hang out over the weekend.”

“Let me know what's going on.” 

“Got it.”

That was about an hour ago. Yuki had walked home because Yumi had left before she did. Now she was back in the apartment that she called home, where Syuko was spending her day off. Like she had told Yuki, she was catching up on her daily dramas.

Finally, the drama cut to commercial.

“Okay Yuki, you have like… five minutes to talk to me. What is it?”

“The money. Did Megumi fall for the trap?”

“I guess you could say that. I checked Chieri Ogata’s bank account. There is more money than I remembered. Way more money.”

“Chieri Ogata. How many identities do you have?”

“You’re asking way too many questions…”

“So what do we do with this money? Or what are you going to do with it? Are you going to spend it? Because if not… can I use it to bet on the Cats?”

“Absolutely not. What I will do is sell the account to someone else. Now that the money is no longer in our possession, I wrote her a bad check and … and she'll cash it in.”

“But there's no money.”

“So the check will bounce. And then bad things will happen. I put it in her mailbox last night. Until then…”

“I can't wait to see the look on her face. But wait… what's a bounced check?”

“Look it up! The commercial break is over!”

Yuki sighed and took out her phone. There was no reason to get mad at Syuko for only wanting to talk during commercial breaks. That's how Yuki was when she was watching baseball. That is, if she wasn't trashed out of her mind.

Yuki realized that she hadn't gotten trashed while watching baseball in a while, so she decided to look up when the next Cats game was. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far.

Just as Yuki opened up the website, she got an email notification on her phone. Instead of reading it later, she decided to read it now.

While the address was from a company address, Yuki did not recognize the name… Jiro Yamashita. Who the hell was that?

She decided to read this email. The gist of it was that he wanted to meet with her to discuss her future at the company. Apparently he was the hiring manager. While it gave Yuki a bad feeling, she felt like she had no choice to go.

“Hey! Who's emailing you?” Syuko asked, standing over Yuki so that she could see her phone. 

“Oh my God! Don't startle me like that! Go back to watching the drama!”

“Silly Yuki, the drama is over. The next episode airs next Monday. Spoiler alert~ spoiler alert~ a birth secret will be revealed.”

“Okay. I have no idea what you're talking about, but okay.”

“Tell me about your email. Is it Yumi? Is she confessing?”

“No! Stop watching so much TV. Someone from my job emailed me… someone who I've never heard of before…”

“What's their name?”

“Jiro Yamashita. He works in human resources. Wants to discuss my future at the company… that's really weird.”

“Not really. If Yumi is at the risk of losing her job, you can also lose your job.”

“Why would I?”

“Because you're dead, remember? But besides that… he might think that you have something to do with approving Aiko's stolen ad campaign.”

“Whatever the reason… I get a bad feeling from this. I really don't want to go.”

“Well you should. If you don't, they might assume the worst.”

“I guess you're right.” Yuki unlocked her phone and typed up a reply, hoping that all would go well.

Meanwhile, at the Takamori household, Megumi was in the middle of making dinner when the phone rang. Her day had been quiet so far; all she had done was cash the check that Reiko sent back. Apparently, her family had decided to help her out anyway, so Megumi's money wasn't needed.

Now she was waiting for Aiko and Souichiro to come home, very excited. Aiko's birthday was coming up, and it was a very big deal. People would say she was over exaggerating, but Aiko's birthday was treated as a holiday. It had been a big deal when she was younger, but after Megumi came into the picture, her celebrations became more extravagant.

She had been thinking about how to introduce this topic to Aiko before the phone had rang, but now she had no choice but to answer.

“Takamori residence.”

“Megumi?”

“Reiko! I haven't heard from you in a while… wait. How did you know it's me?”

“You think I'd ever forget your voice?” Reiko laughed. “Anyway, I'm sorry for taking forever to call… I was in Taiwan! I heard about what happened to Yuki and I wanted to express my condolences.”

“Oh… thanks… well we accepted it.” Megumi tried to keep her mouth shut. What she really wanted to say would probably offend Reiko.

“She was your only child, right? It's crazy how I used to babysit her and stuff but… remember when we took her to that baseball game for her birthday? Wasn't that fun?”

“Yes. But it's all in the past.” Megumi laughed nervously. “At least with her gone, I don't have to worry about getting robbed again.”

“That was a long time ago, Megumi.”

“Yeah… but you can't forget things like that. That's enough of living in the past. Now we live in the present. I'm sure Yuki is looking up at us…”

“You mean looking down, right? The expression is looking down on us.”

“No. I say what I said.” Megumi said quickly, then she decided to change the subject. “So… how's your house holding up?”

“It's a house.” Reiko answered. “Why are you talking as if something bad happened?”

“Because it did, right? Didn't your house burn down?”

Reiko laughed. “You think my house burned down? I was in Taiwan. If it burned down, I would've called you.”

“But you sent me a letter…”

“It's 2017. Who sends letters? What did the letter say?”

“You asked for some money. I sent it to you. You sent me a check because you suddenly had the money. Are you telling me that you didn't do that?”

“Yes Megumi. You seemed to have been scammed.”

Megumi's face went chalk white as Reiko's words registered with her. Scammed?  _ Scammed _ ? How? Suddenly, she had the answer.

“I think you should get off of the phone and call your bank, immediately. Like, right now. In fact, I'm hanging up. Call your bank, Megumi. Call it. Immediately.”

Reiko hung up, and Megumi dialed her bank. After talking for thirty minutes, the teller told her there was nothing that they could do, since Megumi had no definitive proof where the check came from. However, they would check their transaction history for anything suspicious.

Megumi hung up the phone and walked into her room. She opened up her dresser and dug to the bottom. There was a small picture there, a baby picture of Yuki. It was the only picture that Megumi had left of her.

“You fucking bitch.” she swore. 

Megumi had thought up a theory, and that theory was that Yuki wasn't actually dead. Not many people knew about Megumi's friendship with Reiko. Yuki was one of the few that did… knowing the extent that Megumi would trust her without question.

Souichiro had complained about a short haired girl with big black eyes hanging around the trash, digging around some years ago. Megumi had thought it was an animal, but it was a girl. This girl stopped digging around for a few years, right after Yuki’s attempt at a prison break, but now she seemed to be back.

Megumi did not forget about this mysterious girl meeting Hime outside of her house. While Megumi initially favored Hime, seeing Hime with this girl changed her mind. Another thing that raised a red flag was when Aiko was telling her about how Hime thought Philadelphia was a beach in New Jersey.

Megumi remembered being called in for a parent teacher conference because Yuki's teacher was concerned about her stupidity.

The thing that triggered this conference was Yuki writing that on a test. The two got into a yelling match over this and Megumi would probably never forget that. Yuki had wanted to watch the game that was broadcasting that night but Megumi wouldn't let her, even going far enough to unplug the cable box. She told her daughter to study, but Yuki jumped out of her bedroom window to go watch the game at a classmate's house. This was the first of many incidents where Yuki would jump out of her window and go out somewhere.

Megumi had no idea where Yuki got this sly streak from but apparently it had evolved to her faking her death and committing bank fraud against her mother. Megumi was shocked, but not too shocked. Yuki was never a good person.

Finally, the other thing that tipped Megumi off was how similar Hime Hikawa was to Yuki Himekawa. If Hime was actually Yuki… did Yuki even try with her name? Sure the hair and eyes were different and Hime actually seemed to care about her appearance. On top of that, Hime spoke in a drastically different way than Yuki. Megumi had no idea where to go with this. All she could do now was let Aiko know of her concerns.

Megumi set the picture down and walked back to the living room. Souichiro and Aiko had walked in, which Megumi found perfect.

“How was your day?” Souichiro asked.

“I'm out of 14000 yen…” Megumi started. “I got scammed by a stranger and I can't do anything about it.”

“What? What do you mean?” Aiko was shocked.

“Yes. My only options are to contact the issuer of the check, write a letter of demand, or sue them. I don't know who sent me the check, but…”

“Does this have anything to do with the check Reiko sent you?” Souichiro asked.

“Reiko didn't send it to me. Someone who pretended to be her did.”

“That's… not good.” Souichiro sighed. “I'll make it up to you. Let me just call my people…”

“You don't have to do that.” Megumi sighed. 

“No, you deserve it.” Souichiro walked up the steps, presumably going to him and Megumi's room. 

“Whoever that scammer was… I think that wasn't very kind of them.” Aiko said.

“Oh Aiko. My sweet Aiko. Are you even human? How can you say such a thing about a criminal?”

Aiko walked over to Megumi and hugged her. “I try to be kind to everyone.”

“You're right about that. Speaking of which… how do you feel about Hime?”

“She's a good friend.” Aiko answered. “She's smart and pretty and nice… I thought that she was too good to be true, but she really isn't.”

“She is.” Megumi said flatly.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Your friend reminds me a lot of your sister.”

“Yuki? Um… mom… what did Hime do to be compared to her? The two are very different… and besides… Yuki is dead.”

“You mean… we think she's dead. Yuki is a liar. I wouldn't be surprised if she was lying about her identity.”

“Well if she isn't… I want to invite Hime to my birthday dinner.”

“And if she's Yuki?”

“She's not Yuki. Trust me. I'll go confront her on Sunday. But if you ruin our friendship… mom… I'll never forgive you.”

Saturday evening, Yuki found herself in the restaurant that she and Jiro Yamashita agreed to meet each other in. It was a nice, classy place, clearly meant for adults. Yuki was staring outside, hyperfocusing on the white lights that weaved out on the terrace.

“Oh I'm sorry that I'm late.”

Yuki stopped staring outside and looked at who she assumed was Jiro, who was sitting down on the other end. However… whoever Jiro was… this wasn't him.

Koichi Himekawa.

“Do I know you?” Yuki asked nervously.

“No, but I wanted to ask you a few questions about the company that you work for. My name is Koichi Himekawa, and I'm a lawyer. You are Hime Hikawa, correct?”

“Yes.” Yuki asked, staring directly at him. She smiled Hime’s charming smile and told him, “I'm willing to answer any questions you may have.”

“Okay. My first question is… how have you been, Yuki?”

Yuki’s smile disappeared as she heard what he said. “Excuse me? What did you call me?”

“Yuki, what's going on?”

“Stop calling me that. I have no idea who that is. My name is Hime. Hime! I'm leaving!”

“Wait! If you leave… I'll tell everyone who you are.” Koichi threatened. He  _ really _ didn't want pull that card out, but…

Yuki sat back down, her expression stormy. It was an expression rarely seen on Hime, but it definitely had its place on Yuki.

“Who told you?” she asked. “Who the fuck told you?”

“No one did. All I had to do was take one look at you and then I realized… you're my daughter.”

“You're full of shit. We've only met once.”

“Twice, if you count at the hospital. But there are some things that you aren't able to forget. The way that you were looking at me when we were outside of the television shop…”

“I need a beer.” Yuki told him. “I need a beer to deal with you. Buy me a beer or else I'm leaving.”

“Okay. Wait here.”

Koichi went over to the bar and bought his daughter a beer. After he gave her the glass, she glared at him.

“Now that we've got that out of the way… did you plan this? Did you know who I was? Did Megumi and all them pay you?”

“No, no and no. I'm a lawyer, not a private investigator. And Yuki, I would  _ never _ do anything to benefit that family.”

“You seem to be helping them, since you're interviewing people. I assume this is about the lawsuit.”

“You're right. However, I did not pick this case because I liked them. I do not like your mother. I have not liked her since you were a very young child. Because I thought they had a role in your 'suicide’, I didn't like them. The sole reason why I took this case is because I want to destroy them.”

“Destroy them?” Yuki set her beer glass down. “Over me? I didn't realize that I meant so much to you. After all, you did walk out on my mother. As much as I hate her… that wasn't right.”

“Ah… I see that Megumi has told her your version of the story.”

“What version? She's never told me anything. I never asked. Aiko did ask her once and she told her that you walked out. There was nothing else to it.”

“Well I'm going to tell you the truth. When I told you that I've been searching for you for your entire life, that wasn't a lie or an exaggeration. Our relationship was… not a good one.”

“I guess not, since she's married to Souichiro and not you. Come on. I'm not stupid.”

“You're right about that. Like I was saying, we got married young. Too young, you would say. Right out of high school. Our personalities clashed, but we didn't break up with each other. So your mom and I got the bright idea to have a baby even though we shouldn't have.”

“Me. Which was me. Good going guys.”

“You're taking this surprisingly well.”

“Of course I am. If I smashed this glass in your face I'd be dragged out of here. Don't take my silence as a good thing. I want to punch you in the throat.”

“Why do you feel that way?”

“For a lawyer, you're very dumb. I'm mad because you two brought me in the world and neither of you could handle it. Megumi… that's none of your business. You ditched me because you didn't want to take care of your baby. I clearly didn't matter to either of you.”

“That's not true. That's not true at all. I cared about you dearly. We both had our regrets at the beginning, but you grew on me. A lot.”

“And Megumi?”

“I can only speak for myself.”

“Oh.”

“Continuing on, we eventually started fighting again. Your mother would use you as a pawn. As she stayed home with you and I worked she would threaten me with things like 'I won't feed the baby’, 'I won't change her diapers’, 'I won't change her clothes’, 'I won't play with her’...”

Yuki found this extremely hard to hear. Was there  _ ever _ a point in her life where Megumi liked her? “I get the picture. Hurry up with your story. I don't have all night.”

“So she'd threaten me with neglecting you so I'd give in to her demands. I thought she was bullshitting, but I went along with it anyway. I wasn't going to risk my baby's life for some crazy bitch.”

“Crazy bitch! Ha! Now that's something we can agree on.”

“Yeah and she got crazier one day. We got into an argument over something. My mother got sick and was in the hospital. She lives way up north in Hokkaido. She didn't want me to go. I had to go. We got into a huge argument. She started her threats again… I wasn't having it. So I went to Hokkaido.”

Koichi continued. “I come back to Megumi watching TV. I hear crying and of course I ask what's going on. Megumi shrugs so I go find you on the floor of your room, stuck under your crib, dirty clothes and dirty diaper. Cleaned you up and took you to the hospital. High fever. Had not eaten in days. You could've died.”

“Are you a fucking idiot? I know absolutely nothing about childcare but you were crazy enough to stay in a relationship with that witch? Fuck you, I'm leaving. I don't care if you tell the entire world that I lied. I don't want to look at you right now.”

Yuki stood up from her chair and grabbed her purse with the intention to leave.

“She kidnapped you, Yuki! Kidnapped you!”

“Kid… kidnapped…?” Yuki stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed on to the chair for support. If she fainted in these heels she would probably twist her ankle.

“Look. I didn't stay in a relationship with her! She came by the hospital, and started acting fake like she was a doting mother. That set me off and we got into a huge argument. She threatened to take you away. I blew her off. Came home from work the next day intending to quietly take you out of there. You're gone. She's gone. Left without a trace.”

Yuki was silent. She had no idea what to say. Why would her mom do such a thing? This was way worse than her father walking out on her. Much, much worse.

“I called the police. Called detectives. Called everyone. Megumi managed to evade them all. That's why it took damn near a fourth of a century to find you. Believe what you want. But that's the truth, and I'm really sorry it ended up this way.”

Koichi stood up. “I know you don't want me in your life. I just… didn't realize that you and Hime are… whatever. I won't tell anyone. I just wanted you to know the truth. I'll be leaving first.”

“No.” Yuki spoke up. “No! Sit down! You aren't going anywhere.”

Koichi sat back down. “What is it?”

“All this time I had the twisted mindset that my sole purpose in life was to be hurt by others. That's what Megumi taught me. That I wasn't worth anything. That's wrong. That's a lie. I'm worth more than that. There's more to my life than being hurt by others.”

“Yuki…”

“Not anymore. Not anymore. I'm not going to be hurt by her anymore. I'm going to hurt her just like she hurt me. Just like they destroyed me, we're going to destroy her and her family.” Yuki sat down. “So tell me about your case.”

“Well, I've interviewed a few of your coworkers and I've found that the people close to your step sister and her father get paid more than those who are not. This extra money doesn't come from the profits.”

“It has to be coming from somewhere…”

“That's what I'm trying to figure out.”

Yuki snapped her fingers. “The shareholders. They all worship Souichiro and kiss Aiko's ass.”

“That actually makes sense. However… we need proof of their embezzlement.”

“What's that?”

“When money that's used for one purpose is illegally used for something else.” Koichi explained. “In this case, money used to help the business is being used to pay others.”

“I work very close to Aiko. I'll see what I can find.”

“Good. I'll also look around as well. A former shareholder has reached out to me. He said he used to be the main one until 2015. I bet he has more information.”

“Definitely.” Yuki nodded. “I need to go now, but let's hit this out of the park.”

“I'll do my best, Hime.”

Yuki smiled at her father. “Dad.” she said. “You can call me Yuki.”

The next day was Sunday and Syuko was surprised that she was the only person in the apartment. She had woken up, expecting to see Yuki somewhere, but she was gone.

Syuko would've started watching her weekend drama but first, she needed to call Yuki. She felt like she should.

Syuko dialed Yuki's number, and it rang. Finally, someone picked up.

“Syuko?”

“Good morning Yumi! Um… why are you picking up Yuki’s phone? Is she okay?”

“Yeah. I should've known it was you. Yuki has you saved in her phone as 'crackhead’.”

“That's funny! Yuki is such a joker. So where is she?”

“On my couch, fucked up.” When Syuko gasped, Yumi decided to quickly clarify. “Oh no, oh no! She's not hurt or anything. It's just she came over in a celebratory mood. Shino brought out the wine.”

“Oh so like a party! Why wasn't I invited? You guys are so mean~”

“It wasn't much of a party. I had a glass and Shino and Yuki got trashed. Like extremely trashed. Yuki jumped up on the table and started singing the fight song for the Cats. Shino had to drag her off. She was very happy…”

“Happy Yuki is good Yuki.” 

“Not when she's running around, destroying your shit. She tore the shower curtain down and I found my flower wreath in the toilet… I woke up and the house was a wreck… I'm surprised she didn't break anything… well, besides the wreath.”

“Eek! Well happy Yuki is good but drunk happy Yuki is… interesting.”

“You're right.”

“But why was she happy? Did the Cats win?”

“No, but she kept saying she loved her father.”

“Oh wow! Something good must've happened!”

“Anyway, Syuko. I have a mess to clean up… when Yuki wakes up I'm going to make her regret shoving my wreath down the toilet.”

“Is it broken?”

“It's destroyed. I worked hard on it. But whatever. I'll force Yuki to make me a new one.”

“You two are so cute. I love you guys! I'm glad you two are super duper best friends!”

“Syuko.”

“Bye bye!”

After Syuko hung up the phone, she turned on the TV and started scrolling through her DVR. It was time to watch her weekend dramas!

However, Syuko had no idea what was coming to her.

Aiko was making her way up to what was thought to be Hime's apartment. It took a lot of hustling, but Aiko managed to get her address from human resources. And here she was, on top of the roof of an apartment building.

“Interesting.” Aiko remarked. She didn't think of this kind of place as good or bad, just interesting. The reason why she was here was also very interesting - she was going to ask Hime to honestly tell her if she was who she said she was.

Aiko found the apartment and knocked on it, expecting to see Hime. But rather, it was Hime's short haired friend. Aiko tried to remember her name. Then it finally came to her.

“Hey Rin! Is Hime here?”

“No… and I don't know when she's coming back either. She went grocery shopping! What brings you here to my humble abode?”

“I wanted to ask Hime something…” Aiko said, feeling slightly disappointed. 

“I'll tell her you dropped by.”

“Wait… I need to use your bathroom. Can I use it?”

“Of course. It'd be embarrassing if you had an accident, right? Come in. I will show you the way~”

Syuko lead Aiko to the bathroom, which really wasn't that hard to find, given that it was a studio apartment. Once Aiko was in the bathroom, she flushed the toilet and then washed her hands. Looking for the paper towels, she opened up the medicine cabinet. She found the paper towels, but also stashed away was money. 

Feeling slightly confused, Aiko left the bathroom, and went to Syuko, who was fast forwarding through the commercial breaks.

“Rin… is that money under the sink yours?”

“No. I keep my money in a bank. Don't you?”

“Yeah… I do. Anyway… I'll be seeing you later. Tell Hime that I stopped by.”

“Got it!”

Aiko left, going down to her car. She got in and started it, but she didn't drive off yet. Her hands were way too shaky… Aiko couldn't believe this. Hime kept her money under the bathroom sink, a weird place to keep money at. Only one person who Aiko knew also kept her money in weird places like that. And that one person was not only known as a drunk and a murderer, but she was apparently still alive, acting as a liar and a fraud.

Megumi was right. Yumi Himekawa wasn't dead.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two days since Aiko 'discovered’ Hime's identity, and Aiko was still on edge. Truth to be told, she didn't like using the word 'discovered’ because it implied that Aiko knew for a fact that they were the same person. She didn't, so she didn't say anything. Aiko normally didn't keep secrets from her mother but this was a special case.

_ How can I figure out if Hime is actually Yuki? _ Aiko asked herself as she sat at her desk. If Hime _ was _ Yuki, she did a good job at acting completely different. What could she do? Aiko would've asked a friend to help, but she and Yumi were just colleagues now. Aiko considered Hime as her best friend, but if Yuki was Hime, she wouldn't admit it. That left Akane.

Akane, who Aiko threw under the bus to protect herself. Akane was probably pissed, but Aiko believed in her heart that Akane was kind enough to understand why she did that. As she thought about Akane, Aiko suddenly remembered something - that day in the kitchen, when Akane gave Yuki a scar on her face.

The scar would be the sole proof that Yuki and Hime were the same person, Aiko figured. Anyone could hide their money in odd places - this wasn't a thing unique to Yuki. However, if you combined that with her scar, that was definite confirmation.

As Aiko sat in her office, thinking this through, Yuki was doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing. Shin had went down to a board meeting to take notes, and Yuki was going through her computer. She figured that some of Akane's files had been left on the computer. 

Yuki was absolutely right. She signed Shin out, and switched users. Yuki typed in Akane's information and logged in. It was one thing to sneak into someone's computer, but it felt way more illicit going through Akane's. Especially because she would probably never touch a computer again.

Yuki scrolled through the list of files in the documents folder. Nothing stood out. Next came the emails. Yuki opened up Outlook and stared to go through Akane's inbox. It was empty, dead. The last emails received were on the day of her arrest.

A time capsule.

She decided to search the emails, typing in the word 'money’. About 200 emails popped up. The first one had a subject that read,

“Deal?.” 

It was a back and forth email from Aiko and Akane. Yuki would've read it right there but she forwarded it to her email address. She forwarded any emails with Souichiro attached to it. It took her a few minutes, but Yuki managed to do this without getting caught. She signed out, with the intention of signing Shin back in, but…

“Hime. What are you doing?”

Shin had appeared in front of Yuki, her expression confused. However, there was an underlying anger in her eyes. She probably thought Yuki was snooping around her personal files.

“I can explain.” Yuki started.

“Well get to it.”

“I… I think that Aiko is doing something illegal. So… I was trying to get evidence…”

“Evidence? Aiko? Illegal? First of all, if Aiko was doing something illegal why are you going through _ my _ computer? Then… Aiko is so nice and gentle! If you're going to accuse someone of doing something like this… why not someone different?”

“I can't say that here. Bathroom. Now.”

“Why can't you say it here?”

“I said bathroom!”

Shin sighed and began to walk to the nearest bathroom. Yuki followed, trying to figure out how she was going to explain this. Once they were in the bathroom, Yuki looked under each and every stall, to make sure no one was inside.

The only people in the bathroom were Yuki and Shin. Yuki sighed of relief, and then started her attempt at an explanation.

“Aiko is not as sweet and gentle as you think she is.” Yuki started. “She's killed two people, and almost killed another one.”

“You're full of shit.” Shin snapped. “Keep your weird rumors to yourself. I'm going to tell…”

“Chie Sasaki. Nina Ichihara. Yumi Aiba.” Yuki interrupted.

“Chie and Nina weren't killed by Aiko. However, I had no idea that Yumi was hurt by her. I thought that was Akane's doing.”

“Aiko and Akane were in the car together. Akane hit her, but Aiko covered it up for two years. After that, she decided to get brave and go to the police, throwing her under the bus.”

“There's holes in your story. How do we know Aiko was in the car?”

“Because she's the one who threw her under the bus. Seriously Shin? Think about it. Were Aiko and Akane acting strangely right after the accident?”

Shin appeared to be thinking. “Well, if I'm remembering correctly, Akane seemed very eager to sell her car to someone else. No one was buying it because not many of us could afford a Lexus… so I suggested that she sell it to a dealership. About a week after that, both Akane and Aiko decided to randomly go to New York. They didn't come back until two years later.”

“Connect the dots, Shin! If Akane committed this crime alone… do you think Aiko would go with her?”

“I thought that she was only accompanying her as a friend. But when she didn't come back… I thought she quit. But… you know.”

“She did that to evade legal action. And even if she wasn't… she knew that Akane committed a crime. She was actively covering it up until I told her to report it a while ago…”

“Which she could get in trouble for.”

“You get it.”

“But what about Nina and Chie? While what happened to them was terrible… that wasn't her. They were killed by Yuki Himekawa. You know, she used to work here. Very interesting girl.”

“Very interesting…” Yuki repeated. This was quite possibly the nicest thing someone had said about her since she 'died’.

“Yes. I've never met such an… enthusiastic baseball fan before. I thought I liked magical girls… no, Yuki liked baseball. She liked that team… the Tigers?”

“No!! The Cats! I liked the Cats! I would  _ never _ like the Tigers! They're the sworn enemies of the Cats and I once…”

Yuki quickly covered her mouth, before the story of her fighting a Tigers fan in a bar could come out. She felt like a fool, of course baseball rivalries would be the thing that sold her out!

“You once what?”

“I once fought a Tigers fan in a sports bar and got thrown out. So… I decided to punch the bouncer…”

“Oh my God…” Shin took a step closer towards Yuki. “I remember you telling me about that. It really is you.”

“Yes… it's me… Yuki Himekawa.”

“I should slap you.”

“Go ahead.” Yuki told her. “I deserve it.”

“But I'm not. I'm going to keep my hands to myself. I'm not angry at all. I'm so happy!”

“What?!?!”

“I knew something about you was familiar… but I couldn't place it. I'm really glad you're here… still alive.”

“Do you really mean that? Do you? Not many people would say that. A lot of people want me dead… for killing those children.”

“I think it was an accident. It wasn't intentional… I mean, since you ended up almost killing yourself. Speaking of which, I felt so bad when Yumi told me about your funeral… but I'm glad you're not… you know. I guess I can believe what you are saying. I just want to know why you did that.”

“Because Aiko ruined my life beyond the point of no return. I couldn't let her get away with killing Nina and Chie. I definitely can't let her get away with accusing me.”

“She did that to you?”

“Yes. Aiko grabbed the wheel and we went onto the sidewalk…” Yuki sighed. “You don't have to believe me. However… I have an audio confession.”

“Why don't you take it to the police?”

“Because my mother and step father need to be taken down too. They helped Aiko get away with this.”

“Oh my God. You deserve better. Um… I don't know what I can do, but…”

“That's why I was on your computer. My dad… my biological dad… is trying to investigate claims of bedazzlement… and…”

“You mean embezzlement, right?”

“Um… yeah. So he's investigated the claims, saying that the people close to Souichiro and Aiko get extra money from shareholders. But that money is supposed to be used for business funds only…”

“And Akane was one of those people. Ah… I see.”

“You're right. That's why I was going through her emails.”

“I see. Well, I'll do that from now on. This way it won't be suspicious to anyone who walks by.”

“Thank you Shin. Thank you so much for understanding.”

“Of course. It isn't fair that they get paid extra than anyone else. Now we should go back to our desks before Aiko gets suspicious.”

The two girls went back to their desks, where they worked normally. It wasn't until the end of the day when there was an incident. Yuki was hanging around, with the intention of staying long after hours. She was doing that so she could read that email between Aiko and Akane and attempt to take notes on it. Then she would forward it to her father…

Her  _ father _ , Yuki's heart felt warm as she thought about this. Maybe her family situation wasn't all bad. She thought about doing something fun with him after all of this was over. Baseball game? They were definitely  _ not _ going to a sports bar. Yuki did not want him to see that side of her!

“Oh you're still here?” Aiko asked as she walked out of her office.

“Yeah. I'm staying late to get some extra work done.”

“That's nice. You're such a good worker, Hime.” Aiko sighed. “So how are you going to get home? Is Rin picking you up?”

“No, she has work.”

“Are you driving?”

“I don't drive.”

“You don't? Why not?”

“Since I was overseas for long time… I never got my license here.” 

“Ah… that makes sense. But before I go… I want to ask you something. It's an invitation, rather.”

“Where are we going? I'm excited.”

“My birthday is on Saturday. I turn 26…”

Yuki nodded, realizing that she should've known this. It was nearing the end of July. Aiko's birthday was on the 25th, which just so happened to fall on a Saturday this year.

“Normally it's a big deal, but this year, I'm going to keep it low-key. I just want to have a dinner with my mom, my dad, and a close friend.”

“That sounds very intimate.”

“You're right. And you're the lucky friend. You don't have to accept the invitation if you don't want to.”

“I guess I'll come.” 

“Yay! I love you Hime! I'll be going now. You have a few more days so I'll tell you what time you can come over.”

“I'll look forward to it.” Yuki nodded.

“See you tomorrow!”

Yuki waited until she was sure Aiko had left before opening the email, which had about twenty replies.

The initial email was from Akane, who was telling Aiko that she opened a new bank account.

_ Aiko, I opened a new bank account. Now what? _

Aiko responded very quickly,

_ Send me the account number and routing number. Then I will forward it to my dad. _

The next few emails were Akane's bank account information, and then Akane's incessant badgering. Apparently, Aiko was taking too long.

Finally, Aiko responded,

_ Geez! I gave my dad your information. He put it into the system. Your checks will be with the rest of ours. You will need to pick it up. _

Akane's response wasn't anything special,

_ Now where can I pick these checks up at? _

Aiko's responded,

_ There is a lock box hidden in the office of the advertisement office. I can't tell you where. But I'll give you a key to open it. Come to my office after you found the box. _

Akane did not like this,

_ Aiko!!! What the hell? I signed on to this expecting money. Why are you sending me on treasure hunts and shit? Can you at least give me a hint? _

Aiko was not moved by Akane's complaints,

_ No. Things that are worth it are never easy. You should know that. I wish I could tell you where it is, but I can't. We might be monitored…  _

Akane’s next two responses were short,

_ Okay okay okay. I get it. _

A few days later, Akane sent,

_ I found it. I'm coming to your office. _

The next week, there was an email from Aiko,

_ Okay. I'll give you the instructions again: every Friday, check out the box. Get the check with your name on it, lock the box up, put it back into the hiding spot. Then cash in the check like it's nothing. _

Akane responded to that ten minutes later,

_ So if these are paper checks, why do you need by account and routing number? It's not like it's direct deposit. _

Aiko’s response,

_ To keep you in line in case you ever want to tell people about the favor my dad does for us. Also… I need you to keep an extra secret for me… please don't tell anyone about the truth of Nina and Chie's death.  _

Akane was understanding.

_ Deal. Just don't tell anyone about what happened with Yumi. _

Aiko was also understanding.

_ Deal _ .

The rest of the email was trivial stuff like what stores had the best deals or which new movies were the most promising. Yuki didn't find that interesting so she forwarded the email to her dad after that. She folded up her notes and placed them into her purse.

It was time to go home.

The apartment was dead when Yuki got back, which wasn't surprising. Syuko  _ did _ have work. However, she seemed to have walked because Syuko's car was parked outside of the building. 

Yuki put her notes into a kitchen cabinets (her money habit also extended to anything with value) and then threw herself on the couch, deciding to watch ESPN as she waited for Syuko to return. 

Yuki had been watching for about thirty five minutes when the door opened up and Syuko walked in. She wasn't alone either… Yumi was with her.

“Yuki! I'm home, and I bought a friend~” Syuko greeted.

“Hi flower girl.” Yuki greeted Yumi.

“Hi baseball girl.” Yumi shot back.

“Are we giving out nicknames now? What's mine?”

Yuki and Yuki exchanged a glance. “Crackhead.” they said in unison.

“That's not nice. Thanks. But it's not nice.”

“Manicure girl.” Yuki told her. “Speaking of which… how was work?”

“Cool I guess. Yumi came by and I gave her a rose pedicure. She tipped me well.”

“I would've tipped you better if you stopped talking about my feet.” Yumi said.

“Okay, enough about feet.” Yuki sat up. “Anyway… Aiko invited me to her birthday dinner.”

“Oh wow… I remember those days.” Yumi sighed. “What restaurant are you going to?”

“About that… Aiko invited me over.”

“To her house?” Yumi asked.

“Where else?”

“You should've said no. This feels like it could be a trap…”

“Yeah…” Syuko agreed. “Please be careful. I have a bad feeling. So much can go wrong…”

“Guys… I appreciate the concern, but you're making me nervous. The Takamoris adore Hime and treat her as their daughter.”

“You never know.” Yumi sighed.

Syuko nodded. “I agree. I'll take you there, and will wait outside until you leave.”

“Good idea.”

“Syuko, you don't have to do that.”

“It's fine. I don't have anything to do on Saturday night anyway.”

“Okay. You'll never guess what I found today.”

“What?”

“Proof of embezzlement…” Yuki told Yumi and Syuko about the emails she had read. When she was done, Syuko clapped excitedly.

“So all we need to do is find the box and the key!”

“You mean, all  _ Yumi _ has to do is find the box.” Yuki corrected.

“Um… I didn't volunteer myself.”

“You didn't have to. You work in the advertisement office. If you would've paid attention to what I was telling you… this box is in the advertising department. It wouldn't be as suspicious if you were caught snooping around.”

“That's true. And how are you going to help the cause, Yuki?”

“The key. I'm going to find Akane's key or a key. So we can open the damn box.”

“Great~ great~ and when you guys bring them both here, I'll do something special!” Syuko exclaimed.

“You will?”

“Like what?” 

Syuko laughed. “It's going to be a surprise. However, I should get my materials ready now. It will be great. It will be celebratory. Consider it a party. Party party party!”

Yuki and Yumi both looked at each other before busting out laughing. They were both very grateful for Syuko right now.

The next morning, Yumi had went to work two hours earlier so that she could search for the box undisturbed. 

_ If I were hiding a box full of illegal checks, where would I put it? _ Yumi asked herself as she looked around. The office was dark, but as it was early, the light from the sunrise was starting to filter in through the windows. Yuki kept the lights off, because not only did she want to be undetected but she also preferred natural light to the harsh lights on the ceiling.

As for where Yumi decided to look, she first checked the file cabinet. The drawer closest to the bottom had been dented in, as it had been for years. Because of that, no one was able to open it.

Or at least, that's what Yumi was told. She believed that anything that was closed could be open, so she squatted down close to the floor and began to pull on it as hard as she could. She pulled on it so hard that she actually broke her pinky nail off. Yumi ignored that and kept pulling on it. The drawer opened! Yumi's elation quickly became frustration as she saw that the drawer was empty! Nothing was inside!

Yumi closed the drawer and stood back up, staring at her fingernail. She began to brainstorm more locations… she had some time before people started coming in.

Yumi decided that the most logical thing to do was to walk the perimeter of the office, looking in any place that seemed hidden. She did this for about 20 minutes, until deciding to make her search less organized. With an hour left, Yumi began to start looking closely at her co-workers desks.

She was staring hard at Kanade Hayami’s desk, when the door to the office opened. Yumi dropped to the ground. In her mind, it was Aiko, who was probably going to fire her for trespassing. However, she was way off.

“Aiba? What are you doing here so early? And why are you ducking to the floor? I thought you said you don't like survival games.”

Yumi stood up and smiled awkwardly at her co-worker, Aki Yamato. While they weren't friends, they weren't enemies either. At least that's what Yumi liked to believe.

“Does it look like I'm playing a game to you?” Yumi asked through her teeth.

“Sheesh. It was only a question.”

_ A weird question, _ Yumi thought. As much as she found Aki weird she wasn't going to tell her that to her face.

“So why are you here so early?”

“I should be asking you that. I'm always here early.”

“Well if you must know, I'm looking for something important.”

“What’s so important that you had to come here so early?”

“A box.” Yumi answered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I… I don't know what it looks like, but I assume it's a small box. Like a lockbox? I don't know. You need a key to get inside.”

“That sounds very familiar.” Aki told her, then she pointed to a synthetic tree that stood in the corner of the office. “Follow me.”

Yumi nodded and the two ended up in front of the tree.

“Check this out.” Aki dug around in the plastic roots and synthetic dirt and produced a small black lock box.

“Holy shit. How did you know it was in there?” Yumi asked. “Can you open the box?”

Aki shook her head. “I was walking past it when I noticed something shining… the sun was hitting the metal part. So I decided to look and take it home with me… because I wanted to get it open.”

“You failed, didn't you?”

“Shut up.” Aki snapped, walking away. 

Yumi shook her head and picked up the box. She walked back out to her car, placed the box into the trunk and walked back into her office, where she spent the rest of the morning looking up flowers for her garden.

_ Mission accomplished. _

However, while Yumi had a somewhat easy time, Yuki was about ready to rip her hair out and scream into the abyss. The first thing she did was try to go through what used to be Akane's desk. Shin immediately put a stop to that.

“Hime, we may be on better terms now but please stay out of my desk unless you want a problem.” She had said.

“Oh I'll show you a fucking problem.” Yuki grumbled as she went into the bathroom. After that, she left Shin alone and decided to go into Aiko's office.

However, as soon as Yuki took a step in…

“Hime, can you come back later?” Aiko asked, innocently twirling the phone cord around her finger. She was talking to someone.

Yuki was understanding of that. “Sure. Business calls shouldn't take that long, right?”

Aiko sighed. “This isn't a business call. I'm talking to my mother!”

When Yuki responded by staring silently, Aiko sighed. “Don't you have long phone conversations with your parents? I do, because they love me, and I love them back.”

“I understand.” Yuki said, trying to keep her temper under control. 

“I'm glad. I'm so grateful that my parents didn't desert me. I'm not even my mom's biological daughter but she still treats me as one. And I have the best father! How's your family doing, Hime? Have you talked to them lately?”

Even though she had Koichi now, Aiko's statement still hurt. Was Aiko meaning to hurt her? Probably not. However Yuki was hurt by this because she felt like she'd never experience the kind of family that Aiko was talking about. To add insult to the injury, Yuki began to wonder if Koichi would abandon her again after he used her to win the lawsuit.

“Hime?” Aiko asked. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry. I'm just tired. I talked to my family last night though…”

“It's great being loved, isn't it?”

“Yeah… it is. Um… I don't feel so good. I'll excuse myself, Aiko.”

This was when Yuki left and went to the bathroom again. As soon as she left, Aiko said into the phone, 

“Mom, I think I got her.”

“My Aiko is so smart!” Megumi said to her.

Meanwhile, Yuki was in the bathroom, staring at the dent in one of metal walls of a stall and rubbing her fist. Her temper had gotten the best of her and she had punched the wall. In doing that, Yuki hoped that it would make her feel better when it actually did the opposite. Not only did Yuki feel bad mentally but now her fist hurt!

_ I’m such an idiot. I hope I don't have to go to the hospital,  _ Yuki thought as she walked out. Maybe if she pretended it didn't hurt, the pain would go away.

“Hime.”

Koichi had approached her, holding a manila folder. 

“Oh hi Da-, oh I mean Koichi. Is that for me?”

“No. But you know what's inside.”

“You got my emails!”

“Yes I did. I'm waiting for the former shareholder to arrive. What have you been up to?”

“My friends and I are looking for the things that were listed in that email…”

“Those friends… are those the same girls that carried you up the steps that one night?”

“Yes. Yumi and…” Yuki's voice trailed off as she tried to figure out which alias Syuko would use.

“Rin.” Koichi finished. “She's a very interesting person.”

“Very. Yumi found the box and she put it in her car. I'm supposed to be looking for a key to open it with… I can't find one here. However… I think I have a chance on Saturday.”

“Saturday? What's happening then?”

“Aiko's birthday is on Saturday. She invited me over… since I'm her best friend. I'm excited… but nervous.”

Koichi just stared at Yuki, not saying anything. She knew exactly what he was thinking, the same things that Yumi and Syuko told her. She was right.

“I'd be nervous too.” Koichi nodded. “I know you and Aiko are best friends now…”

“Like sisters.” Yuki corrected. “I know she has the key hidden in her room somewhere. All I need to do is find it…”

“What if you get caught snooping around her room?”

“I won't.”

“Whatever you say. You guys may seem close, but you need to watch your back. You can't just trust anyone.”

“So who can I trust?” Yuki shot back, her voice getting louder. She was starting to get upset. “Will I ever be able to trust anyone? My friends are…”

“Koichi!” Souichiro called out, interrupting whatever Yuki was about to say. 

“There you are. And I see you've met Hime?” Souichiro asked when he got in front of them.

“Yes. She's a very nice girl.” Koichi told him. “Apparently she's good friends with your daughter?”

“You're right. Aiko really likes her. She's such a kind girl…”

“Very kind.” Koichi agreed. “Right, Hime?”

“Hime” responded by walking off, without an answer or any type of acknowledgement. It was a very Yuki thing to do, not that Yuki cared. 

She managed to get through the rest of the day without any problems. The routine was normal until the Friday evening before Aiko's birthday. Instead of getting trashed like she usually did, Yuki let Syuko give her a manicure. Yumi watched on, occasionally looking up from her flower magazine. As Yuki’s nails were drying, Syuko turned on her weekday drama and spent every commercial break telling Yuki about what happened and who was who. Yumi managed to tune that out.

“I think I got it.” Yuki said during one of the breaks. “The sisters were switched at birth… the older one lives a nice life with the rich dad and the younger one lives a harder life with her mom…”

“Yes! You're right! That sounds exactly like your life! Except… you know… no birth secrets. But wouldn't it be crazy if Aiko was actually Megumi's daughter? Yuki Takamori and Aiko Himekawa…”

“Shut up Syuko. If she was… Koichi lied. Why would he lie to me about something as serious as my mom kidnapping me?”

“Well everyone else lied to you, right? What makes Koichi different? Think about it~ think about it~ Like father like daughter, correct?”

“Hey.” Yumi spoke up. “Syuko, you know the two aren't comparable. Stop it.”

“They're the same to me~”

“A girl who changes her name depending on who she's talking to shouldn't be going on and on about being honest. How do I even know your name is actually Syuko?”

“Because it is.” Syuko smiled. “I told you before, when we were both in the cell, that my identity is worthless. Syuko doesn't have anything. So it's fun to be people that do.”

“So why don't you make your own identity?” Yumi asked.

Syuko shrugged. “Because I want to. Or rather, I can't. Who was I before Mama, Papa and baby died? How would I remember? I was only three.”

“I don't get it.”

“You aren't making sense.”

Syuko shrugged. “Of course I'm not. You two both grew up in families where you were treated as individuals. I grew up as a number, because I never actually got adopted by anyone. I was a number for 15 years. So… I have no identity.”

“You're still not making sense.” Yuki said.

“That's because you're dumb.” Syuko snapped. “You can't connect the dots? Does beer kill your brain cells? Stop drinking so much.”

“I just don't see how that justifies you stealing people's identities.”

“Because you're dumb, Yuki. You're stupid. Maybe you should own up to your mistake and not try to live under someone else's identity.”

“One that you created for me. How quickly we forget.”

Syuko closed her nail kit and stood up. “I'm leaving for a classified period of time. Please don't try to find me.”

“Syuko, don't go anywhere.” Yumi began. “You're valid and I…”

Syuko walked out of the apartment before Yumi could finish. Yumi began to follow her, but Yuki spoke first.

“And where do you think you're going? She said don't follow her. I'm sure she will be back soon.”

“Has Syuko done something like this before?” 

“No. But it's Syuko. She's silly and immature…”

“Not too silly. It takes skill to BS legitimate documents. I'll respect her feelings for now, but if she's not back by tomorrow morning…”

“Whatever, whatever. Just check the nail place where she works. I'm sure she'll be there. However, now that she's gone… I need to ask you a favor.”

“What is it?”

The next night, Yumi found herself in her car with Yuki, parked around the corner from the Takamori household. Syuko was supposed to be doing this but she still hadn't come back. Yumi was starting to express her worry but Yuki maintained that Syuko was going to be okay.

“She went to prison three times. I'm sure she will be fine.” Yuki told Yumi.

“You think so?”

“I know so. Thanks for dropping me off, Yumi.”

“I'll be here.”

Yuki got out of the car and walked to the front door. She rang the bell and waited. Aiko answered the door.

“Happy birthday Aiko.” Yuki greeted, a smile on her face.

“Thanks Hime. I'm so glad that you could join us!”

“I'm glad I can be here with you and your family. Since my family is in New York, your family is my adoptive one.”

“That's so touching… come in, come in.”

Aiko lead Yuki into the house, but not into the dining room like she expected. Instead, they were in the living room, where Megumi sat, drinking a glass of water.

“Hi Megumi.” Yuki greeted.

“I'm so glad you're here.” Megumi said, standing up. “We've been waiting for you.”

“I've been excited about this too. You see, I…”

Before Yuki could finish her statement, Megumi interrupted her. “So I heard from Aiko that you think Philadelphia is a beach. You know… my deceased daughter used to think the same thing. She wrote that on a test and I was called in for a conference.”

“Well unlike your daughter, I was joking. Everyone knows that Philadelphia is a city in Pennsylvania…”

“Everyone except for Yuki Himekawa. You know, Hime, you look a bit like her.”

“They say that everyone has seven people that look like them.”

Megumi answered by throwing her water onto Yuki’s face, causing her foundation to run. By habit, Yuki covered the scar on her face, hoping that neither Aiko or Megumi saw it. As much as she wanted to punch Megumi in the throat for doing that, she couldn't. Hime didn't do things like that. Hime was a doormat.

“Mom!” Aiko shouted. “Why would you do that?”

Megumi ignored Aiko and continued to stare at her biological daughter. “You're full of shit… Yuki.”

Aiko immediately burst into tears. “How could you do that?! Seriously? She may be similar to Yuki but she's not. Right Hime, right?”

“I have no idea who that is!” Yuki sobbed. “I… I only came over here to have a good time, yet I got attacked. Did you set this up, Aiko? Did you?”

Aiko shook her head. “No… no… I didn't. I believe you.”

“Well I don't believe it. You set me up! I hate people who deceive others! I hate you Aiko!”

“Hime, no! Mom, apologize! Apologize!”

Megumi “apologized” by glaring at Yuki. Yuki decided that it was best to get dramatic, running out of the house, sobbing until she got to the car.

“What happened?” Yumi asked. “Why are you wet? Are you… crying? Oh no…”

“Don't worry. Megumi almost figured me out, but I covered my scar before she could notice. Aiko was pissed, and she was yelling at Megumi.”

“Oh damn.” Yumi remarked. “Aiko never yells at people unless she's really wound up.”

“And I guess for the first time ever… Megumi pissed her off.” Yuki smiled. 

“But what if Aiko was faking it?” 

“She wasn't faking it. I can tell.”

“If you say so.” 

Yuki was absolutely right. Back at the Takamori household, Aiko was crying into her pillow, with Megumi trying to comfort her.

“Go away! Go away!” Aiko shouted at her. “Not only did you ruin my birthday but you most likely ruined my friendship. How could you do that?”

“I thought she was Yuki.” Megumi explained. “I…”

“You were wrong! I thought she was Yuki too… but Yuki is dead, Mom! Yuki died… let's leave her to rest in peace.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Because Hime is the friend I've never had. I saw how happy she looked to see me… she's always so eager to help… and you attacked her over a joke!”

“But the money, Aiko! The money!”

“That's not a thing specific to Yuki… and you know it! I meant what I said earlier. Get out of my room!”

“Aiko… I'm sorry.” Megumi apologized. “I didn't mean to…”

“It's too late. It's too late! Go away. Go away!”

Megumi left the room, going downstairs. She noticed the food on the table, and began to pack it up so it wouldn't go to waste. As she did so, Souichiro walked into the house.

“Um… where's Aiko? Hime?”

“In her room. She's upset because I ruined her birthday. Hime ran out… I threw my water on her…”

“Why?! Why would you do that?” Souichiro demanded. 

“I thought she was Yuki.”

“I thought she was Yuki.” Souichiro said mockingly. “Yuki is  _ dead _ . Now Aiko's birthday is ruined because of your delusion!”

“My delusion? She…”

“I don't want to hear it. Excuse me. I'm going to see Aiko. As for you… reflect on your actions! God.” 

Souichiro left Megumi alone and presumably went back to Aiko's room. Megumi continued packing the food away, thinking about her mistake.

Yuki was dead. Megumi just had to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hands, how many of y'all thought Yuki was gonna get exposed lmao


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only 7 pm yet I'm sleepy. zzz

For the first three days after Megumi nearly exposed Yuki, Yuki decided to have some fun by giving Aiko the silent treatment and not accepting her apologies.

“Hime, I'm really sorry.” Aiko said for what Yuki thought was the twentieth time this week.

“I'm sorry too.” Yuki would say back. “Sorry that I fell for your trick.”

“Hime… I wasn't tricking you. My mom is really sorry and…”

“If your mom is so sorry, tell her to come here, kneel at my feet and apologize to me herself.”

This would be the part where Aiko would stare at Yuki with wet eyes and Yuki would walk away, trying to hide how happy she would get from messing with Aiko.

However, there was one caveat to toying around with Aiko. That was that Yuki didn't really check on Syuko and her whereabouts. It had been five days since Syuko had disappeared, but Yuki wasn't worried. Yumi, however…

“About Syuko…” Yumi started. The two were at Yumi's penthouse, in the living room. Shino was lurking around, pretending to dust the decor. In all actuality, Shino was actually eavesdropping.

“What about her? Syuko is a grown ass woman. She knows what she's doing.”

“That's what you think. I'm worried and I…”

“Look. I didn't come over here to talk about that fraud ass bitch. Hey Shino! Get me a glass of wine!”

“Absolutely not.” Shino told her. “We both remember how you turned this place upside down after drinking an entire bottle.”

“Well I was having fun. Loosen up!”

“There's loosening up and then there's vomiting all over the place.” Yumi snapped. “And let's not get into how you destroyed my wreath.”

“You're so boring!”

“I'll let you have one glass just so you can shut the hell up.” Shino said.

“So get it for me, maid.”

“I am Yumi's housekeeper, not yours. Get it yourself. And if I catch you with more than one glass I'm kicking you out.”

Yuki rolled her eyes but still went into the kitchen. She returned with a glass of red wine.

“It's not beer but it will do. Anyway, what were you saying, Yumi?”

“Syuko. She's been missing for five days. Five days! That's a long time for a person to be missing.”

“Have you tried calling her?”

“Is my name Yumi Aiba? Of course I did. I call her multiple times a day, but it goes straight to voicemail. I'm so scared. I think someone could have hurt her…”

“Someone like who? A person she scammed? That's what she gets.”

“Yuki.”

“What? I think you should check out the place where she works. If they haven't seen her, then I'll start caring.”

“You're full of shit. I hope that if Syuko comes back safe and sound… she kicks you out.”

“Whatever, whatever.”

Yumi tolerated Yuki for the remainder of the afternoon, until she finally left. As soon as Yuki was in the elevator going down, Yumi picked up her phone and dialed Syuko again.

No answer.

“I have no idea what to do!” Yumi shouted.

“The alcoholic is right for once. Check her workplace.” Shino suggested.

“I'll check tomorrow.”

“Why put it off until tomorrow, when you could do it today?”

“Good point. I'll be back… hopefully with good news.”

Yumi grabbed her keys and hopped into her car, going straight to the nail salon. She walked in and began to look around to see who was working.

“Yumi? Are you here for a walk in?” Karen asked as she walked over. “You're always welcome here, but didn't you get your nails done the other day?”

“Yes… but I'm not here for that… not today. But you can help me with something… have you seen Syuko? Has she come into work?”

Karen shook her head. “No… she completely disappeared. It's really worrying. She really seemed to like working here… she seemed happy too. But I guess you don't really know.”

“You're right…”

“She was happy but I don't know. If you look at her on the surface she was a happy girl, but something was off. We all have our own personal demons you know… I think Syuko might've been overwhelmed by her’s.”

“That's a scary thought. I'm going to make missing posters. If I give some to you, can you help me distribute them?”

“Yes.” Karen nodded. “But have you considered calling the police?”

“They wouldn't help.” Yumi answered, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain that Syuko was most likely a wanted person. If the police  _ did _ help, they'd probably get Syuko into trouble over her “hobby.” 

Snitches get stitches.

“That's true. The police around here are useless. But when you come around here with the flyers… I'll distribute them to my customers.”

“Thank you Karen. Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course!”

Yumi stepped outside and got back into her car. However, before driving off, she decided to call Yuki.

“ _ Whaaat? _ ” Yuki whined into the phone. “Did you really have to call now? The game is on!”

“Fuck your game! I took your advice and went to the nail salon.”

“So? Did they see Syuko?”

“No. Karen told me she didn't come to work at all. Yuki, I'm scared! She disappeared into thin air…”

“Well calm down. Let's make missing posters and go hang them.”

“Yeah, I was going to do that. But… I have no idea what name to use? Didn't she introduce herself as Rin?”

“Yeah...” Yuki sighed. “Rin it is, then.”

“Got it.”

Over the next few days, Yuki and Yumi put the embezzlement case on the backseat. They made posters, hung them up wherever they could, and gave some to Karen. 

Meanwhile, on the other end of town, in the penthouse suite of a luxury hotel, Syuko laid on a bed. She was eating luxury chocolate while watching one of her dramas. In her free hand she was holding a copy of her own missing poster.

“How long will it take for them to think that I'm dead?” Syuko asked as she stared at Yumi's phone number. It was the number given in case anyone had any tips.

Good luck with that.

There was a knock on the door. Syuko got off of the bed and answered. Someone from room service had arrived. Syuko knew this person as Syoko. Syuko found this funny because their names were similar.

Syoko was holding a box of pizza in her hand. “Your pizza is here...”

“Here you go!” Syuko took the box from the girl and handed her a large tip of 2000 yen.

“Wow… wow! Thank you Miss Takamori.”

“You're welcome. Have a nice evening!”

It was true, Syuko was playing with fire. Maybe impersonating Aiko was a bad idea, but Syuko didn't care. She was having way too much fun to stop.

After she had left her apartment, Syuko went to a beauty supply store and bought a long brown haired wig of the highest quality. After that she put it on and covered her eyes with sunglasses. She managed to make a fake ID and then, using the social security number she had stolen, went to the bank that issued Aiko's secondary credit card. She got a new card to replace the old one and then decided to have some fun ruining Aiko's credit.

Syuko wasn't sure how long this would last for, but she was never one to look into the future. She lived in the now.

Of course, Syuko  _ did  _ do something to help the cause. Earlier today, Syuko decided to pay a visit to Akane's apartment building.

“How can I help you?” the receptionist asked.

“My name is Aiko Takamori.” Syuko had said. “I'm friends with Akane Hino. Do you know her?”

“Yes. She was a very energetic girl. It's a shame she committed that hit and run.”

“She's in jail now… her family contacted me and told me to get her stuff together. Is it okay if you let me in?”

“Of course, Aiko! Follow me.”

As soon as the receptionist left Syuko to her own devices, she ransacked the apartment. First she filled a suitcase with designer clothes and zipped it up. But that wasn't all she did.

After an exhaustive search that took hours, Syuko finally managed to find the key to open the box. It was located in a music box on Akane's dresser. Syuko put the key into her purse and then made her way out of there. Fortunately for her, the receptionists had switched shifts so she didn't have to explain herself to the new guy.

Now she was back in the hotel, thinking of what to do next.

She couldn't hang around in Japan for much longer. Eventually,  _ someone  _ would find her and no matter who it was, Syuko would be in deep shit. Which is exactly why she made a fake passport for yet another alias. This time she picked a name which was relatively common, to avoid detection.

Kyoko Igarashi.

She intended to use that passport to take a ferry into South Korea. And once she arrived in Busan, she'd get rid of that persona and become Tokiko Zaizen. What would she do after that? Syuko would figure that out after arriving in Busan. What could possibly go wrong? It was an adventure!

But first, Syuko had to do something very important. Before she was going to get on a plane and completely go ghost, she  _ had  _ to turn the key over to Yuki. As much as Yuki upset her the other day, Syuko still didn't want Aiko to get away with what she did. 

She would sneak into her apartment on Sunday morning, Syuko figured. Yuki would probably be hungover and not notice Syuko. And after that? 

Those Korean classes Syuko had in high school would come in handy!

That Saturday at the Takamori household, Megumi was doing laundry when the phone rang. She had decided to break routine and do it on Saturday instead of Sunday, but now there was an interruption. Megumi found this very annoying, but she had no choice but to answer.

She tried her best to be cheerful.“Takamori household.”

“Hello, we're calling from Kiniro Bank in regards to Aiko Takamori's credit card. Is she available?”

Megumi was about to say yes, as Aiko  _ was _ home, however, the incident with Hime caused a riff in their relationship. Aiko would only talk to Souichiro at dinner, and any other time Aiko would say the bare minimum to Megumi. The real icing on the cake was an exchange from earlier.

Megumi had just so happened to be walking past the front door when Aiko walked in.

“Welcome home, Aiko.” Megumi greeted cheerfully.

“Megumi.” Aiko said coldly.

Megumi did not let that phase her. With a smile still on her face, she asked, “Where were you at? What were you doing?”

“I'm 26.” Aiko huffed. “I don't need to tell you anything. But if you must know… I went on a camera walk.”

“Did you go with a friend?”

“I went alone. You killed my only friendship, remember?”

“You could've invited me.” 

“Okay.”

“Did you take any interesting pictures?”

“Mind your business.”

Aiko then walked upstairs, leaving Megumi to feel like Aiko just slapped her in the face. How could Aiko do this to her? She was supposed to be the good, well mannered daughter! Yet she was acting like Yuki now, surly and ill tempered. Megumi didn't like this at all! 

Back in the present, Megumi decided to lie to the bank representative. 

“Unfortunately, Aiko is out. However, I am her mother. Can I take a message?”

“Sure. Well, as I said before, we are calling in regards to Aiko's credit card. We've been monitoring her transactions and it seems that she's been a victim of fraud.”

“Excuse me?”

“Over the last five days, she has spent a total of 650000 yen. That is a very abnormal number, especially for someone like Aiko, who normally doesn't spend that much.”

“What kind of things were purchased?”

“A hotel suite at the Palace Hotel. Ferry ticket to South Korea. Expensive food and drinks. Whoever has her card clearly has a taste for the finer things in life.”

“Yeah well, this isn't a laughing matter. What can she do?”

“We would like for her to come in so we can ask her a few questions. However, if she does not, we will assume that she made those purchases and she will be responsible for covering the cost.”

“I see. I will relay this to her. Have a nice day.”

Megumi hung up and began to think - any other time, she'd be flying to Aiko's defense. While she still wanted to do that, she wanted to be back on Aiko's good side. If not, Megumi would keep her mouth shut regarding this information.

Megumi went upstairs to Aiko's room. The girl was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Aiko dear.” Megumi started. “I have some bad news for you.”

As soon as Megumi said that, Aiko sat up, her expression different. She no longer looked angry but looked very worried.

“What… what is it?”

“The bank just called. Someone somehow stole your card and spent 650000 yen.”

“No way! How am I supposed to pay that? How... how?” Aiko's eyes watered up and she began to breathe violently, starting to wheeze. “I… I…”

“I don't know. But they said that you need to pay it or else they'll destroy your credit. And if they do that… well… your life is ruined.”

“No!” Aiko shouted. “No, no, no, no!”

Megumi watched silently as Aiko eventually worked herself up into a panic attack. She considered leaving Aiko alone so Aiko could  _ really _ hurt herself. However, Megumi remembered that she wanted Aiko back on her good side, so she decided to help to calm her step daughter down. 

Once Aiko was calmed down, Megumi  decided to speak up.

“I'll help pay that off for you. I'll pay off the entire thing. Because I'll love you no matter what.”

“Mom…”

“Even if you are sick, hurt, or are mad at me, I'll still love and support you.”

“Mom… I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay. I love you, Aiko.”

“I love you too.”

The next day, Syuko decided to put her plan into action. Just as Syuko anticipated, Yuki had watched the game last night. However, there was something that she didn't anticipate, and that was…

Early Sunday morning, Syuko went to her apartment for what she thought would be the final time. Someone was in the bathroom, running water. She could hear an electric toothbrush running from the other side of the door. She thought that was Yuki, and thought that made her plan easier to carry out.

But Syuko thought wrong. She stepped a bit closer to the kitchen table, (which was where she intended to place the key) but stopped in her tracks once she saw the couch. Yuki was laying there, knocked out with a pillow across her face.

_ She's definitely hungover! I win, I win!,  _ Syuko thought, skipping to the kitchen. However, there was something that Syuko didn't foresee - Yuki’s signed baseball on the floor. She unknowingly stepped on it, and immediately fell to the floor. It was time to bounce! Syuko stood up with the intention of leaving, but she shrunk back once she noticed that Yuki was standing there cracking her knuckles and looking as sober as a nun.

“Hey Yuki!” Syuko greeted cheerfully. “Long time no see! I was just…”

“Shut the fuck up! Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? Yumi thought that something bad happened to you!”

“I'm alive and well.” Syuko giggled nervously.

“You won't be when I'm done with you.” Yuki threatened as she backed Syuko into the wall. Yuki raised her fist and Syuko fell to the ground, screaming before Yuki could hit her. Syuko's screaming attracted the attention of Yumi, who had walked over.

“What's happening here?” Yumi asked, looking confused. “Did you see a…” her voice trailed off as she noticed Syuko cowering on the floor.

“Syuko. Syuko. Syuko!! What the hell? Where have you been? Why did you just disappear like that? You have some explaining to do! Get up, get up!”

“I'll get up if Muhammad Ali keeps her hands to herself!” Syuko shouted. “I need to get to my destination in one piece!”

“Hmm…” Yumi glanced at Yuki, who was shooting daggers with her eyes at Syuko.

“What are you looking at?” Yuki snapped when she noticed Yumi.

“Promise to keep your hands to yourself?” 

“Whatever.”

Yumi stuck her pinky finger out. “I'm serious.”

“Both of you are corny bitches. One more so than the other.” 

Despite Yuki's words, she went back over to the couch and sat on it. Even though Yumi wanted to slap Syuko herself, she helped Syuko up and lead her to the family room. Yumi then sat next to Yuki and both of them stared up at Syuko expectantly.

“Get to explaining.” Yuki told her.

“What do you want to know? You can start by telling me~”

“Listen here, smart ass!” Yuki jumped up from the couch and Syuko backed up into the wall. Luckily Yumi snatched Yuki back down before anything could happen.

“You can start by what you meant by your destination.” Yumi told her. “Then you can explain why you disappeared and made everyone worried.”

“I… I… I am going to Shanghai.” Syuko lied. She didn't think this confrontation would end well so she decided to lie about her location in the event that Yumi or Yuki snitched to the feds.

“Why?”

“That ties into why I went missing… I wanted to start over. But I wanted to have some fun before doing so. And I wanted to help you two before I left.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I decided to impersonate Aiko. I got a credit card in her name and decided to live fabulously. But before that, I used her identity to get into Akane's apartment and got you guys a key for the box.” Syuko held up the key and placed it down on the coffee table.

“Oh… how nice of you Syuko.” Yuki said, her voice laced with sarcasm. “You got us a key and decided to commit credit card fraud. Like that somehow erases what you did. We made posters and everything.”

“I know~ I know~” Syuko sang. “I thought that they were very pretty~”

“Yumi. Can I punch her in the throat?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Yumi then turned to Syuko. “You never actually explained to us  _ why _ you did that.”

Syuko's mood deflated. “I got scared. I thought you guys hated me so I decided to leave…”

“By leaving the country.” Yuki continued. “Geez, did what I say to you bother you that much? Get a grip.”

“Yes it did.”

“Well your reasoning for doing what you do was weak. Wah wah wah I grew up as a number so I don't have an identity. That's the dumbest shit I ever…”

“I get what she's saying.” Yumi cut Yuki off. “I see and I understand. However, I don't support it.”

“Well can you explain because I don't get it.”

“Syuko does what she does because she doesn't have her identity. Because of what happened to her family she grew up in an oppressive environment where she was known as a number.”

“Yes… an orphanage… it wasn't a good one either…” Syuko looked saddened to admit this. “I wasn't a person… a number… bad things happened…”

“Bad things? What made it so bad?” Yuki challenged.

Syuko shook her head. “I don't want to talk about that. I want to forget about those things.”

“You're lying.”

“Shut up Yuki.” Yumi turned back to Syuko. “So because of this, if you tell Syuko to be herself, she can't. Because she doesn't know who she is.”

“Which is why you like stealing people's identities.” Yuki finished. “Ah…”

“You're right. I'm sorry. You don't want to be friends with me anymore so I am going to go to Busan and start over and…”

“I thought you said you were going to go to Shanghai?”

“I…” Syuko frowned. “I don't know why I lied.”

“Well, we don't want you to leave.” Yumi said. “I don't want you to leave. Yuki?”

“I agree. Not just because you're my friend but I remember how happy you were to talk about your nail job when you visited me in… you know.”

“That's right!” Yumi nodded. “See? That kind of stuff gives you your own identity. I'll admit that we're both angry at you for fucking us around like that, but… I don't want you to leave either. You make coming over here tolerable.”

“Excuse me?” Yuki screeched. “Didn't you invite yourself over here last night because you wanted to see the Cats play?”

“Aww you guys had a slumber party.” Syuko smiled.

“Yeah… slumber party. Sure…”

“You could call it that…” Yumi mused.

“I think… I'm going to try to introduce myself as Syuko Shiomi from now on. Because that's who I am. I am also going to stop doing bad things with people's identities.” Syuko announced. “However… I'm going to start that  _ after  _ we get Aiko and friends locked up because the last thing I want is for me to find out who I am. Until then…”

“Oh right! The box!” Yuki exclaimed, running into the kitchen. She opened up a cabinet and returned holding the box.

“Let’s rock.” Syuko opened up the box. Inside were a bunch of checks.

“It's just like Aiko and Akane said…” Yuki mused. “Must be nice…”

“Hold on. Syuko, didn't you say something about a surprise when we opened the box?” Yumi asked.

“Oh yeah oh yeah! I know I said I would stop doing these kind of things… but I'm going to make fake checks so they all get in trouble!”

“Amazing.”

“How long do they take to make? Will they be done by Friday? That's pay day.” Yuki reminded her.

“Thursday at the latest. I work fast. Just make sure you swap the real ones with the fake ones.” Syuko advised.

“Got it!”

On the other end of town, Aiko was going through the fraudulent charges on her online transaction history. 

“How could this happen?” Aiko asked. “How?”

“Aiko, what's wrong?” Megumi asked as she walked into the room. 

“The charges… I just don't understand… why me? And then… how do the people do this stuff? That's not very kind of them…”

“Aiko, you're such a pure child.”

“Thanks Mom. I just want to ask them why. Why would they do such a thing?”

“You might just get that chance…”

“Eh? What do you mean? Do you think the bank might be able to find them? Or the police?”

“I have a fair idea of who might've done it. Wait here.”

Aiko waited patiently as Megumi went upstairs. When she came back, she handed Aiko a copy of “Rin’s” missing poster. 

“Rin? How could she…? She was so nice when I met her. Why do you think it's her?”

“This girl has been caught going through our trash several times. I thought she was homeless at first, but then I realized that she was looking for something. She had to be.”

“My information?” Aiko asked. She frowned, “I need to go over Hime's house and ask her about Rin's disappearance. They're friends, but I need to let her know of what Rin is capable of doing…”

“Friends?” Megumi asked. “Hm…”

“Mom, don't think any weird things. I'm sure you had friends who secretly did bad things that you weren't aware of.”

“Yes… I did.”

“I'm glad you understand. So I'm going to be kind and warn Hime. Then we can work together to find Rin and make sure she doesn't do something like this again. She's hurting innocent people!”

“Good luck.” Megumi told her step daughter. She didn't trust Hime at all, but she promised herself that if Hime hurt Aiko, there would be hell to pay.

Aiko gathered her things and drove over to Hime's apartment. She made her way to the roof and was about to knock on the door when she heard someone yelling from the inside. Aiko decided to listen. If there was arguing, Aiko would come back later.

“No! I don't get it! Why do I need a top coat? My nails are done!”

“So your nails won't chip! See? Look~, look~”

“You're full of shit! My nails look just fine. I'm still mad at you and your stunt from earlier. Go watch one of your dramas or something. I'm going to go take a shower.”

“Why are you so mad?”

“Because I'm not your doll, Syuko! I'll give you money so you can go buy one and fuck around with it…”

“Yay! I love you Hime.”

“Hime? I told you before! Out there I'm Hime. In here, I'm Yuki! Yuki Himekawa! Jesus…”

“Yuki Himekawa, Hime Hikawa… I love you regardless! And you love me too.”

“Keep your hands to yourself, crackhead!”

“Be nice!”

Aiko gasped and then covered her mouth. She wanted to run down to her car, but she couldn't move. Instead, she stood there, shaking. That was it. Hime  _ was _ Yuki. Aiko couldn't help but to cry. How could Yuki fake her death, hurt her family, and then act as someone else? Someone who purposely tried to get closer to Aiko. Why? Why was she doing that? Aiko felt sick as she realized that Yuki was purposely trying to hurt  _ her. _

What Aiko wanted to do was to run home and sob into Megumi's arms. However, Aiko was going to handle this on her own first. She calmed herself down, wiped her tears away, and then knocked on the door.

The laughter ceased from inside of the apartment and Yuki answered the door, looking somewhat disheveled.

“Hime!” Aiko greeted cheerfully. “You look… like you had a rough night.”

“Yeah. You could say that.” Yuki smiled. Aiko wanted to punch the smile off of her face so bad. But she couldn't. That would ruin everything.

“Well, so did I. Someone ran up my credit card and I'm concerned…”

“Oh no. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Aiko frowned. “I know that you're mad at me because of what happened with my mom… but… I really want to hang out with you. It'll take my mind off of things.”

“Hm… I'm not sure. Bring your mom here. I want her to kneel at my feet and apologize.”

_ You sick fuck _ , Aiko thought, a cheerful smile on her face. “If you meet me tonight, it can be arranged.”

“Meet you where?”

“Le Parc. It's a really fancy restaurant.”

“Sounds cool. What time?”

“Seven o’clock.” Aiko told her. That was five hours from now. More than enough time to give Aiko to think about  _ what _ she was going to do to Yuki.

“I don't have anything to do tonight.” Yuki told her. “You're lucky I'm feeling grateful and somewhat forgiving. I will see you there.”

“I'm so excited.” Aiko smiled. “We're going to have so much fun!”

“We'll see about that.” Yuki shut the door, and Aiko walked back down to her car, trying her hardest not to faint.

“We'll see about that.” Aiko said mockingly as she started the car. “Enjoy your last five hours of peace, Yuki. Because once I get done with you… you're going to wish that you were dead for real.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys

As it turned out, Le Parc was the same restaurant that Yuki went to with Aiko and Akane, back when Akane was a free woman. But now, Yuki was here with Aiko, and unlike the time from before, neither girl was talking to each other. Aiko was staring at the decor, appearing to be deep in thought. Yuki was staring longingly at the bar, wondering if their beer was of higher quality than what she was used to.

Aiko, noticing how Yuki was staring at the bar, decided to speak up.

“Hime, do you want a drink? How do you like beer?”

“No. I told you before, I don't drink. I was just appreciating the set up.”

“I see. Hime, have you ever been betrayed before?”

“Of course I have. What kind of question is that?” 

“It sucks that people are like that, you know?”

“Yes. You're absolutely right.” Yuki appeared to be thinking. “Why did you ask? Did something bad happen to you at work?”

“No. This matter isn't business related. It's involving my personal life. Have I ever told you about my step sister, Yuki?”

Yuki tried not to act in a behavior that would sell her out. “I think you mentioned her before… when we were at the park that one time.”

“Yes. And now I'm going to tell you more about her.”

“Go ahead. I'm listening.”

“Yuki was the type of girl who couldn't keep her hands to herself. She was violent and it got even worse when she was drunk.”

“She sounds like a piece of shit.”

“Yes. On top of that, she was a slut. A filthy, alcoholic slut with a violent streak and rocks for brains. She was really dumb. I wonder if she ever contracted an STD…? She got around, you know?”

“I'll take your word for it.” Yuki said, smiling. This was starting to get really awkward. She had her hands in her lap, clenching her fists. She  _ really _ wanted to flip the table over and beat Aiko with it. But she couldn't. All Yuki could do was sit and take it. Although that was getting harder and harder to do.

“Last night, I was thinking about why Yuki decided to kill herself. Do you want to hear what I came up with?”

“Why are you thinking about such things? Let your sister rest in peace.”

“I'm trying to be kind and understand where she was coming from. I came up with a few things. First of all, she ruined her life by killing those children. Quite possibly, she could've gotten an STD from her one night stands. Or maybe… she realized that she fucked up her relationship with her mother… and her father ditched her. You know Yuki is fatherless, right? He dodged a major bullet.”

That was all Yuki could stand to hear. If Aiko kept talking more nonsense, Yuki might've outed herself right there. She had to excuse herself.

“I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back, okay?”

“Okay.” Aiko smiled. “I'll be here.”

Yuki quickly got up from the table and went into the bathroom. She locked herself into a stall, and covered her mouth with her hand. She wanted to scream so badly! But she had to hold it in. She could let it all out when she got home. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Once Yuki was calm enough, she texted Syuko asking her to pick her up. Syuko said sure. All Yuki had to do was tolerate Aiko for a little bit more…

After doing enough deep breathing to calm herself down, Yuki opened up the stall to see Aiko standing there, holding a glass of water.

“Are you okay, Hime? You were gone for a long time. I brought you some water.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but… something in the food made me sick.” Yuki lied. “So I'm going to go home now… I'll see you tomorrow at work.”

“I should get going too.” Aiko agreed. “It's getting a late, Hime. And besides… talking about Yuki made me sick.”

“I agree… just mentioning her was enough to ruin my night.”

Aiko took a step towards Yuki, raised her hand, and slapped Yuki across the face so hard that Yuki nearly fell back into the toilet.

“Of course it ruined your night.” Aiko said in a low voice. “You couldn't stand to hear about Yuki. I'd ask you why, but I already know the answer, Hime… Why couldn't you be kind to me and the rest of your family, Hi-me-ka-wa Yu-ki?”

The feeling of Yuki's stomach dropping immediately eclipsed the pain in her face.

“You're insane. I have no idea who that is! You're crazy! You're crazy, just like your mother and now I really don't want to…”

Aiko threw the water onto Yuki’s face, then grabbed Yuki by her wrists and pushed her in front of the mirror. She set the glass down on the sink.

“You're going to tell me that you aren't Yuki? How about you tell me about that ugly ass scar on your face? How did you get it?”

“I…” Yuki began, but then she realized there was no use. She  _ had _ been found out. So instead of finishing her statement, she punched Aiko in the face. She fell onto the floor, whimpering.

“You psychopath!” Aiko screeched, getting back up. “Are you trying to go back to jail again?”

“If it means I can drag you back with me, then sure, I'm willing to go back.” Yuki shrugged. “Also, calling me a psychopath? When you were the one living a lie these past four years?”

“I couldn't go to jail! I had a future ahead of me… something someone like you wouldn't understand…!”

“I had a future too. Whether you believe it or not! Just because I didn't end up as the president of my daddy's company doesn't mean I didn't have a future!”

There was silence as Aiko appeared to be thinking this over. Yuki  _ was  _ making sense, however, Aiko didn't really care.

“You’ve made several points. But whether you're wrong or right about what you just said… you don't have a future now, because you went to jail~ you went to jail~.”

“Oh shut up. Imagine the media circus when I put you into jail.” Yuki mused. “The sweet and kind president of Takamori Cosmetics arrested for vehicular manslaughter. Journalists everywhere would have a field day.”

“You wouldn't!”

“I would.”

“And no one would believe you.”

“I have your confession.”

That silenced Aiko, who just stared at Yuki with wet eyes. Yuki continued,

“I have your confession, which is all the proof that's needed. But I won't be the only one that will… because soon the general public will have your confession as well.” Yuki laughed derisively. “Want to hear some tips on how to survive your prison sentence?”

“Fuck you, Yuki! Fuck you!” Aiko screamed, shoving her into the sink. That knocked the glass into it, and Yuki noticed. She grabbed the glass and did something she hadn't done since her sports bar days - smash the glass into Aiko's face. Blindsided, Aiko fell to the ground, but Yuki stood her back up.

“Want to go on your final camera walk?” Yuki asked in a sweet voice, laughing. “The pictures can be used in…”

Aiko answered that by spitting in Yuki’s face. Yuki grabbed Aiko by her hair and shoved her into the wall.

A full fledged brawl had broken out in the girl's bathroom at Le Parc, but that didn't last very long. Yuki had Aiko's head in a toilet when the manager came in and literally threw them out, informing the both of them that they were banned from coming back for the next 90 days. Of course, neither girl cared.

The two girls were now standing out on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant, staring at each other. Yuki’s nose was bleeding. There was a gash along Aiko's hairline, blood dripping onto her dress. The sleeve of Yuki's blouse was torn off, and Aiko had lost a shoe. 

“I'm going to go home and tell Megumi and Souichiro about your resurrection.” Aiko told Yuki. “Let's see you get yourself out of this one.”

“Go ahead and do that.” Yuki laughed. “You tell Megumi and Souichiro, and I'll leak your confession.”

“You wouldn't!”

“I would. So if I were you, think twice about running your mouth. Got it? Okay. See you at work tomorrow, Aiko.”

Before Aiko could say anything, Yuki turned on her heels and walked away. She had no idea where she was going, but she walked until she could no longer hear Aiko crying. Five blocks away, she found Syuko stopped at a red light. Yuki jumped into the car, and immediately started crying.

“Um… what's wrong?” Syuko asked. “Why do you look like you got hit by a tornado?”

“Aiko… Aiko…” Yuki could barely talk. “She knows…”

“What?! How? How did she find out?”

“Who cares? She knows.” Yuki flew into hysterics. “She knows and she's going to tell Megumi and Souichiro! I'm scared, Syuko! I have no idea what they're going to do to me…”

“Well let's get home.” Syuko suggested. “Let's get home and think of a plan. I have an idea.”

Back in front of the restaurant, Aiko had wiped her tears and got into her car. She thought about what she was going to say to her parents when she got home. When she finally got an idea, she went home, trying not to let her nerves overwhelm her.

Aiko walked in to see Megumi and Souichiro sitting in the living room, as they usually did on Sunday night. Souichiro was reading the paper and Megumi was crocheting. However, after noticing how messed up Aiko was, Megumi threw her yarn work to the ground and rushed over.

“Oh no baby, what happened?” 

“Hi… Hime… Himekawa Yuki…” Aiko started.

“What?!” Megumi and Souichiro yelled. 

“She… she set me up…” Aiko explained. “She invited me to the restaurant, lured me into the bathroom, and assaulted me…”

“Hold on! I thought Yuki was dead!” Souichiro shouted.

“She faked her death, Souichiro!” Megumi exclaimed. “I told you guys this, and both of you blew me off. Now she and that short haired girl are…”

“They're going to ruin our lives like they did to Akane!” Aiko shouted. “They framed Akane for a crime, and…”

“That conniving bitch! Ruining people's lives because she killed some innocent children and couldn't handle the punishment… what a spoiled girl!” 

“Okay okay okay. Listen.” Souichiro sighed. “We can't just rush into this recklessly.”

“So what do we do?”

“We need to handle this situation with care. First of all, we need to tell Koichi. He needs to know that he was betrayed too. Both of you saw how he was giving that speech at the funeral. We need to manipulate that feeling.”

“Because…?” Megumi asked. She did not want Koichi back in her life if he didn't have to be.

“Because of his legal expertise. Using that, we can get Yuki into trouble for real.” Souichiro sighed. “Aiko, go to work tomorrow and act as you normally do. Don't do anything that will make Yuki go over the edge.”

“So you mean don't do anything?” Aiko sighed. “Yuki is so reactive… Dad. Can you take care of my duties this week? I'm scared.”

“Sure… the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Take the entire week off.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Thank you so much… just mom… dad…”

“Yes?” Souichiro and Megumi asked in unison.

“No matter what you do… please act as if I didn't tell you this. I don't want Yuki to hurt me.”

“Of course. Right, Megumi?”

“Right… Aiko, you should go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up. I'll bring you tea.”

“Okay… thanks Mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, dear.”

Aiko went upstairs, leaving Souichiro and Megumi alone.

“I'm going to tell Koichi tomorrow at work.” Souichiro told his wife.

“No. I'll take care of this.” Megumi said firmly. “That girl… no, that hellspawn is the creation of me and Koichi.”

“That is very true.” Souichiro sighed. “Just… please remember what Aiko said… do not make the situation worse. We are walking along a thin line.”

“I understand. I love you and Aiko, and I would do nothing to hurt you two. As for Yuki…?”

“What about her?”

“She can burn in hell.”

Back at the rooftop apartment, Syuko had implemented her plan. However, it would take a while for it to come into fruition. In the meantime, Syuko was trying and failing to get Yuki to calm down. Yuki was laying on the bed, sobbing into a pillow. Syuko sat next to her, rubbing her friend's back.

“There, there, it will all work out. Everything will be okay.” Syuko was saying.

“Don't touch me!” Yuki sobbed. “This is all your fault! You and Yumi's! I knew this was a bad idea… yet I went along with it! Because I'm an idiot… I'm an idiot… I'm Yuki Himekawa and I'm an idiot!”

“Come on, come on. Don't be so hard on yourself! We will come out on top.”

“You're delusional. Leave me alone!”

Yuki kicked Syuko off of the bed and Syuko fell onto the floor. 

“My butt hurts!” Syuko whined, but Yuki had covered her head with the pillow.

Syuko was about to get back on the bed and continue to attempt to calm Yuki down, when there was a knock on the door.  _ Finally _ , Syuko thought.

Yuki, however, was different. She threw the pillow at Syuko, hitting her in the face. “What's the matter with you?!” Yuki shouted. “Did you seriously call Yumi here? So she can laugh at me?”

“No.”

“Then…” Yuki's face went chalk white. “It's my mom. Or Aiko. Oh my God…”

“Don't worry, Yuki. I'm telling you, everything will be fine.”

Syuko attended to the door.

“Good evening Koichi.” she greeted.

“It's a little late for that.” Koichi said back. “So… where's Yuki?”

“Come, come. Follow me~” Syuko lead Koichi into the apartment. Yuki had attempted to hide by pulling the bed cover over her face.

“Yuki.” Koichi called out, and Yuki slowly sat up from her “hiding place”.

“D-dad?”

“Yes it's me. Syuko told me about what happened. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What… what do you mean?”

“If it becomes too much for you to handle, we'll move to San Francisco.”

“San Francisco… where is that?”

“California. I have a house there… since my job requires me to go there frequently. You can live away from all of this, and…”

“I'm sure that country is far enough for me to get away from them, but… while I'm scared… I don't want to run. I can't let them get away with what they did to me.”

“Yuki,” Koichi interjected. “California is a…”

“I don't care what it is. San Francisco sounds fun, but I can't leave Japan right now. I'm scared, yes, but I'm not a coward. They want me to run.”

“But what if your mom or Aiko tell Chie and Nina's families? What if they hurt you? What if Aiko's family hurts you?” Syuko questioned. “Like Yumi said before, Yuki Himekawa is a tainted name. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. People want you dead.”

“That's…” Yuki's voice trailed off. She had no idea what to say. Yumi was right. Syuko was right. She couldn't win.

“If anyone lays a finger on you I'll put them in jail.” Koichi spoke up. “I have connections to make that possible.”

“Just… who are you? Are you really my father?” Yuki asked in disbelief. “I would've never guessed that my dad would have so much power.”

“Yes.”

“So why can't we throw the entire family in jail?” Syuko asked.

“Because we don't have proof of what they are doing. Or well… we didn't…” Koichi smiled as he handed a flash drive over to Yuki.

“What's this?”

“Remember how I told you that I was going to interview the former shareholder? Well, he agreed to be recorded… and that's the recording. Perfect evidence to be used in court.”

“Oh my God… oh my God… we have enough to put Aiko and Souichiro in jail. But… Megumi…”

“Unfortunately, the only crime that Megumi had committed was kidnapping. We can't get her charged for that because the statute of limitations has passed.” Koichi sighed. “And even if it didn't… the court would most likely side with Megumi anyway, since she's a damn good liar.”

“This isn't fair.” Yuki said, trying to hold back her tears. “Megumi covered up Aiko's crime and framed me… isn't that a crime? Yumi said something about conspiracy…”

“But there's no evidence.” Koichi reminded them. “We can't go to court with no evidence. Unless Megumi manages to commit a crime between now and the court date…”

“Court date?” Syuko asked. “When is that?”

“Whenever this advertising lawsuit ends. I wish I could do it now, but I can't work on two cases at once. It's not good mentally.”

“When will the lawsuit be over?” Yuki asked.

“Whenever I can get both sides to agree to settle.” Koichi said. “Until then, Yuki… try not to worry too much. You aren't going through this alone, you have me and your friends.”

“I'll try not to.” Yuki told him. 

“We should go out for dinner sometime. As father and daughter.” Koichi suggested. 

“That's so sweet.” Syuko mused. “I wish I had a father to do something like that with.”

“Oh… I'm sorry if I offended you.” Koichi apologized.

“Syuko is an orphan.” Yuki explained. “So…”

“I see.”

“You should be my dad.” Syuko suggested.

“Syuko!” Yuki scolded. “Seriously? Don't be weird. Ugh… I'm sorry Dad. Syuko is weird. Don't be creeped out by her behavior…”

“Oh no, oh no. I'm not creeped out at all.” Koichi turned to Syuko. “I accept you as my daughter.”

“Yay!” Syuko cheered, hugging him. “I finally have a parent! I'm so happy I could cry.”

“Well don't.” Yuki said, wiping her eyes. In a weird way, she kind of felt happy for Syuko.

“Are you going to go to work tomorrow?” Koichi asked Yuki. “Or are you going to take off?”

Yuki shook her head. “I can't take off. If I take off, I'll be letting them win. And besides… I have an important task to fulfill tomorrow. A very important task…”

“I see. Be careful.” Koichi told her. “Anyway, I'll leave you both here… it's getting late and I should be getting home now. Both of you have a nice night. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuki told her father.

“Me three!” Syuko exclaimed, and Yuki cut her eyes at her friend. Luckily, Syuko didn't notice.

After Yuki left Koichi out, she turned around and Syuko jumped on her, embracing her in a hug.

“I'm so happy! So so happy!” Syuko cheered. “Not only are we friends, but we're also sisters too! Isn't that great?”

Yuki just smiled as she patted Syuko on her head. “I love you, Syuko, but please shut up.”

“You're smiling! You love me too. I'm glad!”

As Koichi made his way downstairs, he couldn't help but to laugh at Syuko's behavior. Of course, he wasn't laughing at her in a malicious way or anything, but because he had never, in his 45 years of life, met someone as interesting as her.

However, his laughter ceased once he got into his car. As soon as he got in, his phone started to ring. He intended to let the phone ring and return the message when he got home, but that plan was thrown out of the window when he saw the caller ID.

Megumi Takamori.

As much as Koichi ignored the call, he knew he couldn't. Megumi was crazy enough to come to his house and demand to talk to him. Koichi didn't want that, so he answered.

“Megumi.”

“Koichi.”

Both of the greetings were cold. On Megumi's end, it was because he was the father of what she considered to be her biggest mistake, and how he just so happened to pop up now. On Koichi's end, it was because Megumi kidnapped their child for a petty reason. On top of that, it seemed like she did it  _ just _ to abuse her for years. He assumed that Megumi robbed Yuki of a normal childhood which lead up to the point that she went to jail because of Megumi's lies. He, like any other sane human, found that absolutely abhorrent.

“What is it, Megumi? I was just about to turn in for the night.”

“I don't care about whatever you were about to do. We need to discuss something very important.”

“Well get to talking.”

“We can't do it on the phone, you idiot.”

“Are you trying to fuck me around? What is it?”

“I want to tell you in person. Let's go out to dinner on Saturday. It will be worth your time.”

“Okay.” Koichi then hung up, starting the car. While he didn't want to meet with Megumi, ghosting on her would make the situation ten times worse. 

And Koichi didn't want that.

The next morning, Syuko was driving Yuki to work as usual, when someone called Yuki on her phone. Without checking the caller ID, she picked up the home.

“One two kiss kiss!” Syuko shouted, singing along to the electro dance song on the radio.

“Syuko! Be quiet and turn the music down.” Once Syuko obliged, Yuki turned her attention to the phone call. “Hello?”

“Yuki? Did something happen?” It was Yumi, who sounded very nervous.

“No. Why?”

“There is a mob here outside the lobby, looking for you. Not Hime, but you.”

“What?!” Yuki shouted. “But work… work… ugh!! Damn you, Aiko!”

“I'm guessing she found you out?”

“When I see you again it's story time. But until then, I need you to come outside and get this box. We need to get this over with.”

“Okay. I'll be outside. Try to be as discreet as possible.”

“Got it.”

The two girls hung up and Yuki turned to Syuko. “Change of plans. We're going to drop this box off then go back home.”

“I thought you had to go to work?”

“Things change. Oh, and turn your music down. Pull into the parking lot. We don't want to get caught.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You'll understand when we get there.”

“Okay.”

Once they got to the parking lot, Syuko parked towards the back, trying not to pay too much attention to the mob. Yuki texted Yumi her location and a few minutes later, Yumi was there.

“Here.” Yuki got out of the car and handed Yumi the box. Yumi slid it into her large tote bag.

“What the hell happened?” Yumi asked. “Somebody snitched. Who snitched?”

“Who do you think is corny enough to snitch?”

“Aiko.”

“You got it. Ugh. I can't do anything about it because I don't want her to tell my parents. She agreed to keep it secret… otherwise I'll leak her confession.”

“That's actually really smart of you. Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought you were.”

“Be nice.” Yuki rolled her eyes.

“Or as Aiko would say, be kind.” Syuko said from the car. “Come on Hime. Get in before…”

“There she is! There she is! Yuki Himekawa! Get her!”

Before Yuki could do anything else, Yumi jumped into the car and Syuko drove off, assuming that Yuki had jumped in as well.

She was wrong. 

Yuki felt her heart rate go up as the mob swarmed her, holding picket signs and pushing her around. People pelted her with eggs and flour, jeering at her the same way they were when Yuki first went to jail.

“Murderer! Kill yourself!”

“Go back to prison where you belong!”

“Justice for Chie! Justice for Nina!”

“Execution! Exercise the death penalty! Life in prison! She deserves to die!”

Eventually, Yuki couldn't take it anymore, falling onto the ground and covering her head. She was shaking and crying but these people were paying no mind to Yuki having a panic attack. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying it, saying that she deserved it and whatever else happened for her. People were taking pictures as others were hitting her with the picket signs.

As much as Yuki wanted to fight back, it was delusional to assume that she could fight off the entire crowd. Yuki couldn't even do that, as she was too overwhelmed to stand up. Would this ever end? Would she die here? Would they get her sent back to prison? Where were Syuko and Yumi? Would anybody help her?

Anybody?

She soon got her wish. A loud noise infiltrated the crowd, silencing the mob. It was the sound of an amplified bullhorn, which left the crowd's ears ringing. Yuki, still on the ground, was panicking so bad that she couldn't look up. In fact, she had started to dissociate - she couldn't hear or see anything.

Nothing felt real.

That is, until the sound of a megaphone turning on was heard, and a mysterious voice called out,

“Vacate the premises, immediately! You have 15 minutes to get out of here or else the police  _ will _ be called and legal action will be taken!”

Still panicking, Yuki tried to figure out who was behind the megaphone, who was trying to help her. Yet, she couldn't figure it out, because whoever it was, the crowd ignored the announcement and continued to attack Yuki, not caring about whatever was going to happen next. They blew the warning off as bullshit… no one was going to stop them. No one!

However, as the crowd would soon find out, nothing about the announcement was bullshit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting updates straight from urgent care's waiting room! illnesses won't hold me down!

Sixteen minutes after the warning was issued, a loud siren was heard. Everyone looked in that direction, only to see that a squad of Tokyo's finest boys in blue had arrived. No one wanted to get arrested, so the crowd dispersed. While most of the crowd was able get away, about half of the officers hopped into their cars and followed them. The others were able to apprehend those that took too long to vacate the scene. 

Even after the crowd had cleared, Yuki still couldn't move. She felt like she had died, until…

“Hime. Are you alright?” 

Standing there was Souichiro, holding a megaphone. Seeing her step father and hearing her assumed name was enough to bring Yuki back into this reality. She slowly stood up, trying not to fall back down.

“I… I… that was overwhelming… I don't understand though… why? Who's Yuki? Why did they come here? I was attacked for no reason…”

“Don't worry about them. Legal action will be taken.” Souichiro sighed. “They'll end up regretting this. As for you… I think it's best that you take the day off. Rest and relax… no one deserves to go through that.”

“Oh… oh… okay.” Yuki nodded. “I'll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes. See you tomorrow.”

With that, Yuki walked aimlessly around the parking lot until Syuko drove up to her. Yumi was nowhere to be found.

“There you are. There you are. I thought you were in the car. What happened?”

“Clearly I wasn't in the car.” Yuki said as she got in.

“Are you okay? You look like a ghost.”

“Technically, I am a ghost. Let's go home.”

Back at the company, Souichiro had walked back into the lobby, expecting to go back up to Aiko's office and follow up with Shin on something.

However, before he could go upstairs…

“Hey, what was all that about?”

Koichi had appeared in front of Souichiro, looking somewhat confused by the mob that had just dispersed outside. 

“It was a misunderstanding.” Souichiro sighed. “They were asking about my step daughter, and your daughter.”

“Yuki. They must've missed the memo that she was dead.”

“People do crazy things when they're caught up in their emotions. I think one of them followed Hime and they attacked her, since she looks like Yuki.”

“That's really fucked up. Hime did nothing wrong.”

“Don't worry. I sent her home for today so she could calm down. As for that crowd… legal action will be taken. I'm working with the police department to get all of them charged for trespassing and assault.”

“Good… good. Now, shall we discuss the possibility of settlement?”

“After you.”

As Koichi lead Souichiro back upstairs, he was completely unaware of what Souichiro was truly thinking. He had no idea that Souichiro was proud of what he did. Last night, after Megumi went to go tend to Aiko, Souichiro went through a phone book and dialed up Chie and Nina's families. He told them where to meet and when Yuki would be there.

In other words, he successfully pulled off forming this mob. But no one knew that. No one was going to know that. At least not now. However, after his meeting with Koichi, he decided to make a quick phone call.

“Good going, you idiot.” Megumi had said after Souichiro told her about what he did.

“Watch your mouth.” Souichiro snapped. “I had no idea your daughter was so afraid of crowds. She looked like a ghost… you thought Aiko’s panic attacks were bad?”

“First of all, Yuki isn't my daughter. Let's get that straight. I may have brought her into this world, but she is not my daughter.”

“Okay. Whatever.”

“But what isn't whatever is what you did. Are you serious? Didn't we agree not to do anything that would get Aiko hurt?”

“Aiko will be fine. If anything, what happened to Yuki will put her in her place. She'll be too scared to do anything else.”

“Really? Okay then. Tell me her address where she is staying. If she's so scared like you said she is, I want to have a word with her.”

“Megumi. Absolutely not.”

“How are you going to tell me what I can and can not do? Give me her address or else I will tell everyone what you do with the company funds.”

Souichiro hesitated. “Okay… do as you please. However, I don't have access to her address right now, as I'm in between meetings. Aiko, however, might know it.”

“Thank you.”

“Wait. Megumi.”

“Yes?”

“Be careful.”

Back at the rooftop apartment, Yuki had fallen asleep as soon as she and Syuko got back. Syuko decided to let Yuki sleep and go catch up on her dramas. Around 4 pm, Syuko decided to call Koichi.

“Can you come over? Something bad happened to Yuki and she won't tell me.” 

“I'm at work right now but I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a meeting with the other company. I have gotten Takamori Cosmetics to agree to settling. However… I need to get the other company on board. After that, I'll be there.”

“Yay! I can tell you about my dramas too.”

“I'm sure that they will be interesting.”

“They are! I'll keep talking to Yuki. Bye Dad!”

“Bye Syuko.”

After hanging up with Koichi, Syuko tried to talk with Yuki once more, but Yuki still wasn't saying anything. Syuko was about to offer her beer but before she could, there was a knock on the door. She left Yuki alone and decided to answer the door.

“Yumi! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Come in, come in…”

“Did you have off today?” Yumi asked.

“You know it! I've been watching TV all day. Yuki is here too. But you knew that already, didn't you? Because Yumi is so so smart~”

“You don't have to be that smart to figure that out.”

“Well since you got jokes… did you handle the box? Is it back to where it should be?”

“Yes.” Yumi nodded. “Shit will be going down with the people in that inner circle decide to cash in. For now…”

“Oh yeah, oh yeah. Yuki is sick.”

“What happened?”

“You know what happened! You were there. She's not physically sick but she's mentally sick. She's been laying there the entire time, not saying anything.”

“I surely hope you watched her. Remember what she told us a long time ago? When we asked her how she wanted to go out?”

“Oh no. Oh no.” Syuko ran over to the bed, jumped on it, and started shaking Yuki. “Wake up, Yuki! Wake up wake up wake up! Wake-”

Yuki, clearly annoyed, shoved Syuko off of the bed.

“What the hell is your problem?!” she yelled. “I was sleeping!”

“You… you were sleeping a long time.” Syuko said worriedly. “So…”

“So? I was tired.” Yuki told her, electing not to tell Syuko that she took a few sleeping pills she found in the bathroom.

“Why are you so tired? Why?! You scared me, Yuki! I thought… I thought…”

“I'm glad you're awake.” Yumi interrupted, stepping closer to the bed. Yuki did not take this well and threw her pillow at Yumi.

“What's your problem?!”

“Why are you here?”

“The box. I wanted to tell you guys that I put the box back where it was supposed to be…” Yumi explained. “Also… everyone at work was talking about how you had a panic attack earlier. People were saying it was really bad so I got worried… and then Syuko texted me and I decided to come over…”

“Because Syuko thought I was dead? I need a beer.” Yuki hopped off of the bed and went into the kitchen.

“I don't want to dig up old incidents but I was also worried. Because of what you said when we asked you how you wanted to die.”

Yuki walked out of the kitchen, looking confused. “And what did I say?”

“Suicide because you said that you were at the end of your rope anyway. Remember?”

Yuki shrugged. “I must have been drunk out of my mind because I don't remember.”

Yumi opened her mouth, to remind Yuki that she was hungover, not drunk when she said that. However, before she could say anything else, someone knocked on the door.

“Oh!” Syuko exclaimed, running to the door. “My dad is here!”

“Your… dad?” Yumi repeated. “I thought that your dad was…”

“My dad 'adopted’ Syuko.” Yuki explained. “Not legally, of course, since she's 24, but I guess he's like a surrogate? I think it's weird but Syuko is happy over it so…”

“Ah… I see.”

At this time Syuko and Koichi had walked in over to Yuki and Yumi.

“I see that you were able to get her up.” Koichi observed. “Yuki, how are you?”

“I'm fine. I'm not sure why you were called here.”

“Because you completely ignored Syuko and scared her?” Yumi spoke up.

“I was knocked out. That whole incident made me super tired.”

“Well I'm glad that you're okay.”

“Okay! Now that we got that out the way, it's drama time! Dad, sit back and relax! We're going to watch Innocent Liars. It's a good show but we need snacks. Yumi! Go get the snacks.”

“The same things as last time?” Yumi questioned.

“Yes!”

“Hold on.” Koichi interrupted. “Before we get the party started, I have news.”

“What is it?” 

“I was able to get Souichiro to agree to settle. The other company is on board too. All I need now is to get the check to the other company.”

“When you settle things, do you do it with cash or credit?” Syuko asked.

“Check.” 

“I see.” Syuko grinned. “Well that's good news. Is that it?”

“Yes.”

“Great! It's drama time! Yumi, go get the snacks.”

“Got it.”

As Syuko reached for the remote, Yumi decided to head outside. There was a convenience store down the street from where Syuko and Yuki lived, so that was where Yumi went whenever Syuko asked her to get snacks. Normally, the trip was uneventful, but that was about to change. 

“Yumi? Is that you?”

Yumi looked around to see that Megumi was getting out of her car. It didn't take much brain power to figure out what was going on. And it definitely didn't take a lot for Yumi to figure out what she had to do next.

She had to keep Megumi from going upstairs at all costs!

“Hi Mrs. Takamori! I didn't expect to see you here.”

“Me either. I think the last time we saw each other was at Yuki's funeral.”

Yumi herself wasn't sure of when she last saw Megumi but she definitely wasn't going to dispute this.

“Have you guys accepted it yet?” Yumi asked.

“Accepted what?”

“That Yuki is gone…?”

Megumi laughed derisively. “That's what she wants you to believe.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know Yuki and what type of person she is. She's a liar. Evil, evil girl. Besides the murders and the prison sentence… Yumi, this sounds crazy, but…”

“But what?”

“Yuki isn't dead. She faked her death.”

Now it was Yumi's turn to act surprised. “She did? Jesus… she should've just accepted the consequences of her actions instead of deceiving us all.”

“I'm glad you get it. She made the mistake of hurting my family… now I'm going to have a word with that…” Megumi shook her head. “No… I won't say what I really want to say.”

“Well I get you being upset, but that doesn't explain why you're here.”

“Apparently this is where Yuki lives.” Megumi explained. “As for you, why are you here? Do you come here often? Have you seen Yuki hanging around?”

“While I am a grown adult and it's none of your business what I am doing here I will tell you… I was here, visiting a friend from college… Yuuki Otokura. She also lives here.”

“I see.” Megumi nodded. “While I don't want to rush into this situation recklessly… I also don't want to let her get away with it… I want to get her into legal trouble. However… I need help.”

“With what?”

“I need to collect proof that she's basically committing fraud. There's also a short haired girl that hangs around Yuki now… I think her name is Rin? I get a bad feeling from her and I think she helped Yuki start over.”

“Rin… that's the girl on the missing posters all over town?”

“Yes… I caught her digging through our trash. Hime… well Yuki comes into our lives and a few weeks later I get scammed out of my money and Aiko's credit card was ran up.”

“How do you know Yuki and Rin are friends?”

“I'm sure you know about what Yuki did to Aiko at her ceremony. Rin ran in after her. Clearly she had a role in helping Yuki pull that off… I wouldn't be surprised if Rin planned the entire thing. Yuki is so dumb…”

“She's not that dumb if she was able to deceive us all.” 

“Oh yeah. I also forgot to mention that she got Akane arrested… framed her for a crime - that's what Aiko said. I also wouldn't be surprised if Yuki had something to do with the poisoning a while back. She did do the same thing four years ago.”

“That's horrible!”

“Very. I'm going to give you a warning: don't trust Hime. Yuki's clearly going after anyone close to Aiko because she's jealous of her and everything she has.”

“You think so?”

“Of course I do. Put yourself in Yuki's position. She has nothing. Aiko has everything.”

“I see now.”

“Hmm… I was going to go up there and fight Yuki myself, but seeing you here…”

“Yes?”

“Could you ask your friend if she could look out for Yuki and then report to me what she says? I think if I go to Yuki’s apartment and she sees me at the door, she won't let me in. I want to meet her on the street… I know she has a routine.”

“So you're going to stalk her.”

“No… I'm going to make things right. If not for her, then for Aiko. She has her whole life ahead of her…”

“I see. I wish I had a mother like you. But I'll go tell Yuuki about what you said.”

“Thank you. I'm glad I ran into you , because I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to confront Yuki just yet. However, make sure you tell me what that girl is doing.”

“We will. I will help you become reunited with your daughter…”

“That girl.” Megumi corrected, then she unlocked her car. “I really appreciate it. Especially after the tea incident.”

“I forgive you.” Yumi lied. Even though the worst of the pain subsided, the burn would still hurt occasionally. On top of that, it left Yumi permanently disfigured, to the point that she didn't feel comfortable showing her shoulders anymore.

Between that and the car accident, Yumi's self esteem had been shot. And of course, the whole incident had left Yumi afraid of hot water. Unless she took showers with cold or lukewarm water, it would put her into shock. She learned this the hard way, but luckily Yumi had Shino, who was able to help her safely help her get out of the shower that time.

For all of that, Megumi could go fuck herself.

Megumi laughed. “No wonder you and Aiko got along so well. You're both such kind girls.”

“Thank you.”

“I'll be seeing you around.”

“Bye!”

Yumi waited until Megumi's car was out of her line of sight before going back up to the apartment. Snacks be damned, she had to relay Megumi's intention to Yuki as soon as possible.

When Yumi reentered the apartment, Yuki was not in the main room. Koichi and Syuko were though, Syuko showing him her favorite drama.

“I don't get it.” Koichi was saying. “How come their parents don't want the two girls to reunite…?”

“Birth secret~ birth secret~”

Yumi decided to interrupt this. “Where's Yuki?”

“Yumi! Where are the snacks?”

“I'll get them later, I promise. I need to talk to Yuki first… did she leave?”

“She's in the bathroom and has been ever since I put the drama on. I asked if she was okay and she said sure…”

“Hm… I wonder what she could possibly be doing…”

Yumi left Syuko alone and walked over to the bathroom. Even though Yuki was running water, Yumi could still hear Yuki gasping and retching into the toilet. Yumi stood there until Yuki opened the door, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Oh… were you waiting?” Yuki asked. “Sooorry…”

“I don't need to use the bathroom. But I do need to tell you something very important. I really hope you're sober right now.”

“I'm fine… I just shouldn't have drank two bottles on an empty stomach. What is it?”

“Your mom… she was outside… looking for you.”

“No way!”

“I wish I was lying, but I was able to talk her out of actually coming up here.” Yumi told her. “You should be careful, and…”

“Why can't she leave me alone?! I'm going to go over there and…”

“Yuki, no!! If you go over there you will make things worse.”

“Can things get any worse?!” Yuki shouted. “I thought I was going to die earlier!”

“Well you might if you go over there. I think I'm going to go tell Syuko and Koichi and…”

“Well if you're going to do that, I'm going back into the bathroom. They're so annoying together. She's like the daughter he was expecting but never had.”

“I'm sure he likes you.”

“Imagine searching for your daughter for twenty or so years and you find that she's like me. He's probably so grateful for Syuko… he'll have a daughter after the lawsuit ends.”

“What?”

“Once the lawsuit ends he will desert me. Especially now that he was Syuko. Whatever.”

“Don't say that. Your father loves you.”

“Well he loves Syuko more. They get along better than I get along with him. I can't stand it.”

“That's because Syuko is a bright and charming girl. She is also very easy to get along with.”

Yuki glared at Yumi. “And I'm not?”

“Did I insinuate that you weren't?”

“You know what? This shit is coming up again. If you'll excuse me…” 

Yuki went back into the bathroom and began to run water. Yumi quickly walked away before Yuki could continue throwing up. She didn't want to hear that!

“Syuko… Koichi…” Yumi started as she walked back into the main room.

“Yes?” Syuko asked.

“How's Yuki?” Koichi asked.

“She's fine, just feeling a little sick over what happened this morning.” Yumi lied. “But I have some very bad news for you.”

“What is it?”

“When I went downstairs to go to the store… I just so happened to run into Megumi. She knows that this is where Yuki lives and was actually going to come up here. But… I was able to talk her out of it… this time.”

“Oh no!” Syuko exclaimed. “We'll have to move! Yumi, do you have any empty rooms?”

“Um…”

“That won't be necessary.” Koichi spoke up. “You can stay here. However, I have a suggestion.”

“What's that?”

“Get a surveillance camera. This way, if Megumi  _ does _ come here, you can get her in trouble for trespassing.”

“But what if she hurts one of us? What if she hurts Yuki?”

“Then we'll have video evidence and get could get her charged with assault.”

“That's a really smart idea.” Yumi nodded. “I will go buy one tomorrow after work.”

“Great… I need to get going soon.”

“Aww…” Syuko whined. “Why? Why? We only watched two episodes…”

“Don't worry. I'll look them up on Netflix or something.” Koichi reassured her. “However, before I go, I want to speak to Yuki.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Yumi said. “She's not feeling so well. Maybe you could tell me and I could relay the message?”

“I mentioned this to her before, but I wanted to take her out to dinner as my daughter.” Koichi explained. “I was thinking on Wednesday.”

“Oh yeah. I remember you saying that!” Syuko clapped her hands excitedly, but then she calmed down. “But I don't think Yuki would want to do that.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Because she doesn't like you that much.” Syuko answered. “So don't waste your time. Take me out instead.”

“Syuko. Don't say that.” Yumi scolded.

“I'll take you out.” Koichi told her. “But I need to take Yu-”

“No! She won't appreciate it. Take me out instead. Please. I've always wanted to experience something like that.”

“You'll get your chance. But…”

“Yuki is ungrateful that you came back in her life. Wake up and smell the roses.” 

“Syuko! Seriously?!”

“Yumi! You know what I'm saying is the truth! Admit it~ admit it~”

“Okay. Okay. I get what you're saying.” Koichi said, then he called out, “Bye Yuki!”

There was no answer.

“See? She's ignoring you.” Syuko smiled at this realization.

“You know what? Syuko, get your stuff together. We're going to walk Koichi out and then go buy the cameras.” Yumi told her. “I think it's best that you come along with me…”

About ten minutes later, the apartment was empty, save for Yuki in the bathroom. Unbeknownst to Koichi, Syuko, and Yumi, Yuki had been listening to their entire conversation. While Yuki understood why Syuko was so possessive of Koichi, she still found herself getting annoyed. However, how could she confront Syuko on this without being offensive? The girl was only acting out of her desire for  _ some _ kind of family! 

But did Syuko have to go about it like this? It reminded Yuki of how she felt when Aiko “stole” Megumi away. Like something was wrong with her. That there was always someone better.

Yuki still felt like shit, physically and mentally. There wasn't really much she could do… she wasn't hungry or thirsty. Nothing would make her headache go away. She was still jumpy over the mob incident and really wanted to cry over that.

Yet on the other hand, Yuki felt like all her tears had dried up… because of all the bad things that happened to her, Yuki felt like there was no point in expressing her sadness. All she could do for now was to curl up on the bed and try to go to sleep, thinking about absolutely nothing.

Even though Aiko agreed to take the whole week off, the next morning, she found herself going to work. However, she wasn't actually going to work to work. She needed to get on her work computer and change the password… while Aiko had heard about Souichiro organizing the mob that attacked Yuki, she wasn't exactly happy about it.

How could her dad be so stupid? She had heard that Yuki had a bad panic attack out in the parking lot because of it… Aiko wouldn't wish that on anyone! On top of that… the mob might've actually pushed Yuki closer to wanting to hurt them. Aiko had a feeling that part of that entailed Yuki going through her computer, so she  _ had _ to change the password.

Luckily for Aiko, the walk to her office was uneventful. However, all of that was about to change. 

Just as Aiko confirmed her password change, she heard Shin from the other side of the door.

“Good morning, Hime. I didn't see you yesterday… but then again, I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry that happened to you.”

“Don't feel sorry. I'm back to work and better than ever.” Yuki told her. “Speaking of which, is Aiko in today? I want to speak to her about the lawsuit.”

_ Shit _ , Aiko thought. She quickly shut down the computer and began to consider hiding under her desk. But then again…

“I think so. She might be in her office…”

“Thanks Shin.”

Aiko held her breath as she anticipated Yuki knocking on the door. Unfortunately for her, Yuki skipped over that step completely and walked right in, closing the door behind her.

“Long time no see.” Yuki greeted. “Are you surprised?”

“Surprised? Why would I be surprised?” Aiko asked nervously. “You aren't going to do anything to me, are you?”

“Of course not. At least not here. I actually like my job. But talking to you isn't going to get me fired, is it?”

“It depends.” 

“If you fire me… I'll take your confession to the media. I refuse to let you take this away from me… you won't get away with it this time.”

“Is this why you wanted to talk? Because you wanted to threaten me?”

“Of course not. I just want to let you know what's coming. What did I tell you in the bathroom?”

“I didn't tell Megumi and Souichiro! I swear!”

“Oh yeah? Then explain the mob from yesterday. How did those people know where I was working?”

“Because… because…” Aiko's voice trailed off.

“Because you're a liar.”

“I'm sorry Yuki.”

“Apology rejected. I just wanted to give you advice.”

“Advice?”

“Yes. When you go to prison, don't mention that you killed children. Unless of course, you want to be beaten to a bloody pulp.”

“That's nice Yuki.” Aiko picked up a metal ruler from her desk and walked in front of her step sister, smiling.

“Get out of my face before I punch you in the throat.’

“That won't be necessary.”

Aiko held out her right arm, and then using the ruler, sliced her forearm in one quick motion. 

“Aiko!” Yuki shouted. She had no idea what to do as Aiko dropped the ruler and started crying, falling onto the ground. Her left hand was covering the wound, but it was of no avail

… because Aiko was hemophiliac, her blood was gushing everywhere.

“Why? Why?” Aiko sobbed. “I only wanted to be friends, Yuki! How could you do this to me? How?!”

“What are you saying? I didn't…”

Aiko wailed loudly in pain before Yuki could finish her sentence. It was painfully obvious what Aiko was doing, but Yuki had no idea what to do. Should she leave? No. Should she call Souichiro? Definitely not. Should she call emergency services? Yuki dove for the phone, and picked it up. She was about to dial 119 when the office door swung open.

Standing there were Souichiro and Koichi. 

“Aiko! Aiko! Are you okay?” Souichiro ran over to his bleeding daughter and tried his best to tend to her. As he was doing that, Yuki met eyes with Koichi, who looked very disappointed.

Souichiro however, paid no mind to Yuki as he lead Aiko out, consoling her like she was a child. He was handling her like a doll. Yuki was disgusted!

“Yuki.” Koichi said in a low voice. “What did you do to Aiko?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“I threatened her.”

“With the ruler? Do you realize what you just did?”

“No! I brought up the confession because I know that she had something to do with what happened yesterday. And then she…”

“She said something you didn't want to hear, so you hurt her with the ruler. Seriously?”

Yuki gasped derisively. “Not you too. Oh no. Oh no. I can't believe this! Are you assuming that I did that to her?”

“What? Are you going to tell me that Aiko did that to herself?”

“Yes.” When Yuki noticed how Koichi was staring at her, she continued. “What? Do you think that I'm lying?”

“It surely doesn't make any sense.”

“Of course it doesn't. That family is weird. Aiko did that to get me in trouble, and it seems to be working…”

“Yuki.” Koichi said flatly. “I love you, I really do, but the way you're going with this is wrong. You need to stop before…”

“Before what? Before Aiko gets me in trouble again? I would know her better than you ever would, so shut the hell up and listen to what I'm saying! She is like Megumi and will do anything if it means she can hurt me.”

“No Yuki. You're just like your mother.”

“Fuck you.” Yuki muttered under her breath. She had to keep it together, even though she felt like she had gotten punched in the throat. “How long have you been wanting to say that? How am I anything like her? You know what I think? You told Yumi you wanted to take me out to dinner tomorrow night. Like father and daughter.”

“Yes.” Koichi confirmed. “You're absolutely right. I would still like to…”

“Like father and daughter my ass. You're not my father. I'm not your daughter. I'm parentless and it's going to stay that way for as long as I live. You want a daughter so badly? Syuko Shiomi welcomes you. And don't worry, she's so needy that she'll accept you no matter what.”

There was an awkward silence as Koichi didn't say anything to that. Truth to be told, Yuki wasn't expecting him to say anything, so she wasn't really worried. It was time to continue on with her work day as usual.

Yuki stepped out of Aiko's office, expecting to go back to her desk. Instead, she walked into Souichiro's angry hand, leaving her with a stinging sensation in her face and angry tears forming in her eyes.

“Boss!” Shin exclaimed, jumping up from her desk. “What's the matter with you? Keep your hands to yourself or else I'll…”

“Or else what?” Souichiro demanded. “Be quiet unless you want to lose your job.” He then directed his anger to Yuki.

“You're absolutely insane. I welcome you back into my home, and give you a job. You screw that over by poisoning the shareholders. You killed those children, and I get you a reduced sentence. You break out of jail and assault your sister… I have to reduce your sentence again, even though you don't deserve it.”

“I don't deserve anything.” Yuki told him. “I know that already. So quit it with your speech, asshole.”

“If anyone is the asshole, it's you. Faking your death and deceiving everyone because you can't cope with the consequences of your actions. If that wasn't enough… you just hurt Aiko yet again. I set that mob up to humble you, but I shouldn't be surprised it had the opposite…”

Before Souichiro could finish his statement, Yuki flipped him off. Shin gasped as Souichiro grabbed Yuki by her hair and she tried to get him off of her. 

“Let go of me! Let go of me!” Yuki shouted, elbowing him in the mouth. That stunned Souichiro to the point that he let Yuki go, however he wasn't done yet. 

“You're fired, Yuki Himekawa.” he announced.

“You're fired.” Yuki said mockingly, then she smirked. “I've been waiting forever to hear that. You don't deserve me. And Hime says you don't deserve her either!”

“You little bitch.” Souichiro swore, holding up his hand. However, before he could hit Yuki, Shin stepped between him, grabbing his hand.

“I think that's enough, Souichiro.” she said. 

“Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?” he asked. “You must not want your job.”

Shin laughed. “You're insane if you think I want to work here after what I just witnessed. I quit.”

“You do?” Yuki asked, then she smirked at Souichiro. “Me, Shin, and Hime. Three people who don't deserve you.”

Souichiro lounged for Yuki, which caused Shin to yelp. However, before anything could happen, Koichi grabbed Souichiro by his hand. 

“Don't do anything to make things worse.” He advised, then he looked at Yuki. “That goes for you as well.”

Yuki ignored him. “Shin, let's go.”

“Lead the way.”

The two girls walked out of the building, not saying a word. Yuki began to wonder if Shin was regretting her moment of solidarity. She had to find this out before the two parted ways. Especially since Yuki had no idea if and when she'd ever see Shin again.

“Shin… you know didn't have to do that right?”

“I know. You're right. I could've just sat there or left and acted like it didn't happen. However, I can't do such things. It goes against my character.”

“But your job. Souichiro could blacklist you from working at a company. Where would you work? I appreciate you standing up for me, but… it's not worth ruining your life over.”

“You’re such a nice girl, Yuki. I'm not worried about Souichiro blacklisting me. It's true, he's a very powerful man. However… I don't think he'll be powerful very soon.”

“You're so optimistic.”

“Of course I am. Right before you walked out of the office, Souichiro was talking with me, saying he was going to make you regret it. Threats like that. I felt like he was going to do something bad so I took out my phone and set it up on my desk to record… I got everything. Everything.”

“Shin… why?”

“Why not? I remember what you told me in the bathroom. I figured I had to help you no matter what. I had a moment where I was thinking fast. I'll send you the video via text message when I get home.”

Yuki began to tear up. She couldn't help it. “Shin… I'm so grateful… I really am…” some tears began to fall down her face. “I… I thought you were just saying that stuff just to be saying that stuff… but you really meant it.”

“Of course I did. You've had it hard, Yuki. I don't know everything, but what I do know…” Shin shook her head. “I hope that when we meet again… that man and his daughter are in jail.” 

“Thank you Shin. Thank you so much.”

Shin blew a kiss to Yuki. “Let's keep in touch, okay?”

“Got it. Good luck, Shin.” Yuki said. 

“Wait!” Shin called out. “We've known each other for a relatively short time, but I want you to have something to remember me by.”

“What?”

“Here. A parting gift.” Shin reached into her purse and handed Yuki a check. Yuki’s hands began to shake as she realized what this was - a check for 750000 yen, made out to Suou Cosmetics. At the bottom of it, the check was signed by Souichiro Takamori.

“Shin… why? Did you steal this?”

“No. Souichiro put it on my desk right before Aiko started screaming. He'll probably forget about it…”

“Well thank you. I'm really glad I met you Shin.”

“Same here. And I really hope we will be able to meet again soon!”

Shin had kept her word. As soon as Yuki walked into the apartment, Shin had texted Yuki the video. It wasn't a clear shot, but it was angled so that the viewer could see everything. From Souichiro's threats before Yuki stepped out Aiko's office to Shin and Yuki walking out.

Luckily, Yuki was home alone as Syuko was at work. To make things even better, Syuko had left her laptop open overnight. Yuki dug out the flashdrive that Koichi gave her, then her notes about the email from the kitchen cabinets. Once she got everything in order, Yuki logged on to the internet.

It was time to go rogue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clown? He's here. And guess what? He told me he's back to bite.

It took a while for Yuki to figure out what exactly she was going to do, but eventually, the idea came to her. She decided to upload the video to YouTube, with the caption “Takamori Cosmetics Souichiro Takamori”

After that… she had to type the description…

“Hello. I'm an anonymous employee at Takamori Cosmetics…”

Yuki stopped here, trying to wonder if she should go on. If she kept going, it could be possible that Souichiro or whoever could get Shin in trouble. That wasn't right. 

Yuki deleted what she had typed and started over.

“My name is Yuki Himekawa…  _ that _ Yuki Himekawa. I wanted to share something with the world. I had to face the consequences of what I “did” (stay tuned) and it's only right that my stepfather does the same. Even though I made a mistake, ask yourself if I deserve this. This is assault and it isn't right to let him get away with it.”

Yuki started a new paragraph. “This isn't the only crime that Souichiro has committed. He is guilty of using shareholder funds meant for business and using them to fund him and his family’s lifestyle. The second part of the video is a confession from an anonymous shareholder confirming this.”

“You might be wondering why I am revealing this now. It's because the innocent people who work at Takamori Cosmetics deserve better.”

Now that Yuki finished writing the description, it was time for the fun part. She opened up iMovie and combined the video of her assault and the confession into one video. Then she uploaded it, closed Syuko's computer, and turned on the TV. Innocent Liars was on.

A few hours later, Syuko walked into the apartment. She, like Yuki, was expecting to be home alone, but was very surprised to see Yuki watching her drama.

“Oh my God! I had no idea that you liked Innocent Liars too! Did I convert you?”

“Syuko.” Yuki said flatly. Something about Syuko's cheerfulness was rubbing her the wrong way. Especially after the horrible things that Syuko said about Yuki the day before. It was as if Syuko was acting like nothing happened.

“Yes?” Syuko asked. “Are you going to tell me that you want to watch it together? Yay… I've been waiting for this!”

Yuki turned off the tv. “Well keep waiting, Aiko.”

“Aiko? Are you okay? I'm…”

“There's a check on the table. 750000 yen. Use your special talent to make me a fake.”

“Huh? Okay. Where did you get such a large check from? Wait… why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?”

Yuki glared at Syuko, who flinched. “No more questions, no more questions. I got it.”

Syuko walked over to the table and observed the check. Once she noticed what it was for, she gasped.

“This is the settlement money! You really want me to forge this? This is so exciting! Okay I'll do it. Then we can give it to our dad and then he can…”

“Shut up Aiko.”

“Why do you keep calling me Aiko? What did I do wrong?”

“Koichi is not your dad and he never will be. Your dad is with the rest of your family buried six feet under. I bet they're happy you aren't there with them.”

Syuko gasped. “How could you say that?! That's actually very mean of you Yuki and you know it! Leave my family out of this! They did nothing wrong!”

Yuki glanced at Syuko, who had rightfully gotten upset. It made Yuki feel bad that she had clearly hit below the belt. She shouldn't have said that, let alone thought about saying that.

“You're right. What happened to them was terrible and you're right… they did nothing wrong. I'm really sorry for crossing that line.”

“It's fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“It's fine… it's fine…” Syuko insisted. “Ah… my stomach hurts. My stomach hurts when I get upset. Why? I don't know.”

“Okay. Back to the subject at hand… as for why I keep calling you Aiko… you're pretty much just like her. Just like you, she never got to know her mother. So what did she do? Charm mine with her cheerfulness. When it got to a certain point she started to alienate me away from my mother, saying things like, 'unlike Yuki, I appreciate you…’”

“I'm sorry Aiko did that to you, but… I'm different.”

“You really aren't. You were doing the same thing yesterday.”

Syuko squealed. “I didn't think you heard that!”

“This is a  _ studio apartment _ . You can hear everything in here. Everything.” Yuki sighed. “I'm not that mad at you because Koichi and I barely have a relationship… so I don't really care if you claim him as yours. Especially given what happened to your family. Aiko at least had a father. You don't have anyone.”

“You're right about that…”

“Of course I am.”

“Not really! I have you and Yumi now, so I'm not alone anymore.”

“I'm not going to dispute that.”

“So if you aren't mad about that… then what are you mad about?”

“Don't put me down to make yourself look better, Syuko. Seriously… I mean it.”

“I'm sorry.” Syuko apologized. “I'm sorry…”

“Prove that you're sorry by forging that check. If you do a good job then maybe I'll forgive you.” Yuki told her, smirking.

“This is my specialty, so don't worry!”

As Syuko got to work, Yuki mindlessly flipped through the channels until Yumi texted her.

_ What happened _ ? Yumi had asked.  _ Aiko ran to my office crying with a cut on her arm and when I went up there Souichiro told me that you and Shin got fired? _

Yuki wasn't in the mood to type out a long explanation,  _ Come over here and I'll tell you. _

Yumi responded to that rather quickly,  _ Can't. Aiko wanted me to come over because she's inconsolable… Megumi even asked me so I couldn't say no. I'm in the bathroom texting you. _

Yuki still didn't want to explain,  _ Understandable. I'll send you a video… but don't watch it around Aiko and her family. I'm serious… do not.  _

Yumi was understanding,  _ Got it! I'll watch it once I get back in my car. _

Yuki didn't respond to that and continued to watch TV - this time the sports channel. About an hour had passed before Yumi texted Yuki again.

_ Holy shit!!! Souichiro is over! Praise Shin! _

However before Yuki could respond, Syuko had approached her, holding out the forged check.

“Ta da!” 

“Wow. It looks just like the real thing.”

“Told you this was my specialty. Are you going to take this to work tomorrow?”

“Syuko. I want to show you something.”

Yuki got Syuko's laptop and then pulled up YouTube and the video that was uploaded earlier. Syuko watched in horror as Souichiro physically hurt Yuki.

“Wow… that girl really liked you!” Syuko exclaimed, obviously talking about Shin. “But I guess this means you can't go back to work. Maybe you can ask Yumi?”

“I don't want her to get in trouble if this backfires.”

“Aww!! You guys do love each other!”

“Syuko.”

“Okay okay okay. But I'm glad you two are friends! So so glad. Hey… if we're sisters now, can Yumi be our third sister?”

“We're getting off topic here! Back to the check…”

“I could sneak in.” Syuko suggested.

“No… tell Koichi to come over here. This is a job for him.”

“Okay… but first, how was today's episode of Innocent Liars? No spoilers please!”

After Yuki attempted to describe the episode with no spoilers, Syuko called Koichi, who said that he'd be over soon. That made Yuki more nervous than usual because of what happened earlier.

Koichi arrived to the apartment about a half hour later.

“Dad!” Syuko greeted excitedly. “Welcome, welcome!”

“Hi Syuko…” Koichi looked over at Yuki, who glared back at him.

“What's wrong? Did I miss something?” Syuko asked, looking back and forth between the two. She didn't like the atmosphere of the apartment right now.

“You could say that…” Yuki told her.

“Well I'm going to go buy some snacks! See you!”

Syuko then ran out of the apartment, leaving Yuki and Koichi alone. Yuki walked over to Koichi and handed him the check.

“Here you are.” she said. “Deliver this to Souichiro tomorrow. That's all I need from you.”

“Where did you get this?”

“Who cares? You heard what I said.”

“Yuki. What's with your attitude?”

“Why are you asking me that? Ask yourself that, or better yet, look at yourself and what you said to me this morning.”

“Is this about the lecture?”

“No. I'm used to being framed for things that Aiko has done to herself or others… so I don't care about that.”

“You're upset over what I said about you and your mother.”

“Why wouldn't I? How am I anything like that bitch?”

“I… you know what? You're right. I shouldn't have said that. But I had to. Hear me out. Right before that… Souichiro 'revealed’ that you were Yuki and went on a rant. You know if I told him that you did nothing wrong, that would've blown our cover.”

“How do I know you're telling me the truth?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

Yuki appeared to be thinking. “Nothing seems to be coming to mind…”

“Exactly. Because everything I have told you is the truth. And as for Souichiro… he has another thing coming for him.”

“Of course he does. I posted the video.”

“What video?”

“Shin… the other girl started to discreetly record what he did to me. So… I uploaded the video, the shareholder’s confession and wrote a description that's sure to get him in trouble.”

“That was pretty reckless of you, Yuki… but then again… I'm not going to lie… I'm glad you did that. Even if he doesn't legally get in trouble, the public will know his true colors and act accordingly.”

“Oh he’ll get in trouble at one point. That's what the check is for. Look closely at it.”

Koichi stared deeply at the check for about five minutes. “I don't see anything…”

“Because Syuko is that good. It's a bad check.”

“Oh lord. I should turn Syuko in to the police for this. However… I'm going to look the other way. Some people deserve the courtesy. Souichiro does not. I will sneak this back on his desk tomorrow. A representative from Suou Cosmetics is coming to pick up the check. This is perfect.”

“And it gets better.” Yuki smiled. “If you manage to do this and not get caught… we can go out to dinner tomorrow night… as father and daughter.”

“I will do my best.” Koichi told her.

“I'm also going to need you to help me with something else though.”

“And what's that?”

“How can I get someone charged with assault?”

Just as expected, Koichi did do his best. He placed the bad check on Souichiro's desk, stood by as Souichiro handed the check over to the representative, and even smiled as Souichiro urged the representative to cash it in as soon as possible.

_ What a fool _ . Koichi thought.

A little bit after the representative left, Souichiro shook Koichi's hand.

“I just want to thank you so much for helping me get that suit settled.” he told him. “Especially after all that happened between us.”

“You mean with Yuki.”

“Yes.”

“Well I was deceived too. It's not like I'm holding that against you or your family.”

“You should come over some time. We would be happy to have you.”

Koichi shook his head. “While I'm appreciative of your invitation, I'm afraid I have to decline. Megumi and I are not on good terms and I fear we never will be.”

“I see. She did say something about asking you out to dinner on Saturday though…”

“Well you can tell her something came up so I can't make it. And don't worry, neither of us will lose any sleep over it.”

“I see. I guess that's a win win for everyone, right?”

“Bingo.”

That night, just as Yuki and Souichiro agreed, met at a restaurant far on the edge of the city for dinner. It was awkward at first, but then Yuki noticed that the game was being broadcasted on the TV there.

“Hey Dad! Do you like the Cats?”

“The what? I'm more of a dog person.”

“No no no! Not cats, but THE Cats! The baseball team?”

“I was never into baseball like that.”

“Well you will be! Let me tell you all about them…”

The night went by quickly as Yuki excitedly told Koichi about the history and the star players of the Cats. Koichi listened on as Yuki talked and talked… looking the happiest he ever seen her. It was beautiful.

“I'd do anything if it meant that I could see them play in person again! The last time I saw them I was a child and it was a good experience… I want to relive it but… tickets are so expensive…”

“Don't worry! When all of this blows over I'll get you and your friends tickets so you guys can go.”

“Really? Oh my God. I don't deserve you.”

“You deserve the world, Yuki.”

“Okay okay okay. You have to come too, okay? I need you to come so I can make you a fan of the Cats! Promise?”

Koichi laughed. “I promise.”

Meanwhile at the Takamori household, they were also eating dinner, and the atmosphere was happy as usual. However, that was about to change.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their talk of today's events. 

“Geez, who could that be at this hour?” Megumi asked. 

“Yuki?” Aiko guessed. “Why oh why can't she leave us alone?”

“Jealousy is a powerful thing.”

“Since you two are too busy with talking about that girl… I am going to go get the door.”

Souichiro got up from the table and attended to the door. He was actually expecting Koichi to show up but instead, he got something much worse - Tokyo's finest boys in blue. However, this time, they didn't look very friendly.

“Good evening officers.” Souichiro greeted. “What brings you here?”

One of the officers coughed, glancing at the other one. He was silently telling his partner to explain, and his partner got it.

“Are you Souichiro Takamori?”

“Yes. What is this about?”

“We're here on behalf of Suou Cosmetics. Earlier today, you gave them a check for 750000 yen.”

“I am aware of that.”

“We are also painfully aware that the check you written has bounced, and the Suous are taking legal action. They want you arrested for fraud.”

“Hold on.”

“There will be no holding on.” The other officer said. “We are also arresting you for claims of embezzlement, as well as for assault.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Please stop acting stupid and cooperate. We don't want to make a scene in front of you and your family.”

“Dad? What's going on?” 

Megumi and Aiko had walked over, both looking confused.

“We're taking your father downtown.”

“What?! Why? Souichiro, what did you do?”

“Nothing. I have no idea…”

“You committed check fraud, embezzlement and assault. It's best to be honest about these types of things, you think?”

“Assault?” Megumi screeched. “Souichiro, what exactly did you do?”

“You know what? I'm sick of all of you guys acting clueless.” One of the officers took out his phone. “Check this out.”

He held up his phone and showed Megumi, Aiko and Souichiro the video. Souichiro held his breath as Megumi and Aiko took the video in. He was over! Finished!

“Now do you see?” 

Aiko's eyes began to water up. “Dad… how could you hurt Yuki like that? She's a part of our family…”

“It doesn't matter now, princess. I'm assuming this Yuki girl is your sister?”

“Step sister.” Megumi corrected in a flat tone of voice. Her expression was stone cold. “Disowned step sister.”

“Disowned, step sister, birth sister, it doesn't matter. She wants to press charges.”

“Fucking bitch.” Megumi swore, but her swearing was quickly overshadowed by Aiko's reaction.

“Oh no! Oh no! Why is she doing this? Why did you hit her? Dad!! Dad!!” Aiko started sobbing uncontrollably, falling onto the ground. Megumi started to console her, but it was to no avail.

“I think my family has seen enough. I will go with you two.”

“Thank you for cooperating.”

The officers then escorted Souichiro out, leaving both Megumi and Aiko shocked.

“Now what?” Aiko whimpered. “What do we do?”

“I'm going to contact Koichi. But until then, try to calm down and go to sleep. We're going to go to the station tomorrow and try to figure out what is going on.”

“Okay mom. Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The next morning, Aiko and Megumi were not the only people at the police station.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?” Syuko asked as she and Yuki pulled up to the curb.

“It's okay Syuko. And besides… if Souichiro recognizes who you are… you can get in trouble too. So stay here.”

“Okay. I'll probably park around the corner so no one can see me. Is that fine?”

“It's fine.”

Yuki got out of the car and walked into the station. After checking in with the receptionist, she was asked to sit in a room with a security camera in it. Yuki glanced up at it, trying her hardest not to make it obvious that she was looking at it. Eventually, she started examining her fingernails.

Finally the door opened, and Souichiro was escorted in by a detective. After niceties were exchanged, the detective asked Yuki the all important question.

“Is this the man that assaulted you?”

“Yes.” Yuki answered. “It is him.”

“Do you mind if I talk to my step daughter?” Souichiro asked.

“Of course not. But just a reminder… you're being watched. However… Yuki might be thinking differently.”

“It's okay. I want to hear what he has to say.”

“Got it. You have ten minutes.”

The detective left, leaving the two alone.

“I'm not even going to ask you how you got that video because it doesn't matter.” Souichiro started. “But I'm going to ask you something else… it's obvious that you're on a warpath to destroy us… your family... the family that made you.”

“The family that broke me.” Yuki corrected. “I made myself. And you guys took it all away…”

“Okay. That may be true. But I apologize for that.”

“A little too late for that, you think?”

“Maybe I should be straight up. What can I do for you to stop this? What can I do for you to make up for everything? I can get you anything. Whatever you want. Just please tell me. What can I do?”

Yuki put her hands on the table, and leaned forward, closer to Souichiro. “You can drop dead.”

As expected, Souichiro did not take this well. He stood up and violently slapped her across the face. He hit her so hard that not only Yuki fell onto the ground but she felt her ear pop and her face starting to swell up.

This was the kind of hit that Yuki would start a brawl over, however, she remembered the camera. She was trying to get Souichiro in trouble, not herself!

However, just as the detective warned, they were being watched. As soon as Yuki hit the ground, several people ran in and restrained Souichiro, dragging him out. It reminded Yuki of how she used to be restrained like that during her prison days. That actually left her more shaken than the actual slap.

Outside of the station, Megumi had just drove up, with Aiko in tow.

“Get out.” Megumi told her.

“Get out?” Aiko repeated. “Aren't we going together?”

“We were. However, there's a possibility that Yuki will be in there. I don't want to get arrested for assault myself…”

“I understand. If we run into her, it's best that we be kind to her. So that we don't make the situation worse…”

“You're right.”

“I'll be in the parking lot. Come over there when you're done.”

Aiko nodded and got out of the car. She began to walk down the hall to the receptionist, but stopped right in her tracks when she noticed Yuki walking towards her.

_ Be kind, be kind _ , Aiko told herself.  _ Don't do anything to make a bad situation worse. _

“Good morning, Yuki.” Aiko greeted. Noticing how Yuki’s eyes were glassy and her face was swollen, she decided to make small talk. 

“Did you go to a sports bar last night? You look like you had a lot of fun. Weren't the Cats playing? Did they win?”

“Yes.” Yuki answered flatly. “The home run in the last inning saved them.”

“That's great. That's great. Maybe they'll win the championship.”

“Since when did you care about baseball?”

“Since I realized that I really wasn't kind to you. I want to try to start over.” Aiko paused to glance at Yuki, who looked stoic. Aiko was not going to let this stop her. “We're stepsisters… no we're sisters, Yuki.”

Yuki laughed. “We're sisters Yuki. I mean, okay. Sisters don't do what you did.”

“I learned and grew from that. I realize now that I was unkind to you… so I want to get closer to you. That's why I was asking you about the game. Because I wanted to try to understand you better.”

“Hm... you're a smart girl, Aiko, so understand this.”

“Understand what?”

“You're next.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near....

You're next.”

Upon hearing Yuki’s words, Aiko froze up. It felt like she had gotten all of the wind knocked out of her. Yuki could see this, and started smiling at her. Then she began to walk away from Aiko, who felt like she was about to pass out.

“Wait!” Aiko called out, turning around. Yuki had stopped walked, so Aiko took that as a chance to say something,  _ anything _ , to try to get Yuki to reverse her decision.

“I'll get you your job back!” Aiko shouted. “I'll do anything! Anything! Like… like… like… um…”

“Fine.” Yuki told her, her back still turned to Aiko. “Get me my job back.”

“Great. Great. Um… is that it? Because I can get Hime her job back. I just have to…”

“No. I have another condition. Hime, for all intents and purposes, is dead. I want my desk plate to read Yuki Himekawa.”

“I can do that. I can do that yes. Just come in tomorrow as usual, okay?”

Yuki answered that by walking away. Aiko stood there for a minute, in shock, but she quickly got it together and ran out towards Megumi.

Megumi had been sitting in the car, thinking about what could have possibly been going on inside of the station. However, her thoughts were suspended once she noticed Yuki walking in the opposite direction. 

“Thank God I didn't go in there.” Megumi said to herself. “That girl…”

She didn't get to finish her statement. Aiko had ran over and jumped into the car, crying. 

“Aiko? What happened? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did that girl do something to you? I saw her…”

“She told me I was next!” Aiko sobbed.

“What?! What does she mean by that? Is she going to hurt you? I'm going to get to her first and…”

“No! Don't do anything to Yuki! She isn't going to put her hands on me… she's going to tell everyone the truth about the accident!”

“Oh hell…” Megumi's anger had subsided. True, she was still upset, but she couldn't act on it. Aiko's life was at stake here.

“What do we do? What do I do?”

“Well what did you tell her?”

“I told her I would do anything she wanted… she asked for her job back… not as Hime but as Yuki…”

“That's strange…”

“I thought it was weird too.” Aiko wiped her eyes dry. “I was expecting something related to baseball…”

“Well Yuki is weird.” Megumi sighed. “Whatever. Let's go home.”

“Mom… I'm serious when I say this. I don't care about what you think about Yuki right now, but it's important that we be kind to her. She's only acting like this because of what we did.”

“Yuki is only acting like this because she's an ungrateful bitch.” Megumi corrected.

“Okay. Okay. I understand.” Aiko said quietly. There was so much that Aiko wanted to say to Megumi, but she decided to keep it to herself. Aiko didn't want to make the situation with Megumi worse either. After all, Megumi knew Aiko's secret too.

Back in Syuko's car, Syuko was going through the radio stations when Yuki had gotten into the car.

“How was it? How was it?”

“Souichiro is probably regretting putting his hands on me. Oh well.”

“He's mean. This is what he deserves.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.” Yuki sighed. “Oh wait! Guess who I ran into inside?”

“Um… your mom?”

“No! Aiko.”

“She was probably going to say bye bye to her dad before he got executed.”

“Souichiro is not getting executed. As for Aiko… I told her that she was next. Aiko flipped the fuck out and started begging me not to do it. She even asked me what she could do…”

“What did you say?”

“I told her that I wanted my job back. Not as Hime, but as Yuki.”

“Why? I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why not? My presence alone is enough to scare Aiko shitless.”

“Yuki, you're so powerful!”

“Finally.” Yuki said, smiling.

The next morning, Yuki did just as Aiko told her and went to work like the whole incident with Souichiro never happened. Yuki found this surreal and she was nervous about being dragged out by security but apparently no one cared that she was back. No one seemed to care about what Yuki “did” to Nina and Chie… Souichiro's arrest had completely overshadowed it. A few people would approach Yuki and express sympathy which Yuki found annoying but she accepted them anyway.

Yuki was sitting at her desk, staring wistfully at Shin's empty desk. Without Shin there, it was very quiet. A bit too quiet for Yuki.

“Good morning, Yuki.” Aiko greeted. “I brought you something.”

“What is it?”

“I got you what you asked for.” Aiko placed the glass desk plate in front of Yuki.  _ Yuki Himekawa, Junior Executive Assistant _ , it read.

“It's nice.” Yuki said. “So…”

“Did you get in okay?”

“Of course. Unless you decided to pull a Souichiro and organize a mob to attack me later on.”

“I would never do that!” Aiko exclaimed, then she smiled. “I'm just so happy that we are on good terms again.”

“Don't get too far ahead of yourself. It's true… I want to have a sisterly relationship with you, but with all you've put me through…”

“I understand. I'm willing to do anything if it means that we can be like sisters again.”

Yuki didn't say anything. Instead, she scribbled something down onto a post it note and held it up so that Aiko could see it.

_ Even go to jail _ ? Yuki’s handwriting read. Aiko gasped and ran back into her office, leaving Yuki to tear the post it note into pieces.

“Idiot.” Yuki scoffed. “We were never like sisters in the first place.”

_ 2007 _

It was the first week of May when it happened, Golden Week, to be exact. Yuki was laying across her bed, staring up at the ceiling fan, wondering what she could do. She had tried calling some girls on the cheerleading squad, asking them if they wanted to go play baseball as the weather was perfect. However, despite all of them being on a baseball cheerleading squad, none of the girls shared Yuki's passion for baseball. So she asked the boys in her class. She knew some guys on the team, but they said no. Of course they did, a lot of the guys didn't like playing with Yuki because she was actually good, in fact - she was better than most of them.

And they couldn't stand that. Now Yuki was bored out of her mind, for the first time ever, wishing that she was back in school. 

Yuki was about to go outside and aimlessly walk around when she heard giggling from outside of her door.

“Miho is so unfashionable. I wanted to throw up when I saw her outfit yesterday. Why did you agree to hang out with her today?”

“Be kind Yumi! Miho’s clothes may not be fashionable, but they hold sentimental value to her.”

“Aiko, would  _ you _ walk around wearing baby clothes?”

“They aren't baby clothes!”

“She has teddy bear prints on her clothes. Do you know who else does?”

“Who?”

“Babies!”

Aiko and Yumi… Aiko was the daughter of Yuki's new stepfather… and Yumi was her best friend. With how often Yumi was over, she could also be considered as Yuki's step sister… but Yuki was glad that Yumi wasn't.

Yuki had no idea who was worse. Yumi was mean, but she didn't hide it. Aiko, on the other hand…

“I said be kind! She's not from here… everyone knows Kumamoto girls dress like shit.”

Aiko was the type of girl who hid her nasty thoughts behind a kind and sweet facade. Yuki had lived with Aiko for four months, yet Aiko  _ always  _ managed to get her. The night before, Yuki was watching the Cats play on TV.

“You like baseball?” Aiko had asked her.

“Yes… I told you I used to play it.”

“That's so cool! I wish I could learn how to play it…”

“Really? I can teach you if you want! We can go to the park, and…”

“You're so kind, Yuki. However… if I had to learn baseball, I'd rather learn it from someone who is able to form positive relationships with others. Maybe you should play with your mom instead? Good night.”

“Good night.”

Later that night Yuki figured out what Aiko meant by her response and suddenly felt horrible. Aiko  _ always _ found a way to remind Yuki that Megumi favored her.

Back in the present, Yuki opened up her bedroom door and Yumi yelped, pointing at Yuki like she was some kind of monster.

“You didn't tell me she would be here!”

“You should know that Yuki lives here by now.”

“I do, but I'm always so surprised to see her! She doesn't fit in this kind of place.”

“Well you fit in hell!” Yuki shot back. “If you hate me so much why are you hanging out in front of my door?”

“Yuki! Don't talk to Yumi like that. She did nothing wrong… you treat my friends with respect and I'll treat your friends with respect… how are they? I haven't met them yet.”

Yuki ignored Aiko. “Go talk shit about your friend somewhere else. Not in front of my door!”

“The charity case has a point.” Yumi said. “Anyway! I'm going home. Didn't you say you were going to meet Miho in front of Sanzai Department Store at 3? I want to hear all about it…”

“You will… if I decide to show up.”

“Are you serious?” Yuki asked. “Go meet your friend.”

“Mind your business, Yuki. And besides, you should know better than any of us… people don't like hanging out with others who have juvenile interests.”

“Baseball isn't juvenile.” Yuki snapped.

“Your mom thinks otherwise.” Yumi chimed in.

“Miho has to learn some way.” Aiko sighed. “Maybe Yuki should be more like Miho in that regard - be open to learning from others…”

“I don't know Miho but she deserves better friends than you.”

“Yuki, I think it's best that you stay out of the affairs of Sanjo Girl’s High School.” Yumi told her.

“Yes… focus on what's happening at your school.” Aiko smiled. “Are you doing anything with your friends this week?”

Yuki rolled her eyes. “I'm going to go hang out with my new friend Miho, because her so called friends don't want to.”

“How nice of you.” Yumi quipped.

“Yuki, I can't believe someone like you would be so nice…”

Yuki went back into her room, grabbed her shoes and dug out some money from a shoebox that was hidden deep into her closet. It was 2:45 pm, she had to get to the department store as soon as possible.

Because of traffic, Yuki finally got to the department store at 3:20. She began to look around for anyone that could be wearing clothes with teddy bear prints, but she didn't have to look very far. Standing in front of the store, being consoled by a nearby security guard was a girl with short black hair and bright, age inappropriate clothing. Yuki noticed the teddy bears on her sneakers and decided to take a chance here.

“Miho!” Yuki called out, and Miho looked up, looking confused as she saw Yuki walking towards her. The guard, clearly assuming that Yuki was Miho’s friend, went back into the store.

“Do… do I know you?” Miho asked, wiping her eyes. 

Yuki shook her head, noticing Miho's shirt which had a teddy bear on it. “No. But you know someone who is unfortunately very close to me.”

“Who…?”

“Aiko Takamori.”

“Aiko? We were supposed to be meeting here today, but I think she forgot. Aiko always forgets about me…” Miho sighed. “I should be used to it… but she is always so nice to me in class.”

“Aiko is weird like that.”

“How do you know Aiko? Can I ask?”

“I'm her step sister.”

“Really? Aiko never mentioned it. She said her dad remarried but…”

“I'm not surprised… but Aiko isn't coming today… but um… if you have nothing to do today… do you want to do something fun?”

“Fun? What do you mean?”

“Do you like baseball?”

Despite her childish clothing, Yuki quickly found out that Miho was actually very very nice. Yuki attempted to teach Miho baseball but since Miho wasn't very athletic the two just settled for a game of catch. Then after that, Miho invited Yuki over for dinner. Miho's family was very nice and welcoming, which sort of upset Yuki. Even then, she hid her sadness as Miho showed off her teddy bear collection. Finally, the two were watching Flavor of Love Charm School (which was something the two surprisingly had in common) when Yuki realized it was almost midnight.

Unfortunately, Yuki had to get home so she gave her number to Miho and went along on her way. Yuki got home around 12:30 and intended to sneak upstairs… however, as soon as Yuki opened the door, Megumi snatched her inside.

“You nasty, nasty girl!” Megumi shouted. “I had a feeling that you were into bad shit, but Aiko finally told me about your hobby!”

“What are you talking about? I was hanging out with a friend!” Yuki yelled. 

“A friend? Who was this friend of yours? One of those men you run around with?”

“What are you talking about? Seriously… what?!”

“You’re just like your father! Doing bad things and claiming innocence when confronted on them. God! It's like ever since you met Aiko you've gone farther and farther down the deep end! You should be like her, not the opposite!”

“So you want me to be as fake as her?”

“No! But I sure as hell don't want you to be a hooker running around at 15! What have a raised? Thank God I have Aiko!”

“Fuck you and fuck Aiko! Both of you can drink bleach!”

“That's it. That's it! Get out of my house. Get out! Live on the streets and sell yourself for food, I don't care! I don't ever want to see you again!”

“Megumi! Do you have any idea what time it is? Lecture Yuki in the morning. It's too late for this!” Souichiro spoke up, stepping out from the darkness. 

As Megumi tried to justify her need to scold Yuki  _ right now _ , Yuki looked up the staircase to see Aiko looking down at her, smiling.

Of course, getting Yuki in trouble wasn't enough for Aiko either. Miho and Yuki’s friendship lasted for about a month and a half before Miho started to distance herself more and more from Yuki. At first Yuki thought it was something that she did, but then she realized that it was Aiko. And Yuki was absolutely right...

Aiko didn't like the idea of Yuki and Miho being friends, so she lead a bunch of her classmates into bullying Miho. While Yuki didn't know of the specifics, it was bad enough to the point that Miho had hurt herself and her family decided to send her back to a relative in Kumamoto. Miho was so shaken and afraid to talk to Yuki that she didn't even say goodbye. Of course, Yumi and Aiko treated this as a big win, but this was the first of many instances where Yuki blamed herself for someone getting hurt.

_ 2017 _

As Yuki was sitting at work, thinking about Miho and wondering if it was possible to see her again, (as well as thinking about kicking Aiko in the head, but then again, when wasn't Yuki thinking about kicking Aiko in the head?) Koichi was sitting at home, trying to make sense of Innocent Liars.

How could Syuko like such a melodramatic show? Moreover, how could she follow the character’s relationships with each other…? Poor Koichi had to draw out a chart, this show was too complicated to understand! However, he realized that if he watched it from the beginning, as it was airing, he probably would have a better understanding.

The doorbell rang and Koichi paused the TV, getting up to go answer. He was expecting a package, but what he got was much worse. 

Megumi.

Ignoring her would make the situation worse, so Koichi took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Good afternoon, Megumi. What brings you here? But first… how did you know I live here?”

“Let's not waste any time on silly questions. You and I both know that we would rather get straight to the point.”

“So what's the point?”

“First of all let me in.”

“After you.”

Megumi walked into the house, looking around Koichi's house. “Nice place you have here… if I knew you were going to end up like this… I would've stayed.”

“Megumi. What are you doing here?”

“Why do you think? It has something to do with the single thing that links us together.”

“Our daughter.” Koichi realized. “Her name is Yuki. What about her?”

“I'm sure you've heard about what that girl has done. But if you have been living under a rock, I'll tell you.”

“You don't have to tell me. I've seen the video.”

“Putting aside the fact that she faked her death… she got Souichiro into trouble… because she wanted to press charges. How dare she…”

“No Megumi. You've got it all wrong. Souichiro got himself into trouble. Yuki had nothing to do with what he did with the funds. You know this.”

“You're right. But I'm talking about the first part of the video.”

“With Souichiro slapping Yuki around like she's some kind of doll?”

“She had it coming.”

“Megumi.”

“You know it too. She had it coming. You can't deceive everyone and expect for it to go over well. And you definitely can't assault your step sister like she did.”

“How are you sure that Yuki cut Aiko? Aiko is right handed, is she not?”

“Yes… what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?”

“Everything. Yuki is also right handed. Aiko's cut was on her left arm. If Yuki _ did _ cut Aiko's arm, she would've went for Aiko's right arm. Do you get it…?”

“If you're implying that Aiko cut herself… no. That's not what I came over here for.”

“What is it? Do you want me to defend Souichiro?”

“Yes.”

“Well I have some bad news for you… earlier you said that you can't just assault a member of your family… that goes for Souichiro too. I'm sorry, but I can't represent someone who is obviously in the wrong.”

“You can't do anything? Is this because of Yuki?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don't tell me you have attachment to that deceiving bitch! Especially since you only knew her for what? How long?”

“A few months. But who's fault is that?”

“Maybe you should've gotten off of your ass and found her quickly. Then you could've taken responsibility for that girl. I could've wiped my hands clean. But we're getting off topic here…”

“Seriously Megumi… why are you here? I'm not your therapist.”

“How do you feel about what she did? Faking her death and all that.”

“Of course I'm hurt and deceived. Who wouldn't be? I'm just wondering why she would do something as drastic as that. You know… that's abnormal behavior.”

“I'm glad we can at least agree on that.”

“Yeah. Makes you wonder why she would do a such a thing. Especially since she seems to be set on destroying your family… what did you guys do to her?”

“Nothing. That girl is just evil.”

“I guess she is. Yuki said she didn't want me in her life, and I respect that. With that said, I'm not going to ask her why she's doing this. Hell, I'm not even going to get involved.”

“If I had that option I would take it.”

“You got yourself into this when you decided to kidnap her.” Koichi reminded her. “Now that Souichiro and I are finished, I am done with all of you. Please go back to living like you were before all of this popped off.”

Megumi laughed derisively. “Like father like daughter.”

Koichi smirked. “Yuki had to get her bad behavior from  _ someone _ , right?”

“You know what? I'll excuse myself. Thanks for absolutely nothing.”

With Megumi gone, Koichi suddenly felt better. Megumi had the heavy presence that left one tired after dealing with her… And this time was no different.

Now he understood why Syuko busied herself by watching these superficial dramas. Speaking of which, Koichi had to get back to trying to make sense of this show. However, he froze once he noticed something about his conversation with Megumi. 

Megumi never actually referred to Yuki by her name. Not even once.

The next few days were, while tense, quiet. Aiko made sure to cater to Yuki's every whim as to keep her from snitching. Yuki herself was having a lot of fun keeping Aiko on a leash.

“Here are the diamond earrings you asked for.” Aiko said to her one morning.

“Thank you.” Yuki said.

“Can I ask you something…? You don't usually wear jewelry… so why did you ask for them…?”

“They aren't for me. I wanted to get my best friend an appreciation gift.”

“Who?”

“Yumi Aiba. Don't you know her? Of course you do. She used to be your best friend… remember?”

Yuki had to laugh as she watched Aiko's smiling face contort into something that resembled a broken plate. She ran back into her office, embarrassed. 

Of course, Yuki didn't actually give the earrings to Yumi, but to Syuko, who was overjoyed.

“Thank you Yuki! I love you so much!”

Yuki would occasionally make small talk with Aiko,  _ just  _ to watch Aiko try her hardest to only say things that Yuki wanted to hear.

“Hey Aiko, what's wrong? Why are you pacing the floor?”

“Our… no… my dad… he was sentenced to 25 years.”

“Oh wow. I guess it's a good thing he lived a long life as a free man. Why so long?”

“The embezzlement and the fact he wrote a bunch of bad checks to people here…” Aiko sighed deeply. “This is so upsetting… he'll probably die in prison. What do I do, Yuki?”

Yuki appeared to be thinking. “The Cats are playing tonight. I think I'll go watch them at the sports bar. Or should I watch at home? What do you think, Aiko?”

“Excuse me.”

As Aiko ran out of the office, Yuki didn't hide her laughter. While Aiko didn't find this funny, it was peak comedy to Yuki.

One Saturday evening, Aiko was brushing her hair when she noticed a clump of brown hair fall onto the sink. 

Her hair. Yuki was stressing her out so bad that Aiko was starting to lose her hair. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this anymore.

“Mooom!!” Aiko wailed. 

“What is it?” Megumi was there in less than thirty seconds. “What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

“Look…” Aiko pointed at the hair on the sink. “I can't do this anymore! I'm going to go down to the station and go turn myself in. I can't do this anymore! It's better if I turn myself in… right? Right?”

“Aiko! Get a hold of yourself! You will not turn yourself in.”

“Then what will I do?” Aiko was hysterical. Her face had reddened and she was screaming her words out. Tears fell in a waterfall from her eyes. “Yuki is fucking with me and I can't take it anymore! I don't even know why you won't let me go! Everything is over! Everything! Yuki won. Let her have this! Maybe then she'll finally leave us alone…”

“No! Absolutely not! She doesn't deserve it. You will not go to prison, I will not allow it.”

“What will you do?” Aiko asked.

“I'm going to help my daughter out. Not her, but you. Go lay down.” 

Megumi led Aiko to her bed, and convinced her to relax. Eventually, Aiko had calmed down to the point that she was able to fall asleep.

It was go time.

Meanwhile, on the other end of town, Syuko was holding a little party in the apartment. She had invited Yumi, Karen and Koichi over because she had gotten promoted to head nail technician. Yuki and Yumi were standing in the kitchen where Yuki was listening to Yumi talk about her flowers. It had gotten boring so Yuki had gotten a beer.

“I'm thinking about adding tulips. What do you think?”

“Hey, if it looks nice, then go for it.”

As they were doing that, Syuko and Karen were watching an espionage movie and screaming at the TV whenever there was a fight.

The only person who wasn't there yet was Koichi, but it wasn't a big deal. Everyone knew he was coming.

About an hour into the party, Syuko realized something very important.

“Damn it!! We ran out of popcorn. Yuki! Yumi! Come here!”

“What's up?” Yuki asked as the two walked over.

“Syuko had a realization.” Karen explained. “Apparently, you guys are out of popcorn?”

“I don't know. Are we?” Yuki asked.

“Are we?” Syuko looked over at Yumi.

“What? I don't live here.”

“I know. But you're in charge of the snacks. How could you forget your responsibility on the night where it matters?”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry isn't good enough~ the only thing good enough is popcorn~”

“What? Do you seriously want me to go get it… now?”

“Yes.”

“Syuko, it's getting late.” Karen spoke up. “And besides… you should give Yumi a break. If you want popcorn, I'll pause the movie. Then we can watch it when you come back.”

“Good idea. Hmm… Yuki?”

“Yes?”

“You're my travel buddy for tonight! Let's go, let's go!”

Yuki sighed. “I guess it was a matter of time. Yumi, Karen, try not to have too much fun without us.”

“Of course.” Yumi told her. “There's only two of us.”

With that, Syuko and Yuki left the apartment, going to the nearest 24 hour convenience store. They were so happy that they didn't notice Koichi pulling up to the curb. He had arrived.

Koichi made his way up to the apartment, hoping that he didn't miss out on the festivities. Unbeknownst to him, he didn't realize that he was being followed.

Just as he raised his hand to knock on the door, a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

“I thought you said you don't talk to Yuki.”

Koichi turned around to see Megumi, who was standing close to the edge. She walked over to him, and then slapped him in the face.

“You were absolutely right. Like father like daughter.”

“Like husband like wife.” Koichi said, walking away from the door. He assumed that Yuki was inside and didn't want Megumi to make her presence known. Luckily for him, Megumi followed.

“What does that mean?”

“What do you think? Actually… I'd go as far to say that you did what you could to fit in with your criminal family. Embezzling husband. Kidnapper wife. Killer step daughter.”

“Excuse me? What did you just say?”

“Aiko is such a nice girl. No one would ever suspect that she's a murderer. But you know what they say. You can't judge a book by a cover.”

“See that's how I know for a fact that you're in kahoots with Yuki. Where is she? I'd like to have a word with her for spreading her nonsense.”

“A verbal confession is not nonsense in the court of law.” Koichi snapped. “Maybe you should've studied up on basic concepts instead of abusing your daughter.”

“I've never hurt Aiko. And I never would hurt Aiko.”

“That's great. Except for one thing… Aiko isn't your daughter. You gave birth to Yuki. And that's the daughter you abused.”

“Abuse? Abuse? Is that what she told you?”

“No. But I can just tell. Heads up, she's going to put your step daughter in jail. And guess what? I'm going to help her.”

“No you are not!” Megumi, clearly caught up in her emotions, did something that she never would've thought she done. But it was to protect Aiko, so it didn't really matter. Yet all Megumi could do was scream, attracting the attention of Karen and Yumi, who ran outside.

Around the same time as that, Syuko and Yuki were walking back from the convenience store.

“You're so basic! Butter? Everyone puts butter on their popcorn. You have to get creative.” Syuko was saying.

“Sometimes basic is best. And besides, that's what they sell in the stands at baseball games. Buttered popcorn.”

“But caramel! Chocolate syrup! M&Ms! Pretzels! Marshmallows!”

Yuki was about to tell Syuko that she found that combination disgusting but before she could, a scream was heard, breaking up the silence of the night. There was more screaming, then a soft thud in the bushes next to them.

Both Syuko and Yuki looked over to see what it was. They both had their own ideas as to what it could be but neither of them were not expecting to see Koichi Himekawa there.

“No!!!” Syuko cried out, immediately breaking into hysterics. Yuki was different, instead she just stood there, trying to breathe. Her heart was in her throat. This had to be a dream. A nightmare. It couldn't be real.

It was real.

“You!!!” Megumi shouted, running over to Yuki. Both Karen and Yumi followed, looking confused. They both decided to tend to Syuko, who was screaming and crying and wishing it was her.

“M-mom…” Yuki started. “What… what are you doing…”

Megumi slapped Yuki across the face. “That's for faking your death just to hurt Aiko.” Then she shoved Yuki onto the ground. “And that's for killing Koichi.”

“What?!” Yuki cried out. “What?! What do you mean?” For a second, Yuki thought that Megumi was saying that just to fuck with her, but then Yuki saw the tears and the emotion. Whatever Megumi was about to say, was for real.

“When will you realize that you're nothing but a wicked girl?” Megumi shouted. “Do you have any idea what you've done? It was bad enough that you caused stress to me, but to your father…?”

“Mom… what are you saying?”

“Stop calling me mom!” Megumi shouted. She grabbed Yuki by her shoulders and began to shake her. “You awful, awful girl! Stressing your father out to the point that he kills himself!”

“I did what?”

“It's not rocket science.” Megumi snapped. “Does anyone want a murderer for a daughter?”

“No offense, but shouldn't we be calling an ambulance…? We can go through the dramatics later.” Karen interrupted. “He…”

“Be quiet.” Megumi hissed. “See what you put us through, Yuki? Every fucking time. I can't stand you!”

“Yuki is  _ aaawful _ !!” Syuko sobbed. “Why would you do  _ thaaat _ ? Why? Why?  _ Why _ ?”

“Because she's fucking evil, that's why.”

Yuki swallowed her tears. “I did nothing wrong…”

Megumi stared directly into Yuki’s eyes. “You did everything wrong.”

There was silence as Karen took out her phone and called 119. As Karen did that, Yumi helped Yuki up.

“Perish! She's right! You should've died instead!” Syuko sobbed, taking off her shoe and throwing it at Yuki. Megumi had to hide her laughter as Yuki just took it. She was too choked up to do anything else.

Yumi took the shoe from Yuki and threw it back to Syuko. “Syuko, get a hold of yourself and keep your shoes to yourself.”

“W-what do I do?” Yuki stammered, her face reddening. “I didn't do anything wrong… did I do something wrong… someone tell me… please… we were supposed to see the Cats together… he promised… was that all a lie… am I that bad? I'm sorry…”

“Yuki.” Yumi sighed. “I think it's best that you go upstairs and take a rest. You’re pale. Your hands are shaking. I don't think it's wise for you to be down here any longer… it's hurting you mentally. Please go rest, okay? I'll be up there soon.”

“Okay… okay… okay…” Yuki nodded, wiping the tears from her face. “I'm so sorry Dad. I'm so sorry everyone... so so sorry…”

Yuki then went upstairs, back into the apartment. Everything was just as they left it, like the party was in full swing. However, the party was over, and it was all Yuki's fault.

What wasn't Yuki's fault? Yuki rubbed her face where Megumi hit her. Was she really that bad? Apparently. It wasn't enough that Yuki killed those children. She had to kill her father, and ended up hurting Megumi, Yumi, Karen and Syuko.  _ Syuko _ . Yuki felt especially guilty about hurting Syuko. She had finally gotten a parent...

Yuki needed to take her mind off of this so she went into the kitchen and downed a can of beer. She was about to open another when when she realized that beer could only do so much. She'd still have to be here, and still would have to deal with Megumi. She'd end up hurting her friends unintentionally, because that's what she did. That was her role.

With that in mind, she rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mad late lmao

The scene at the hospital was chaotic. Syuko and Yumi didn't know where to wait or who to check up on. What had happened after Yumi sent Yuki back upstairs was that the ambulance came. Right after that, Megumi left, much to the relief of Yumi. Karen left as well, however she told both Yumi and Syuko that she was hoping for the best. Before going back inside though, Yumi did her best to calm Syuko down.

“You cannot go in there picking fights with Yuki.” Yumi had told her.

“I'll do what I want! Megumi is right… she…”

“Megumi is wrong! You're doing exactly what she wanted… I'm not sure if you realize this but Megumi  _ wants _ to turn us against Yuki. Don't let your feelings blind you!”

“You… you're right. But I'm still mad at Yuki.”

“Why? Do you seriously think Koichi killed himself over Yuki?” Yumi laughed derisively. “Do you seriously think that Koichi would go through all of that just to kill himself? Something is off.”

“It's cold.” Syuko complained. “Can we go back in…?”

“Yes. But if you pick a fight with Yuki I'll make you regret it. Let's go.”

The two walked back into the apartment, expecting to find Yuki on the couch. Instead, she was nowhere to be seen. Syuko got onto the bed and buried herself under the covers.

“Yuki?” Yumi called out. “Yuki!”

“She probably went to a sports bar to go fool around.” Syuko said into her pillow. “You know how she is.”

“No… we would've seen her leave. The bathroom light is on and… oh no. Oh no! Yuki!”

Yumi ran over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When there was no response, she started calling out for Yuki, pleading for her to open the door. Still no response.

Syuko, clearly concerned, walked over to Yumi, holding the bathroom key. She unlocked it, and what they saw was enough to send them into tears.

Which was exactly why they were at the hospital. They had been there all night, waiting and hoping for the best.

Syuko had fallen asleep in the waiting room while Yumi made sure to watch over her. Even though they were in a hospital, Yumi did not want Syuko to run off and do something in response to what Yuki had did. All Yumi wanted was for everyone to be okay…

Eventually, Yumi ended up nearly falling asleep herself. She decided that falling asleep in a hospital was unsuitable so the two went to a nearby hotel. This hotel was casually referred to as the heartbreak hotel because the fact that most of the guests were families of people treated in the hospital.

Yumi hoped and prayed that she and Syuko wouldn't get their hearts broken. The two woke up in time for breakfast but Yumi could hardly eat. Syuko didn't eat anything at all. They didn't speak to each other, however, Yumi found herself saying something when she noticed how Syuko was just staring sadly at her pancakes.

“Syuko, you should really try to eat something.”

“I can't eat. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have said that to Yuki, no matter how upset I was.”

_ You're right. _ Yumi thought, but instead she said, “We all make mistakes. Don't beat yourself up over it. Just apologize to Yuki. She will understand.”

“That's if she makes it. If she doesn't, then what?”

“She will. Yuki is a strong girl. You know this too. She will be fine, okay? She will be fine…”

Yumi's voice trailed off, because she herself wasn't sure, but she had to stay strong. If not for herself then at least for Syuko.

The two immediately went back to the hospital after Yumi checked out. They were back in the waiting room, because the doctors still wouldn't let them see her. Innocent Liars came on at 11:30, and Yumi tried to watch it with Syuko in an attempt to distract her. It managed to work, but… right after that, it was time for the 12 o clock news. The top story for today was that the Cats were playing tonight. As soon as Syuko heard that, she ran out of the waiting room, sobbing. Yumi followed her into the bathroom, where the two cried together.

Meanwhile, Aiko was at home, pacing the floor. She couldn't calm down… in fact, she had an ominous feeling, like something very bad had happened. The phone just so happened to ring as Aiko walked by it. She picked up the phone, only to drop it once she learned the reason of the call. It was from the hospital.

Back at the hospital, Yumi and Syuko were standing in the hallway outside of what was Yuki’s room. They were not supposed to be there, but at this point neither Yumi or Syuko cared about following the rules. Yumi was watching Syuko as she texted Karen from Yumi's phone, since Syuko's phone had died and Syuko didn't bring her charger.

“Yumi?”

Aiko had ran over, her eyes wet. She hugged Yumi, although Yumi wanted to tell her to fuck off.

“What a pleasure to see you.” Yumi said dryly. “How did you know about what was going on? I surely didn't tell you.”

Yumi's snappy tone was lost on Aiko. “I don't know. I guess they have still have our house number from when she was here last time.”

“Last time?” Syuko repeated. “Last time? What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm sick of you and your mother. Why is this happening more than once? Honestly…? Fuck you both.”

“Don't you think you should be kind in a hospital setting? Think of all of the families and patients here…”

“Don't you think you should be kind to your step sister? Think of all the pain you put her through. Think of her feelings. You're seriously putting the feelings of strangers above your step sister. Choke on glass.”

“Excuse me? Don't talk to my daughter like that.” Megumi had walked over, and Yumi had to bite her tongue. After all that shit Megumi talked last night, why would Megumi be here? Yumi figured that it was because Megumi wanted to see Yuki die for real.

It was possible. Either way, Yumi was not about to play nice.

“Your daughter?” Yumi shot back. “That's funny. I don't see Yuki standing here. Do you, Syuko?”

“Nope.”

“I'm referring to Aiko.” Megumi informed them. “Yuki is nothing more than a house guest who overstayed her welcome.”

“Aiko isn't your biological daughter. Get a fucking grip. Why are you even here? This is all your fault in the first place.”

“Is it? Who's the one who said she wanted Yuki to die?” Megumi smiled at Syuko. “Why aren't you attacking your friend here?”

“You know what? I'm leaving.” Syuko snapped. “I hope you and your step daughter die next.”

“Okay. Whatever.”

Syuko left the group, and Aiko sighed. “I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon.”

“And I'll be going back to the waiting room.” Megumi snapped.

Yumi shrugged and decided to wait five minutes before going to find Syuko. But then again, she really didn't want Yuki to wake up and see Aiko or Megumi first. However… was it worth hanging around Aiko?

Yumi was pondering the answer to this question when someone called out to her. She figured it was a doctor, telling her to go back to the waiting room, but it wasn't a doctor. It was someone else.

Koichi Himekawa, who was alive and well, sans for a few cuts on his face and his arm in a sling. 

“What the hell? I thought you died. Shit. Everyone thought you died… how are you still alive right now?”

“I got lucky. Those bushes saved my ass.”

“That's a relief… but Yuki…”

“I heard about her. I heard some of the nurses talking about it, saying things like how they were conflicted about helping her…”

“Because of the murders.”

“Right. They were making it seem like they would purposely fuck with her so she wouldn't live. I wish they would, I'd take them all to court.”

“At least Yuki has one parent that cares about her…” Yumi sighed. “But you need to tell Syuko that you're okay. And Megumi… what about her?”

“What about her? I'm not going to tell her anything. I heard her… blaming Yuki for my so called suicide. That's what I remember before losing consciousness. That woman is…”

“But what happened?”

“Megumi. We got into an argument, and she pushed me off the roof.”

“Attempted murder. A crime. Beautiful.”

“Yes. We can talk about that after all of this is over. But I have to get going. I don't want Aiko or Megumi to know I'm fine.”

“And Syuko?”

“Don't say anything to her until you get home. I'm actually going home myself. I will call you guys later.”

“Got it.”

“Thanks Yumi.”

Koichi then slipped away, leaving Yumi to go back to her original dilemma. To find Syuko or not?

Out in the hospital courtyard, however, Syuko was waiting. She had decided to go rogue and give Aiko a taste of her own medicine. Hospital be damned, Syuko believed ass beatings transcended location. Especially in the case of Aiko Takamori.

Aiko had walked out into the courtyard, smiling as she looked around. She noticed Syuko and approached her.

“Hi Syuko. Have you seen Yumi? She texted me telling me to meet her outside.”

“Meet me outside, correct?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

Syuko walked closer to Aiko and punched her in the jaw. Aiko fell onto the pavement, clutching her jaw and sobbing. She was definitely not expecting someone as silly as Syuko to hit so hard. 

“Syuko!” 

“Be quiet! I really hate you, you know that? I mean, I guess I should thank you. If it weren't for you, I would never met Yuki in the first place.”

Aiko stood up. “Oh… that's what this is about. Maybe you should go check on her. You'll probably regret it if Yuki dies and you're not there.”

“Yuki will be fine.” Syuko told her. “Or at least that's what I believe!”

“You know what? She might be. She actually did this before… when I visited her in prison.”

“What? When was this?”

Aiko smiled. “She attempted right in front of me. This was like… a while after you helped her get out. Unfortunately, she wasn't successful. But you know the saying. If you don't succeed, try, try again.”

“You're horrible!” Syuko shouted, jumping onto Aiko and pulling her hair. “Thanks to you, I've lost two people who were very close to me! And now your mother is about to lose someone very important to her!”

“Stop it, stop it! I did nothing wrong!”

“You did everything wrong! Everything! If it weren't for you…”

“What are you doing?! Get off of my daughter!”

Just like that, Megumi had swooped in out of nowhere and shoved Syuko off of Aiko. Syuko fell onto the ground, staring up at them. Her big black eyes were full of anger. Seeing this made Aiko's stomach twist up into tight knots.

“This is all your fault. You're a horrible mother, and you…”

“Shut up, you little identity thief.” Megumi sneered as Syuko slowly got up. “Don't think I didn't realize your game, Syuko. I'll send you back to jail… where you belong.”

Syuko laughed. “Go ahead, Me-gu-mi! At the most I'll get a year. Maybe a few months if I'm lucky. And guess what? When I get out, I'll be right back to fucking your shit up.”

“Wow you really want to go back to jail huh?”

“I won't stop until I ruin you. Wash rinse repeat.”

“I see why you're friends with Yuki.” Megumi laughed derisively. “Or should I say… you  _ were  _ friends with Yuki.”

“Don't speak in past tense! Yuki is still here with us!” Syuko shouted, turning her aggression onto Megumi. However, unlike she did with Aiko, Syuko did not hold back. The other people in the courtyard watched in horror as Syuko knocked one of Megumi's teeth out.

“Guys! Guys! Be kind, be kind…” Aiko was saying in an attempt to break them up.

It wasn't until Syuko tore out one of Megumi's earrings that Yumi finally ran over to them, successfully breaking up the fight. She had grabbed Syuko by her wrist and dragged her away, wondering why Aiko was just standing there and watching.

“Remember!” Megumi called out after them. “Remember what you said about Yuki last night! Your wish is coming true!”

Syuko and Yumi ended up in the lobby when Syuko spoke up.

“Wait! Are we leaving?” Syuko asked. “Did I miss something? Did Yuki…”

“Don't worry, Yuki is fine… or at least still here with us. The only thing is… I don't think it's wise for us to hang around here. There's nothing we can do, and as much as it pains me to say it… you can't have fist fights in the hospital with Megumi.”

“But…”

“No buts. Let's go.”

Back at the hotel, Yumi intended to tell Syuko about Koichi, but she decided to put it off when Syuko got into the bed and fell asleep. Yumi was busying herself with watching HGTV, texting Shino during the commercial breaks. Shino was rightfully concerned about where Yumi was, but Yumi just told her that she spent the night over Yuki’s house and now they were just hanging out.

That was technically the truth.

Syuko woke up a little bit later.

“Let's go back to the hospital.” she suggested. “Megumi and Aiko should be gone, right?”

“If they aren't… we will leave immediately. No ifs ands or buts. Understand?”

“Understood…”

Luckily for them, Megumi and Aiko were nowhere to be found. Yumi and Syuko continued to sit in the waiting room. The sun was setting when they finally got the news they were waiting to hear.

The doctor walked over to the two, looking very stoic. Neither Yumi or Syuko knew what to make of this. Syuko, fearing the worst, grabbed Yumi's hand and squeezed it.

“You two were with Ms. Yuki Himekawa, right?”

“Yes.” Yumi answered. “What is this about?”

“Her condition.”

Syuko dropped Yumi's hand and ran off, towards Yuki's room. Whatever the doctor was about to say, Syuko needed to see it herself.

“Syuko, wait!” Yumi called out from behind her, but Syuko didn't wait. She ran into Yuki's room, expecting for it to be empty, but instead…

“Syuko…?” Yuki asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Syuko began.

“I'm really sorry. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry.” Yuki apologized. Tears fell from her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand, like she was trying not to sob.

Syuko just hugged Yuki tightly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have said that… I'm sad that Koichi left us, but I'm not as sad as I would be if you left me too.”

“You're such a loyal friend, I really don't deserve you.”

“We aren't friends. We're sisters… I'm the cute younger sister and you're my pretty and cool older sister. Then there's my smart and elegant oldest sister…”

“Guys.” Yumi said from the doorway, and Syuko let go of Yuki.

“I feel like I should apologize to you too.” Yuki said to her. “However… I'm not exactly sure what I should say.”

“I am glad that your little incident didn't mess up your personality.” Yumi shut the door. “Be shady some other time. I have something that both of you need to hear.”

“What?”

“What's your secret?”

“It's about Koichi.” Yumi revealed. “He is not actually dead.”

“Yay!” Syuko exclaimed. “A happy ending for everyone!”

Yuki, however, was not so quick to believe this. “You're joking.” 

“I am not. I saw him here earlier. He was fine, except he broke his arm. With that being said, I felt like Megumi's story was off. Why would Koichi attempt suicide over Yuki after all that happened? I found that weird. And guess what…? I was right. There was no suicide attempt. Megumi pushed him off the roof.”

“What?!” Syuko exclaimed. “I can't believe this.”

“I can.” Yuki said flatly. “Hm… I can finally ruin Megumi's life with something. About time.”

“How?”

“The camera footage. We have a security camera, remember?” 

“Oh shit.”

“Exactly. Yumi… get the footage and give it to me.”

“Don't you want to give it to Koichi?” Syuko questioned.

“No. I said what I said. Hand it over to me. Megumi and Aiko… just like I did to Souichiro, I am going to destroy them… I need to do it, not anyone else.”

“I feel that.” Yumi nodded. “Anything else?”

“Don't tell Megumi or Aiko that I'm alive. Act like I'm dead. I have something planned for them. And finally… this is for Syuko.”

“What is it?”

“You said your parents and sister died because someone took the brakes out of your mom's car?”

“Yes…”

“Find out how that is possible. And when you do that… teach me.”

“Yuki.” Syuko and Yumi said in unison.

“What? Is that going too far?”

“Of course not. It's just… don't you want Aiko to live? So she can go to jail and all that?” Yumi asked.

“I'm not taking the brakes out of Aiko's car. What I am doing, however, is getting my mom a little present for mother's day.”

“Okay. I'll do what I can.”

“Great. I'll be out of here by the end of the week. Then I'll play them both like this is a baseball game. But until then… what day is it? Aren't the Cats supposed to be playing tonight?”

Just as Yuki had said, she had gotten out of the hospital by the end of the week. Once she got home, the first thing Yuki did was go to a sports bar. The morning after that, after Yuki's hangover was gone, Syuko began to start explaining…

“So I decided to go visit Natsuki so she could tell me how to do this… since she's good with cars and shit. I took good notes too.”

“Natsuki?” Yuki repeated. It was weird. Her time with Natsuki and Takumi felt like it was from a past life, yet it still felt like yesterday. “How is she? Is she still 'friends’ with Manami?”

“You know it. Natsuki was about to start telling me about the details but you should've saw the way Manami was looking at her. Haha.”

“Well I'm glad nothing has changed.” Yuki sighed. “As for the educational part of your conversation…”

“Right! Removing the brakes is very complex.” Syuko told Yuki. “Are you sure you want to do this? If you get caught… well my mom's boyfriend got life in prison.”

“I don't care.” Yuki sighed. “I really don't care about the legal consequences.”

“Yes you do. Hey, I know! Why don't I do it for you? This way if I get caught… you'll be fine.”

“No… that isn't right. Let's revisit this topic later.”

“Okay. Have you ever actually fooled around with a car before?”

“No.” 

“I see. Maybe it is best that I do it for you. Knowing you, you'll blow the car up. Boom! Stuff like that. So… I should do it!”

“If you really want to do it, you can.”

“Yay! It'll be super fun!” Then Syuko suddenly got serious. “Yuki…”

“What is it? Why do you look so sad?”

“When we were in the hospital… Aiko told me something that really upset me.”

“What did she say?”

“She told me about what you did to yourself in prison. You know… when she visited you…?”

Yuki sucked her teeth. “Aiko loves running her mouth. I didn't want you or anyone else to know about that.”

“Well I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just… I really hate her for making you feel like that. I don't know what else to say without sounding corny, but…”

Yuki rolled her eyes. “ _ Now  _ you care about not sounding corny.”

“Well yeah. You're my best friend. My bestest friend in the whole wide world.” Syuko then lowered her voice to a whisper. “Don't tell Yumi this but I like you a slightly little teensy bit more.”

“I would hope so!”

There was a knock on the door and Syuko ran over to answer it. She walked back over with Yumi and Koichi.

“Dad!” Yuki shouted. “I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I… I'm stupid, okay? I shouldn't have let what Megumi said get to me.”

“You're not stupid.” Koichi told her. “I completely understand why you did what you did. So don't apologize. If there was anyone in the wrong, it was Megumi. Emotionally manipulating someone at their lowest point…”

“Heartless bitch.” Yumi swore. 

“I'll show her heartless.” Yuki snapped. “I'll show her exactly what she raised.”

“That's where my talent comes in~” Syuko sang. “Listen, listen!”

“What?” Yumi asked. “Are you going to make false documents or something?”

“No! I've graduated to bigger and better things.” Syuko giggled. “Silly Yumi, identity theft is for kids. Adults fuck with cars.”

“You're going from a nail technician to a mechanic?” Koichi guessed.

“No! I'm removing the brakes from Megumi's car.”

“Syuko.”

“What?! It's at Yuki’s request.” 

“Seriously?! I was able to excuse the check fraud but you're basically committing murder.”

“Dad.” Yuki walked over to Koichi and grabbed his hands. She smiled at him. “I appreciate the concern. However, this will end well for everyone, trust me.”

“I don't know about that. However, I can see that you really want to go along with this, and if I were in your shoes, then I'd want to do it too.”

“See? We're…”

“But with that being said, if your plan fails and you end up getting into legal trouble… there's nothing I can do.” Koichi then looked at Syuko, “And that goes for you too, miss.”

Syuko squealed but Yuki ignored her. “Don't worry Dad. Megumi and Aiko taught me how to get away with murder.”

Koichi gave a defeated sigh. “You would know better than anyone else. But you're an adult, not a child, so you're free to do as you please.”

“I'm glad you understand.”

“Be careful Yuki. Anyhow, I'll be making my leave. My day starts early tomorrow.”

The girls bid goodbye to Koichi. After that, Syuko decided to force Yuki and Yumi to not only watch Innocent Liars with her but to hear Syuko's theory about the series.

“... And that's why I think the entire thing is a dream, or a nightmare, of the evil father! It serves as a precaution so that when he wakes up, he knows exactly what not to do.” 

“Ah… interesting.” Yumi said, although the details of Syuko's theory were hard to follow.

“What do you think, Yuki?”

“I think that you should put the blunt down.”

“Hey!”

Yumi sighed. “Well look, it was nice watching this with you both but I need to get going. I have work tomorrow.”

“You're right. And so do I.” Yuki stood up. “I wonder what I should wear…”

“Maybe you should take off.” Yumi suggested quickly. “I don't think it's wise…”

“Why?”

“Is it really okay for you to return to work so soon after everything that happened?” Syuko asked. “Won't Aiko be there?”

“Yes. Why else would I be going to work?”

“I don't know.” Yumi sighed. “I just…”

“Just come by early tomorrow. I want to get to work early.”

“It's out of the way.”

“Well fit it in.”

“It's fine.” Syuko said. “I'll take you to work tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Yuki smiled. “I can't wait.”

The next morning, Aiko was actually looking forward to going to work. Why wouldn't she be? As Megumi kept telling her, Yuki was dead. If that was the case, then Aiko didn't have to worry about walking on eggshells to please her. She didn't have to worry about Yuki throwing her under the bus.

She was free.

“Good morning Yumi.” Aiko greeted her former best friend. The two were standing in the lobby.

“Good morning Aiko. You look so happy and bright. Did something happen that I don't know about? Did Yuki make it? I haven't been to the hospital since the day Syuko and your mom got into a fight.”

“This might be unkind, but… I guess I'm happy she's gone. Maybe she can finally get peace.”

“Oh I don't think that's unkind at all.” Yumi nodded. “She's suffered a lot… Especially at the hands of you and your mother.”

Aiko looked stunned for a moment, but then she smiled. “To an outsider, that's probably what it looked like. But it's not that. We only wanted to be kind and help her but you know how Yuki is.”

Yumi laughed. “You mean was.”

“I'm glad you understand! I'll be going first.”

“Have a good day, Aiko!”

“You too, Yumi!”

Aiko walked up to her office. As she did so, she noticed that Yuki's name plate was no longer on what used to be her desk.

_ Ding dong the witch is dead! _

Aiko opened up the door, ready to sit down and start a days of work. However, she stopped right in her tracks once the chair, which was facing the wall, swiveled around, revealing a very much alive Yuki Himekawa.

“Good morning Aiko.” Yuki greeted, standing up from the desk. She walked around to the front and smiled at Aiko, holding her desk plate.

“Yuki, what are you doing in here? I thought… I thought… well I'm glad that you're…”

“Shut up. I was considering meeting you downstairs in the lobby, but I don't think you want other people to hear what I am about to say.”

“And what's that?” Aiko asked, her voice shaky.

“I told you before that you were next. However, you got three strikes. I know you don't play baseball, or even care about it, but you  _ should  _ know what that means…”

“Three strikes and you're out.” Both of the girls said in unison.

Yuki continued. “So… I just wanted to let you know…”

“Come on Yuki. Don't do this… please.”

“Come on Yuki. Don't do this… please.” Yuki said mockingly, then she giggled. “Where was this mentality four years ago? You can reflect on this in the cell, just like your father is doing right now.”

“Because you put him there.”

“Absolutely correct. And like I said before, you're next.”

“Why are you doing this?” Aiko asked. “What's the point?”

“Why am I doing this? Why not? I'm only taking back that's mine.” Yuki began to press her name plate into Aiko's, which hit the floor. When Yuki's name plate stood where Aiko's used to, she smiled down at it, petting it affectionately.

“Ah… so you want the company.” Aiko inferred. “I could surely sign it over to you if you wanted.”

Yuki stopped smiling down at her name plate and walked over to Aiko. Aiko was about to talk about the specifics of how they'd do that, but she didn't get a chance to.

Yuki had slapped her across the face. “This isn't about the company, bonehead. This is about my dignity.”

“Your dignity. Okay… but can't you do that without putting me in jail?”

“What do you have for me to make me consider otherwise?”

“What do you want?”

Yuki walked back over to the desk and stood in front of it. “I've told you multiple times what I wanted. Or at least Hime has. Does that answer your question?”

“I think it…”

“Good. Now get out of my office and stay out of my sight unless you have what I want, understand?”

Aiko didn't need to be told twice. She quickly walked out, not stopping until she was in the bathroom. When she was there, she calmed herself down and took out her cellphone.

Aiko could only pray that this would work out in her favor.


	20. Chapter 20

“Aiko!”

Aiko sighed of relief as she heard that voice. Megumi had walked into the lobby of Takamori Cosmetics, where Aiko had been waiting for her. 

“Mom… oh mom…” Aiko began. “I'm so glad that you're here… I need your help.”

“My help? What do you need my help with?” Megumi was confused. While she'd do anything for Aiko, there was only so much she could do. Megumi believed that the reason why Aiko called her here was because of work. Megumi did work in an office for a short period of time, however… she has no idea how she could help Aiko with her presidential duties.

She sure as hell was going to try though.

“Let's go upstairs.”

“This wouldn't have anything to do with work, does it?”

“No…”

“Then why am I here? Can this wait until you get home?”

“No. Mom, it's that important. Come on. Please.”

“Okay, okay, okay. Let's go to your office and talk about this problem. I'll help you as much as I can.” 

“Thank you. Do you really mean that though?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I'm glad.”

Meanwhile, up in Aiko's office…

“Here's those beers that you asked for, Madam President.” Yumi walked over to Yuki, who was still sitting at Aiko's desk like it was her’s. She handed Yuki bag of three cans, and Yuki drank two of them like they were water.

“Thank you!” I can't survive off of that organic shit Aiko has.”

“Okay whatever.” Yumi sighed. “I don't really care that you're drinking beer so early, but for the love of God, can you get your feet off the desk?”

“Nope. Is this what Aiko feels like on a day to day basis? I feel like a queen. I can live like this. And I'm so glad that you're my personal assistant, Yumi.”

“I am not your personal assistant.” Yumi reminded her.

“According to that executive order I issued, you are.” Yuki laughed. Earlier that morning she had signed into Aiko's email and emailed the head of the advertising department, telling her that Yumi would be working as “Aiko's” assistant until further notice. After all, both Shin and Hime were gone.

And here Yumi was.

“I had no idea that you wanted to be president that badly.”

“I didn't. But then I realized how much power I have over everyone else. As president people will kiss the ground I walk on. I've never experienced anything like this before. It's intoxicating.”

“I guess it is. But listen here, Your Majesty. With great power comes great responsibility. What are you going to do about the actual work?”

“That’s… that's a good question.”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Yuki called out.

The door opened and Aiko walked in, with Megumi. Yumi watched carefully. Megumi looked very shocked to see that Yuki was not dead, while the way Yuki was looking at Megumi… 

Yuki wasn't even looking at her, but Yumi felt hurt!

“What are you doing here?” Megumi demanded. “Do you have any idea what you've done to poor Aiko?”

“Fuck Aiko.”

“Why you…” Megumi charged over to Yuki, clearly with the intention of harming her, but Yuki was quicker. She dove for the phone.

“If you lay one finger on me, I'm calling security on both of you.”

“And they'd listen to you because…?”

“Aiko didn't tell you that she is signing the company over in my name. That effectively makes me God.”

“Aiko! What did you do?” Megumi cried out. 

“I… we didn't sign anything… but… what Yuki says… goes.” Aiko explained sheepishly.

“You disgust me.” Yuki snapped. “Yumi, please escort Aiko out. This is between me and  _ her _ .” Yuki pointed at Megumi, and Yumi led Aiko out.

The estranged mother and daughter duo stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Megumi spoke up.

“So I take it you are the reason why Aiko called me in. I know what you did to her… traumatizing her and threatening her with a false confession because you couldn't stand the fact that you killed your father.”

“I traumatized Aiko? That's rich coming from you.”

“If you're going to claim that I traumatized you, then I won't dispute it. You call it trauma, I call it punishment.”

“And that's exactly what you'll be facing once I show the police that video of you pushing my father off of the roof.”

“So you're blackmailing me like you blackmailed Aiko.” she laughed. “I see how it is. The roof was dark with low light. Have fun proving it was me.”

“Your attitude is really going to fuck you over. I'd advise you to show me some respect unless you want to visit Aiko in prison. Then go ahead.”

“Who's going to show who some respect?”

“You heard me, wench.”

“You're full of shit. You're going to send Aiko to jail with what? Don't tell me you have her confession either. All of those recordings have been destroyed. At this point, it's he said she said. And who do you think the public would trust more? Aiko or the troublemaker child killer? So stop bluffing and live quietly before you get burned.”

“That's a good question.” Yuki mused. Then she pressed a button on her computer keyboard.

“And I just got scared and angry…” Aiko's hysterical voice came from the computer speaker. “So I grabbed the wheel and we went on the sidewalk and we killed... No, I killed two children.”

Yuki stopped the recording and got up from the desk, standing in front of her mother. “Now tell me. Who's going to get burned?”

Megumi was silent for a moment. She was wrong. Yuki was serious… which Megumi wasn't expecting. She had no choice but to pull an Aiko and “be kind.”

“Yuki.” Megumi said after what felt like five years of silence. “I don't care if you turn me in. Just please spare Aiko. She's weaker and wouldn't last in prison…”

“How noble of you.”

“Listen to me Yuki. I haven't been the best mother… I haven't been a mother to you at all actually. But I'm still your mother, and I love you because you're my daughter. So please… listen to me and spare Aiko.” Megumi grabbed Yuki's hands, only for Yuki to shove them away.

“You love me because I'm your daughter? Ha... I don't know if I should be offended. I look nothing like Aiko.”

“Aiko is not my daughter. I didn't give birth to her. I gave birth to you.”

“That means absolutely nothing to me. For at least the last eight years, you didn't claim me as a daughter. Why should I claim you as a mother? Just because you gave birth to me… doesn't make you my mother. Especially since you kidnapped me.”

“How… how did you know about that?”

Yuki shrugged. “What does it matter? You used me as a way to manipulate my dad into doing what you wanted. That's all I am to you. A tool.”

“We all make mistakes… we were young and stupid.”

“Neglecting a baby to the point that she almost dies is not a mistake. Kidnapping is not a mistake. You're trash.”

“I know. I know. Just spare Aiko.”

“I’ll spare Aiko if you get on your knees and apologize to me. Beg for forgiveness. Right here and right now. Do that and I promise I'll spare Aiko.”

Yuki could see as Megumi swallowed her pride and slowly got on her knees. When she was kneeling, she began her apology.

“I'm really sorry for treating you how I did. You were just a child looking to be loved and I took advantage of that… I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did. I shouldn't have been so hard on you… I've done so much wrong… but I'm willing to correct that so we can have a healthy relationship. Please forgive me.”

Yuki responded to that by pouring the remainder of her beer onto Megumi. Then she smashed up the can and threw it at her.

“It's unfortunate… that was nowhere near as satisfying as I imagined. Megumi… you better look into hiring a lawyer for Aiko.”

“Excuse me? You promised.” Megumi said, standing back up.

Yuki shrugged. “Promises are meant to be broken. Now get out of my sight.”

“You ungrateful bitch!” Megumi shouted, ramming Yuki into the desk with so much force that Yuki's hand knocked the phone off the hook.

“I get on my knees and beg and you have the audacity to go back on your word?!” she screeched. “This is why I prefer Aiko! She would never embarrass me like that!”

“Get out of my office!” Yuki shouted, shoving her away. “Yumi! Yumi! Come in here and show Megumi out!”

“It's Mom to you!” Megumi exclaimed, going for Yuki’s neck. “No matter what, I am still your mother!”

Despite Megumi shaking Yuki and choking her, Yuki was able to dial the extension for security. Security was there in less than five minutes, and they quickly escorted Megumi out, ignoring her protests that she did nothing wrong. Aiko ran after them, leaving Yumi to watch as Yuki struggled to get her breath back.

“What happened?!” Yumi demanded.

“She… she… that… crazy… ha…” Yuki paused to breathe. “She… ha… I feel… ill.”

“Huh?”

“Okay… okay. That crazy bitch tried to choke me to death.”

“That doesn't explain why you feel ill.”

“All that choking and shaking me and shit made me sick… why do I keep drinking on an empty stomach…”

“Because you're an idiot that's why. I'll make peppermint tea for you. That might help you feel better.”

“That’s what I need then.” Yuki then hugged Yumi. “Have I ever mentioned that I love and appreciate you?”

“You're definitely drunk. I don't like this.”

“I don't like you either. Ugh... I can feel it coming back up…”

“Well then get off of me and go to the bathroom!” Yumi shrieked.

As Yumi was trying to help Yuki not throw up all over the company carpets, Megumi and Aiko stood in the parking lot, in front of Megumi's car.

“I'm sorry.” Megumi apologized. “I tried my best… but that girl is seriously infuriating…”

“I know… but what did she do that was so bad? Why were you choking her?”

Megumi shook her head. Even thinking about grovelling to Yuki made her face hot. “Yuki was being Yuki.”

“I get that… but… whatever.” Aiko sighed. “I think I'll just go turn myself in. It's basically over for me anyway. It's best if I just accept it…”

“Aiko, please don't say such strange things.” Megumi grabbed Aiko's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. “I will do my best to keep that girl quiet.”

“I don't know about that anymore…”

“Just trust in me, okay?”

“I love you Mom…”

“Same here, Aiko. Same here…”

The next few days were quiet. Neither Aiko or Yuki said anything to each other - Aiko silently let Yuki sit in her office and act as president. Yuki didn't actually do the job though, Aiko did the work - Yuki was just president so she could get the perks…

At home though, it was a different story.

“Yukki! Yukki! When can I put my newly acquired knowledge to use? Do tell~ do tell~”

As the days passed, Syuko grew more and more antsy. She  _ really _ wanted to remove the brakes from Megumi's car. Yuki wanted Syuko to do it too, but…

“The time isn't right.” she said. “I want to see if Megumi will do anything in retaliation for what happened the other day.”

“Right. When you made her kneel. Yuki, you're amazing!”

“You think so?”

“Also, speaking of amazing things, look!” Syuko pointed over at the calendar on the wall. “It's September 12th! Guess what's coming up~ guess what's coming up~”

“Syuko please! It's just another day to me.”

“Is it?” Syuko walked over to Yuki and began to tickle her. Yuki laughed a bit, and then kicked Syuko off of her.

“Okay okay. I guess it  _ is _ special to someone.”

“Yes. It's your first birthday as a free woman! And your first birthday with me and Yumi. Yes! Party time! Party party party…!”

“Syuko! This is  _ not _ my first birthday with Yumi.”

“But this is your first birthday with Yumi as your friend. No. Your sister.” Syuko smiled warmly. “We have two days left. What should we do… well it's your decision! What is it? What is it? Sports bar?”

“I have to think about it.” Yuki told her. “I wonder if Koichi could come…”

Syuko shook her head. “Probably not. He's still in hiding, remember? He probably doesn't want Megumi or Aiko to see… he wants to have a 'surprise bitch, I bet you saw the last of me’ moment.”

“True… I still have to think. It's dumb, but I've never actually celebrated my birthday before. The only year we did something special was when Reiko took my mom, no Megumi and I to a Cats game.”

“I see. Maybe we should go see them?”

“If we get tickets now, it'll be way too expensive. Hm…” After 15 minutes of silence, Yuki laughed derisively. “I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can think of. Maybe we should just consider it as just another day?”

“Don't worry. I'll be sure to make it special. I'm going to go out. I'll be back before it's dark though!”

“Oh you will? That's perfect. There's a game coming on soon.”

“Yes. Have fun, but please please  _ please _ don't destroy my apartment!”

“I don't get that crazy when I'm drunk, do I?”

“Ehehe… bye!”

Syuko left the apartment and got into her car. Where was she going? Syuko parked in front of a luxury high-rise and made her way up to Penthouse 9.

“Syuko?” Yumi had answered the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I need your help! It's about Yuki.”

“Um… is she okay?”

“Yes! Don't worry. This is a good thing I need help with… her birthday! It's in two days.”

“Yeah… the fourteenth. Why don't you come in?”

Yumi let Syuko in, and the two sat down in the living room. Shino walked over and handed them tea.

“So this is about Yuki’s birthday.” Yumi started.

“Yes. I think that we should do something special! However, Yuki can't think of anything… so I decided to ask you. Since you've known Yuki longer than me.”

“I see… well, you're right about that, but… our relationship wasn't the best. So celebrating her birthday was out of the question…”

“But what did she do instead? Do you at least know that?”

“Oh yeah. Of course. Before Megumi married Souichiro, Yuki had small celebrations, usually she and her mom would blow out candles and Yuki would get one thing. After Souichiro… they just gave her money. There was no celebration.”

“None?”

“None. We all celebrated Aiko's. Yuki's was just another day.”

“Ah…”

“However once she graduated high school she would do what she normally did… go to bars and have one night stands with people…”

Syuko blushed. “Well we can't help with that! What can we do…?”

“Maybe we could go to a restaurant or something?” Yumi suggested. 

“Sports bar!”

“Absolutely not! Unless you want Yuki’s bad side to come out. And the Cats are playing against the Tigers that night? She'll lose her fucking mind. Pass.”

“I see. Well… what restaurant should we go to?”

“Yuki is the kind of person who will eat anything but she doesn't like Italian. Detests it. Once we went to an Italian restaurant for Aiko's birthday and she threw a massive fit. Aiko was so embarrassed that she started crying. Megumi was livid. It went without saying that Yuki was never invited out with us again.”

Syuko gasped. “How could you hate Italian food? It's God's greatest creation!”

“I'm not sure. We should ask her. Anyway, what do you think?”

“Yuki seems like a simple person. So… we should go to a Japanese restaurant.”

“Good idea.”

“But what about her present? What should we do?”

“Is that even a question?”

“You're right.” Yumi and Syuko exchanged a glance. “The Cats!”

The weather on September 14th was perfect, even at night, which was when Syuko, Yumi and Yuki found themselves in a small restaurant. It was the type where you sat on the floor. Yumi and Syuko were talking excitedly as Yuki was drinking from a glass of beer.

“Can you chill? Didn't you  _ just _ say you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach?” Yumi asked. “That's like… your second drink.”

“Third! It's my birthday. I can do what I want!” Yuki laughed.

“Yeah well, don't throw up on the table. Our food hasn't come out yet.” 

“Oh right! Speaking of food…” Syuko smiled. “Yuki, why don't you like Italian food? Yumi told me about what happened on Aiko's birthday… when you threw a tantrum.”

“Yumi! I did not throw a tantrum! Stop lying to Syuko.”

“If you didn't throw a tantrum then how would you describe it?”

“Okay. Maybe I  _ did _ act in a way that I shouldn't have, but…”

“You threw your plate on the floor.”

“But why? Why do you hate it so much?” Syuko asked. “Their spaghetti is so good!”

Yuki sighed. “One of the jobs my mom held before she married Souichiro was a waitress. She worked at an Italian restaurant. Since she'd be too tired to make dinner, she would bring home leftovers…”

“That sounds amazing!”

Yuki shivered. “Yeah… I guess so. I was okay with it at first, but soon we'd have Italian for weeks… finally one day she brought me food and I guess something was wrong with it. I had food poisoning for days.”

“Well that's disgusting.” Yumi commented.

“Yeah and my mom kept at it even though I told her that it made me sick. But she claimed I was being selfish and ungrateful and brought up starving children in Africa so I just bit the bullet and ate it anyway.”

“God.” 

“Akane and Aiko invited Hime to some Italian place and it took everything in me not to throw everything up on the table. Ugh… can we change the subject? Just talking about Italian food makes me feel ill.”

“Of course! I have something that will make you feel good!” Syuko exclaimed. “Do you want your gift?”

“You got me a present? You shouldn't have.” 

“Yeah… um… Yumi, do you have it?”

“No. I thought you had it.” 

“Oh no. Did I leave it at home?”

“It's probably in the car. I'll help you look. Come on.”

Yumi and Syuko stood up from the table, leaving Yuki alone. 

“I wonder what they got me.” Yuki said to herself. 

“Is it your birthday?” The waitress asked, setting their food down on the table. 

“Yes.” Yuki answered. “Um… hey. Can I get another drink?”

“Sure! Consider this one on the house. Happy birthday!”

“Thank you!”

While Yuki waited for Yumi and Syuko to return, she began to stare at the food, particularly Syuko's. She'd gotten tsukemen with spicy sauce, which normally wouldn't bother Yuki, but since she was slightly drunk, it reminded her of spaghetti.

“Oh geez.” Yuki complained. “Disgusting. Oh God…” She covered her mouth and then ran to the bathroom.

Yuki was walking back the table when she noticed the fresh glass of beer on the table. Yuki lit up and ran over to it, drinking it excitedly. It tasted a bit sweeter than usual, but Yuki didn't care. It was her birthday!

Back outside, Yumi and Syuko were busy going through Syuko's car. 

“Maybe you  _ did _ leave it at home.” Yumi told her.

“Ah! I should've gave it to you. I'm so stupid!”

“You're not stupid. We'll just give it to Yuki when we get home.”

“Great! We should probably get back to Yuki though.”

The two walked back into the restaurant, expecting Yuki to be there. However, she was nowhere to be found.

“Did Yuki go to the bathroom?” Syuko asked.

“That girl never listens! I told her not to drink on an empty stomach!” Yumi sighed. 

“Well I'll go look and see if she's…”

“Ah! Are you two looking for your friend?” the waitress asked, walking over.

“Yes. Have you seen her? She might've been in the bathroom…”

“No… I think she went home. You see, she ordered a glass of beer, drank it, and then fell asleep. Then a woman walked over, claiming to be the girl's mother. Then she took her out of here, saying she was going to help her daughter rest…”

Syuko and Yumi exchanged a look to each other.  _ Oh shit. _

About two hours later, Yuki woke up on a dark floor, shivering. The room was dark, save for some moonlight filtering in through a small window.

Yuki felt like shit. Besides shivering and breaking out in a sweat, her head was pounding and she was laying in a puddle of vomit, her vomit. She laid there for a while, trying to figure out how she ended up here. One of her shoes was missing. Her purse was gone. She had nothing on her except for an upcoming hangover.

“Fuck…” Yuki whined. “How did I end up here?”

However, she soon found her answer.

“Mom, seriously?!” Aiko's voice rang out across the night, or at least through the room Yuki was laying in.

Yuki slowly sat up, which was harder than she expected because her body felt heavier than usual.

“Aiko, quiet down. We don't want to get in trouble, do we?”

“Mom… why?”

“The idea randomly came to me. I noticed her alone and thought fast. It seems to have worked…”

“But this is wrong.”

“Is it? I'm doing this to help you… because I love you. I told you before… I would do anything to keep that girl quiet.”

“Holding her hostage? What about the police?”

“What about them? I will pay them off tomorrow.”

“You're… you're going to bribe them?”

“Yes. I love you that much Aiko. And besides, that girl has hell to pay for making me get on my knees and beg to her. Now come on. We have to get home. She can now suffer like I suffered these past 26 years. Come on... it's getting cold.”

Unbeknownst to Yuki, she was locked in an abandoned shed deep in the park, a fact that she wouldn't realize until a few hours after waking up the next morning.

Still, that night, Yumi drove to Aiko's house, with Syuko following behind in her car. Per Yumi's instructions, Syuko was not to get out of her car.

Yumi walked over to the front door of the Takamori household and rang the doorbell. Aiko answered.

“Yumi? What brings you here?”

“Yuki mysteriously disappeared. Have you seen her here?”

“Of course not. Yuki isn't welcome here. You know this.”

“Yeah, I know… I know. But I'm just asking everyone…”

“That's understandable. It's very kind of you to look for Yuki. But would she do the same for you?”

“I don't know… and it's kind of irrelevant because I'm not the one missing. Yuki is. I think that…”

“Aiko, who is visiting this late?” Megumi asked, walking over. 

“Hi Megumi.” Yumi said. “I'm not going to give you a benefit of a doubt. Where did you put Yuki, you sick fuck?”

“Yumi!” Aiko exclaimed. “Be kind to my mother!”

“Your mother is probably looking down on you in disappointment. Your  _ step _ mother doesn't deserve kindness. Wake the fuck up!”

Megumi shoved Yumi off of the porch, and she fell onto the pavement. 

“Get out of here and don't ever come back unless you want to get charged with trespassing!”

“You can't avoid me forever!” Yumi shouted, but Megumi had slammed the door into Yumi's face.

Feeling angry, Yumi walked back over to Syuko's car, tapping on the window. She rolled the window down.

“She didn't admit to it, did she?”

“It's Megumi.”

“Oh… what do we do?”

“Let's go home and wait. Yuki might actually be okay. We will give her tonight. But if she's not back by the time we wake up…”

“What?”

“We will show Megumi that we aren't backing down.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Yumi! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!”

Yumi woke up to see a very freaked out Syuko standing over her.

Instead of going home, Yumi had decided to spend the night over at Syuko's apartment. She had fallen asleep on the bed, while Syuko slept on the couch.

“What's wrong?! What is it?”

“Yuki. Yuki isn't here! She never came back!”

“Oh God.” Yumi said, then she urgently sat up and got out of the bed.

“What do we do… what do we do?” Syuko asked.

“Okay. First of all, we need to get dressed. I'll go home and then come back. After that… we need to go to the police station and report her missing.”

“Then what? Will they start looking? I don't like the police. They're useless.”

“You're right. They're useless…”

“Especially in the case of Yuki! I don't think they like her because of the whole incident with Nina and Chie…”

“That's very true. And besides, we already know that Megumi was the one behind it. We just have to find her…”

“Koichi.” Syuko interrupted. “He can help us.”

“Good… good. Okay. You can call him. Then after that… call Karen.”

“Karen?”

“Yes, Karen. She can help us. And besides that… I'll call some people I met from my job.”

“Got it. So I just stay here and wait?”

“Yes. I'll be back shortly.”

Yumi quickly left the apartment, and Syuko quickly got dressed. When she was done, she picked up the phone and called Karen.

“Yuki went missing, and we need help finding her.” Syuko told her. 

Karen agreed and said she'd be over there shortly. Next, Syuko dialed Koichi.

“Good morning Syuko.”

“No! Bad morning, bad morning.”

“What happened?”

“Last night to celebrate Yuki's birthday, we went out… and Yuki got kidnapped.”

“What?!”

“We think… no, we  _ know _ Megumi did it because a waitress said she saw Yuki get carried out by a woman who claimed to be her mother…”

“And she went with her?”

“No… well… I think something might've happened. Because Yuki was drunk and she likes fighting people… did you know she fought a bouncer? Cool, right?”

“Hmm… I didn't know that. But that's besides the point. I wouldn't be surprised if Megumi spiked her drink with something.”

“True. So are you going to help us look?”

“Yeah. I'll look around the restaurant that you guys were at last night and start my investigation in there. What restaurant was it?”

“Kasune!”

“Great. That's close where I live. I'll go question the staff, and I'll ask a coworker to help me as well. It's also a residential area so I will ask the people who live around there if they saw anything suspicious last night. Just two more questions. What time did you notice she was missing?”

“About fifteen minutes to nine. What's the other question…?”

“What was Yuki wearing?”

“Her work clothes… umm navy pants and a matching sweater. Cream top. She had a red purse and um… her shoes… oh yeah! Navy flats.”

“What size shoe does she wear?”

“Eight.”

“Got it. Okay. I got this area. You and… I'm assuming Yumi, can look somewhere else.”

“Thank you! We will call you if we find her… I hope she's fine.”

“Me too. But… with Megumi…”

“Dad…” Syuko gripped for the phone.

“Stay positive. Okay. Let me get started.”

The call ended and Syuko went outside, staring up at the sky. A few minutes later, Yumi arrived.

“Wow. You're fast.” Syuko pointed out.

“I called Shino and told her to lay an outfit out for me on my bed. Traffic was also light both ways.”

“That's great…” Syuko frowned. “Do you think that Yuki is okay? Like do you think Megumi killed her?”

“Um… I would surely hope not. And I'd imagine if Megumi attempted, Yuki would probably end up killing her. You know how combative Yuki is.”

“True… but… if Megumi was able to drag her out… Yuki was probably drugged or something.”

“Oh shit.” Yumi paled over. “We should stay positive though. Oh! Did you make those phone calls?”

“Yes. Koichi said he and his friend would search the area around the restaurant and ask the people who lived around there.”

“So we don't have to look there. And Karen?”

“According to my calculations… Karen should be arriving right about…”

“Good morning everybody!” Karen appeared on the roof, smiling. However her smile faded away once she noticed the mood of the roof.

“Karen! Thank you for coming.” Syuko said. “Okay Yumi. Now what…? Didn't you say you called for reinforcements too?”

“Yes… however, they live on the other end of town so we have to meet them halfway. So come on, everyone. We're taking my car.”

The group ended up going to a small coffee shop, waiting nervously as Yumi's reinforcements showed up. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long, because two girls walked up, one with short blonde hair, and the other with messy brown hair.

“Bonjour everyone!” the blonde haired girl greeted.

“Long time no see.” the brunette said to Yumi.

“Okay, great.” Yumi stood up. “These are my former co-workers, Shiki and Frederica. They agreed to help us today.”

“You can call me Fred!” Frederica told them. “Anyway, Shiki's special talent will be able to help us. It'll come in very handy today.”

“What is that?” Karen asked.

“Shiki has a very good nose.” Yumi explained. “She can smell things the average human can not.”

“Ah… so like a dog.” Syuko said.

“Let's not go that far.” Shiki said seriously, then she brightened. “All we need to do is find something of Yuki’s and I might be able to pick up on her scent.”

“We need to get into that house.” Yumi said. 

“What house?” Shiki, Karen and Frederica asked in unison.

“Megumi's. For Shiki and Frederica, Aiko's house. Yuki’s room is on the side… facing west.”

“Aiko?” Frederica asked. “She's weird.”

“You guys know Aiko?” Karen asked.

“She used to be our boss… until she got us fired. But to answer your question… we know her. She doesn't know us.”

“If Aiko wasn't appointed as president, we would all work in the same department.” Yumi explained. “However, Shiki and Frederica both started working after Aiko left.”

“That's perfect.” Karen said. “So how are you going to get into her house?”

“Good question!” Frederica answered, then she laughed. “We don't know yet, but Shiki and I…”

“Our minds are so powerful. We just need to get there.”

“Okay, so I'll take you there.” Yumi volunteered.

“No.” Syuko said. “I want to take them.”

“You do?” Yumi asked. “Um okay. That leaves me and Karen.”

“Where should we look?” Karen asked.

There was an awkward silence as they tried to think.

“What if she escaped from wherever she's being held at and is hiding somewhere?” Frederica asked.

“Wouldn't she be back at the apartment then?” Karen asked.

“No.” Syuko answered. “Because Megumi knows where she lives…”

“True. Maybe in a motel?” Shiki suggested. “That's a good place to hide.”

“Especially when one of your hobbies is one night stands.” Yumi scoffed. “It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if someone, like an employee saw her there. Especially if she's there frequently.”

“Because they’d recognize her.” Syuko said. “Yumi is so smart. A genius.”

“Great. Anymore questions before we disperse?” 

“Yeah. What if we run into Megumi?” Syuko asked.

Yumi smiled. “Beat the truth out of her.”

Meanwhile, Yuki was still in the shed, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She could've sworn she heard Megumi last night, maybe Aiko? If it was them, then it made sense. But then again, Yuki thought it could've been one of Nina or Chie's family members, trying to get revenge.

While Yuki's hangover was gone, she still felt like shit. The shed was stuffy and smelled of dust. It was oppressive and Yuki felt like she'd eventually suffocate to death. Her throat was so dry it hurt to speak. On top of that, her side hurt from presumably being thrown onto the ground.

The only thing that kept Yuki from going absolutely crazy was the small window at the top, near the ceiling.

“Hm…” Yuki looked around the shed. It wasn't exactly bare. There were boxes and crates and tools in there. Yuki was formulating a plan when the door to the shed opened.

“Good afternoon, my beautiful daughter. You look exactly like me.”

Yuki stopped looking at the crates to see Megumi standing in the doorway, a slight breeze allowing some welcome fresh air into the shed.

“Hey bitch.” was Yuki’s response.

“Don't be like that. I bought you some food. I know you must be starving, since you didn't eat much last night.”

Yuki didn't say anything, instead, she was eyeing the door. Could it be possible to tackle Megumi out of the door and run outside? She was about to find out. 

Yuki took one step forward, but Megumi noticed. She backed Yuki into the wall.

“What's the matter with you?” Megumi asked.

“I ask the same thing about you.”

“Seriously… I do my best to act like a good mother and you treat me like this? Why are you so ungrateful? You owe me, because I gave you your life.”

“I don't owe you shit.”

“What you do owe me is an apology for what you did last time. Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again. And don't ever make me kneel down for you.”

“You’re the fucking worst, and this situation isn't going to change me from putting you or Aiko in prison. I hope you fucking die in there.”

“Whatever. I'll still love you regardless. That's why I brought you this, so you wouldn't die of starvation.” Megumi pulled a tupperware container out of her purse and Yuki immediately felt sickened once she saw what was inside.

“Remember how I used to work at Mario's?” Megumi asked. “I was feeling nostalgic, so I bought you this. Your favorite kind of spaghetti. Say ah.”

Yuki didn't say anything. She was smarter than that. But so was Megumi. She drove her high heel into Yuki’s bare foot and when Yuki started screaming, Megumi forced the spaghetti into Yuki's mouth.

She was on the floor crying once all the spaghetti was gone.

“See? That's your problem.” Megumi said. “You have always been disobedient. Always.”

“I hate you so much!” Yuki whined from the floor. She hated this, how Megumi was able to make her feel ten again with fucking spaghetti of all things! She actually felt helpless.

“Wipe your tears, darling. It's so unfortunate. You were talking all that shit the other day, like you were some kind of bad bitch. However… look at you, crying and shivering like a child. Over some goddamn spaghetti too? There are starving children in Africa who would love this. Yet you're being ungrateful. As always.”

“Mmm.” Yuki covered her mouth with both of her hands, because she could  _ feel _ the spaghetti coming back up, and it was a lot. The last thing she wanted to do was get sick in front of Megumi. Megumi was the type of person to laugh whenever Yuki got sick over her trauma, which was ironic because she'd always rush to Aiko's aid whenever she got sick.

It wasn't fair.

Megumi crouched down so that she was on eye level with Yuki.

“Why don't you try threatening me now? Answer that, Yuki. Answer that. Answer me!”

Megumi tore Yuki’s hands from her mouth and that turned out to be the biggest mistake that Megumi had made in a while.

Yuki ended up projectile vomiting right into Megumi's face. Megumi fell back, screaming like she had gotten acid thrown at her. If Yuki wasn't so shaken up, she would've used that as a chance to run but instead all she could do was gasp and cry like she just got saved from drowning.

“You fucking cunt!” Megumi yelled at Yuki, who was now laying in a ball on the floor. “You’re going to regret this! I'm serious! You said I'm going to get burned? No. It's going to be you!”

Megumi then left Yuki alone, locking the shed behind her. All Yuki could do was lay there until the oppressive stuffiness of the room overcame her and she fell asleep.

At the Takamori household, however, Syuko, Frederica and Shiki were sitting in Frederica's car. All of them except for Shiki, at Syuko's request, had gotten wigs. She had suggested Party City, but Shiki told them to check out a beauty supply store. However, they did get Frederica a nun costume.

“Better safe than sorry.” Shiki told them.

“Are we going to put our plan to action?” Syuko asked. “I'm so excited.”

“Me too.” Shiki agreed. “You know what, Syuko, we can really hang.”

“Yes. Not a lot of people can hang with us.” Frederica told her. “We tried to get our former coworker, Kanade, in on our schemes, but she called us crackheads.”

“Oh my God! Yuki calls me that too!”

Shiki started giggling. “We're all the same!” then she got serious. “Are y'all ready?”

“Let's rock.”

All three of them got out of the car, but Frederica was the only one who walked up to the front door. Shiki and Syuko hung back, standing within earshot of the front door, but not in view.

Frederica rang the doorbell. Aiko answered a minute later.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but you will soon. My name is Tamami Wakiyama. Is your mother home? This is grown folks business.”

Aiko blushed. “I'm… I'm 26.”

“Oh! You look like a preteen.”

“That's… that's not very kind of you…”

“Looking young is a good thing. You'll never get carded!” Frederica laughed. “So to answer my question…”

“No. She's not home. That's her car, but she took mine out.” Aiko smiled. “So… what's this about, Sister Tamami?”

“Right, right… I'm here on behalf of Sacred Heart orphanage. As you can see, I am a nun. I am seeking donations. However, the people in this neighborhood are stingy and do not want to donate.”

“Aww… I like hearing about children. Why don't you come in? We can have tea and I'll write you a check.”

“What is your name?”

“Aiko… Aiko Takamori.”

The door closed and there was silence. After waiting two minutes, Shiki and Syuko ran over to the house. Syuko went straight for Megumi's car while Shiki walked around the house, trying to find a window that looked like it was in the dining room. She found one and crouched onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Aiko and “Sister Tamami” were having a blast. After writing a check out for 200000 yen, Aiko was showing Frederica around her house.

“This is the dining room. Do you like the China cabinet? It's my mother's.”

“Yes. Your mother seems like a woman of taste. Is she as kind as you are?”

“I wouldn't know. She's dead.”

“Cool.”

“Cool?”

“I'm sorry. The idea of people meeting our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ makes me excited.”

“I see…”

“Well I'm sorry for your loss. Hmm. It's kind of stuffy in here. Can I open up the window? Fall air is the best air.”

“I agree! It's my favorite season! I go on all kinds of camera walks. Hey! I would love to take the children at your orphanage on camera walks!”

“You're so kind! Do you have pictures from your camera walks?”

“Yes! I'll show you my scrapbook. Follow me.”

Frederica waited until Aiko was out of the room before opening the window. Once it was open, she stuck her hand out and made a peace sign. Then she went to go join Aiko.

Once Shiki was sure Frederica and Aiko were gone, she jumped into the dining room. Now to find what used to be Yuki's room.

She snuck past the living room, where Aiko was happily showing Frederica her pictures, and went upstairs. 

Shiki skipped the master bedroom and walked around. Yumi had said Yuki's room was on the west side. She walked down the hallway and stopped once she saw Aiko's room. She had left the door open, so Shiki looked in.

“I'm honestly surprised this room doesn't smell like weed. Aiko really likes the hippie aesthetic.” She observed. She looked out the window. As it early afternoon, the sun wasn't really in the room.

“This room faces east.” Shiki inferred, “which means…” 

She walked across the hall and opened the door of the room that was there. Much to Shiki's disappointment, there was nothing in the room.

“Aw man!” she exclaimed, which immediately got the attention of Aiko and Frederica, who were downstairs.

“Did you hear that?!” Aiko asked Frederica. “I think someone is in here!”

“Like a break in?”

“Yes. Um… stay here! I'll call the police!”

“Aiko, don't!” Frederica shouted. “You might've heard something that wasn't there. Hey I know. I will look up there and see if I find anything that shouldn't be there. If you hear me scream, that's when you can call the police.”

“I got it. Be careful, okay? You're a good person, and I'd feel terrible if you got hurt.”

“I will be fine. I'm a nun, not a baby.”

Aiko stared at Frederica with wide eyes. It took everything for Frederica not to roll her eyes.

“Pray for my safe return.”

Frederica walked upstairs and found Shiki standing in the middle of an empty room.

“What are you doing?” Frederica hissed. “The princess heard you.”

“This room is stripped clean. What the hell am I supposed to do? Steal a piece of drywall?”

“You might have to.” Frederica said dryly. “I'm sure you'll be able to find _ something. _ Just keep it down.”

Frederica left the room and Shiki decided to start looking. She checked the closet, nothing was in there. Then under the dressers.  _ In  _ the dressers. Shiki then got on the floor and inched her way underneath the bed, using her phone flashlight as a way to see.

As she was looking around, she suddenly smelled something that was similar to vanilla and cinnamon. Shiki flashed her flashlight in that direction, and saw that it was a Cats baseball jersey.

“Eureka!” Shiki grabbed it and got out from under the bed. Then she decided to look out the window. Syuko was standing on the ground.

Shiki forgot what she was supposed to be doing and began to hit on the window. Syuko looked up and waved excitedly to her. Shiki waved back. Until…

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Shiki looked away from the window to see that Aiko was in the doorway, along with Frederica.

“Good question!” Shiki answered, walking towards Aiko. 

“What the hell Shiki?” Frederica demanded.

“You know her?” Aiko demanded.

Shiki ignored her. “I got what we need. Come on Fred. Let's make like banana and split.”

“You aren't going anywhere! I'm calling the police on both of you! And you?” Aiko pointed at Frederica. “Give me my check back!”

“Go to hell!” Frederica pushed Aiko down the steps and the two ran out of the house, not stopping until they were back in Fred's car. Syuko, who was behind the wheel, floored it.

“Did everyone get what they wanted done?” she asked.

“Yes.” Frederica answered. “Shiki, call Yumi.”

“Got it.”

Meanwhile in the house, Aiko was shaking. Why were those two girls doing that? Unaware of their connection to Yuki, she assumed that this was a common scam. Aiko had just finished reporting this to the non emergency police line when Megumi walked in.

“Um… what happened to you?” Aiko asked nervously.

“Your sister happened.” Megumi complained. “She's how old? Twenty six? Yet she can't control herself… what a fucking baby.”

“Well you know Yuki likes drinking.” Aiko told her. “Um…”

“She wasn't drunk.” Megumi snapped. “She did that shit to be disrespectful. But don't worry. That'll be the last time she will disrespect me. I brought her food and she treats me like shit. Well I hope she likes gasoline.”

“Um… what did you bring her?”

“Her favorite.”

Aiko wasn't stupid. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“Excuse me? Not you disrespecting me too.”

“I don't like her much either, but why would you throw her trauma up in her face like that? That's low, even for you!”

“Since when did you care about that wench?”

“Apparently you don't care much about me! Seriously? Are you fucking stupid? Yuki literally has my fate in your hands. Why would you do things that'd make her  _ want _ to ruin my life? Now I see where Yuki gets her stupidity from.”

Megumi slapped Aiko hard across the face once she said that. “You're the same as her. You're exactly like her! And you know what? Once I'm done with Yuki, I'm coming after you!”

“I…”

“Shut up!” 

Megumi went upstairs, leaving Aiko to stand around, holding her face. While she wanted to cry, she couldn't. At least… not right now. Aiko went up to her room, and grabbed her car keys.

There wasn't much she could do but … she could still try. 

“What the hell? How many goddamn motels are there in this city?” Karen complained as she got back into Yumi's car.

“About 20. I take it that Yuki wasn't here?” 

“Unfortunately… I think we might have to change our plan. I'm going to send a picture of Yuki to the girls at the salon and have them show it to the customers. How is that?”

“Good! Oh. Shiki texted me. She said that she got a piece of Yuki's clothing.” 

“So we should meet up with Shiki then. Starbucks?”

“Starbucks.”

Back at the park, Yuki had woken back up and decided to go along with her plan. She was stacking the boxes on top of them, with the intention of climbing up to the window and punching the glass out. Then she'd call for help. Yuki didn't think she'd be able to fit through the window.

As Yuki was working through that, she heard the sound of glass breaking. She looked up expecting to see Yumi or Syuko, but instead, she saw Aiko, who had broken the window open with her shoe.

“Yuki! You're okay.” Aiko smiled a relieved smile at her. Yuki did not return the smile.

“Fuck off. Don't act like you came here to rescue me or something. I don't trust you!”

“I get that. But you need to get out of here immediately. Mom… no, Megumi is going to burn you up.”

“Like she hasn't already?”

“No. Like with gasoline and a match. Wasn't your birthday yesterday? Would it suck if you died the day after?”

Yuki was silent. 

“Come on. We can duke it out later. Let's get out of here before you get burned alive.” Aiko stuck her hand into the window.

“I really don't want to go with you.” Yuki muttered. “I would rather stay here and burn.”

“That's not true. Don't you want to see the Cats win the championship?”

“Fuck you, Aiko Takamori.” Despite that, Yuki grabbed Aiko's hand, and surprisingly, Aiko didn't pull Yuki into a trap. Megumi wasn't around.

“What do we do now?” Aiko asked. “Should we go somewhere and hide?”

“Hide? Hide? You think I'm going to hide? We're going to beat Megumi at her own game. Listen to what I'm going to tell you. Or rather … you're going to sacrifice yourself. Are you willing to do that?”

Aiko blinked. “Um… what?”

“Would you rather spend the rest of your life in prison? Or would you rather die? Prison is a haunting experience. I don't think you'd last.”

“You're absolutely right.” Aiko sighed. “I'll do this for you as a final favor. Hopefully it clears my karma.”

“You will always be on my shit list.”

Aiko sighed. “I'm really sorry. We should die together.”

“Together?”

“Together.” Aiko stuck out her pinky finger.

Yuki smiled and then linked her pinky around Aiko's. “Okay. Let's do it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop being lazy and post chapters 20 & 21 today lmao. Happy Saturday


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megumi fans are gonna love this

“I swear to God, if she's not here… I'm going to call the police.” 

Yumi, Shiki, Frederica, Karen and Syuko stood in the middle of the park, trying to figure out where to go from there. At the Starbucks, the girls were able to agree to look one more place before deciding to call the police. That place? The park.

The park was in the center of the city, but was huge. Frederica had the best argument.

“That park is huge! There's so many abandoned sheds and buildings… the perfect place to hide a dead body!”

“Yuki is not dead!” Syuko shouted in response.

“But still. She's right.” Yumi nodded. “Let's go.”

That was at the Starbucks. Now at the park, the group were trying to figure out how to split up. 

And of course, everyone wanted to be with Shiki.

“Ladies, ladies, please.” Shiki said coolly. “I will pick the person who I want to come with me.”

“Me?” Syuko asked hopefully.

“Absolutely not. I want Yumi.”

“Me?!” Yumi asked in surprise. “Why?”

“I will explain later. Come on, Yumi. We have the east end of the park. They have the west end.”

“Got it Chief! Let's go!” Frederica quickly whisked Syuko and Karen away.

“So… why me?” Yumi asked nervously. 

“Because you hate Yuki, remember? So if we find her dead, you'll be able to shrug it off.”

“First of all, I don't hate Yuki. Secondly, if I did, still seeing a dead body is fucked up!”

“True! But you're also the smartest out of everyone. Well, besides myself.”

“You don't strike me as very smart, Shiki.”

“Well I went to Harvard.” Shiki said in English.

“Oh. Okay.” Yumi sighed. “Um. Okay. So…”

The two stood in awkward silence until a slight breeze blew past them.

“Over there.” Shiki pointed south west. “I smell Yuki.”

“Um… what exactly does Yuki smell like? Sports bars and beer?”

Shiki shook her head. “You'd be surprised. Cinnamon and vanilla.”

“That's surprising.”

The two walked in the direction of the scent, and truth to be told, Yumi felt like she was getting fucked around with. They walked about a mile when Yumi noticed something on the ground.

“Holy shit.” 

Shiki looked over at Yumi, who was pointing at a shoe on the ground. It was a navy flat.

“What a simple shoe.” Shiki observed.

“Simple or not… this is Yuki's flat. Wow. I can't believe that your nose is  _ that  _ good.”

“Let's keep going. Hopefully we run into her soon.” 

Yumi picked up the shoe and they continued walking. As they walked in that direction, both Yumi and Shiki had smelled something that was very abnormal, given the setting.

Gasoline.

“Megumi.” Yumi had said once she noticed. “Oh shit. Let's go!”

The two ran in that direction, not stopping until they did see Megumi. She was pouring gasoline around a small shed.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Shiki yelled, running over.

Megumi looked up in confusion, but then she smiled once she noticed Yumi. “Looking for Yuki?”

“Where is she?” Yumi demanded.

“Where do you think?” Megumi then turned back to Shiki, holding up a matchbox. “As for you… I'd advise you to go back with Yumi unless you want me to burn Yuki alive.”

Shiki looked back and forth between Megumi and Yumi before smiling.

“I don't negotiate with terrorists, bitch!”

“Shiki!” Yumi scolded. “Megumi, please don't do anything… Shiki doesn't mean it. But…”

“That's unfortunate.” Megumi lit a match and then threw it at the shed. 

A ring of fire surrounded the exterior of the shed, but soon the ring became a wall. Yumi and Shiki watched helplessly as the roof caved in. But the worst part? The anguished screams from inside.

“Finally. My hands are clean.” Megumi declared, wiping her hands.

“You... you really…” Shiki began, but she was interrupted by Yumi falling to her knees. Shiki immediately began to tend to her.

“What's with your reaction?” Megumi snapped. “With Yuki gone, you can go back to being Aiko's best friend. You know… like it's supposed to be.”

“Like it's supposed to be?” a fourth voice repeated.

Everyone looked around to see Yuki walk around from a tree. “You might've wanted to look and see who was actually in that shed before throwing the match.”

“No way. No fucking way.” Megumi said. Her hands were starting to shake. “That screaming… was Aiko?”

“Holy shit.” Yumi spoke up. “You just killed Aiko.”

“Aiko… who adored you in place of the mother figure she never knew.” Yuki sighed. “You could only take advantage of Aiko's need for a mother for so long.”

“But I don't understand.” Yumi added. “What was Aiko doing in the shed?”

“Oh she decided to help me out. After that, we had a heart to heart, and Aiko was willing to sacrifice her life as a way to make up for how she treated me.”

“Damn.” Shiki said.

That was really all Megumi, Yumi and Shiki could say. They were _ really _ not expecting Aiko to do something like that. The silence lasted for about ten minutes. Megumi was the first to speak, well, cry.

“Aiko… Aiko… my poor baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… please forgive me.”

“She only did that because she knew what you had planned. So… I don't think Aiko is going to forgive you…” Yuki smiled, “I called the police. They should be here shortly.”

“You did not!”

“Why don't you stay here and find out?” Yuki asked.

Megumi thought this over. Sure she could choke the daylights out of her daughter, but if the cops were coming, it would've been best if she did get out of there. It was true, Megumi did say that she was willing to go to jail for Aiko. But that was for Aiko.

Now that her life and freedom was on the line, Megumi didn't want to go to jail. She intended to do everything in her power to not go to prison. If that meant evasion, that's exactly what she would do.

Dropping the container of gasoline, Megumi ran out of the park. Shiki attempted to run after her, screaming and trying to get people's attention, leaving Yumi and Yuki. As soon as Megumi and Shiki were gone, Yuki fell onto the ground, sitting. Her foot was in so much pain after what Megumi did earlier.

“I'm glad you're in one piece.” Yumi told her.

“What a birthday.” Yuki mused. “I got kidnapped and almost died. All by my evil mother. The reason why I'm here today…”

“Well we can still celebrate. Syuko and I got you a gift you might like…”

“I just want to get home so I can wrap my feet up with something. I don't think I'll be able to walk.”

“I’ll take you to my house. But I have two questions.”

“Shoot.”

“Did you really call the police?”

“Yes… I used Aiko's phone. I assume the other question is about Aiko?

“Yeah… she's really gone, isn't she?”

Yuki glanced over at the pile of ashes where the shed was. “Yeah… I guess you could say that.”

“Well I guess this means that you won, right?”

“Yes.” Yuki answered, “Now I have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“Did the Cats beat the Tigers last night…?”

As for Megumi, she was able to evade Shiki and the small crowd of people were following her. She got into her car, then stared at the back seat. 

Gas containers.

“I need to get rid of these as soon as possible.” she said to herself. “Then I'll go to Kyoto and start a new.”

She stuck the key in the ignition, getting ready to start the car. However, before she could, there was a tap on the window.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Takamori. We'd like to ask you a few questions, so please get out of the car.”

Megumi didn't even have to look to know that whoever was speaking to her was a police officer. Instead of being cooperative, Megumi sped off, completely aware of the squad of cars that was following her.

_ I can outsmart them _ , Megumi thought as she sped up. The speedometer read 70, which was risky as hell on a busy city street. Either way, she was able to speed through intersections and weave through traffic. However, Megumi's luck was short lived. As she was approaching an intersection, a bus was coming through. A school bus at that. 

There was no way that Megumi was going to get through that. Absolutely no way. She had to stop and let the bus go through. The last thing she wanted was to cause an accident, so she stepped on the brakes, expecting the car to stop.

But the car didn't stop. Megumi had no choice but to hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

The scene that the pedestrians saw next was truly horrible. They saw the car speeding up, they saw it hitting the school bus, which rolled onto it's side. Both of them were engulfed in flames, leaving no hope for survivors.

The pedestrians felt helpless.

Later that night, the big news was about the accident that had taken place. It was on every local news channel. Yuki found this out while she was over Yumi's house. Yumi was wrapping up Yuki’s injured foot with gauze while Syuko had been kicked out of Yumi's bedroom for making weird comments. She was now busying herself by giving Shino a manicure.

Yuki was on the phone, talking to Koichi.

“... And that's the story of how my birthday was ruined.”

“Well I'm sorry your birthday was ruined…” Koichi started.

Yuki shrugged, even though Koichi couldn't see her. “It's okay. It's always been just another day to me. Besides, Syuko and Yumi got me a cute present… which I am grateful for.”

“Oh? What did they give you?”

“You see, the Cats have a team mascot, named Nekoppi. They got me a stuffed animal of him. It's very sweet of them. I may actually stop clowning Yumi now…”

Yumi sucked her teeth at this and Yuki responded by jumping at her.

“Yumi is a nice girl. I'm glad you have a sensible friend to balance out Syuko's… um… personality.”

“Yeah I'm definitely grateful for that.”

The doorbell rang, but neither Yumi or Yuki moved. After all, Shino and Syuko were in the main room.

“I'd like to make your birthday up to you. What do you want to do?”

“Dinner is fine.”

“How do you like Italian?”

“I'd rather eat shit. Anything else is okay though.”

“Okay. I got it. Also, I have a present for you.”

“What's that?”

“Do you want to visit San Francisco?”

As Yuki was thinking this over, there was a distraction from outside of the bedroom.

“What the hell is happening?!” Shino demanded.

“Ghost! Ghost! Be gone!” Syuko cried out.

“What's going on there?” Koichi asked, sounding very concerned.

“I think Shino may have gotten Syuko drunk.”

Yumi rolled her eyes and opened up her bedroom door. Aiko was standing right in front of it.

“Hi.” Aiko greeted awkwardly.

“Ghost be gone!” Syuko yelled, running over to her. Aiko immediately shoved her away.

“Hold on hold on hold on. I thought you were dead?” Yumi asked.

Yuki glanced at Aiko. “Gotta go.” she said to her father, then stood up. She stood between Yumi and Aiko, smiling.

“I'm so glad you decided to join us. You're so cute.” Yuki said to Aiko. 

Aiko laughed nervously. “Are you drunk?”

“We need an explanation.” Yumi demanded. “What the hell is going on?”

Aiko sighed. “Well… I found Yuki and let her out the shed. I felt bad so I decided to act on it… especially since Megumi told me about her intention.”

“To burn the shed?”

“Yes. To burn the shed. Yuki then had an idea.”

“An idea?” Syuko asked from the floor.

“Yes. Megumi likes emotionally manipulating people, so I decided to emotionally manipulate her. Aiko faked her death.”

“Then who was in the shed?” Yumi asked. “We heard screaming…”

“Oh, that was a recording on Aiko's phone.” 

“I see.” Yumi nodded. “So… what brings you here, Aiko? You're not exactly welcome.”

“I wanted to tell you guys to turn on the news. It's important. Come on.” Aiko walked over to the main room, and the rest of the group followed. She turned on the TV, which just so happened to be on the 9 o clock news.

Once everyone saw the headline, they collectively gasped. Even Shino, who wasn't even that invested.

_ Disgraced Takamori Cosmetics President’s Wife Cause of a Deadly Accident. 10 Dead, 20 Injured. _

“Holy shit.” Yumi muttered.

“I kind of did that, didn't I?” Syuko asked proudly.

“Did what?!” Aiko and Shino demanded. Syuko answered by running into the bathroom.

Yuki however, had a different reaction. She fell onto the couch, as her stomach was starting to hurt very badly from anxiety.

“Yuki…?” Yumi noticed. “What's wrong? Um… Aiko. Shino. Can you guys make peppermint tea or something?”

“Why do we both have to make it?” Aiko whined.

“Because I said so. Also because you have a better tea making technique. So be kind and teach Shino.”

“Okay.”

Once Shino and Aiko were gone, Yuki started speaking in a very low voice.

“I can't believe it. I'm so stupid.” 

“What? Don't be so hard on yourself.”

“I can't help it. I told Syuko to remove the brakes from Megumi's car. I said that because I wanted her dead.”

“Nothing wrong with that. Especially with how she treated you? I'd be more surprised if you didn't want her dead.”

“You're right. Yet even though she treated me like shit, I'm still regretting it. I'm still wishing that she will be okay. Why? Because despite everything… I still love her.”

“That's understandable.”

“No. I'm stupid. I'm delusional. I acted like I hated her, but that was only out of defense. Deep down… I still wanted a normal mother daughter relationship with her. I just wanted her to tell me what was wrong with me, and what I had to fix so she could like me.”

“I'm sorry…”

“You're lucky you don't know how it feels. You're lucky your parents love you. You don't have to worry about what I worry about. If my mom didn't like me, could anyone like me? I still ask that question and I'll probably ask it until I die. What's wrong with me?”

Yumi hugged Yuki tightly. “There's nothing wrong with you.  _ She's  _ the problem, not you. You're still a hot ass mess but I like and appreciate you.”

“Same here… uppity bitch. Same here…”

A few minutes later, Aiko and Shino came back with the tea. Syuko finally came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later At the request of Aiko, they decided to turn the news off and watch comedy movies. 

“Because this is only going to stress us out more. They're saying the same stuff over and over again…”

Of course, everyone unanimously agreed to that. It would serve as a nice distraction from what was about to come.

Much to the annoyance of Shino, everyone ended up spending the night over at Yumi's house. Everyone… including Aiko, who would awkwardly stand against the wall and watch Syuko and Yuki attempted to teach Yumi how to play blackjack.

Eventually, Aiko attempted to help Shino out…

“What are you doing?!” Shino demanded. Aiko had decided to take it upon herself to move the wine from the liquor cabinet to the refrigerator. Shino had startled Aiko so badly that she dropped the bottle onto the floor.

“You stupid hippie!” Shino yelled at her. “Do you have any idea what you've just done? That wine was  _ expensive _ ! Imported straight from France! 300000 yen!”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Aiko had started to cry. “I was only trying to be kind and help you.”

“Well be kind and get the hell out of here!”

“What's happening here…?”

Because things just had to get worse for Aiko, Yuki had walked over, initially concerned but then she gasped loudly once she noticed the broken glass and the wine.

“Your friend here…” Shino scoffed.

“Aiko isn't my friend.” Yuki corrected. “She's my sister. So treat her with respect. She made a mistake and you're the maid, so…”

Shino rolled her eyes. “If I catch you fucking around in the liquor cabinet I'm calling the police.”

“Go ahead and call the police!” Yuki laughed. “I'll have sex with them!”

Shino shook her head and went for the mop. Aiko, however, was horrified.

“How could you say that?” she asked. “Was it really necessary…? That's so vulgar of you and not very kind to Shino or the police…”

“Fuck the police. Shino knows me, you know me. And you know how I am. So why are you acting surprised?”

“I don't know… I guess I've kind of forgotten since we haven't been living together…”

“What a bad sister you are. Oh well. We have to start somewhere.”

“Huh?”

“Don't act stupid, Aiko. Do you think I just stood up for you for no reason? When I said I wanted a sisterly relationship with you, I meant it.”

“Oh my God… Yuki… that's so kind of you… I don't deserve it. Especially after everything that happened… everything that I've done…”

“It's okay. Right? It's all water under the bridge now.”

The morning after though, everyone had gone their separate ways. Things were quiet until a few days later. Syuko had woken up early to catch up on her drama while Yuki had decided to sleep in after a wild night out, tightly clutching her new Nekoppi doll. At least until Yuki was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing.

“Good morning. Is this Yuki Himekawa?” a male voice asked on the other end.

“Yes… sure.” Yuki yawned. “Why are you calling me so early? Shit. Why are you calling me at all?”

“I need you to come downtown.”

“I told you last night. Once the sun comes up it's on to the next.”

“Excuse me?”

“You should be lucky I'm being so nice to you, since the Cats lost.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, but…”

Yuki ended the call and got out of the bed, which attracted the attention of Syuko.

“Ah!! Good morning!”

“I don't want to be awake right now.” Yuki grumbled. “I need a shower. A nice, long shower!”

“Did the Cats lose last night?”

Yuki responded by glaring at Syuko and then walking into the bathroom. Syuko ignored this and went back to watching her drama. 

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. As Yuki was still in the bathroom, Syuko had no choice but to answer the door.

Aiko was standing on the other side.

“Syu…” Aiko began, but Syuko was quicker. She began to shut the door in Aiko's face, but Aiko quickly stuck her foot in the door. Syuko didn't care and continued to try to use the door to push Aiko out.

“Stop it! That hurts!” Aiko complained. “Where's Yuki?”

“Why should I tell you that? Just because Yuki is being nice to you doesn't mean I have to be! You may be Yuki's step sister but you are not a part of our family!”

“I understand that. But if Yuki was kind enough to forgive me… why can't you do the same?”

“Shut up Aiko. Yuki doesn't really forgive you. She's only saying that because she's confused. She doesn't mean it. She's just confused!”

“And what am I confused about?” Yuki challenged, appearing behind Syuko, who was startled enough to the point that she let go of the door. Aiko stepped into the apartment.

“I said, what am I confused about?”

“You don't really like Aiko now, do you?!” Syuko demanded. “How could you after everything she did?”

Yuki hesitated. “I never said I liked Aiko. I just forgave her… and that I'm open to having a sister like relationship with her.”

“But why?”

“Because if I were in Aiko's place, I'd do the same.”

“You're full of shit!” Syuko screeched, then she pointed at Aiko. “Don't go any further! If you come any further inside I'll throw you out the window!”

Syuko stomped back into the main room. Aiko sighed reflectively when Syuko was gone. “I'm sorry…”

Yuki rolled her eyes. “So Aiko… what brings you here?”

“Did the police station call you this morning? Because they called the house and said they tried and you seemed to be overly hostile to the guy who called?”

Yuki’s face reddened. “I must've mixed him up with someone else. Okay, so what did they say when they called the house?”

“They want you to go downtown. Because of what happened to Megumi.”

“Did she die?”

“No.”

“Well if she isn't dead, why call me? Why not you?” 

“Because I'm not Megumi's daughter. You are.”

There was some silence as Yuki got her thoughts together. “Daughter only in title. So I guess they want me to go to the station?”

“Yes. Since I'm here… I'll take you.”

“Okay. Thanks. I'll meet you downstairs.”

“You don't want to go together?”

Yuki shook her head. “I'll be down there soon. I just need to get something very quickly. Then we can go.”

“Okay. I'll be waiting.”

About twenty minutes later, both Yuki and Aiko were sitting in front of the police station. Aiko was so nervous that her hands were shaking. Yuki noticed this.

“What are you so nervous for?” she asked. “You aren't the one being called in.”

“You're right.” Aiko agreed. “But I don't know. I'm scared. Are you going to go in there and tell on me?”

“No. Why would I put my sister into prison? However… I need you to come in with me.”

“Huh? Why? They didn't call for me, but they called for you.”

“You're right. However…” Yuki dug into her purse and handed Aiko a flash drive.

“What's this? My confession?”

“No. It's the footage of Megumi pushing Koichi off of the roof. However, I also have your confession too.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Yuki held up a different flash drive. “This is the last copy of your confession. If you help me with what I'm about to ask you, I'll give it to you. Then you can do whatever you want with it.”

“Really…? So what do you want me to do?”

“Give this to the police. Tell them it's proof of Megumi attempting to murder her…” Yuki's voice trailed off. “...the father of her child.”

“Okay. I'll do it.”

“Great. Let's go.”

The two walked into the police station. Once they got to the front desk, the receptionist stood up.

“Which one of you is Yuki Himekawa?” she asked.

“Me.” Yuki answered. “Am I in trouble or something?”

“No. Not this time. I'm sure you heard about the horrible accident that your mother had caused. We have her in custody, but… she refuses to identify herself and all of her official documents were burned up. However, you are her next of kin so we decided to call you in.”

“I see.” Yuki nodded.

“And why are you here?” The receptionist turned to Aiko.

“I have something that you guys might want to see about Megumi. She attempted to kill her ex husband but we got the entire thing on tape.”

“Oh? How about you hand that over? Yuki, you don't mind waiting for a moment, right?”

“Not at all.”

“Great. Now can I have you fill out a form?”

Aiko nodded, and the receptionist left to go get the form. 

“Are you okay?” Aiko asked.

“Why would I be? I'm not like you.”

The two fell into silence, however, but that silence ended as a familiar voice rang through the air.

“Aiko? Aiko! My Aiko, you're alive! You're okay!” 

It was Megumi, who had ran over to them, looking nothing like the Megumi they knew. This Megumi had been horribly disfigured by burns, and even had lost most of her hair. She had lost one of her eyes too, wearing a glass eye instead.

Megumi hugged Aiko tightly, crying tears of happiness, “I'm so glad you're still here… I thought that bitch killed you and…”

Aiko sighed. “Mom… please be kind. Yuki is right there, and…”

“You fucking liar!” Megumi shouted. She let go of Aiko and slapped Yuki across the face. “You don't know when to quit! Now thanks to you, I'm going to be separated from my daughter!”

“Your daughter. Your daughter? I'm your daughter!” Yuki shouted back at Megumi. “Aiko isn't your daughter… I am!”

“Seriously… what do you want? It wasn't enough that you tried to ruin our lives and split my family apart. What do you want Yuki?”

Yuki hesitated. “All I want… is for you to acknowledge me as your daughter.”

“It's a little too late for that, bitch!” Megumi grabbed one of the pens from off of the desk and stabbed Yuki in the hand with it. Yuki’s subsequent screaming attracted the attention of two officers, who were in awe that Megumi had gotten away from them. 

They were more in awe that Megumi was beating her daughter in the police station, despite being injured, however, they apprehended her very quickly and began to escort the screaming Megumi away.

“Mom!” Yuki shouted, running after them. Aiko had to hold her back. “Mom!” 

“Stop calling me mom! You'll never be my daughter! Never! Daughters don't ruin their mother's lives like you did!”

“Mrs. Himekawa! If you do not calm down, we will have to tase you!” one of the officers said to Megumi.

“My name is Megumi Takamori! Takamori! As for you?”

The world seemed to slow down as Megumi's eyes met with Yuki’s.

“When we finally reunite in hell, I'll do what I've been meaning to do for a long time.”

With that, the officers dragged her away, and the receptionist came back.

“Did I miss something?” she asked.

Yuki shook her head, trying her hardest not to cry. “No… nothing at all. I was just saying goodbye to my mother.”

When Aiko and Yuki were back outside, Yuki handed the second flash drive to Aiko.

“Here you go.” 

While Aiko wanted to be happy, she decided not to show it. Yuki’s voice was still raw from what happened earlier. She had to be kind!

“Thanks… um… are you going to be alright?”

“Remember how you'd stay silent whenever Megumi was mean to me?”

“Yeah…”

“Continue doing that.” Yuki paused. “That was rude of me, I'm sorry. I just want to be alone right now, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I'll talk to you later.”

About a half hour later, Yuki was standing in front of a very nice house that she had never been to before. She hoped that she was in the right place, but there was really only one day to find out.

By ringing the bell.

Yuki rang the doorbell, and a few minutes later, Koichi answered the door. Before Koichi could say anything, Yuki threw herself at him and started crying. She couldn't help it!

“What's the matter? Let's go inside.” 

Koichi lead this daughter to the living room where she sat on the couch. Koichi turned the TV off and turned his attention to her.

“Now what happened?”

Yuki wiped her eyes. “I did it.”

“Did what?”

“I put my mother in jail. For the rest of her life.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Does that make me a bad person? Why are you reacting like that? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Absolutely not. In fact, I was about to say that I am very proud of you.”

“But that's my mother.”

“And she committed crimes. She would've gone to jail anyway. Especially for that accident. Do you know how many people died in that accident? The families of the victims have all reached out to me. Megumi will never see daylight again.”

“I feel like I committed a huge sin.”

“You did nothing wrong. Nothing wrong. Megumi laid her bed, and now she will die in it. It's what she deserves.”

“You're right.”

“What about Aiko?”

“What about her?” Yuki sighed. “I gave her the flash drive with her confession on it. Told her that she could do whatever she wanted…”

“Why?” 

“Because I'm tired. I'm tired and I want all of this to be over. Aiko lost both of her parents. She'll have to live with what they did, and will serve as the public's punching bag. That should be enough.”

“I don't think it is, but it's not my say. You're the one that she wronged, so… if you want to take the high road… that's your choice. I may not agree with it, but I accept it and will support you regardless. Because that's what fathers do.”

“Thanks… I'm really glad that you are back in my life. You… Syuko… Yumi… if I had to go through this all alone, I probably wouldn't be alive right now.”

“I'm sure we are all glad that you are here.”

“Yeah… I just don't want to think about it for a while…” Yuki glanced outside. “This is a nice neighborhood. Is there a baseball field nearby?”

“I believe so.”

“Okay good.” Yuki smiled. “Because I was serious when I said I was going to get you into baseball.”

Megumi's trial wasn't really much of a trial. Nearly everyone present had walked in with the thought that Megumi was guilty and she needed to go to jail. Most of the spectators as well as the general public thought that a trial was a waste of time. 

It became even more than a waste of time when Koichi walked into the courtroom and Megumi freaked out.

“What are you doing here?!” she screeched. “I thought I killed you!”

There was no question about it. After the witness testimonies, the jury had been excused. They were back in two minutes. 

Even though it was clear to everyone else in the courtroom what Megumi's verdict would be, Yuki  _ still  _ felt nervous. She felt like Megumi's defense would've been able to manipulate the jury and she'd be able to walk out as a free woman. For the entire trial, she watched nervously, until Yumi noticed and held her hand.

“How does the jury find the defendant of the charge of first degree murder?” 

One of the members of the jury stood up. “In the charge of first degree murder… we find the defendant… guilty.”

The entire courtroom, filled with the families of the victims, erupted into cheers. Yumi and Syuko both hugged Yuki while Aiko, who had been watching it from home, began to cry softly to herself.

However, back in the courtroom, Megumi was glaring at Yuki, which made Yuki extremely uncomfortable.

“Guys.” Yuki whispered.

“What is it? Megumi is over! She's finished.” Syuko reminded her.

“Is she…?”

“Yes.” Yumi nodded. “Megumi is done for and she will never be able to hurt you again.”

At the podium, Judge Sengawa banged her gavel. 

“Megumi Takamori, I hereby sentence you to a sentence of 125 years for the heinous crime you have committed. May God have mercy on your soul.”

And for the first time in a while, Yuki was the happiest that she ever had been.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey now hey now... don't dream it's over

About a month had passed since Megumi's sentencing, and things were back to normal. Yuki went back to being Aiko's junior executive assistant. Koichi was back in San Francisco, due to a case that was taking place there. He was intending on paying for Yuki, Yumi, and Syuko so they could come out and sight see. However, much to the confusion of Yumi and Syuko, Yuki and Aiko seemed to be friends now.

“Yuki! Yumi! I brought you a surprise!”

Yumi and Yuki were standing in the lobby of Takamori Cosmetics, where Syuko told them to come during lunch.

“I kind of figured that you had something for us.” Yumi told her. “Why else would you call us down here?”

“Why are you so mean?” Syuko demanded. “A surprise is a surprise!”

“So what's the surprise?”

“Beer?” Yuki guessed.

“It's twelve o clock!” Yumi scolded.

“Silly Yuki, I left the beer at home.” Syuko shrugged. “Karen told me about this cool sushi place she found last week. So! I decided to stop by there and bring you lunch. Surprise!” 

She held up the bag, and Yuki took it and looked inside. “Looks good…”

“Yes. So where can we eat?”

“Good question…” Yumi looked around. “Let me think…”

“Also, while you think… I want to ask you guys something. It's about this weekend.”

“What's up?”

“We got a new girl at the salon. Or rather… a new  _ friend _ .”

“Why do you have to be so weird? She's a co-worker and that's it.” Yuki told her.

“You know why Syuko is so weird.” Yumi laughed.

“Don't say it! Anyway, her name is Meiko! She likes Innocent Liars so she's my friend! She recently moved here from Wakayama and she is really quiet and shy! It's so cute! She's like a baby. Turns out her birthday is on Saturday. So Karen wants to throw her a surprise party! Can you guys come?”

“Sure.” Yumi answered.

“Yuki?”

“What time is your party? It wouldn't happen to be in the afternoon, would it?”

“I guess? It starts at 4. Why?”

Yuki shrugged. “Aiko and I are going on a camera walk at 1. We should be done by then, but Aiko moves so slowly…”

“Camera walk?” Yumi started laughing. “You?”

“What's so funny?”

Syuko frowned. “Why are you being so friendly towards her?”

“Because that's my step sister? She doesn't have any family left besides me. I am in the same position.”

“But you have us…”

Yuki shrugged. “Aiko is my sister.”

“Yuki!”

Speak of the devil, Aiko had walked over, all smiles. However, her smile disappeared once she noticed how Syuko was looking at her.

“Rin… I didn't realize you'd be here.”

“Syuko. My name is Syuko.” Syuko corrected.

Yumi started giggling. “So Syuko… are you going to invite Aiko to your party?”

Syuko rolled her eyes, snatched the sushi bag from Yuki, and then ran out of the building. Yumi followed.

“Hey!” Yuki shouted after them.

“That wasn't really kind of them…” Aiko started.

“Yeah, but were you really expecting Yumi to be nice? It's Yumi. Yumi Aiba.” 

“You're right… she's always been such a bitch.”

“You're telling me. Um… are we still going to the park on Saturday?”

“Yeah. I can't wait to see the new camera you got.”

“And I can't wait to show you too!”

That evening, Yuki was not surprised to see that Syuko was giving her the silent treatment. Syuko always did that whenever Yuki talked or hung out with Aiko these days. With how friendly Yuki was being with Syuko, that was unfortunately happening very often.

“Syuko, you can't keep ignoring me like this.” Yuki was telling her. “Where's the remote?”

“Are you dumb? I hide the remote on purpose. Why would I tell you where it is?”

“Is this because you want me to stop talking to Aiko?”

“I don't like her! I don't trust her either… and neither should you!”

“Aiko is a good person.”

“Well if she's a good person, then maybe you should move back in with her? Since she's all alone in that big fancy house…”

“She got rid of the house and lives in an apartment now.” Yuki informed her.

“I don't care if she lives in a shack! If you like her so much then go live with her.”

“You don't really mean that.”

“Bet.”

“Okay.” Yuki walked over to the bed and got onto the floor. She pulled a suitcase out and began to open up one of the dresser doors.

“Um… what are you doing?”

“Didn't you want me to leave? I'm packing up.”

“I… I… I didn't actually want you to leave!” Syuko exclaimed, walking over. She picked up a pillow from the bed and handed Yuki the TV remote.

“You're full of it.”

“I'm sorry.” Syuko apologized.

“Whatever. If you're really sorry go get us pizza for dinner.”

“Okay!”

Syuko left and Yuki turned on the TV, even though she had about twenty more minutes until the baseball game came on. She was about to get a beer, but before she could, her phone had started to ring.

“Hi Dad.” Yuki greeted. “What time is it there?”

“It should be almost seven there, right?”

“Yeah, it's 6:40? The game starts at 7… the final one of the season.”

“Oh… well it's 3:40 am here.”

“3:40? Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“That’s a good question. Listen I know the game is about to come on and all that, but I wanted to ask you when you and your friends wanted to fly out? Have you guys discussed it?”

“Yeah. Syuko and Yumi both want to go the week after next. But I want to go the week after that.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Nope. But they know that my word overrides their’s.”

“Well that's very true. If I buy your tickets for the first week of November, will that be fine?”

“Yeah. That'll be fine. Syuko wants to know if she'll need a translator though…”

“No, she'll be fine. There's a lot of Japanese people here. Besides that, all of us can speak English except for her.”

“That's true. I keep forgetting that Yumi is… talented. Must be nice when you have rich parents that love you.”

“Well now you have a rich parent that loves you dearly. I'll make a note and buy your tickets in the morning. Then I'll forward them to your email.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I'm gonna try to go to sleep now, but you enjoy your game, okay?”

“Okay. I love you Dad.”

“Love you too, Yuki.”

After hanging up, Yuki went to get a beer and began to wonder if American bars were similar to Japanese ones. She didn't get to think much about it because Syuko had returned… with the pizza.

“I'm here! Are the Cats winning?”

“The game just started. Anyway, Koichi called, and told me that we will be flying out at the beginning of November.”

“It's exciting! But it feels so far away… why did you make us wait so long?”

“Because something is going to happen soon, and I want to be around to see it.”

“Something? What kind of something?”

Yuki smiled. “You'll find out very soon.”

“Oh! A surprise!”

For the rest of the week, Yuki and Syuko excitedly talked about their upcoming trip, mentioning nothing about Aiko. Not even on Saturday, when all Syuko did was smile at Yuki as she was heading out.

“Have fun with Aiko!”

It was a perfect fall day out at the park. Not a single cloud was in the sky, and the temperature was perfect. Yuki watched as Aiko took a picture of the changing leaves on a tree.

“Fall is my favorite season.” she mused.

“I know. You tell me this all the time.” Yuki said back.

“I do?” Aiko laughed. “I guess I love it so much. What's your favorite season?”

“My favorite season? Spring. Because of baseball.”

“Of course! Maybe when the next season starts you can help me understand it?”

“It's a promise.”

“A promise.” Aiko smiled. “I can't wait.”

“Excuse me… are you Aiko Takamori?”

Both Yuki and Aiko turned around to be faced with two members of the Tokyo police department.

“Um… yes.” Aiko answered. “What's this about? Do you want to see my pictures?”

“I guess you can show us your pictures on the way over to the station.”

“What?! Did I do something?”

“What's with this entire family and playing dumb?” the officer turned to his partner. “Read the girl her rights.”

“Aiko Takamori, you are under arrest for the murder of Chie Sasaki and Nina Ichihara. You have the right to remain silent and anything can and will be used against you.”

As the sound of handcuffs clicked around Aiko's wrists, she wanted to ask Yuki what was going on.  _ I thought you got rid of the confession! _ She wanted to shout, but she didn't. Aiko wasn't stupid.

She quietly went along with the officer, leaving his partner to smile at Yuki.

“Thank you for turning in that confession.” he said. “Chie and Nina's families can finally get some closure.”

Yuki smiled back. “That's all that matters, right?”

After Aiko was escorted away, Yuki went to Meiko’s party, however, she waited until after the party ended to share the news with Yumi and Syuko.

“How was your camera walk with Aiko?” Yumi asked as she put her key in the ignition.

“Fun. I took my best picture yet.” Yuki took out her camera and showed Yumi and Syuko the picture of Aiko being taken away by the police.

“Hold up.” Yumi quickly turned her car off. “I thought you said…”

“No one said you had to believe me.”

“But you and Aiko… you guys were friends… right? Right?” Syuko asked from the back seat. “I mean… I mean…”

“I was acting you fools. I was acting that entire time. It was hard, but worth it.”

“How? Why go through all of that? Why didn't you turn her in immediately?” Yumi asked.

“Getting stabbed in the back hurts more when they're standing right behind you, doesn't it?”

On Monday, however, there was a slight problem with Aiko getting arrested.

Takamori Cosmetics was in need of a president. Yuki found this out the hard way when she walked to her desk and found a group of shareholders there.

“Good morning?” Yuki greeted. “Are you guys looking for Aiko?”

“No.” the lead shareholder stepped out of the crowd. “Aiko will not be coming back. I'm sure you have heard of the news…”

“Oh… about her arrest. How unfortunate. But better late than never, correct?”

“Correct. But that's irrelevant now. Instead, we were looking for you.”

“Why?” Yuki asked.

“Because according to a document that Souichiro produced… in the event that neither he or Aiko are able to be the president… the company is to be passed down to you.”

“What?!”

“Yep. You're now our president.”

“I…” Yuki sighed deeply. “While I appreciate the gesture… I'm not exactly sure that I would be the right person for the job. Can I nominate someone else?”

“Sure. It's your decision. Why don't you think it over…?”

“No. I'm sure about this decision. I know who would make a great president.”

“Who…?”

“Follow me.”

Yuki felt like she was leading a game of follow the leader as she lead the suited individuals down to the advertising department. Yumi was standing outside of the door.

“Yuki?” Yumi greeted, then she noticed the shareholders and bowed. “Good morning.”

“Yumi, I have a really important… life changing question I want to ask you.”

“Um… are you going to confess to me or something strange like that…? Syuko mentioned that a long time ago and…”

“No!” Yuki shouted, and the shareholders started laughing amongst themselves.

“So what is it?”

“Since Aiko isn't able to serve as president… I'm apparently next in line. Weird… right? I don't think I would be a good fit, but I think that you would, so…”

“You want me to be the president.” Yumi looked like she was thinking, then she nodded. “That's actually the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. Ever.”

“Answer my question, Yumi…” Yuki said through her teeth.

Yumi nodded. “I'll do it.”

“Great… great.” the lead shareholder spoke up. “Now about your swearing in ceremony…”

“Hold on! Before we get to that…” another shareholder spoke up. “She's going to need another assistant. We should work on filling that spot…”

“I got this.” Yuki said. “I have the perfect person for the position.”

“Perfect?” Yumi repeated.

“You heard me, flower girl! Get to writing your thank you speech! I'll handle this!”

The shareholders and Yumi all exchanged a weird look. Normally, none of them believed that they could take Yuki seriously, but this time, something about her was different.

As for Aiko…

Unlike Yuki, Aiko didn't put up much of a fight. She plead guilty and agreed to quietly go to jail. Her father's lawyer, had been able to crack a deal for her. Four years, similar to the deal that Yuki had gotten four years ago. He mentioned that he would be working to get Aiko's sentence lowered to 2 years, but nothing was promised.

Now Aiko was quietly being lead down the hallway of a woman's prison.

_This is what I deserve_ , Aiko told herself. _This is what I deserve, but I'll make it_ _through. I'll get out and live quietly like I always wanted…_

While Aiko was thinking, the guard that was leading her, was talking.

“Your name is Aiko, right? Aiko Takamori? I'm Manami, and we knew you were coming. Special precautions were made so that your sentence would be as comfortable as possible. For that reason, we decided to place you into a good cell.”

“You did? That's very kind of you.”

“My girlfriend says that a lot.”

“She's probably very kind too!”

Manami opened up the cell door and held the door open.

“You brought me my early Valentine's Day gift?” a voice asked from inside.

“You could say that.” Manami said, then she sighed. “5397, come in.”

Aiko walked in, and Manami left.

Before looking around the room, Aiko decided to introduce herself. 

“Um… hi. My name is Aiko Takamori, and I…”

“We know who you are, Aiko. I'm Natsuki. That's Takumi. And this is our newest friend…”

Three girls were sitting on the floor, playing blackjack. A black haired girl, another girl with a mohawk, and one girl that Aiko was definitely not expecting to see here.

“Long time no see, Aiko.”

“Akane.”

Akane threw her deck onto the ground and stood up. “I was actually winning this round too… but then you had to show up.

“Hold on…” Takumi and Natsuki also stood up.

“What is it?”

“Before we play blackjack on her face… why don't you tell us how Yuki is doing?” Takumi asked. “We miss her.”

“She must be doing great…” Natsuki added. “I can't believe that little troublemaker succeeded! I'm so proud of her!”

“And so am I.” Akane nodded.

“What?! You don't even like her!” Aiko shouted.

“You’re right. But I also don't like snitches either.”

“We especially don't like snitches that kill children.” Takumi said.

“Why don't we be kind and talk things out…?” Aiko attempted.

“Are you serious?!” Akane and Takumi shouted in unison, and Natsuki just laughed.

“Girls… be kind and  _ get her. _ ”

Manami, who had been standing right outside of the cell room the entire time, smiled proudly as she heard the sounds of Aiko getting jumped. As far as anyone else was concerned, she didn't hear or see anything.

Aiko's sentence was going to be a fun one.

That weekend, everything was coming full circle.  _ Everything.  _ It was surreal. 

Yuki was sitting at a table in the very same room where Aiko had her swearing in ceremony. Not only that, but she was sitting at the same table where Megumi and Souichiro were sitting at. It was only two years ago, but it felt like it was yesterday.

There was a big difference though. Yuki was actually invited to this ceremony. There was no need to break out of jail or to worry about cops dragging her out to a van where she had to be calmed down with a needle. She was staring up at the stage where Yumi was standing, giving her speech. It was odd but, Yuki could still see herself up there, about to kill Aiko.

It was funny how much things had changed.

“As president, I intend to make some new changes here… at Takamori Cosmetics.” Yumi was saying. “The first change is that we are no longer Takamori Cosmetics. We are now known as Daffodil Cosmetics. Daffodils, for those who may not know, are a flower that represent rebirth. A rebirth that we need desperately. A rebirth that I will do my best to oversee. The employees and consumers… you can count on me.”

Yumi then set her speech paper down, and went and hugged her parents, who were proudly standing behind her. As the crowd clapped, Syuko had began to wipe Yuki’s face with one of the fancy napkins.

“There, there… why are you crying?”

“Do you remember what happened the last time I was in this room?” Yuki asked.

“Of course. I'll never forget that.” Syuko smiled. “If you're worried about Aiko crashing the party…”

“She won't. She's too weak. You know this. I just… it doesn't seem real.”

“It is real! It's amazing, isn't it? Yumi was saying that the company will experience a rebirth. And guess what? You did too! What happened, happened... but the future will be brighter!”

“I hope so.”

“It will be!”

“Have I ever mentioned that I love your blind optimism?”

“Hey! Hey!” 

Yuki and Syuko looked up from there conversation to see that Yumi and Shin had walked over to the table.

“Long time no see!” Shin greeted Yuki. “And who is this?”

“That's Ri-” Yuki began.

“Syuko! My name is Syuko! And you are?”

“Shin Sato. Yuki’s former coworker who will be Yuki’s coworker again come Monday.”

“Ohh! You're the girl who sent Yuki that video.”

“Yes. That is I.”

“That was very cool of you, Shin. Very very cool of you.”

“Not as cool as Yumi's speech.” Shin said.

“You think so?” Yumi asked.

“Yes.”

“But it's not as cool as Yuki faking her death!” Syuko exclaimed, and Yuki covered Syuko's mouth with her hand.

“Don't bring that up here…” Yuki said through her teeth.

“I still want to hear the story behind that. And besides… do you know a Miho Kohinata?” Shin asked. “We went to college together, and I think she knows you? She brought you up when she saw that video I recorded.”

“If she likes teddy bears then we know… well we knew each other.” Yuki confirmed. “Where is she?”

“She’s actually living in Tokyo now. Hey. We should all get out of here and go out to eat. All four of us and Miho. She should be free.” Shin suggested it.

“Good idea.” Yumi agreed. “Where should we go?”

“Le Parc? It's a really fancy Ital-”

“Shin.” Yuki interrupted. “I'm actually banned from that restaurant.”

“What? When did this happen?” Yumi asked.

“When I fought Aiko in the bathroom? Remember?”

“Oh shit. Well I guess that's off the table.” Shin sighed. “Hm…”

Syuko tore Yuki's hand from her mouth. “Yuki also really really really  _ really _ hates Italian!”

“So something else then. Okay… got it.”

“You four can decide and text me where you guys decide to go. I will meet you there.”

“Why? Where are you going?”

“I have a very important errand to run. See you guys later!”

Forty minutes later, Yuki was sitting in the visiting area of a certain women's prison… this time on the opposite side of the glass that she was used to.

A few minutes later, Aiko was brought out, covered in bruises. Her face was cut up and swollen, and she looked defeated… like she had been crying a lot. Despite all that Aiko had put her through, Yuki still felt bad. Aiko wasn't going to know that though.

The two picked up the phones.

“Aiko.”

“Yuki.”

“What happened to you?”

“Your friends got to me. Your friends… and Akane.”

“Akane? It's a small world, isn't it…?”

Aiko shook her head. “Why?”

“Why am I here? Well… Yumi had her presidential swearing in ceremony and I wanted to visit you because it was in the same location as yours was. As for what I was going to tell you… Yumi, Syuko and I are going to San Francisco soon. You've always wanted to go to San Francisco, right? I'm going to send you some postcards, and…”

“I don't care Yuki.” Aiko interrupted. “I mean… you can send me the postcards, but that wasn't what I meant when I said why.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Why did you lie to me? Why did you put me in jail? I really trusted you.”

“You're an idiot, Aiko. You ruined my life. Did you seriously think I'd let you get away with that? Not only did you ruin my life but you killed two innocent children. You deserve to be punished for that. Admit it.”

“You’re right. But did you have to pretend to be nice to me?” Aiko asked, her eyes watering up. “I really thought our relationship was getting better.”

“There might be a chance for that… now that we're even. But we'll revisit that when you get out.”

“I still don't understand. Why… why were you faking it?”

“I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I wanted to teach you a lesson about treating people how you want to be treated.”

“Why…?”

“Because I wanted to be kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay where do I begin? Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who read this, commented and/or left kudos on this work, whether they were registered users or not! That really helped me keep going (people who followed me on Twitter know that I actually didn't want to write this past chapter 3) ... But I'm glad I was able to keep going because I actually really like this lol  
> I'll admit that finishing this was bittersweet because I actually got attached to the Yuki/Syuko/Yumi trio but I hope y'all felt that way too. (Although the words 'be kind' now piss me off jsjssjsk fun fact it appears 45 times in this fic)  
> Also finally I hope this somehow reaches the gacha gods and I get limited Yuki at the end of next month. Either way, I'll still love her regardless.
> 
> Until next time and be kind,  
> cure_shade
> 
> Update: 4/27/2018: this fic reached the gacha gods. I got lim Yuki lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back and better than ever with a new fic that I will (hopefully) finish, I say hopefully because it's looking kind of long. I got this idea from listening to Yuki's Cinderella Master on repeat and I hope you're as excited as I am~


End file.
